Ayudándote a Superarlo
by Ade07Chan
Summary: Una noche Anna vuelve de las compras como una persona totalmente cambiada. Yoh decide investigarlo con ayuda de sus amigos, pero al descubrir qué sucedió no puede aceptar la realidad. Ahora, por el futuro de su prometida y el de él, la ayudará antes de que todo acabe entre ellos. (Primer fanfic que contendrá escenas fuertes a medida que pasen los capítulos)
1. ¿Estás bien, Annita?

_**Bueno... uhm, es la primera vez que escribo un fic ya con una temática más ewr... "fuerte". Anteriormente hacía una de Bleach pero por ciertos motivos no la terminé y aún no la tengo planificada como para seguirla y mucho menos para subirla **_

_**Como sea... la verdad que me dio algo de pena escribir esto xDU pero quiero dar un paso más y poder adentrarme un poco a esto de los fanfics sin llegar a la obsesión. Estuve pensando muchos temas, pero éste me interesó porque, bueno, ya lo verán. Será YohxAnna porque es mi pareja favorita y no hay ninguna otra que ame tanto como esta. El fic es algo fuerte, aunque voy empezando así que no daré muchos detalles o me dará una hemorragia xD. Espero les guste y me comenten qué tal va yendo la historia, en qué puedo mejorar y así n.n**_

* * *

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, de lo contrario... eh, da igual xD. Sólo los dos tipos que salen a continuación son míos ewe**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO: **_**¿ESTÁS BIEN, ANNITA?**_

Lo cierto era que aún no entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo. No tenía idea del por qué había aceptado algo como eso cuando era reconocida su actitud mandona e incluso floja a la hora de hacer las compras, ya que, por lo general, mandaba a su prometido o a aquella tímida pelirrosa a que lo hicieran, ordenándoles con su habitual y autoritaria voz juvenil que fueran de comprar sin aceptar reproches ni pucheros, eso, si es que no querían ser obligados muy al estilo de esa rubia. Pero esa noche era un caso distinto. Ella estaba yendo por voluntad propia, ella había aceptado de buena gana ir de comprar sola, mientras su prometido lloraba de la felicidad por ese acto muy inusual en su prometida.

Había pasado medio año desde que se había elegido al nuevo Shaman King, es decir, seis meses desde que Hao había tomado ese trono e Yoh, con toda la pena del mundo por no haber cumplido su ideal y el capricho de su querida pero agresiva Anna, trataba de dar todo de sí para darle a la rubia la paz y la comodidad que tanto ansiaba.

Suspiró con la bolsa del mandando en su mano derecha. –Qué idiota. Debí mandar a Yoh como siempre...

La rubia siguió su camino bajo el manto oscuro de la noche. Al ser _nueva_ con eso de ir a las compras se le había hecho un poco tarde, por lo que ya esperaba que el castaño la estuviera esperando o incluso ya estuviera preparándose para ir a buscarla en caso de seguir demorándose de ese modo. Sonrió sutilmente. Desde _ese día_ el chico se volvió más atento a ella, y, según lo que escuchó de Amidamaru, cierta pregunta lo dejó muy conmocionado a un grado en que sentía pena cuando dormía con Anna.

Y es que sí, acabánodose el torneo de Shamanes, Yoh y Anna ahora compartían una misma habitación a pesar de no estar casados todavía. Tenían 16 años, se conocían desde hace bastante tiempo y entendían a la perfección a su acompañante, pero, pese a eso, incluso con la cercanía, aún eran jóvenes para tomar una responsabilidad como la que sería contraer matrimonio y dejar descendencia a esa edad. O eso le había dicho Yoh, lo cual no le prestó mucha atención y prefirió darle por su lado. Recordaba la noche que había pasado con él antes de que se fuera a Estados Unidos. Estar cerca de él le traía paz, y todas las noches se habián vuelto iguales desde que comenzó a dormir con él, claramente tomando en cuenta _no exceder ciertos límites_ no por temor a ella, sino por temor a la reacción que podría tomar Yoh. Era un chico inocente y un tanto despistado todavía, se le debía ir despacio con él.

Mientras caminaba sumida en sus pensamientos, la rubia no se percató de dos siluetas acercándose a ella con sigilo y una sensación de querer hacerle algo. No era necesario dar detalles si se trataba de una chica linda con un mini vestido negro que enseñaba sus largas piernas caminando sola por un lugar oscuro con dos siluetas que parecían ser de hombres asechándola, ¿o sí?

– Mira qué tenemos aquí...

Anna se giró bruscamente, manteniendo un rostro calmado a pesar de la sorpresa. Un par de perversas sonrisas aparecieron en los rostros de sus asechadores.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

– No necesita saber eso, querida Anna-san. –Hablaba el otro tipo, no el primero. Su voz era juvenil e irritante para la itako, quizá andaba entre la mayoría de edad. –Usted es muy famosa, no debería sorprenderle que la conozca gente que usted no sabe que existe,

– ¿Hmm? –La rubia levantó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

El primero se re lamió los labios. La rubia sintió que algo andaba mal. –Anna Kyoyoma-san, la joven que pateó la entrepierna del actual Shaman King, Hao. –Oh, así que por eso era reconocida. –Una joven muy bella y fuerte, cabe destacar. –Voz más gruesa y madura. Al parecer rondaba por los 30 años.

– ¿Qué hace caminando por aquí solita? Su prometido debe estar esperándola para la cena.

– Eso no les importa. –La rubia frunció deliberadamente el ceño, mostrándose retadora. – ¿Qué quieren? Hablen o lárguense de una vez.

El hombre (es decir, el primero que habló) rió con sorna. Anna se impacientaba, sintiendo un terrible presentimiento. Debía irse cuanto antes. Y, al ver que ninguno le contestaba, sino que sólo reían como idiotas, dio media vuelta decidida a marcharse. Si la seguían entonces se defendería, suponía que si la reconocían por la patada de Hao, entonces no intentarían hacerle algo o ellos serían los que sufrirían las consecuencias.

No obstante, apenas comenzó a dar unos pasos para alejarse, el más joven la alcanzó sin explicar la velocidad con la que logró caminar para llegar a ella en un santiamén. Sorprendida ante esto, lo más razonable era que fuesen Shamanes aquellos desconocidos, ya que conocían el Shaman King actual. La rubia se giró de repente con la intención de abofetear al muchacho de aspecto ahora más visible que antes. Éste era alto, más que Yoh, y efectivamente rondaba por los 18/19 años. Piel morena clara, cuerpo bien formado, cabello corto y despeinado de color negro, tenía una mirada entre divertida y retadora. Sus rojos y penetrantes ojos estremecieron a Anna al notar en su mirar una intención nada _inocente_ ahora que estaba cerca, que la veía con, incluso, un toque de morbo.

El otro tipo era un hombre de unos 30, tenía aproximadamente la estatura del pelinegro, pero con cuerpo más descuidado y un rostro que parecía de un idiota pervertido. Cabello castaño, ojos negros, tez morena. El muchacho era mucho más apuesto que él, sin duda.

– ¿Se marcha tan pronto? –Susurró el pelinegro con una risa pícara.

Anna retrocedió unos pasos, evitando hacer contacto físico con el muchacho. –Me están estorbando. Dejen de joder, estoy hambrienta y de mal humor. –Advirtió sin chistar.

El hombre más maduro se limitó a carcajear, acercándose al muchacho para susurrarle algo.

Entonces Anna aprovechó para seguir con su camino, apresurando el paso. Era verdad que tenía hambre y ese par la había puesto de mal humor, pero más que eso, se sentía preocupada por lo que podría pasar si no se iba y les daba la oportunidad a los desconocidos de _atacar_.

Nuevamente su intento de ir se vio fallido. El muchacho esta vez la tomó de la cintura desde atrás, dejando conmocionada a la rubia por el atrevimiento. Con el ceño fruncido y el puño cerrado, ella dio media vuelta para soltarle lo que podría ser una de las más fuertes bofetadas que ni Yoh conocía, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, Hao sí. Pero, pese al golpe, el muchacho, más que soltar a Anna, aprovechó que ésta se había dado la vuelta para pegarla a él, rodeando su espalda con sus fuertes brazos. Sentía cómo la chica se removía y trataba de aflojar el apretón para liberarse, pero él se lo prohibía, oprimiéndola con más fuerza con tal de que captara que nada le serviría, él no la iba a dejar ir.

– Puedes divertirte con Anna-san~. –Murmuró el otro tipo, alejándose del lugar. –He cumplido con mi promesa, ahora sólo es cuestión de que hagas lo mismo cuando volvamos a vernos.

El pelinegro asintió con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Suéltame! –Anna perdía la calma. El pelinegro y su acercamiento la estaban inquietando. – ¡Idiota, suéltame ahora mismo...!

– Oh, no haga tanto ruido Anna-san. –El pelinegro se separó un poco de ella, rozando con su dedo el labio de la rubia. Volvió a sonreír, lujurioso. –Vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo a _conversar._

– ¡Aléjate depravado...!

El muchacho, sin perder la calma, comenzó a caminar con pasos grandes, haciendo retroceder por la fuerza a Anna incluso cuando se resistía. –No se preocupe. Todo estará bien~, estamos muy cerca, así que de nada le sirve oponerse, llegaremos así sea en contra de su voluntad.

– Idiota...

Anna gruñó, tratando de frenar al muchacho. Pero este era claro que le ganaba en fuerza física, ya que lograba hacerla retroceder con cada paso que daba sin poner esfuerzo en ello.

La bolsa de las compras de Anna cayó al suelo.

Unos minutos después, aún oponiéndose pero perdiendo las energías en el proceso, Anna chocó contra una pared, siendo acorralada por el pelinegro. ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Habían llegado _ya_? ¿Por qué Anna...comenzaba a temblar con una mirada asustada?

– Qué encantadora se ve, Anna-san.

– ¿Q-q-qué...?

– "¿Qué me vas a hacer?" –El pelinegro sonrió, acercando sus labios a los de la rubia. –... ya lo verá...

– ¡N-no! ¡Aléjate de mí...!

La voz de la chica se vio silenciada. Su boca fue tomada presa por aquel extraño. Y su cuerpo... se encontraba ahora a su merced.

¿Qué le haría ese muchacho a Anna? ¿De dónde la conocía...por qué había aparecido tan de repente...y por qué le estaba haciendo eso? La tenía acorralada. Estaban en un lugar alejado de la casa de los Asakura y de cualquier lugar donde hubiera gente cerca. Era el escenario perfecto para hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, siempre y cuando tuviera a su víctima bajo su control.

Ni la gran Anna Kyoyoma, la itako Anna, pudo salvarse de las garras de ese desconocido.

El pelinegro fue bajando sus manos desde la cintura hasta los muslos de la chica. Su lengua traviesa jugaba dentro de la boca de la chica. Con amabilidad, pero ansiedad, la comenzó a desvestir aún en contra de ella, sintiéndose y siendo, incapaz de ser frenado por nadie a esas alturas.

* * *

– Funga fufu, funga fufu... –Yoh rodaba una naranjita sobre la mesa. Pero su tono siempre activo ahora sonaba aburrido, deprimido. – ¿Annita...dónde estarás...? la hora de la cena pasó hace una hora...

El castaño suspiró, recargando su mejilla en la mesa. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

– He vuelto.

La fría voz de la rubia hizo que Yoh se levantara de golpe con una enorme sonrisa.

Corrió hacia la entrada con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja viendo a su prometida quitarse los zapatos para entrar a la casa. En sus manos tenía una bolsa con varios productos dentro, pero su mirada parecía ida, carente de emociones.

–... ¿Annita...?

– Prepara la cena. Tengo hambre.

El castaño asintió preocupado. La rubia le entregó la bolsa, rápidamente alejó su mano. Pudo notar como el cuerpo de la chica ligeramente se había estremecido. Arqueó una ceja con duda, ¿Anna estaba nerviosa? ¿Por qué temblaba?

–... ¿Estás bien, Annita? –Fue lo primero que preguntó.

Una pregunta estúpida, según él. Ya sabía la respuesta que recibiría. O eso creía él...

–... no...

– ¿Anna...?

Dicho esto, la rubia caminó con más apresuro a su habitación, sintiendo sus ojos humedecidos. Yoh abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, viéndola marcharse no sin antes poder divisar un poco un rostro afligido en su prometida...

* * *

**Nótese que la historia transcurre después de la pelea de Shamanes, siguiendo la línea de manga, pero aquí Yoh y Anna no están casados ni tienen a Hana como sucede en el final del manga. Anna no está embarazada ni nada de eso, es más, aquí ni siquiera llegan a _hacer eso. _Este fanfic se tratará casi por completo de estos dos, muy pocas veces aparecerán los demás, y habrá momentos de comedia, no vayan a creer que todo será drámatico y tristón x3-**

**Bueno, espero les guste y nos leemos en la próxima actualización ;3**


	2. Descubriré lo que te pasó, Annita

**Los personajes de Shaman King no me pertenecen. Sólo dos de ellos nwn**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS: **_**DESCUBRIRÉ LO QUÉ TE PASÓ, ANNITA.**_

_–... no..._

_– ¿Anna...?_

* * *

Yoh quedó estupefacto ante lo que oyó y vio. Su mente se había puesto en blanco revovinando una y otra vez esa afligida mirada en el rostro de su prometida. Por un instante pareció estar en shock, más al volver en sí tras unos minutos de _haberse ido_, de inmediato corrió hacia la habitación de Anna con una enorme necesidad de asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, aunque no lo estuviera, y que sus ojos le habían mentido, aunque no lo hicieron. Anna, _su Annita_, esa chica de carácter fuerte y voluntad de hierro se encontraba devastada y mostró al chico un lado jamás antes visto desde que había superado el problema de _reishi_.

Se pellizcó el brazo con fuerza creyendo estar en un sueño.

No lo fue. Se quejó, sobándose del pellizco.

Supuso que Anna no estaría en su habitación, es decir, la que los dos compartían, para evitar ser encontrada en un momento debilidad, así que el castaño caminó en dirección a la habitación que antes le pertenecía a la rubia, cuando aún no dormían juntos.

La puerta estaba cerrada por dentro. Efectivamente Anna se encontraba allí. Pero no la escuchaba sollozar, muy a pesar de su rostro a punto de llorar. Tocó un par de veces, ella no contestó. Pero allí estaba, lo presentía, sabía que no estaba equivocado.

– ¿Anna?

Siguió sin contestar.

Yoh suspiró. –Anna, abre la puerta.

Nada. Parecía hablar con un fantasma, ¡y hasta ellos hablaban más que Anna en esos momentos!

– Annita por favor... –Se estaba impacientando. Un extraño ruido lo desconcertó. Luego rió enternecido. – ¿Ves? Sabía que estabas allí. Tu estómago te acaba de delatar.

– Nunca dije que no estaba. –Terminó por decir la rubia como un susurro que Yoh, a duras penas y pegando la oreja a la puerta, pudo escuchar. –Haz la cena. Me muero de hambre. –Su voz sonaba muy apagada, parecía no tener vida. ¿qué le pasaba a la prometida del Asakura? Cuando ella tenía hambre exigía en tono autoritario que se hiciera la cena, pero en esos momentos difícilmente se le escuchaba.

– Abre la puerta, por favor. O no haré la cena. –Negoció el castaño.

–... –Ella no contestó.

– Annita... me preocupas. Por favor...

La puerta ligeramente se abrió. Yoh retrocedió, viendo como uno de los ojos de Anna, esos bellos ojos ámbar ahora opacados con un sentimiento de profunda... ¿tristeza?... le miraban con vacío, frialdad. – ¿Qué quieres?

– T-te pregunté si estabas bien... y tú... pues yo... ¡m-m-m-e preocupó mucho tu respuesta! –Gritó Yoh con un ligero sonrojo. – ¡¿Te pasó algo Annita?! ¡No puedo estar tranquilo porque...porque cuando te fuiste...de algún modo yo quería ir contigo pero me dejaste...y luego...! ¡Luego llegaste tarde y con esa expresión en tu cara...me contestaste que _no_ a mi pregunta y te fuiste! –Anna bajó la mirada, triste. –Sabes que puedes confiar en mí... y ahora que sé que no estás bien... quiero saber, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó?

–... yo... no puedo decírtelo.

– ¿Por qué?

La rubia frunció el ceño con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡No insistas!

Y dicho esto, cerró con fuerza la puerta, recargando su espalda en la puerta mientras lentamente se deslizaba para tomar asiento en el suelo, cubriendo su boca con una mano mientras amargas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Apretó su mano libre, sintiéndose tan sucia, tan frustrada. Tan asustada.

Yoh bajó la cabeza, rascando su nuca.

– Yo... lo siento... te presioné y estuvo mal... –Apretó su puño libre, susurrando. –Perdona Anna...

– Vete.

– Pero...

– Quiero estar sola.

Esa voz apagada era simplemente como una tortura para él. El castaño asintió, yéndose en completo silencio. Anna cerró los ojos, llorando en silencio mientras su prometido se apartaba de su lado.

Aunque quisiera consuelo, le era difícil poder ver a la cara a su prometido después de lo sucedido. Le era imposible ver a Yoh a los ojos sin recordar a aquel idiota... aquel bastardo que la ensució, la profanó, advirtiéndole una última cosa antes de irse y dejarla desnuda sobre el frío suelo, llorando, sufriendo.

– _No le cuentes nada a Yoh-san. Dudo que quieras perderlo tan pronto si se entera de esto al instante. –El pelinegro se fue alejando. –Es mejor que te alejes de él sin levantar sospechas. Una chica como tú no le servirá a la familia Asakura después de esto, ¿no? te eligieron por tus habilidades, tu pureza, tu fuerza. Ahora que ya no eres 'pura' no eres más que una vergüenza para esa familia._

– Lo siento Yoh...

* * *

El castaño terminó de hacer la cena alrededor de las 9:20 de la noche. Silenciosamente pasó por la habitación de la rubia, bajando el plato para susurrar que la cena estaba lista. Luego se marchó sin ver a la cara a su prometida.

No era necesario decirlo. Era obvio que esa noche ellos no dormirían juntos.

La rubia abrió la puerta, encontrándose una carta sobre el plato junto con la cena.

Lentamente tomó el plato entre sus manos, metiéndolo al cuarto y cerrando de nuevo la puerta. Abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla con atención. Sus ojos rojos de tanto llorar se abrieron con sorpresa.

**_"Annita, no sé lo que te pasó, pero me gustaría saber que puedes confiar en mí y que, cuando te sientas mejor, me consultes, me pidas ayuda, me pidas consuelo. Sé que no eres así y que muchas veces te guardas las cosas, pero... eres mi prometida, y como tu prometido quiero que seas siempre feliz. No pude convertirme en Shaman King para darte la vida que tanto deseabas, y lo siento mucho, pero estoy dando todo de mí para que tú siempre estés cómoda y seas feliz. _**

**_No me gusta para nada verte así. La chica que se volvió mi prometida era una chica solitaria que sufría mucho, pero yo pude curarla y le prometí que nunca más se sentiría así. Me prometí protegerte y cuidarte siempre, pero no pude hacerlo. Sea lo que sea que te pasara hoy, debí estar contigo, todo ha sido mi culpa, y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haber ido yo a comprar la cena. Por favor... si al menos puedo servirte de consuelo, me gustaría que me dieras esa oportunidad y fueras a mí._**

**_Estaré esperando por ti. Quiero hacerte feliz de todas las formas posibles. ¿Me dejarías cumplir eso, Annita?"_**

La chica dejó la carta en el suelo junto con su cena. Entre sollozos terminó por abrazar sus piernas mientras escondía la cabeza, sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho. Sus ojos estaban cansados de llorar, pero no podía evitarlo, estaba devastada, y la carta de Yoh sólo aumentaba su desdicha.

Pobre chico... si supiera lo que había ocasionado de seguro que se colaba por estúpido. Lo que menos quería era hacer llorar a Anna, y sólo estaba logrando eso...

* * *

– ¿Habrás leído mi carta, Anna?

Yoh miraba el techo con los brazos detrás de su nuca. Su mirada estaba triste, recordando esa mirada. Hace tantos años que no la veía... pero ese día, justo ese día, cuando su prometida fue por las compras dejándolo sorprendido y llorando de la felicidad, ella volvía para borrar su felicidad por completo y dejar un terrible dolor en su pecho por la tristeza que despedía ese vacío y frío mirar...

Se dio la vuelta, entrecerrando los ojos.

– Quiero ayudarte, de verás... no sé qué te pasó... ¿pero es mucho pedir que me dejes consolarte como el prometido que soy...?

La tablilla donde se encontraba Amidamaru comenzó a hablar. El espíritu apareció con los pies cruzados (aunque igual, sus pies no se distinguían bien) y la mirada algo entristecida por el comportamiento de su amo.

– Yoh-dono...

– Ah, hola Amidamaru... –Susurró el chico sin mirar a su espíritu acompañante. – ¿No puedes dormir?

– La misma pregunta va para usted, Yoh-dono. ¿Ocurre algo?

– Anna está triste... y no quiere contarme por qué.

El chico se cruzó de piernas, mirando al samurai con un deje de decepción.

– Tal vez Anna-dono no está preparada para contarle sus problemas. –Intentó convencer a Yoh, Amidamaru. –Usted la conoce mejor que nadie. No habla de ella con tanta facilidad.

–... tienes razón...

– Dele un par de días para ver si decide hablar. –El samurai sonrió, animando un poco a su amo. –De lo contrario, puedo ayudarlo a investigar por cuenta propia.

– ¿En serio? –El castaño abrió los ojos con un brillo de esperanza. – ¿Me ayudarás aunque eso implique que Anna nos pueda apalear por entrometidos?

Amidamaru asintió. –Estoy dispuesto a todo para ayudarla a ella y a usted.

– ¡Yay!

Pero... al día siguiente...

– No pude dormir nada por la emoción... –Un ojeroso castaño caminaba al baño con sus ojos apenas visibles como un par de rayitas (=o=) mientras bostezaba. Estaba emocionado porque podría ser capaz de ayudar a Anna y porque sabía que siempre confiaría con Amidamaru, pero lo que no pudo o no aceptó fue que al menos debía esperar cierto tiempo antes de darse alas respecto a _investigar_ por cuenta propia.

Además, ¿qué tan interesante o excitante le encontraba a hacer una ivestigación que posiblemente lo terminaría deprimiendo cuando supiera la verdad? Bueno, era justo eso, no sabía qué sucedería y su inocencia era tanta que pensaba que investigar y descubrir el secreto de su prometida por cuenta propia los ayudaría a mejorar su relación, cuando... no sería así.

Después de salir del baño, Yoh pasó por la habitación de su prometida. Se dispuso a tocar la puerta, pero antes de lograrlo una bolita con cabello amarrado con una coleta y su atuendo de samurai se lanzó a él, entrando atravesándolo para luego dirigirse directo a la cara del castaño.

– ¡Yoh-dono, recuerde lo que le dije!

– ¡P-p-p-pero...!

– ¡Debemos darle su espacio a Anna-dono o se aferrará a callarse!

El castaño bajó la cabeza, susurrando un "sí..." de mala gana.

Luego se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el desayuno junto a Amidamaru.

Anna, encerrada en su habitación, acostada en su cama sin siquiera haberse puesto su yukata, abrió levemente los ojos para volver a cerrarlos con unas lágrimas amontonándose, queriendo salir. De un día para el otro no podía curarse de lo que le habían hecho, requeriría de tiempo. ¿Cuánto? no sabía... pero no podría ver a la cara a Yoh hasta no sentirse segura de hacerlo, de verlo a los ojos... de confiar en otra persona de nuevo.

* * *

– Tu desayuno.

Yoh dejó el plato afuera de la habitación de la rubia. Sonrió con su habitual sonrisa y luego se marchó.

Otra carta estaba junto a la comida.

_**"Tómate tu tiempo Annita. Esperaré pacientemente a que te sientas mejor. **_

_**Soy tu prometido y tu amigo. No te quiero incomodar. Ah, y descuida, no me olvidaré de nada mientras te recuperas. ¡Déjamelo a mí! Te consentiré hasta que mi linda Annita se sienta segurita y recuperadita".**_

Anna sonrió. La primera sonrisa _sincera_ que mostraba después de tan amarga situación vivida. La primera sonrisa que mostraría en un tiempo.

– Idiota... siempre das más de lo que recibes...

Yoh sonrió, pegado a la pared. ¡¿No se había ido...?!

_– Aunque no me creas... jamás podré igualar lo que tú me das... jamás podré regresarte toda la felicidad y fuerza que me has brindado estos años, Anna... _–El chico se marchó sigilosamente, pensando para él mismo._ –Prometo que descubriré lo que te pasó, Annita... y te curaré... curaré todo tu dolor._

¿Cómo actuará Yoh al descubrir lo que sucedió esa noche con Anna? ¿Qué es del desconocido que lastimó a Anna de esa forma, y por qué a ella...por qué fue tras la itako Kyoyoma? ¿Yoh hará caso de las palabras de Amidamaru o terminará por hacer lo que mejor cree sin desperdiciar más el tiempo? ¿Aparecerán los demás de una buena vez o cuándo lo harán (xD)? ¡Esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

**Trataré de actualizar cada dos o tres días. Tal vez cuatro. Con eso de que edito imágenes, dibujo, coloreo y escribo historias originales mi tiempo se ve recortado y a veces la inspiración se pone de nena =n=U **

**Como verán, de vez en cuando pondré caritas para poder dar una descripción más acertada de ciertos gestos. ¡No olviden comentar qué les parece! y gracias a los que le dan una oportunidad a mi fic ;3 se les agradece mucho que le presten su tiempo a este proyectito que espero no los defraude nwn**


	3. ¡Vendrán Visitas, Annita!

**Los personajes de Shaman King le pertenecen a Takei. Sólo dos de ellos son míos nwn**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: **_**¡VENDRÁ VISITA, ANNITA!**_

El pelinegro de ojos rojos tomó un sorbo de su bebida.

Estaba acompañado del otro hombre con el que había estado dos noches atrás bebiendo tranquilamente en un bar, escuchando la música del lugar y el murmullo del resto de la gente que se encontraba allí.

– ¿Cuál será tu próximo movimiento?

– Esperar. –La respuesta confundió al castaño. –Ya que he marcado mi propiedad, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que el teatrito de Anna-san se derrumbe y pueda entrar en el asunto con mucha más facilidad. Por ahora estaré viajando, disfrutando mi soltería.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿No te lo dije cuando hicimos el trato? –El muchacho dejó su vaso en el mostrador, sonriendo. –Anna-san se volverá mi esposa tarde o temprano. La familia Asakura, cuando descubra qué sucedió con ella, de seguro se decepcionará y escogerán una mejor esposa para Yoh-san. Annita-san, devastada con esto, se quedará sola, entonces yo la consolaré y la tomarécomo mi esposa ya que dejará de estar comprometida.

El hombre no parecía convencido. Faltaban detalles. – ¿Cómo lo harñas si tú la violaste? es posible que te reconozca.

– No lo hará.

– ¿Hmm?

– Tengo mis trucos bajo la manga. He preparado esto por más de un año, no puedo fallar.

– ¿Por qué con Anna Kyoyoma-san?

– Porque... –El pelinegro sonrió enternecido. –No lo sé... me interesa mucho esa chica. Linda, fuerte y determinada. ¿Qué más puedo esperar de una mujer? ella es perfecta.

– Pero ama a otro hombre.

Hizo un puchero, mirando con un tic en el ojo al castaño. –Cállate. ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya pagamos las cuentas pendientes, no tienes nada qué hacer aquí.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. –Me intriga tu plan. Eres raro.

– Pero _adinerado_, supongo que estás tras de mí para que te pague todo lo que te quieras comprar, ¿no?

Touché...

* * *

– ¡YA NO LO SOPORTO MÁS~!

– ¡No Yoh-dono! ¡No se rinda!

El teléfono sonó. Yoh y Amidamaru miraron al objeto con curiosidad después de estar rodando por el suelo de un lado para el otro entre gritos y porras. El samurai se levantó del cuerpo de su amo, aunque igual, no es que pudiera hacer mucho ya que era un fantasma, para que el castaño contestara. ¿Por qué no había tomado en cuenta que Amidamaru era un fantasma y que él era incapaz de detenerlo? ¿Lo había olvidado...?

– ¿Hola?

– ¡Yoh-kun, hola! –Era Manta. A Yoh se le iluminaron los ojos de la felicidad. – ¿Cómo has estado? hace un tiempo que no nos hemos visto.

Tan cierto... Manta e Yoh no se habían visto desde que el enano regresó a clases... ¿hace cuánto que fue eso? Ni lo recordaba, sinceramente...

– Uhm... sí, perdona. –El castaño sonrió. –Es que... ya sabes, el tiempo pasa volando y... –De pronto, su sonrisa se borró. Anna llevaba cinco días de la misma forma. – ¡C-como sea! ¿qué tal has estado?

– ¡Muy bien! ¿Y tú? ¿Anna-san no te ha torturado?

¡Golpe bajo! Yoh se sintió desanimado. –No... últimamente me ha estado ignorando...

– ¿Uhm? ¿Por qué?

Amidamaru intervino antes de que el pobre castaño sufriera otra depresión por no poder regresar a su Anna de siempre... –Manta-dono... creo que sería conveniente que nos visitara.

– ¿Amidamaru? ¡¿Puedes contestar el teléfono?!

– Eso no importa. Yoh-dono necesita... erhm... yo necesito su ayuda.

– ¡NO ME IGNORES ANNITA! -Gritó el castaño a todo pulmón al recordar a su prometida.

¡De nada le servía esperar si ella seguía igual!

Manta decidió no preguntar y de inmediato se alistó para ir con Yoh...

– Yoh-dono, es infantil que haga berrinche...

Amidamaru suspiró, viendo a su amo rodar por el suelo con cascadas en sus ojos.

– Yoh-dono... tenga paciencia...

El chico ahora se había largado a un rincón, lloriqueando.

– Basta de esa actitud Yoh-dono...

Después el chico comenzó a hacer círculos con su dedo. Había un aura azul sobre él.

– Yoh-d... –El castaño volvía a llorar, ahora golpeando con sus manos el suelo. –Por f... –Pataleaba...

Al pobre samurai le resaltó una vena en la sien, contando hasta diez.

– ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Ya me cansé! ¡Anna me ignora! ¡Esto no está funcionando! ¡¿Por qué no me dejas investigar, Amidamaru?! ¡Quiero a mi Annita de regreso~~~!

– ¡Yoh-dono, deje de lloriquear! ¡Piense en Anna-dono! ¡Le debe estar causando un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte por sus berrinches!

– ¡Tú tienes la culpa! –El fantasma frunció el ceño con confusión. Yoh le apuntaba con el dedo. – ¡Me hiciste esperar días enteros en los que pude acercarme a ella! ¡Anna me ignora porque aún no la he ayudado! ¡Ella no me va a decir nada hasta que no investigue por cuenta propia! ¡Tal vez en estos momentos pudiera estar con ella para consolarla de su problema, SI SUPIERA AL MENOS UN POCO, en vez de llorar y gritarle a mi espíritu guardián!

–... debe sentirse desolado...

El chico se volvió a sentar, bajando la cabeza. –Perdona por... Amidamaru... lo siento si te ofendí...

– Es normal. –El samurai sonrió, sentándose al lado de su amo. –Cuando alguien está enamorado, es muy difícil estar lejos de la persona amada, y sobre todo, ser ignorado. Uhm... ¡lo tengo! –Amidamaru se acercó al rostro de Yoh con una radiante sonrisa. –Para que no se sienta solo mientras Anna-dono se va recuperando a su ritmo, ¿qué tal si llama a sus amigos para que le hagan compañía por un rato?

– ¿C-compañía...?

– ¡Sí! ¡Además de Manta-dono, puede llamar al resto de sus amigos!

– ¿Crees que vendrán?

Amidamaru se encogió de hombros. – ¿Se vale intentar, no?

– ¡Buena idea! –Yoh pegó un salto, sonriente. – ¡Cuando venga Manta le diré que me ayude a contactar con los demás!

Y, aunque Yoh sabía que Anna le ignoraría, el sonriente castaño corrió hasta su habitación para tocar la puerta con fuerza para _despertar_ a la rubia en caso de que ésta durmiera. Lo dudaba, pero igual lo hizo.

– ¡Vendrá visita, Annita!

–... ¿visita...?

El castaño abrió los ojos tan grandes que parecía que se le saldrían (O_O) de la impresión. ¡Anna había hablado a pesar de que los otros días no lo había hecho!

– ¡Sí Annita, vendrán nuestros amigos! ¿No quieres verlos?

–... –La rubia caminó a la puerta, permitiéndole a Yoh verla por unos instantes. –Habla con Tamao y Jun. Las necesito para mañana.

– ¿Eh?

Y Anna volvió a cerrarle la puerta en la cara a Yoh, dejándolo confundido. ¿Jun, la hermana de Ren? ¿Para qué la quería? ¿Pondría a Tamao de sirvienta? ¿Para qué la necesitaba a ella también?

– ¡Yoh-kun~, soy Manta~!

El chico dejó sus dudas para después, corriendo a atender al enano.

Anna se recostó en su cama, cerrando los ojos. De alguna forma, confiaba en Tamao y ella era de las más cercanas a la familia Asakura. Necesitaría hablar con ella... y sobre Jun, bueno, era como una 'onee-san', y parecía muy confiable. Quizá ella le ayudaría un poco a desahogarse de sus problemas igual que podría hacerlo con la tímida pelirrosa.

– _Vendrá visita, Annita_... –Repitió la chica con notoria frialdad. – ¿Por qué me sigues llamando así...? Si supieras lo que ha pasado... jamás me volverías a ver del mismo modo...

* * *

– ¿Ir a la casa de Yoh? –Un sorprendido Ren miró a su hermana por unos instantes. – ¿Escuché bien?

Jun asintió, sonriendo. –Parece que tu amigo necesita compañía, y qué mejor acompañante que tú, Ren.

– ¡T-tonta! –El pelinegro enrojeció, desviando la mirada. –... ¿i-irán los demás...?

– Por supuesto. Yo también iré.

–... –Silencio... oh, espera... – ¡¿QUÉ?!

– ¡Anna-chan me invitó!

Y una sonriente Jun comenzó a dar saltitos de la emoción. Pyron sonrió, viéndola enternecido. Ren miró al zombie con celos, fulminándolo con la mirada.

– S-supongo que no tengo otra opción...

– Así podrás ver a tu queridita N-O-V-I-A~ también la invitaron.

– ¡Nee-san! –Ren enrojeció, avéntandole una almohada a su hermana mayor. Jun y Pyron rieron divertidos.

* * *

– ¡Onii-chan~!

Horohoro se estremeció, intentando ocultarse junto con Kororo en cualquier parte de la habitación. Pilika entró, sonriendo alegremente.

– ¡Onii-chan, nos han invitado a ir a la casa de tu amigo Yoh!

El peli azul salió de un cajón. Kororo sufría siendo aplastada... – ¿Yoh?

– ¡Sí! Hace poco nos llegó un mensaje. Es sobre ese enano e Yoh, ¡nos han invitado a ir a su casa por unos días! ¡Y el hospedaje es gratis!

– ¡Yay! -Horohoro salió del cajón, dejando libre a una casi desmayada Kororo cuyos ojos rodaban.– ¡Empaquemos todo Pilika! ¡Vamos Kororo! ¡NO PERDAMOS TIEMPO~!

* * *

Lyser por desgracia no pudo ir. Estaba ocupado.

Chocolove aceptó ir al menos por un par de días. Se encontraba esperando el avión que lo llevara a Japón.

Ryu con gusto aceptó la invitación y ahora se encontraba en la casa de Yoh con el resto de sus amigos, que luego se fueron dejando a su amigo, el único invitado, con el castaño, el enano y el fantasma.

Jeanne aceptó ir siempre y cuando Ren y Jun la recogieran. Y con esos hermanos claramente iba Bason y Pyron.

Horohoro y Pilika, junto con Kororo, no perdieron el tiempo y ya iban en camino. Pero claro, sin dinero, por lo que fueron ilegalmente escondidos en un carro que pasaba cerca de su destino...

* * *

Y con el resto de los Asakura...

– ¿Anna-sama me quiere con ella?

Tamao no salía de la impresión. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron.

Luego aparecieron el par de pervertidos a molestarla. – ¡Lo que quieres tú es ver a tu querido 'Yoh-sama~'! ¡Tamao acosadora, él está comprometido!

Conchi río, siguiendo el juego de Ponchi. – ¡Eres una chica mala! ¡Mira que querer con un tipo COMPROMETIDO es de lo peor! ¡Pervertida! ¡Acosadora! ¡Fácil!

Yohmei carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de una pobre pelirrosa que sufría de abuso psicológico. Tanto él como Kino se notaban preocupados. – ¿No es raro que hayan invitado a Tamao y sólo a ella? No es que quiera ir con mi nieto, pero, sin embargo, parece sospechoso.

– Pero Anna-sana me invitó... no Yoh-sama... –Murmuró Tamao enrojecida por completo. –No deberíamos sospechar de Anna-sama...

Mikihisa apareció de la nada con su típica mascara. Seyram y Redseb le acompañab... ¡¿y ellos qué hacían allí?! –Honorable suegro, si sospecha de mi hijo o mi nuera, con gusto acepto ir con Tamao e investigar lo qué sucede.

– ¡Y yo y Seyram también iremos!

Tamao quería interferir. ¡Ella quería ir sola!

Kino y Yohmei aceptaron la propuesta de Mikihisa. La pelirrosa abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella.

Y... a final de cuentas... la pelirrosa ahora iba acompañada de sus pervertidos espíritus, el padre del chico que le gustaba, y de dos tiernos pero raros niños. ¿Qué más hacía falta? ¿Que Keiko fuera? ¿Que a Tamao no la dejaran ir a pesar de ser la invitada? ¿qué sufriera un trauma camino a la casa de Yoh y Anna...? oh bueno, pues con Conchi y Ponchi eso SÍ que era posible...

¿Por qué Ponchi y Conchi molestan a Tamao? ¿Y Mikihisa qué? ¿Seyram y Redesb querían ver a Yoh y Anna, o sólo querían pasear? ¿Jun, por _'novia de Ren'_ se refiere a Jeanne? ¿Lyserg por qué no va a aparecer en esta historia físicamente? ¿Creen que Ren es tsundere? ¡Las respuestas a estas interrogantes (así como más interrogantes y comentarios raros) en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? lamento si querían ver a Lyserg. No es de mi total agrado... y bueno, sólo hay algunos personajes que aparecerán más que otros (sin contar a Yoh, Anna, Amidamaru y el desconocido), creo que ya les estoy dando la pista de quiénes. Espero les esté gustando, ¡y no olviden dejarme comentarios para saber qué opinan!**

**Ah, de una vez digo, sí, sí terminará en YohxAnna, ya que ésta es la pareja central. Obviamente pasarán muchas cosas para que acabe así, y como comenté al principio, esta historia comenzará a subir de tono con el transcurso del tiempo. Trataré de dar mi mejor esfuerzo y no desangrarme en el intento xD. Bueno, también añado que los títulos serán frases que Yoh dirá en cada capítulo, para que no se enfaden si ven mucho "Annita" en el título x3, y pues... eso es todo de mi parte, ¡matta ne!**


	4. Anna--- está asustada de mí

**Los personajes de Shaman King le pertenecen a Hiroyuki Takei. Dos son sólo míos n.n**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: **_**ANNA... ESTÁ ASUSTADA DE MÍ...**_

– ¡Bienvenida T...!

Un sonriente Yoh abrió la puerta para cambiar completamente de semblante al ver a su padre y el par de niños que, tras ser adoptados por los Asakura, ya se consideraban como _hermanitos_. El pobre castaño se quedó con cara de estupefacto (algo así como ._.) al ver más visitas de las planeadas. Tamao bajó la cabeza con su rostro completamente rojo al notar esa expresión en el chico que le gustaba, creyendo que tal vez no le había agradado verla con tanta gente, ¿o era sólo por cierto tipo con mascara?

Tratando de cambiar su semblante a uno más amigable, Yoh les sonrió de nuevo mientras, con su mano, les daba permiso de entrar. Redesb y Seyram entraron corriendo, el niño con una gran sonrisa, mientras la niña con su habitual expresión de seriedad, aunque con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas por la idea de volver a ver a Anna, aquella rubia que llegó a ver como madre (justo como Redseb lo había comentado en el manga).

Luego entraron Tamao con el par de espíritus pervertidos, y al final Mikihisa.

–... perdone por la sorpresa Yoh-sama... no pude avisar que vendríamos más...

– ¡No te preocupes Tamao! ¡Estoy feliz de verlos a todo...de verlos! –Sí, Yoh no estaba del todo contento con que Mikihisa fuera a su casa... –Siéntanse como en casa.

– ¿Y nuestra Onee-san?

Yoh arqueó una ceja. Redseb y Seyram buscaban con la vista por todas partes a una desaparecida _Onee-san_ que ni siquiera sabía quién era... ¿o es que acaso se refería a Anna? ¿Redseb le estaba diciendo...? ¡¿Redseb quería ver a Anna?! ¡¿Y qué había de Yoh?! De seguro los recién llegados sólo fueron por Anna, no por él. Y, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, se sentía un poco celoso. ¿Celoso de que? Tal vez se pregunten, pues la respuesta es que tal vez el castaño sentía celos porque no todos sentían temor a Anna ni le dejaban que él acaparara toda la atención. Dos niños la buscaban, buscaban a SU _PROMETIDA_, llamándola tiernamente como _Onee-san_.

¿Es que acaso no conocían a la rubia en verdad? ¿Es que acaso no podían disimular un poco sus ganas de ver a la rubia para que él no se sintiera de ese modo?

Tamao nuevamente notó el cambio en la actitud de Yoh, acercándose a los hermanitos con una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Etto... c-creo que Anna´sama no está por aquí...

– ¡Yo quería verla! ¡Hace tanto que no vemos a mi onee-san! –Seyram asintió, dándole la razón a Redseb. – ¡Ya sé, Seyram, busquemos a onee-san por toda la casa! ¡De seguro debe estar en la sala!

Y dicho esto, el par de niños corrieron hasta la sala.

Vaya decepción la suya al no ver a Anna, pero sí a Ryu, Horohoro, Pilika, Kororo, Tokageroh y Amidamaru viendo la televisión mientras esperaban la llegada de los demás. Mikihisa pasó al lado de los niños, saludando a los chicos. Horohoro abrió los ojos como platos (O_O) al ver al padre de Yoh y a los niños cuando Manta, ausente en ese momento, le había comentado quiénes serían los invitados. ¡Y ese hombre no era uno de ellos! ¡Incluyendo a ese par de mocosos!

Tamao no tuvo otra opción más que entrar con toda la pena del mundo, sintiéndose un bicho raro. Ya ni Mikihisa, que podría decirse que él era el bicho...

– ¿Y onee-san?

El peli azul no entendió la pregunta. – ¿Quién?

– ¡Me refiero a Anna! ¡A mi onee-san!

Horohoro se echó a reír. Ignorando la cara de Yoh que reprimía un puchero. – ¡¿Te refieres a esa mujer agresiva?! ¡¿Cómo la puedes llamar _onee-san_?!

Seyram pateó al chico en la cara. No cambiaba casi nada de semblante, pero se notaba lo furiosa que estaba tras haber escuchado tal cosa. Kororo se acercó a Horohoro con una miada preocupada, soplando la zona herida para _aliviar_ el dolor del golpe.

– Parece que Anna no está presente. –Habló Mikihisa mientras tomaba asiento junto con un berrinchudo Redesb y una furiosa Seyram. – ¿Se ha dormido ya? ¿No es todavía un poco temprano para eso?

– Anna-dono no ha salido de su habitación desde hace unos días. –Respondió Amidamaru en lugar de Yoh. El castaño parecía deprimido. –Hemos llamado a los amigos de Yoh-dono para que no se sienta solo. Además, ya hemos hecho unos planes por si la situación sigue así.

– ¿Le pasó algo a onee-san?

– Parece ser que sí. –Ahora era Ryu quién hablaba. –No sabemos los detalles, pero doña Anna ha estado muy ausente desde el sábado. Don Yoh se siente solo, por lo que estamos para acompañarlo y ayudarlo en lo que podamos.

– ¿Mi hijo _sintiéndose solo_?

Yoh enrojeció, desviando la mirada. – ¡Sí! ¡¿Algún problema?! Antes Anna me prestaba atención así fuera para regañarme... pero ya no lo ha hecho...

Redseb se levantó. Seyram le imitó. – ¡Descubriremos que le pasó a onee-san! ¡¿Dónde está ella ahora?!

– En su habitación...

– ¿Piensan entrar a la guarida del monstruo? –Era Horohoro con cara de espanto (D:) – ¡Es una locur...!

¡Plaf! Un golpe por parte de Ryu. Redseb y Seyram se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos de que le ganaran en hacer justo lo mismo que ese tipo de peinado raro...

– ¡Respeta a doña Anna, _Horokeu_!

– ¡Agh! ¡No me llames así!

Kororo y Tokageroh se interpusieron en la discusión de este par para evitar problemas. Yoh rió divertido. Qué gran idea la de reunirse con sus amigos.

– Y-Yoh-sama... –Tamao habló muy bajo, jugueteando con sus manos. –Etto... ¿p-para qué me necesita Anna-sama...?

– ¡Ah! –Yoh pareció recordar algo. Luego se encogió de hombros. –No sé.

– ¡¿No sabe?! –(o.ó)

– No me dijo nada. –El castaño se encogió de hombros. –Pero puedo llevarte a su habitación para que le preguntes...

– Los niños les ganaron. –Comentó Pilika apuntando a dos desaparecidos hermanitos. –Acaban de marcharse.

– ¡¿Que?! –Yoh tomó de la mano a Tamao, jalándola con él. – ¡Esperen! ¡Anna se podría enojar~!

– ¡Y-Yoh-sama espere...!

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Anna comenzó a sonar con fuerza. Detrás de ella se podían escuchar los llamados de Redseb y Seyram, especialmente del primero, mientras, acercándose entre gritos y quejidos, iban Yoh y Tamao. esto por consiguiente intrigó a la rubia, quién, armando valor para mostrarse ante esos niños, de volver a salir así fuera por poco de su habitación, caminó en silencio hasta la puerta. Deseaba que Yoh no apareciera, que se retrasara, se tropezara, lo interrumpieran o lo que sea, pero que no llegara para verla en ese estado.

Entonces la puerta se abrió lenta y tímidamente. Los niños sonrieron emocionados, sí, incluyendo a la niña, al ver a su querida onee-san, aunque se veía distinta. Muy distinta a cómo la recordaban.

La chica tenía mechones de su cabello cayendo por su rostro, con una mirada vacía, seria, fría. Sólo Yoh conocía ese aspecto de Anna, ya que era casi el mismo que ella había mostrado cuando recién se conocieron, sin embargo, a diferencia de la niña de 10 años, esta chica de 16 sufría aún más que antes, guardando todo en su interior. No confiaba en las personas, al menos en los hombres, tras lo sucedido, pero no significaba que desconfiara de dos niños que un día casi le llamaban madre. Redseb y Seyram eran dos niños que ella podía ver con ternura como si fueran dos hermanitos menores, incluso al niño, el varón, Anna todavía le tenía confianza.

Pero, ¿por qué no confiaba en Yoh? ¿Por qué se sentía tan sucia, triste, tan decepcionada cuando lo veía? Pues claro. Porque... era su prometido, y le había _traicionado_. Él, con quién se suponía que debía ser su primera y última vez, ya no tendría esa oportunidad. Ya no podía verlo a los ojos y aceptarlo como su prometido no porque no se lo mereciera, sino porque ella _no _se lo merecía.

– ¡Onee-san! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!

Redseb abrazó la pierna de Anna, tratando de consolarla con eso. La chica se estremeció por un momento, tragando saliva para asentir lo más natural posible.

Seyram no le creyó. – ¿Por qué nos mientes?

Y, como si su peor pesadilla se hubiera vuelto realidad, Anna ya se encontraba rodeada por Yoh, Tamao, Seyram, Redseb, Horohoro y Ryu. Mikihisa decidió no intervenir, por consiguiente los espíritus prefirieron aceptar su propia propuesta así como lo hizo Pilika. Ya había demasiada gente en camino a la habitación de Anna como para estar ella también de entrometida. ¡Anna era testaruda con toda la palabra, y no quería verse involucrada en nada que, con ese temperamento de la chica, luego la pudiera perjudicar! Y, aunque Amidamaru hubiera querido ir, estaba seguro que no era buena idea...

Anna,pálida como nunca antes, comenzó a sentirse realmente asustada. Yoh la miraba con sorpresa, notando, recordando esos viejos momentos cuando la conoció. Era... como ver a la vieja Anna que odiaba a todos, pero ahora teniendo miedo de todos.

Tamao inmediatamente lo comprendió. Esa mirada no era normal. Esa actitud sólo podía significar algo...

– ¿Anna? –El castaño se acercó. La rubia se pegó a la pared, respirando dificultosamente. –Anna... ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

– ¿Anna? –Horohoro también se preocupó. Decidió acercarse junto con Yoh.

Mala jugada, La rubia se puso aún peor, temblando con desesperación.

– Doña Anna... está.. temblando... –Ryu, a diferencia de los otros dos, no se acercó. Lo estaba comprendiendo también. –... d-don Yoh, Horohoro, creo que es mejor darle su espacio...

– ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡Esta de aquí no es Anna! –Gritó el peli azul apuntando a Anna. – ¡Algo no está bien!

No podía más. Estaba aterrada.

Esas escenas recorrían su cabeza. Ella gritaba, pedía ayuda. Él reía divertido, lastimándola. La callaba con besos robados, era tan... asqueroso. La tenía cómo la quería, le hacía lo que se le daba la gana...

Pronto las lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos. Yoh no pudo con esta visión, empujando a Horohoro y a los niños para tomar a Anna de los hombros, mirándola directo a los ojos. Estaba preocupado por el comportamiento de su prometida, ignoraba las advertencias que le había dictado su corazón, incapaz de creer lo que se podría estar imaginando. Tamao jaló la manga de la camisa del castaño, tratando de pararlo. Pero éste la ignoró, llamando a Anna por su nombre una y otra vez con ansiedad.

– ¡Vamos Anna...respóndeme! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Anna, me estás asustando! ¡Anna! ¡Anna!

– ¡Yoh-sama por favor...!

– ¡Tamao, Anna no está bien! ¡Necesito ayudarla!

Ella, entonces, no pudo más. No soportó ni un segundo más de ese tormento. Escuchaba todo tan distante, veía a Yoh, pero más que ver a su prometido, sólo veía a _ese _desgraciado.

– ¡NO ME TOQUES!

Todo el lugar quedó en silencio. Anna había gritado, estaba llorando, temblando, sufriendo. Yoh, con una marca en su mejilla, quedó estupefacto viendo a su prometida caer al suelo mientras sollozaba sin parar de temblar.

Pero no podía dejarla así. Trató de acercarse a ella, hincándose para verla a los ojos.

– Anna...

– ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡VETE! ¡VETE...DÉJAME! ¡¿NO ESTÁS CONTENTO CON LO QUE ME HICISTE?! ¡¿TODAVÍA QUIERES MÁS?!

–... Anna...

Tamao intervino, abrazando a Anna con fuerza mientras Yoh sentía su corazón romperse...

– ¡YOH, VETE DE AQUÍ! (nótese que aquí no usa el "-sama") ¡TODOS...TODOS DÉJENME CON ANNA-SAMA A SOLAS!

– Anna... está asustada de mí...

– ¡POR FAVOR!

Horohoro y Ryu asintieron, llevándose a un conmocionado Yoh por las fuerzas a la sala. Redseb tomó de la mano a Seyram, decidiendo irse también y no estorbar. No había nada que ellos pudieran hacer, ni que Tamao pudiera hacer, más sin embargo, aún sabiéndolo, la pelirrosa decidió ayudar siquiera en tranquilizar a una perturbada chica perdida en sus recuerdos.

En los recuerdos de la peor noche de su vida...

¿Qué hará Yoh tras esta situación? ¿Tamao ha descubierto la verdad acerca de lo sucedido con Anna? ¿Cuándo aparecerán Ren y los demás? ¿Redseb y Seyram harán algo para ayudar a Anna por cuenta propia, o ayudarán a Yoh en ello? ¡Esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

**_Lamento la demora. Ayer me fui de paseo y bla bla... cosas que no les interesan xD. La verdad que escribir este capítulo me dejó un nudo en la garganta... es difícil para mí escribir algo tan doloroso como lo es la actitud de una chica violada, pero admito que tras ver horas y horas 'La Ley y el Orden UVE' me ha ayudado mucho, y siempre trato de que la ortografía sea lo más impecable posible._**

**_Bueno pues, les agradezco a todos su paciencia y sus reviews, eso me alegra mucho y me dan ánimos para seguir. Trataré de que aparezcan los demás al menos unos cuantos capítulos, ¡y no me olvido de Hao! No daré más detalles, sólo esperen mi actualización ;3 trataré de no defraudarlos._**


	5. Los novios deberían estar juntos---

**Los personajes no me... bla bla, ya lo saben xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CINCO: **_**LOS NOVIOS DEBERÍAN ESTAR JUNTOS...**_

Yoh mantenía la cabeza baja. La sala estaba en completo silencio.

La tele prendida. Esto era lo único que mostraba que había vida en esa pensión. Sí. Porque ni siquiera Mikihisa, Horohoro, Pilika o Ryu sabían qué decir para animar a Yoh, para romper el silencio. Ponchi y Conchi, incluso ellos se mantenían callados. Amidamaru, tratando de animar a su amo, se encontraba a su lado, pero no sabía qué hacer o decir en ese momento.

No había sido necesario ir a la habitación de Anna para saber lo qué sucedió. Sus gritos se escucharon por todo el lugar, dejando en los corazones de los invitados una profunda tristeza, nada comparada con el dolor de ella.

No obstante, a pesar de la situación vivida media hora atrás, Redseb no estaba para nada contento ni lo suficientemente triste como para guardarse todo. Quería saber qué le sucedía a Anna, por qué se comportaba así, cuál era la razón de todo ese lío recientemente armado. De tal modo que el castaño se levantó con el rostro ensombrecido, acercándose a Yoh sólo para darle un golpe en la cara. El otro castaño no hizo absolutamente nada, sus ánimos estaban por los suelos. Ni siquiera sentía que pudiese mirar a los ojos a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. Su corazón estaba hecho pedazos con esa mirada incapaz de borrarse de su mente.

Redseb frunció el ceño, tomando del cuello de la camisa a Yoh. – ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?!

– ... –Él no contestó nada.

– ¡Te estoy hablando, Yoh! ¡¿Por qué diablos...por qué onee-san está comportándose de ese modo?! ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

– ... – Amidamaru intervino, tratando de calmar a Redseb. Nadie lo haría más que él, podía notarse. – Yoh-dono... no ha hecho nada...

– ¡No te metas, estúpido fantasmucho!

– No. Es la verdad, Amidamaru no miente. –Yoh pronunció las palabras tan frías, tan vacías. Alzó un poco la mirada, mirando a Redseb con tristeza. –No _hice_ nada... no sé qué sucede con Anna... pero se debe a que yo no hice nada...

Seyram se levantó, tomando de la mano a su hermano. Luego miró a Yoh con su típica expresión, tratando de sonreír para consolarlo. – _Todo saldrá bien_.

– ... Seyram... –Redseb desvió la mirada, apenado por su reciente comportamiento. –B-bueno... t-tal vez Seyram tenga razón... Yoh... ¡t-todo saldrá bien! ¡Te lo aseguro!

– Pero...

Horohoro, Ryu y Pilika se acercaron, sonriéndole al castaño. – ¡Ellos tienes razón!

La peli azul, bueno, incluso sin ser una gran amiga, sentía cariño por los prometidos. Era triste ver a la gente devastada. ¡Más si era un tipo tan relajado como Yoh Asakura! –Mi onii-chan y yo haremos todo lo que podamos para ayudarte. Sólo confía, Yoh.

Conchi y Ponchi también tomaron cartas en el asunto para ayudar. – ¡Ja, claramente todo saldrá bien! ¡No por nada estamos aquí! –El zorro pervertido y el mapache con... bueno, sin entrar en detalles, hablaron con un tono de superioridad. No sólo aprovechaban para consolar a Yoh, sino que también se querían lucir... –Ahora deja esa cara de emo y enfócate en lo importante. ¡Sonríe, porque si no lo haces Anna siempre estará triste!

– Chicos...

Yoh sonrió, asintiendo.

Amidamaru, Kororo, Tokageroh, Ryu, Horohoro, Conchi, Ponchi, Redseb, Seyram... incluso Mikihisa, vieron con ternura el gran esfuerzo del castaño por seguir adelante no sólo por él, sino por su querida Anna. Nadie se sentiría bien si un ser querido demostrara miedo de ti, Yoh se sentía devastado por esa pequeña escena, pero, aún cuando su corazón se estrujaba y un nudo se formaba en su garganta, él seguiría adelante con una sonrisa con el anhelo de ver a la Anna de siempre regañándolo, enojándose, divirtiéndose, alegrándose con las cosas de la vida.

Lo juraba. Esa Anna devastada se iría tarde o temprano. ¡Yoh iba a curarla! Aún cuando eso significara descubrir la más horrible verdad que, incluso haciéndose a la idea, podría llevar a la depresión no sólo a Anna, sino a Yoh.

* * *

Llegó la hora de dormir.

Los invitados se encontraban en diferentes habitaciones. El hospedaje era gratis, después de todo. ¡Debían aprovechar! De tal modo que los hermanos Usui dormían en una habitación, incluyendo a Kororo. Conchi,Ponchi y Mikihisa dormían en otra. Redseb y Seyram dormían lo más apartado posible de Ryu, quién, a su vez, dormía con Tokageroh (por así decirlo, pues, ya que en sí compartían habitación) al lado de la habitación de Mikihisa.

¿Pero, y Tamao? Yoh sentía curiosidad, de modo que fue a la habitación de Anna donde suponía que seguiría la pelirrosa.

Ojalá... no lo hubiera hecho...

– Tamao... –Era Anna. Yoh se pegó a la puerta, tratando de escuchar esa voz. La necesitaba. Necesitaba a su Anna, quería abrazarla, dormir a su lado... quería estar con ella como antes. –... te cité... porque tengo algo que decirte.

– ¿Qué necesita, Anna-sama?

– Por favor... cuando regreses con Kino-sama... –La voz de la rubia temblaba. Yoh se sentía pésimo. No podía soportar escuchar a su prometida llorando... sufriendo... –... dile que cancele el compromiso... convéncela de que tú seas la futura esposa de Yoh y no yo...

Y... todo su mundo se detuvo.

Yoh retrocedió unos pasos. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. ¿Anna estaba rompiendo el comprimiso? ¿Anna...estaba...rompiendo con él? Por una parte agradecía que no se lo hubiera dicho, pero, por otra parte, deseaba que fuera una mentira. ¡Él no quería vivir sin Anna! ¡La necesitaba en su vida!

Con el corazón destrozado por completo, el chico se dirigió a su habitación, entrando de golpe para recargarse en la puerta con lágrimas resbalando por su rostro. ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Por qué no podía dejar a Anna sola incluso después del dolor que le había hecho pasar esa noche? ¿Por qué su corazón no paraba de herirse a sí mismo en un intento por ver a su prometida? ¿Por qué dolía tanto intentar alejarse de ella? ¿Y por qué dolía aún más estar cerca de la chica que amaba?

* * *

– ¡Yoh, pedazo de idiota, ábreme la maldita puerta! ¡Bason no durará en derribarla!

– Bocchama, apenas llegamos...

– ¡Cállate Bason! ¡Ya llevo esperando un minuto y medio!

– Are, are, tranquilo Ren. Tu novia está aquí.

Jeanne río divertida. – Jun-san, puede llamarme Jeanne...

– ¡Nee-san! (D\\x) – Ren enrojeció, haciendo berrinche. – ¡Deja de avergonza...!

– ¡'Avergonzarme'! – Repitió Chocolove sólo para molestar. – ¡GYAAAAAK AKLDAJKSHFG!

El morenito sufría una paliza en manos de Ren. ¡Qué escándalo estaban haciendo en plena madrugada!

Yoh abrió la puerta con unas enormes ojeras. Su rostro demostró lo estupefacto (._.) que se encontraba al ver como el cuerno de unicornio (xD) golpeaba y pateaba a Chocolove peor que un saco de boxeo, mientras Jun y Jeanne platicaban y reían como si fueran las mejores amigas.

– ... uh... b-bienvenidos...

Ren dejó de golpear a Chocolove para apuntar con su lanza el rostro de Yoh. El castaño se estremeció del miedo. – ¡Idiota, nos tuviste esperando por mucho tiempo!

– ... es que... e-estaba en el baño...

– ¡Entonces para la próxima avísanos que no lleguemos a las 7:03 a.m porque estarás orinando!

– L-lo siento... – (T.T)

Jun y Jeanne sonrieron, depositando una mano en el hombro de Ren para calmarlo. La peli verde luego dirigió su vista hacia atrás, en donde Pyron regresaba con algo en sus manos. – Ya que suponía que llegaríamos temprano y podríamos ser una molestia, decidí traer un presente para ti, Yoh-kun.

– ¿Presente? – (*-*) Y ese era el Yoh de siempre...

Ren frunció el ceño. – No porque MI HERMANA te trajera un presente, tienes que tener esa mirada de idiota.

– ¿Celoso, Ren? – Jeanne rió divertida. El pelinegro hirvió de la pena. – ¡Yoh es tu amigo! ¡Vamos, no te pongas así! Jun-san sólo está siendo amable, no es que tenga otras intenciones, y dudo que Yoh las tenga también. – (n.n)

– ¡C-cállate!

– ¡Bocchama...!

– ¡Pijama! (?)

– ...

Silencio total. Chocolove entró a la casa sólo para irse a un rincón con un aura azul sobre él mientras Mic y Avaf lo _consolaban_.

– Etto... – Yoh ignoró esto último. – ¿Qué tal si entra...?

– Ya era hora de que lo dijeras. – Ren empujó a Yoh, tomando la mano de Jeanne para entrar.

Jun tomó el _presente_ de las manos de Pyron, para entregárselo a Yoh y entrar con una sonrisa seguida de su _zombie_. El castaño simplemente entró mientras desenvolvía el regalo...

Cuando una duda le entró.

– Ne Ren. – El pelinegro le miró, rápidamente soltó a Jeanne, tratando de disimular. – ¿Tú fuiste a recoger a Jeanne y Chocolove?

– ¡N-NO! – (ò\\\ó) ¡– ¡¿Qué te hace pensar eso?!

– Es queeee... – El castaño rió. – ¡Vinieron todos juntos!

– Los encontré en la posada donde me hospedé. – Comentó Chocolove, apuntando a los Tao y a Jeanne. – Me sorprendí. Jeanne y Ren parecían estar muy contentitos juntitos. – Empezó a soltar besitos al aire, a modo de burla.

Jun intervino antes de que masacraran al pobre moreno con nariz de salchicha (?). – Jeanne nos pidió que la fuéramos a recoger, y eso hicimos. Luego nos topamos con Chocolove en la posada cuando llegamos a Japón. Así que decidimos venir todos juntos aquí.

– Ahh... – Yoh asintió, entendiendo. – ¡Pues, espero que su viaje haya sido agradable! quédense cuánto gusten, yo me haré cargo de los pagos.

– ¡Humm! Como si necesitara que lo dijeras.

Jeanne y Ren tomaron asiento en la sala. Uno al lado del otro.

A Yoh sólo le resbaló una gotita por la cabeza.

– Ren está muy feliz de volverte a ver. – Susurró Jun con su habitual sonrisa desde que había llegado a Japón. – Sabes cómo es, así que no necesitas preocuparte por su actitud.

– U-uhm... sí... sólo que me llama la atención la cercanía con Jeanne...

– Son novios. ¿Qué esperas?

– ¡¿N-N-N-NO-NOVIOS?! – (O\\\O) – ¡¿EN SERIO?!

Jun asintió. Pyron sonrió por la tierna e inocente expresión del ruborizado Yoh. – Ellos aún se sienten avergonzados de demostrarlo, pero es inevitable para ellos. No pueden estar tanto tiempo separados si se vuelven a ver. La señorita Jeanne incluso está convenciendo a Ren de presentarse ante toda la familia.

– Ren quiere hacerlo, sinceramente. Desea que su novia esté a su lado, no soporta estar separado de ella. Pero le avergüenza mucho, jiji. – Rió Jun.

Yoh se sintió entristecido. Pero trató de sonreír por la felicidad de su amigo.

* * *

Alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana todo era un relajo total.

Horohoro se burlaba de Ren y éste lo golpeaba. Ryu acosaba a Jeanne y de inmediato era apaleado por un celoso Ren que, aún golpeando a Horohoro, lograba también apalear al otro intento de pedófilo. Chocolove trataba de hacer reír a Seyram, pero Redseb huía con su hermanita lejos del moreno. Mikihisa platicaba con los espíritus mientras se emborrachaba... ¿con chocolates? ¡Y no cualquieras! ¡Eran los chocolates que Jun le había regalado a Yoh! Pyron y la recién mencionada reían con lo que veían, Pilika y Kororo trataban de ayudar a Horohoro, golpeando a Ren con las manos y el ceño fruncido.

Conchi y Ponchi veían la televisión gritando que tenían hambre (¿eso era posible? ¡Eran espíritus!) Mientras que Yoh hacía el desayuno (atrasado, ya que estaba esperando que todos despertaran) con Amidamaru de compañero en la cocina.

Las palabras de Anna, el dolor de la noche anterior... por un momento había sido olvidado.

Pero no para Tamao. La pelirrosa bajó para desayunar con más ojeras que ni Yoh. Pero... sonreía. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba feliz por qué Yoh podría volverse su prometido? ¿Qué había pasado con Anna?

* * *

_– ¡No! ¡No puedo, Anna-sama!_

_– ¡Tamao...!_

_La pelirrosa abrazó a Anna, llorando. – ¡No me pida que haga eso! ¡No podría hacerlo, sin importar qué! – La rubia frunció el ceño, bajando la vista. Tamao no la soltaba. – Yoh-sama la ama, ¡no puede hacerle eso! ¡¿Acaso no lo amaba usted?!_

_– Yo..._

_– ¡Sé qué le sucedió! ¡Ya lo sé! – Anna le miró sorprendida. La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. – Pero... Yoh-sama jamás dejaría de amarla aún sabiendo esto... ¡y no puedo aceptar su orden aunque mi vida dependa de ello! ¡Se lo prometo! Todo saldrá bien... porque... porque los novios deberían estar juntos... sin importar las circunstancias... ¡porque si dos personas realmente se aman...los problemas no serán nada! ¡Los superarán!_

_– ... Creí que tú..._

_Tamao sonrió, asintiendo. Lentamente se separó de Anna, enjuagando sus propias lágrimas. – Yo amo a Yoh-sama. Pero nada me haría más feliz que verlo junto a usted, porque a su lado él es feliz. Lo puedo ver en sus ojos... ¿sabe que se puede saber cuándo un hombre está enamorado a tráves de su mirada? Yoh-sama lo está de usted. Cada que la ve, sus ojos se iluminan... así que por favor... no me pida que los separe..._

_Anna asintió, reteniendo las lágrimas._

_Se sentía feliz de que Tamao la apoyara en su relación, pero... ¿qué iba a hacer...con ella? No podía ver a Yoh por más que lo deseara. Yoh la quería ver, sin embargo. ¿Cómo poder curar una herida que nunca antes había sentido y que se negaba a que se la curarán? ¿Acaso el amor de Yoh y Anna realmente podría salir adelante aún cuando se descubriera la verdad?_

_¡No podía ser! ¡Ella era una vergüenza! Yoh merecía lo mejor, Tamao era lo mejor en ese momento. Linda, de sentimientos puros, de cuerpo puro, sabía cocinar, conocía a Yoh desde siempre..._

_– ¿Qué debería hacer...?_

_– Se lo he dicho, Anna-sama. Los novios deberían estar juntos. – Tamao se levantó, sonriendo con unas pequeñas lagrimitas en sus ojos. – Todo saldrá bien. No le diré nada a nadie, pero... sólo si me promete algo. – Anna le miró con los ojos entristecidos. – Deje que Yoh-sama la ayude, poco a poco... y déjeme a mí ayudarla. ¡No cargue con su dolor usted sola! Ah, por cierto... –Dijo esto mientras salía de la habitación. – Jun-san ya llegó. ¿Quiere que le hable?_

_– No... no por el momento..._

_– Le traeré el desayuno. – (n.n)_

¡Tamao ha revelado su verdadera razón para sonreír! Ella, la chica tímida enamorada de Yoh, podría ser la chica más pura por querer sólo su felicidad. Pero, ¿qué será de Yoh si no se aclara el comentario de Anna? ¿Hará algo para evitar que 'ella se vaya'? ¿Anna mejorará o quedará estancada? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! ¡Yay!

* * *

_**Estaba bastante inspirada y decidí actualizar apenas terminé el fic x3. La verdad que hoy escuché una canción de Megumi Hayashibara (Osorezan Revoir) que me hizo llorar tras MESES de no hacerlo, y me inspiró para escribir. Pronto comenzaré a hacer referencias de ese arco y del manga, así que podría contener algunos spoilers. **_

_**Me salió más largo este capítulo, por pocas palabras, jeje. Espero sea de su agrado y muchas gracias por sus reviews *^* casi me hacen escupir un arcoiris (?). ¡En serio muchas gracias! Adkajdjagd, me hacen feliz :'3**_

_***Algunas cosas han sido corregidas ^^ gracias por ello a 'Poketat'***_


	6. ¿Un Acuerdo?

**Los personajes bla bla no me pertenecen bla bla... son de Hiroyuki Takei xD bla bla (?) ya se lo saben.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SEIS: **_**¿UN ACUERDO?**_

Durante el desayuno el ambiente fue un poco más tranquilo, aunque eso no significaba que lo estaba por completo. Jeanne reía nerviosa ante todas las miradas que se le dirigían a ella y Ren, ya que, tan obvios eran, que comían uno al lado del otro mirándose de reojo con ternura. El pobre pelinegro estaba que se moría de la vergüenza, pero no por ello significaría que dejaría a su querida _novia_ (aunque no lo admitiera frente a todos) a un lado para salvar la reputación que en la Shaman Figth con esas peleas y esa actitud tan prepotente.

No sabía cuándo (al igual que la narradora) comenzó a sentirse atraído por Jeanne, pero así era, el destino era caprichoso. Pensar que poco más de seis meses atrás Jeanne era una rival en la pelea de Shamanes, y ahora era la chica que, sin duda, se volvería la única mujer en su vida, sin contar a su madre y hermana.

Tamao terminó rápido en desayunar, levantándose para ir a lavar su plato. Yoh decidió hacer lo mismo aún cuando no había terminado, sólo para poder acercarse a la pelirrosa y sacarse una duda. No obstante, a nadie pareció interesarle o sentir sospecha con este acto. Todo gracias a que estaban más interesados en molestar a la parejita que venía de visita. ¿Celos, envidia, o simplemente maldad?

– Uhm... etto... ¿T-Tamao?

La pelirrosa se estremeció, enrojeciendo. ¡No se había percatado de que Yoh estaba detrás de ella!

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

– C-Claro Y-Yoh-Yoh-sama...

El castaño pareció buscar las palabras correctar. El corazón de Tamao parecía que se saldría de su pecho. ¡Estaba muy nerviosa!

– ¿A-Anna...? –Yoh bajó la cabeza, jugueteando con sus dedos. Un brillo de tristeza se apoderó de su mirada. – ¿Anna me...va a abandonar...?

Por un instante el lugar quedó en completo silencio. Tamao miró sorprendida a Yoh, quién, por su parte, no podía alzar la mirada. Sentía que los segundos eran años, la respuesta que ansiaba no llegaba a sus oídos, aunque podría ser que saber la verdad sería mucho más dura para él de lo que esperaba. Trataba de prepararse para cuando la respuesta fuera escuchada, pero su corazón se sentía romper con sólo imaginar que realmente, lo que había escuchado, sería asegurado por la pelirrosa frente a él.

Tamao sonrió para sus adentros, negando con la cabeza. Yoh, sin embargo, no pudo verla.

– ¿Estaba espiando, Yoh-sama?

La pregunta hizo que el castaño alzara la cabeza, negando rotundamente. – ¡Ah...n-no! ¡Yo solo...es que...! –Bajó la cabeza, asntiendo con pena. –Perdón...

– ¡Si va a espiar al menos escuche todo lo que sucede! ¡No se vaya en el momento más _excitante_ del momento!

Yoh miro estupefacto a Tamao. – ¿E-eh...?

– ¡Es como cuando lee un libro! ¡No puede dejarlo a la mitad sólo porque sucede algo triste o porque algo malo está sucediendo! –La pelirrosa frunció ligeramente el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. –Anna-sama estaría muy molesta con usted si descubre que la espiaba y que se fue porque no pudo con la situación.

– ¡No quería espiar! ¡Es sólo que...! ¡Yo...yo sólo quiero saber si me dejará...!

– No.

–... –Yoh se calló de golpe. Tamao sonreía. – ¿N-no...?

– Ya quedamos en un acuerdo.

– ¿Un...acuerdo? –El chico se mostraba interesado. – ¿Qué acuerdo? ¿Anna está bien?

– No puedo decirle nada. Lo prometí. –Y, sin más que decir, la chica se dirigió a la habitación de Anna, mientras un confundido Yoh se quedaba en silencio, pero feliz. –Iré con Anna-sama. ¿Desea decirle algún mensaje, Yoh-sama?

– ¡Sí! –El castaño corrió hacia Tamao, tomándola por los hombros. Sonreía más que nunca. Sus ojos irradiaban felicidad, emoción. –Dile que no he cambiado de parecer. ¡Que estaré esperándola! Descubriré que le pasó, la ayudaré, la protegeré. ¡Por favor...dile que no pierda las esperanzas en mí! ¡Juro que no dejaré que siga sufriendo!

Tamao asintió, un poco nerviosa. Yoh estaba muy cerca de ella...

Cuando la chica salió de la cocina, todos le miraron por unos instantes. No fue necesario ni una palabra para que la pobre enrojeciera por completo al comprender que de seguro todos habían escuchado los gritos de Yoh tan llenos de emoción que ella logró que sacara el chico. Bajó la cabeza, pidió disculpas, y se fue a todo lo que daban sus pies, tropezando en el camino, para dirigirse con Anna.

Luego el sonriente chico salió irradiando felicidad.

Horohoro y Chocolove se miraron un instante para después comenzar a bromear.

– ¡Oh, dile a Annita que la haré feliz! –Empezó Horohoro con tono de burla, soltando besitos al aire.

Chocolove rió. – ¡Annita no volverá a sufrir!

– ¡Annita, Annita! ¡Muac! ¡Muac! ¡Te amo! –Ahora los dos soltaban besitos mientras hacían corazoncitos con sus manos...

Yoh rió, tornándose rojo, más que ni el propio color. –Eh... etto... ¿e-escucharon...?

– Todo. –Contestó Ren con una sonrisa burlona.

– ¡Muac Annita! ¡Ven conmigo, te haré la mujer más feliz del mundo! –Ese era Horohoro imitando ser Yoh... ¡hasta se había puesto unos auriculares como... ¿cómo diablos consiguió esos auriculares...y esa ropa?!

Chocolove le actuó de Anna... ¡¿cuándo había sacado el vestuario igualito que el de la itako?! – ¡Oh Yoh, allá voy mi amor!

– ¡Anna!

– ¡Yoh!

Pilika se golpeó la frente, viendo una escenita bastante rara entre aquellos dos.

Chocolove corriendo a los brazos de Horohoro en cámara lenta con un aura rosita llena de corazones y brillos, mientras el peli azul extendía los brazos para abrazar al morenito que le hacía de la rubia.

Cuando estuvieron juntos, el pobre de Yoh sólo sintió que todo su cuerpo temblaba y su rostro destilaba pura vergüenza. Horohoro y Chocolove se estaban pasando demasiado con esa actuación... ¡y el colmo era que actuaban tan bien que ni siquiera podía dejar de ver la escena!

Sin embargo, más que ver a sus dos amigos, Yoh se veía a él con Anna, abrazados, viéndose a los ojos... espera.. ¡¿qué?!

– ¡AAAAAHHH! –Y el castaño salió corriendo tan rojo que el vapor salía por sus orejas... ¡no podía creer que estuviera fantaseando con Anna tomando como modelos a Horohoro y Chocolove!

Todos rieron divertidos ante este tierno y gracioso gesto por parte de Yoh. Todos excepto Seyram, que se acercó al par de _actores_ para mirarlos con seriedad.

Se hizo el silencio en el lugar.

La niña miraba atentamente a Horohoro y Chocolove, quiénes se separaron lenta y silenciosamente sin romper el contacto visual.

– ¿Por qué son tan idiotas? Dan pena.

– ¡¿AH?! – D:

– ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –De nuevo las risas, ahora con más gracia que antes.

Horohoro y Chocolove se fueron a un rincón. ¡No habían logrado cambiar el semblante de Seyram ni con su estupenda actuación que hizo que el pobre de Yoh huyera avergonzado a quién sabe dónde!

* * *

Jun, Seyram, Tamao, Pilika y Jeanne se encontraban en los baños termales. Reían, platicaban y bromeaban, mientras los chicos, con un Manta llegado un par de horas atrás, se encargaban de hacer el quehacer de la casa por petición, y sí, _petición_ y no orden, de Tamao, la ahora encargada, en parte, de la pensión. Mikihisa y Redseb eran los únicos que se hacían tontos y, a la primera oportunidad que tuvieron, se sentaron en la sala a ver la televisión mientras el resto chocaba y entraban en riña cada que se veían, sobre todo Ren y Horohoro. Y sí, Ren ESTABA HACIENDO QUEHACER en casa ajena (¡omg!)

Después de que las chicas se bañarán sería el turno de los chicos. Sin embargo, todavía estaba la preocupación de que alguno de ellos las fuera a espiar, y el mayor _peligro_ podría ser Ryu, especialmente. ¡Allí estaban Tamao y Jeanne, después de todo! Ese tipo era una especie de pervertido lolicón...

Amidamaru y Bason se encargaban de un par de pervertidos zorro y mapache de nombre Conchi y Ponchi para evitar que éstos fueran a espiar a las chicas, pues, entre ellas, estaba la chica con más cuerpo de todas, Jun Tao, y ese par... ni hablar de ellos, eran unos pervertidos, ¡y punto!. Pyron, por su parte, desgraciadamente se encontraba ocupado como para hacer la misma labor que ese par de espíritus y proteger a su ama de cualquier pensamiento indebido que pudiera cruzar por la cabeza de cualquiera, porque sí, también estaba haciendo el quehacer...

Y Ryu, sobre todo, era el más sospechoso por muchas razones. Se había fijado en Tamao, en Jun y en Jeanne, sí, los chicos nunca se cansarían de pensar que él era el más peligroso y que debería estar en observación todo el rato. No era Horohoro el peligro, ni siquiera porque había visto revistas pornográficas, además, estaba su hermana, ¿por qué querría ver a SU hermana? ¡Eso era de enfermos! Luego estaba Ren, ¡la misma historia! Él no quería ver a su hermana, y tal vez ni a Jeanne, ya que la respetaba tanto como para hacer eso... ¿no? Manta menos, era tan inocente como aquella vez que se sonrojó cuando Jun mostró sus talismanes en la primera pelea con Yoh. Mikihisa era un hombre casado, y no parecía ser un lolicón. ¡Si Keiko se enteraba, estaba muerto!, Redseb era un niño, no se sentía atraído por eso, e Yoh... ¡ni hablar de Yoh, allí ni estaba Anna! y, aunque estuviera, era tan inocente y nada pervertido como para algo tan sucio como eso... oh sí, su única fantasía había sido una escena romántica con su prometida, sólo eso.

Jun, quien lavaba el cabello de Seyram, se giró para ver a Tamao. La pelirrosa frotaba su cuerpo con jabón, sonriendo mientras tarareaba. –Ne Tamao-chan, ¿para que quiere verme Anna-chan?

– Uhm... –La pelirrosa se detuvo, pensando un momento. –... la verdad que no lo sé. –Suspiró. –No me dijo nada. Le pregunté si quería verla Jun-san, y me contestó que no por el momento.

Jeanne y Pilika ladearon la cabeza. – ¿No creen que Anna está bastante rara? –Preguntó la peli azul, frotando la espalda de Jeanne con cuidado. –Le sucedió algo malo, ¿verdad? No nos puede engañar a todos.

– No puedo mentirles. –Tamao dejó el jabón a un lado. La espuma producida momentos antes, con el jabón, cubría parte de su desnudo cuerpo. –Anna-sama está pasando por una crisis muy dura. Pero se niega a recibir ayuda. Tal vez... tal vez nunca vuelva a ser la misma. Pero trataré de dar todo de mí para ayudarla. Y sé que Yoh-sama, y todos lo haremos.

– ¿Qué le sucedió? –Pregunto Seyram con un ojito entrecerrado para evitar que la espuma le cayera en éste.

–... no puedo decirles...

Jeanne asintió, entendiéndolo. –Puedo comprenderlo. Y creo que me estoy haciendo a la idea. –Jun y Pilika asintieron, ellas también parecían pensar en lo mismo. –Lo que nos queda por hacer es apoyarla a ella y a Yoh, ¿verdad? – Sonrió con ternura.

Pilika se levantó. Puso sus manos en la cadera, sonriendo como si hubiera ganado una victoria. – ¡Entonces ya está dicho! ¡Ayudaremos a Anna, la apoyaremos para que pueda confiar en nosotros y decirnos qué le pasó! Ella no va a cargar con todo ese dolor ella sola, ¡para eso están los amigos!

Oh, y hablando de amigos...

– ¡¿R-Ren?! –Yoh se quedó de boca abierta. – ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

– ¿No es obvio? – (¬¬ ) el pelinegro rodó los ojos, arrastrándose para que las chicas no se enterarán de que se acercaba a donde estaban ellas, bañándose. –Ahora cállate, o nos descubrirán.

–... p-pe-pero... se están bañando... –Un sonrojo invadió el rostro del castaño...

¿Qué tendrá planeado hacer Ren? ¿Realmente quiere espiar a las chicas? ¿Yoh lo dejará o será seducido por las bellezas que se bañan? ¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo! ¡Alerta de ecchi, gritos y muchas locuras (creo)!

* * *

**_La verdad que me siento aliviada respecto a tantas caras. Pondré muy pocas, dos o tres en cada capítulo. (Cuando no quiera poner tanta descripción, especialmente). Gracias a Poketat por ese detallito ^^ y no es molestia, ya que hace mucho que no me corrigen y ¿cómo mejorar si no me ayudan con eso?, gracias por fijarte en esos pequeños detalles, sobre todo el de 'yo y tal persona' porque se me pasó, y eso que mi mamá siempre me corregía eso x3U_**

**_Como sea, decidí dejar lo de los baños para el siguiente capítulo, porque no me quiero reprimir respecto al número de letras (procuro que sea de 2000 a 2500, contando notas, por cada capítulo) así como poner el mensaje que Tamao le ha dado a Anna por parte de Yoh. ¡Esperen el capítulo! Porque, según lo que me imagino, será una botana completa xD (espero se entienda ese concepto .-.), espero no carcajearme mientras escribo o me tacharan de loca xD._**

**_Criis Nyah, aunque me ponga mal seguiré escribiendo para no defraudar a los seguidores de la historia xD nah jaja, la verdad es que soy dura de matar o.ó (?) ¡Y seguiría respondiendo los reviews! pero me tomaría más tiempo, y es mejor aprovecharlo para escribir :3 gracias a Fanni, Neko Otaku8, Namaha Ibuki, FanieKrieg, Akuma H Y Kira Yamada, SKAM Asakura Lawliet (me quedé picada con unos de tus fanfics Dx) algunos 'Guest' y a todo el que lea el fanfic ^^, ¡gracias por los ánimos que me están dando! _**

**_Y sha, esto fue muy largo por eso casi nunca lo hago... _**


	7. ¡No las estábamos espiando!

**Shaman King no me pertenece y todo ese rollo (?)**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO SIETE: **_**¡NO LAS ESTÁBAMOS ESPIANDO!**_

– _¡Anna-sana, Anna-sama! __¡Yoh-sama le manda un mensaje!_

_Anna parpadeó sorprendida. – ¿Y-Yoh...? ¿Acaso él sabe...?_

_Tamao negó con la cabeza. –No le he dicho nada. Sólo le pregunté si quería decirle algo a usted, y me respondió que sí. ¡Se veía muy emocionado por saber que no lo va a dejar!_

– _¿E-escuchó...?_

_La pelirrosa se puso pálida. ¡Había echado de cabeza a su amado! –E-etto... ¡n-no quería decir eso...!_

–_... y... ¿y qué me manda a decir...?_

_Anna bajó la vista, evitando hacer contacto visual con Tamao. La pelirrosa sonrió enternecida, preparándose como si fuera a decir un discurso. Lo cierto era que Yoh se veía muy emocionado y ella quería tratar de imitar eso mismo, por lo que debía prepararse para intentar dar esa misma sensación de plena felicidad que ella había sentido al escuchar al castaño._

– _La verdad es que Yoh-sama me lo dijo todo casi de corrido, por lo que no pude grabarme todo el mensaje. –Comentó Tamao con un ruborcito. –Pero trataré de sonar como él..._

_Anna asintió. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía ansiosa. Quería saber lo que Yoh le mandaba a decir, confiaba en que él nunca la defraudaría como ella lo estaba haciendo, y que, tal vez con el tiempo, esa herida en su cuerpo se cerraría y volvería a confiar, volvería a ser la de antes..._

_Tamao se acercó, tomando a Anna por los hombros. Ésto desconcertó a la rubia, más no logró pronunciar nada en cuanto dio inicio el mensaje._

– _No he cambiado de parecer. ¡Estaré esperándote! Descubriré que te pasó, te ayudaré y te protegeré. ¡No pierdas las esperanzas en mí, juro que no dejaré que sigas sufriendo, Annita! –Anna quedó impactada. Tamao decidió seguir hablando, poniendo de su parte en el mensaje, porque sólo así... Anna mostraba un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos. – ¡Confía en mí, Anna! ¡Te...!_

_Tamao se alejó un poco, cubriendo su rostro que despedía vapor por la vergüenza. ¡Eso había sido demasiado hasta para ella! aunque sabía que eso era lo que Yoh hubiera querido decir si hubiese tenido a Anna frente a él y no a Tamao._

– _¡Kyaa! ¡Qué pena Anna-sama...le llamé por su diminutivo! –La chica estaba que se moría de la pena. Su corazón latía con mucha fuerza, si alguien las hubiera visto de seguro que pensaría que Tamao se le declaró a Anna..._

–_... gracias Tamao... por tomarte todas estas molestias..._

–_... –La chica respiró hondo. –Yo... sólo... hago lo que puedo Anna-sama..._

* * *

–... –Sin darse cuenta, el rostro de Tamao estaba rojo... ¡de la vergüenza de unas horas atrás!

Jun, Seyram, Pilika y Jeanne la miraron con curiosidad. – ¿Te ocurre algo? ¿Está muy caliente el agua?

– ¡Kyaa! –La pelirrosa volvió a cubrirse el rostro. – ¡No puedo creer que haya hecho **eso**!

– ¿Eso?

– ¡Llamar a Anna-sama por su diminutivo! –Todas se quedaron con la boca abierta. De inmediato se acercaron a Tamao para una sesión de preguntas que la pobre pelirrosa tuvo que contestar con toda la pena del mundo.

* * *

Y mientras tanto, cerca de los baños termales...

–... p-pe-pero... se están bañando... –Un sonrojo invadió el rostro del castaño...

– ¡Lo sé! –Ren bajó el tono de su voz. Se sentó, mirando a un Yoh que no podía carburar el hecho de que su amigo, el que se veía serio (aunque tsundere) ¡quisiera espiar a las chicas! –... mira, Ryu está en la sala, ¿entiendes?, y **todos** los demás también. Me siento inseguro dejando a mi Nee-san y a Jeanne sin cuidado, ¿te has dado cuenta que nadie las está cuidando de ellos?

– Están Bason y Amidamaru...

– ¡No me refiero a ese par de estúpidos animales raros! Me refiero a _tus_ amigos. Son sospechosos. –Ren se dio la vuelta, gateando sigilosamente.

Yoh hizo lo mismo, acercándose al cuerno de unicornio (?).

– Pero ellos están viendo televisión. No creo que quieran ver a las chicas...

– ¡Eso crees tú! ¡Ryu es un pedófilo pervertido bisexual! No puedo dejar que se acerqué a ninguna chica, especialmente a _**MI**_ Jeanne y _**MI**_ Nee-san.

– Creo que saben cómo lidiar con eso. No necesitas hacer esto. –Insistió Yoh para que Ren no hiciera una estupidez que terminaría pagando caro.

– ¿No te preocupa en lo absoluto? Lo digo por Tamao. ¿No te preocupa que un enfermo la quiera ver desnuda?

–... –Después de pensarlo un poco, Yoh pareció estar de lado de Ren. –Cierto. ¡Debemos proteger a las chicas!

– ¿De quién?

– ¡AAAAAHHH!

Yoh y Ren se abrazaron tras un gran grito que alarmó a las chicas. Éstas de inmediato entraron al agua, acercándose para estar todas juntas, Jun y Tamao abrazando a una incómoda Seyram que se encontraba entre cuatro pechos, dos grandes y dos... no tan grandes.

Horohoro comenzó a reír, viendo como Ren inmediatamente se alejaba de Yoh y regresaba a su postura de _chico serio_. El castaño, en cambio, se quedó en el suelo con su alma saliendo por su boca después de tremendo susto, creyendo que por poco y era asesinado en las brutales manos de un hombre con más valores morales que él y el pelinegro.

Después de contarle a Horohoro sobre sus sospechas hacia un Ryu que felizmente veía la televisión junto con Manta, Redseb, Pyron, Mikihisa y los espíritus (menos Kororo), el peli azul se prendió lleno de furia al imaginarse a su pobre hermana menor siendo acosada por un enfermo con trastorno de pedófilo bisexual, uniéndose al pequeño grupito en defensa de las chicas, y sobre todo de sus hermanas, novia, y algo así como dos hermanitas menores adoptivas. Es decir, Tamao y Seyram.

Entonces, los chicos comenzaron a hacer guardia, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no voltear y ver lo prohibido. Obviamente estaban escondidos, muy bien escondidos, pero con una gran vista hacia las chicas, ya más relajadas que nadaban y jugueteaban un rato antes de salir. Horohoro incluso estaba por estrellar su cabeza en el suelo, ¡ya que allí estaba su hermana! ¡No podía ver a su hermana desnuda sin morir en el intento! Y, a final de cuentas, las hormonas son posiblemente la peor maldición no sólo para los hombres. Cinco chicas bellas... bueno, cuatro y una niña. Pero si se quitaba a Pilika quedaban tres. Sí, tres chicas muy bellas desnudas, jugando y divirtiéndose sin saber que habían tres chicos con hormonas endiabladas haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no tirar sus valores morales a la basura. ¡Las estaban protegiendo de Ryu y sólo de Ryu, carajo!

Y el raro ese, bien gracias sin la más mínima intención de espiarlas. ¡Él sí tenía valores morales!

– ¿Qué hacen?

Redseb alzó un poco la mirada, tratando de ver _algo_, cuando de inmediato su rostro se tornó rojo. Furioso se dirigió a los tres chicos escondidos con la cara estampada en el suelo para ponerse peor que colorado no sólo por la pena, sino por la ira. ¡Esos pervertidos estaban espiando a SU hermanita (le importaba un bledo las otras)! ¡¿Por qué esos tres espiaban a Seyram?!

– ¡Ustedes...!

– ¡No...espera Redseb! –Yoh salió de su escóndite, tratando de tranquilizar a Redseb. El niño estaba peor que furioso, fulminándolo con la mirada. –Estamos protegiendo a las chicas...

– ¡¿De quién?!

– ¡De Ryu y Mikihisa!

– ¡Pero si ellos están allá! –Apuntó a la sala. – ¡No están interesados en ver a las chicas desnudas, ¿quién lo estaría?!

Eso, por alguna razón, ofendió a las chicas...

Ren frunció el ceño. – ¡Estamos protegiendo su integridad, deberías agradecernos!

– ¡Quieren ver a mi hermana desnuda! ¡Pervertidos, pédofilos, malparidos, sinvergüenza...!

Jun se levantó, cubriendo sus pechos mientras le pasaban una toalla con la cual taparse. Tamao, Jeanne y Pilika se abrazaban, volviendo a incomodar a Seyram ahora con tres pares de pechos de casi los mismo volumenes.

– ¡¿Cómo crees que vería a Pilika desnuda?! ¡Para nada! ¡Si Kororo me está vigilando! –El peli azul apuntó a su espíritu... – ¡Ah, ¿dónde está Kororo?! – D:

– Tal vez quiso tomar un baño...

– ¡Yoh!

Redseb perdía la paciencia. Ninguno de los cuatro chicos se daban cuenta de que ya los habían cachado...

– No me importa sus razones, ¡estoy para defender a MI HERMANA MENOR!

– ¡Yo también!

– ¡Y yo a mi hermana mayor! ¡Y a mi n... a Jeanne!

Yoh rió, haciéndose chiquito. –Y-yo a... pues... a mis... ¿hermanitas adoptivas?

Una patada lo dejó fuera de la discusión. Ren, Horohoro y Redseb chocaron frentes, gruñéndose peor que perros rabiosos a punto de darse tremenda arrastrada.

– ¡Lo que ustedes quieren es verlas desnudas!

Ryu, Chocolove y Mikihisa comenzaron a escuchar gritos cada vez más fuertes. Provenían de Ren, Horohoro y Redseb, mientras Yoh trataba de calmarlos y, por desgracia, sólo era golpeado. Ya daba igual si los descubrían o no, ellos estaban cuidando de sus preciadas chicas y punto. ¡No las estaban espiando!

Anna, por raro que pareciera, salió por fin de su habitación tras tantos gritos. Vaya sorpresa la suya al ver cuatro chicos dentro de una bolita golpeándose y gritoneándose, de los cuales un pobre Yoh lloraba asustado pidiendo ayuda sin que nadie se la brindara. ¡Pero no lloraba por gusto, aclarando! Lloraba porque...

Jun salió en toalla, dejando aún más conmocionada a Anna. La peli verde se acomodó la única prenda que la cubría, tronando sus nudillos para atraer a la bolita que peleaba. La rubia obviamente se escondió, temerosa de que la vieran y se le abalanzaran con un mar de preguntas. Ya se lo imaginaba y sentía que se pondría histérica si pasaba. Al escuchar pisadas y lo que parecía ser algo tronando, Ren, Horohoro, Yoh y Redseb dejaron de pelear, aunque bueno, el castaño ni lo estaba haciendo, el pobre fue arrastrado y golpeado en la zona más sensible... sin poder retirarse, sin poder pedir tregua, sólo sufriendo de un terrible golpe y una paliza llena de gritos que además de poder dejarlo infértil lo podrían dejar sordo...

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de los cuatro chicos...

Jun se cruzó de brazos. ¡Oh vaya, ella sí que podía dar miedo incluso sin Pyron! –Hablen de una vez, denme una buena razón para no castrarlos.

– A... a mi abuela no le gustaría que no dejará descendencia... –Susurró un pálido Yoh, temblando.

– ¡Yo cuidaba de Pilika! ¿Sabes lo pervertido que es Ren? ¡Hasta salía desnudo y se contoneaba por todas partes enseñando su...!

Un golpe embarró a Horohoro en el suelo. – ¡Nee-san, no le creas a este idiota!

Redseb estaba petrificado. –Y-yo quería que la dignidad de ustedes no fuera pisoteada por ellos...

Jun sonrió, abrazando a Redseb. Los otros quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo.

– Eres un buen niño, ¿querías cuidarnos de ellos, verdad? –Redseb asintió poniendo carita de niño inocente. Porque, a final de cuentas, sus intenciones eran muy inocente. – ¿Quieres darte un baño con tus _onee-san_?

– ¡PERO SI YA SE BAÑARON!

La peli verde frunció el ceño. – ¡Pyron!

Y el zombie de inmediato se encontraba frente a Jun. No fue capaz de mirarla, pues un rubor inundó sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada, asintiendo, esperando la orden de su ama, su muy sexy y... el zombie se golpeó mentalmente, apartando esos pensamientos.

Redseb se prensó a Jun, sintiendo sus grandes y suaves pechos. Pero no lo hacía con morbo, ya que él nunca había conocido la calidez del pecho maternal y era todavía bastante joven para pensamientos indebidos.

– ¡Me estaban espiando! –Gritó Jun con tono de telenovela barata.

–... –Pyron desprendía una enorme aura negra con sus ojos tornándose rojos. ¡Parecía el mismísimo diablo! ¡Sin duda que asustaba más que Anna, Hao, Jun (momentos anteriores) juntos!

Ren, Horohoro y Yoh se levantaron y comenzaron a correr entre gritos asustados que pedían ayuda. El zombie parecía un demente con la simple visión de ellos tres espiando a una pobre Jun que estaba al borde del llanto por la vergüenza y el miedo (?)

Pronto Chocolove y Ryu terminaron saliendo sólo para ver como Pyron perseguía a estos tres por todas partes, arrasando con todo a su paso, mientras que de los tres chicos caían enormes cascadas por sus ojos del tremendo susto que sentían. ¡Si eran atrapados, morirían de seguro! Y Redesb, el maldito mocoso se reía mientras entraba al agua para lavarle la espalda a su hermanita, quien, sin pena, aceptó tal gesto aún cuando ya estaba completamente limpia.

Tamao, Jeanne, Kororo y Pilika asomaron la cabeza para ver como Pyron alcanzaba a Yoh y lo pisoteaba, luego se dirigía a Ren, lo sujetaba del torso y lo estampaba contra el castaño, después llegó con el peli azul y lo jaló del pie, alzandólo, pero el pobre chillaba y como su último recurso logró estirarse hasta aferrarse de la nariz de Chocolove. El morenito gritó, manoteando, logrando zafarse de Horohoro, pero éste de nuevo se aferró ahora a su cintura, al mismo tiempo que Chocolove se pegaba a Ryu. Y allí estaba la cadenita. El peli azul abrazado de Chocolove, éste sujetando la pierna de Ryu, y el pobre tipo tan pálido como un fantasma intentando no ser jalado junto a sus compañeros.

No obstante, Ryu no pudo con la fuerza de Pyron y, en fila, fue arrastrado junto a los otros dos cayendo en pila sobre Ren e Yoh, uno encima del otro.

Gritos y llantos siguieron cuando la fila de shamanes trató de huir de Pyron, pero éste, con un brillo macabro en sus ojos, tronó sus dedos mientras sonreía malvadamente. Anna sonrió divertida, y con expresión sádica. Manta lloriqueaba por sus pobres amigos, Mikihisa veía la televisión, y ninguno de los espíritus decidió interferir.

Entonces, ¡la masacre dio inicio! y Pyron se lanzó a los chicos, mientras que los demás eran espectadores.

– ¡AYUUDAA! ¡AAAHHGR! – TTOTT

Amidamaru suspiró junto con Bason. Levantando a Conchi y Ponchi que sujetaban fuertemente de la cabeza. –Lo sentimos, estamos ocupados.

Avaf y Mic estaban entretenidos con Tokageroh y Mikihisa. Ni siquiera escucharon las suplicas de sus amos. Kororo se encontraba al lado Pilika, llorando cascadas al ver al pobre de Horokeu siendo masacrado junto a sus amigos, de los cuales dos eran inocentes.

¡Vaya tarde la de ese día!

– ¿Eh? –Tamao dirigió su vista a un lugar en específico. Seguía escuchando los gritos producto de las patadas y golpes de Pyron. Casi podía asegurar que había visto a Anna escondida...

Y al final, lo único que se escuchó tras tremenda paliza, fueron cinco llantos que en coro gritaron... – ¡NO LAS ESTÁBAMOS ESPIANDO!

Pero, obviamente, nadie les creyó. Pobre Chocolove y Ryu... inocentes, y aún así lo pagaron CARO...

Yoh bufó, tan golpeado que parecía como si la misma Anna se lo hubiera apaleado. –Te dije que sabían cómo lidiar con los mirones...

– Cállate "Funga Fufu".

– ¡Oh, eso me recuerda! ¡Tamaooooo, ¿hay naranjas?!

¡PLAF!

Chocolove, Ren y Horohoro embarraron a Yoh en el suelo tras una patada 'en las partes nobles de un hombre', cortesía de Ren Tao, gruñendo con tantos golpes y chichones en la cabeza que era imposible contarlos todos. El castaño lloró, Ren y el resto también, mientras las chicas terminaban de vestirse y Pyron cuidaba de ellas con una mirada peor que perversa.

– Pobre Yoh-dono... las hormonas le están afectando...

– ¡Bocchama no era así! ¡Era santo, puro e inocente!

– ¿Será por falta de atención?

Mikihisa sacó otra caja de chocolates. –Mi hijo cada vez más hombre... estoy tan orgulloso. –Lloriqueó, comiendo chocolates con una recién llegada Seyram acompañada de Redseb.

¿Ren llorando? ¿Qué pasará con el 'problema' en la entrepierna de Yoh (xD)? ¿Amidamaru y Bason tenían miedo de Pyron? ¡Capítulo _alegre_ para darle un toque un poco menos dramático a la historia! Pero sin desviarse del tema central.

* * *

_**Me emocioné mucho y lo hice más largo que cualquier otro capítulo hasta la fecha xD (¿mejor, no?) pero ya hacía falta algo así. No suelo escribir tanto drama. Espero les guste y a**__**cepto sugerencias, correcciones, tomatazos, premios (?), ¡etc! :D xD y síp, dos capítulos seguidos porque estaba bastante inspirada y muy feliz porque hice un fanart *^* (fueron dos, mejor dicho xD, pero no entraré en detalles, ya que soy algo penosa como para presumir porque mis dibujos, del 1 al 10, los califico como 6 x'D)**_

_**Debido a que me considero alguien bastante 'infantil' para tratar temas tan duros como las violaciones y todo ese rollo, suelo meter momentos cómicos (y a veces románticos, pero más que nada indirectas) para bajar esa tensión que se forma en mi mente. **_

_**Un saludote a Nani27 y con gusto participaré en tu concurso (sólo me dices los detalles cuando tengas tiempo ¿shi?), ¡y gracias a todos/as por sus reviews! actualizo rápido sólo porque me tienen maravillada con sus comentarios y el apoyo que me brindan *modo cursi on xD*. En fin, de nuevo estoy haciendo notas largas (...), lo siento. Veré si luego les paso el link de los fanarts de Anna (estoy pensando en hacer un doujinshi con el segundo fanart x3). ¡Matta ne minna-san!**_


	8. Ella jamás será la misma

**CAPÍTULO OCHO: **_**ELLA JAMÁS SERÁ LA MISMA.**_

Tamao se encontraba sentada delante de Anna, sonriendo bobamente. Había sido muy divertido lo del día anterior que aún no superaba, sobre todo porque Yoh, Ren, Horohoro, Chocolove y Ryu se encontraban usando muletas, yesos y collarínes tras tremenda paliza. Oh, eso sin contar sus ojos morados, algunos huesos rotos, moretes y raspones, y una mirada de miedo hacia Jun Tao y Pyron cada que los veían. No obstante, muy a pesar del dolor y la vergüenza de ese día, los chicos estaban felices ya que la tensión respecto al asunto de Anna se volvía cada vez menos angustiante.

Pero, ¿eso significaba lo mismo para la rubia?

No, absolutamente no. Anna, aunque ya fuera un poco más abierta al menos con Tamao, sentía en su pecho ya no sólo el dolor de la violación, sino el resentimiento de que su prometido se divertía y parecía haberse olvidado del mensaje (modificado, pero sin saberlo) que le había mandado con Tamao.

La rubia suspiró, terminando de pasar el cepillo por la cabellera de su ya no _sirvienta_ (como muchos veían por la forma en que la mandaba), sino _amiga_. Sí, una amiga torpe, tímida, vergonzosa, a veces daba pena ajena por su comportamiento, tan soñadora, y tan leal, aunque también la única chica que se fijaba en lo suyo. Sintió envidia por esa chica, cerrando los ojos mientras seguía con su labor. Tamao dulcemente le había pedido si la podía peinar, aunque no había mucho que pudiera hacer con ese cabello tan corto. Tal vez una pequeña coleta, o dos, o tal vez sólo cepillaría su cabello hasta que estuviera completamente desenredado, lacio. Pero, ¿por qué Anna sentía envidia de Tamao?

Incluso la pregunta le resultaba tonta. Y la respuesta avergonzaba a la itako por tener semejantes pensamientos de la chica que tiernamente se tomaba tantas molestias por ayudar a alguien tan dura y fría que difícilmente conseguía hablar de sus sentimientos. Bien, pues, Anna se encontraba celosa de Tamao por el hecho de que esa pelirrosa viviera tan felizmente, y que lograra superar esos pequeños problemas que la vida le daba. Era fuerte incluso para vivir su vida cargando la desdicha de jamás ser amada por Yoh, de jamás poder estar con su único amor. Ella mostraba esa sonrisa tonta y relajada igual que la del castaño. ¿Acaso pasar tanto tiempo con él le contagió lo relajado? No lo sabía, pero... deseaba poder ser como ella. Poder llorar, asustarse, reír, divertirse, avergonzarse, molestarse, alegrarse y entristecerse sin miedo a que lo notaran.

Anna deseaba poder desahogar el miedo y dolor de su interior para poder seguir adelante como llegó a hacerlo con Yoh...

Se maldijo internamente. ¿Por qué todo su mundo giraba siempre alrededor de Yoh? Luego sintió tristeza. Se sentía tan horrible consigo misma. Yoh era su mundo... negar la presencia de Yoh era negar el mundo que, aunque cruel había sido, feliz la hacía. No podía vivir sin él y lo sabía. Pero tampoco podía darse el lujo de que su prometido la viera en el estado que jamás pensó estar. No era el mismo caso que en Osorezan, ¡para nada!

– ¡Jun-san y Jeanne-san me han ayudado en la cocina! ¿Sabía que cocinar con compañía es muy divertido? ¿y sabe?, Seyram-chan me recuerda a usted... –Murmuró Tamao con un notorio rubor. –Cuando crezca, seguro que ella será una gran persona. Como usted, Anna-sam...

– Tamao. –La fría voz de Anna hizo que la pelirrosa se callara, pidiendo disculpas. –Llama a Jun.

La chica se levantó, asintiendo en silencio. ¿Anna se había enojado con ella?

– Por favor, déjanos solas. Toma esta noche para que descanses.

–... sí, Anna-sama...

En la mirada de la chica se notó una enorme tristeza. Quizá no había sido buena idea contar lo divertido que era estar en la pensión a alguien que seguía cargando un horrible y doloroso peso en su pecho, tal vez no debió ilusionarse al pensar que hablar de Yoh volvería feliz a Anna como siempre había creído.

Mientras salía, Tamao se negó a llorar, bastante dolida con esa fría actitud recién vista. Anna mantenía la mirada perdida. O no se había percatado de su acto, o lo había hecho intencionalmente.

O tal vez...

Una lágrima resbaló de la mejilla de la rubia. Una amarga lágrima que mostraba la debilidad en ese herido corazón. No podía. No podía intentar ser feliz si no lo era. No quería ilusionar a nadie y romper esas ilusiones en añicos a la primera acción indiferente como sucedió con Tamao.

No deseaba alegrar con una mentira a sus amigos. Porque su teatro se derrumbaba apena comenzaba a tener éxito...

– ¿Anna-chan quiere verme?

Los apaleados del día anterior estaban lo más alejados de Jun.

Mikihisa notó el desánimo de Tamao, levantándose para posar una mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Era como otra hija, debía admitirlo. Una hija nada parecida a Seyram ni como Redseb, quiénes también eran vistos como su hijos, y no le molestaba en lo absoluto que ellos lo vieran como su padre.

– Levanta la cabeza, Tamao. Sonríe.

– Pero... Anna-sama... –Las lágrimas se amontonaron en los ojos de la chica. –... jamás seré capaz de hacer feliz a Anna-sama...

Yoh sonrió entristecido. Tamao y él compartían el mismo pesar.

– ¡Vamos onee-chan! –Redseb sonrió, acercándose junto con Seyram, a Tamao. –Nuestra onee-san es muy seria. Ya la conoces, ¡todos la conocemos! Apenas hemos estado aquí tres días. Se necesita de más tiempo.

– Es que... cuando le dije el mensaje de Yoh-sama se había puesto feliz...

– ¡¿En serio?! –A Yoh le brillaron los ojos de la felicidad. – ¿**_Mi_** Annita se puso feliz...?

Tamao asintió. Luego volvió a enrojecer mientras Pilika, Jeanne y Jun reían enternecidas. El castaño sólo se mostró confundido con esto.

– Anna onee-sama se sintió feliz porque Tamao onee-san modificó tu mensaje para que sonará más especial.

– ¡S-Seyram-chan! – ¡Y Tamao acababa de ser echada de cabeza!

– ¿Lo modificó?

Pilika asintió. –Dijo algo como... lo que tú dijiste, pero con otras frases más.

Ahora todos centraban su atención en la pelirrosa y peli azul.

La pobre de Tamao sentía que moría de la vergüenza. ¡Ojalá la tierra se la pudiera tragar!

– Bueno... ya escuché la historia. Debo ir con Anna-chan. –Comentó Jun, preparándose para ir con la rubia. Miró a una enrojecida Tamao, y sonrió. –No se molesten con ella. Está dando todo de sí para que Anna-chan se sienta mejor. Aún si implica modificar la verdad un poquito.

Luego se marchó, dejando a todos queriendo saber eso que modificó. ¿Habría sido mucho? ¿Tan notorio? ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Yoh al escuchar su _mensaje_ para Anna?

Entonces, ahora fueron Jeanne y Pilika las que interpretaron la escena basándose en lo escuchado por Tamao. La pobre pelirrosa se hizo bolita despidiendo vapor por su cara. Jeanne era Anna. Pilika era Tamao... ¡¿cómo diablos le habían hecho para cambiarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos?! ¡¿Es que a todos les gustaba hacer cosplay de los demás personajes?!

Así pues, Pilika se acercó, tomando a una seria Jeanne (¡qué gran actriz al imitar exactamente a Anna!), la cuál fingió un poco de sorpresa por el acto. Ren y Horohoro se quedaron con la boca hasta el suelo al imaginarse... ¡Eso parecía otra cosa! ¡Estaban muy cercas!

Yoh en cambio, prestaba mucha atención, ignorando el hecho de que dos mujeres interpretaban el mensaje que Tamao le dijo a Anna pero que Yoh le había pedido que dijera. (Vaya cosa... era la representación de su mensaje interpretada por esas dos que antes fue interpretada por la pelirrosa...)

– No he cambiado de parecer. ¡Estaré esperándote! Descubriré qué te pasó, te ayudaré y te protegeré. ¡No pierdas las esperanzas en mí! –Se notaba el sentimiento en la actuación. ¡Pilika superaba a su hermano! – ¡Juro que no dejaré que sigas sufriendo, Annita! –Jeanne fingió quedarse completamente impactada. Pilika le puso aún más sentimiento, poniéndole también un poco de su parte, justo como Tamao. – ¡Confía en mí, Anna! ¡Porque te amo con todo mi corazón!

Ren y Horohoro sufrieron un ataque, cayendo de espaldas con su fantasmita saliendo de su boca. ¡Diablos...a lo que ellos veían, era como una declaración de Pilika a Jeanne y no una interpretación! Aunque, de todos modos, ¡hubiese sido como si Tamao se le confesara a Anna en nombre de Yoh!

Tamao e Yoh abrieron los ojos tan grandes que casi se le salían. Sus caras estaban rojas a más no poder.

– ¡YO NO DIJE ESO!

– ¡AAH! ¡NO ESCUCHÉ NADA!

Y el par salió corriendo lejos con sus caras ardiendo. ¡Tamao por la pena...e Yoh porque volvió a fantasear viéndose a él y Anna y no a Pilika y Jeanne! ¡Él nunca se le había confesado de esa manera a Anna! ¡Qué vergüenza que Tamao tuviera que hacerlo por él!

Pilika y Jeanne rieron. A ellas no les había afectado en lo absoluto actuar así, pero a su hermano y novio no parecía que les agradase... oh, esperen, ¿por qué sangraban de su nariz...? Bastante sospechoso. Kororo y Bason llamaban inútilmente a ese par que, conmocionados, extrañados y con las hormonas medio alteradas, parecían alucinar cosas raras. Luego se levantaron, mirándose mutuamente con rencor, el habitual rencor de un hermano a la pareja de su hermano/a, especialmente si era el menor.

– ¡Si tu hermana lastima a mi Jeanne, te masacraré!

– ¡Si tu novia lastima a mi hermana, te patearé el culo!

– ¡Bocchama ¿está escuchando lo que dice?! ¡Suena como si aceptara que su novia estuviera con la hermana de su amigo!

A todos les resbaló una gotita...

¿Y dónde estarían Yoh y Tamao en ese momento?

* * *

Jun abrió lentamente la puerta, llamando a la rubia mientras entraba. Allí estaba ella, dándole la espalda. La peli verde sintió nervios, pues era la primera vez que se encontraba absolutamente a solas con Anna, y la situación prometía que no sería por un rato como aquella vez cuando las familias Asakura y Tao se reunieron por primera vez. No, esa era una situación totalmente distinta.

Con timidez Jun llegó hasta con Anna. La rubia simplemente posó su mano en un espacio de la cama, detrás suyo, dándole permiso de que la invitada se sentara. Ésta hizo caso a la _discreta orden_ y tomó asiento, guardando silencio. Hubo un silencio incómodo por aproximadamente cinco minutos. Cinco largos minutos en los que Jun sentía que, si hablaba, acabaría como Tamao, pero si no lo hacía se sentiría terriblemente incómoda y frustrada. Por lo que decidió empezar a tararear una canción, rompiendo el silencio.

– Jun...

La muchacha se calló de golpe. Tragó saliva, pronunciando un tembloroso – ¿S-Sí...?

–... lo... siento...

Los ojos de la Tao se abrieron mostrando una enorme sorpresa.

Por un momento quedó en shock, sintiendo los brazos de la rubia aferrándose a su cintura con su rostro apegado en su vientre, pegándose con fuerza, con desesperación. A unos segundos de que esto sucediera, Jun fue testigo de lo que, posiblemente, pudo ser una de los momentos más tristes de su vida. Anna lloraba con desesperación, lloraba llena de miedo y dolor. Era un llanto tan desgarrador que a cualquier conocido de la chica lograría romperle el corazón en pedazos, ya que ella, la chica más fuerte y dura, se encontraba ahora como una frágil, asustada y devastada chica.

Anna jamás había tenido una madre, un hermano, un padre o una familia. Jamás conoció el amor fraternal, pues Kino, debía admitirse, no era exactamente una mujer que se comportara como una dulce madre. Esa rubia creció tan fría como el hielo y tan dura como el metal. Cuando conoció a Yoh esa coraza se ablandó. Sin embargo, el chico no pudo ni podría llenar el hueco que le correspondía al amor de una familia, era su prometido, sí, pero... aunque doliera admitirlo, la diferencia entre una pareja y una madre (por tomar el ejemplo más claro de amor en la mayoría de los casos) era muy grande. Lo que esa chica necesitaba en esos momentos era el calor de una madre, de la persona más confiable y amada en el mundo. De aquella persona que traía los regalos que enviaba el cielo a la tierra cargándolos en su vientre por 9 meses.

Tal vez... la ausencia de ese típico _calor, cariño_ de la mujer _tierna_, se debía a la ausencia de esa mujer que le enseñara eso a Anna. Jun sintió un nudo en la garganta, abrazando a Anna con fuerza. Dolía... dolía verla así. No podía ni siquiera imaginarse lo que debía sentir la chica en ese momento...

– ¿Acaso es un castigo...acaso...hice algo mal? ¿Por qué...me sucedió esto a mí...?

La autoritaria y temida voz de Anna no era más que una fachada. Ahora ella no podía fingir nada...

–... no... no digas eso Anna... –Jun pronto comenzó a llorar también. –Todo tiene una explicación...

– Ya no puedo seguir así... ¡si tan sólo no hubiera...!... si no hubiera nacido, yo...

La peli verde no podía siquiera hablar. ¿Cómo era posible que Anna pensara eso...?

Todo ese asunto no estaba mejorando. Ahora lo comprendía. La chica quería demasiado a sus amigos, intentando fingir estar bien. Cuando era todo lo contrario...

– Anna... ¿qué te hicieron...realmente? Quiero que me lo digas. ¡Dime...déjamelo en claro! No quiero suponer, quiero saberlo realmente.

– No puedo...

– ¡Anna! –Jun tomó de los hombros a la rubia. – ¡¿Cómo esperas que te ayudemos si...?! ¡¿Es que no confías en nosotros?! ¡¿En TU PROMETIDO?!

– ¡Lo hago! –La rubia seguía llorando. En su rostro había una mirada llena de vergüenza, decepción. –Pero... si él... ¡si supiera lo que sucedió ese día jamás podría verlo de nuevo! ¡ME SIENTO TAN AVERGONZADA Y FRUSTRADA POR PERMITIR QUE _ESO_ PASARA...Y NO SÉ CÓMO DECÍRSELO SIN MIEDO A PERDERLO! –La chica bajó la mirada. –... si hablar me quitara este peso de encima... si no tuviera miedo... lo haría...

Jun miró sorprendida a Anna. Sintió su pecho doler, abrazando nuevamente a la rubia. Ella le abrazó también, sollozando más silenciosa y avergonzadamente.

Anna confiaba y deseaba poder contarle su problema a Yoh, más que a nadie, pero... se encerraba en la idea de que lo perdería. ¿Y cómo no pensarlo?

Yoh... sólo merecía lo mejor, y Anna no lo era... porque

**_– _****_Ella jamás será la misma_**... –Susurró Jun viendo a la rubia dormir en sus piernas.

* * *

_**Este ya fue más emotivo. ¡Casi me suelto a llorar!, pero bueno, aún tiene pequeños momentos graciosos. Resulta que tuve que cortar muchas partes y con esas estoy haciendo el otro capítulo (cuando me di cuenta, eran más de 3000 palabras), posiblemente mañana actualice de nuevo con una sorpresita ;3**_

_**No tengo mucho qué decir. Sigo sentimental. ¡Espero les guste! luego les paso los links de los fanarts x3 (siguen en proceso de coloreado en Sai xD)**_


	9. Hao-sama para ustedes

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO NUEVE: **_**'HAO-SAMA' PARA USTEDES.**_

– Entonces... le dijiste eso último... –Un enorme sonrojo teñía sus mejillas de rojo. Tamao asintió. –... ¿y ella qué dijo después...?

La pelirrosa estaba al lado de Yoh. Ambos sentados a escasos centímetros del otro. Su mirada se encontraba en el suelo, sin siquiera poder levantarla un poco.

–... me agradeció por mi esfuerzo. –Comentó la pelirrosa. –... se veía un poco feliz... pero apenada...

– Oh...

– Y... ¿c-cómo se encuentra...r-respecto a aquel golpe...Yoh-sama...?

–...

Silencio.

Tamao estaba peor que una tetera que destilaba vapor después de esa pregunta.

Rompiendo el tenso e incómodo momento, Pyron se paró detrás de ese par, La sombra que proyectaba los hizo girarse lenta y temorosamente, especialmente Yoh. Ninguno de los presentes emitió ningún sonido, el castaño sólo se limitó a poner una cara de pánico absoluto antes de que, tanto a él como a su compañera, los tomaran por la cintura y los metieran para una reunión en la sala.

Allí, en la sala, se encontraban todos. Manta, Jun, Ren, Jeanne, Mikihisa, Redseb, Seyram, Chocolove, Ryu, Pilika, Horohoro y todos los espíritus. Al estar todos reunidos, la peli verde se preparó para hablar.

Todos la veían en total silencio. Era más que obvio que había llorado, y lo cierto es que Ren no recordaba la última vez que había visto llorar a su hermana. Nadie la había visto así, y sólo podrían darse una sola idea.

– Hemos estado muy equivocados respecto a Anna. –Comenzó a hablar la peli verde, intentando que su voz sonara lo más natural posible. –Nos decimos, "debemos darle tiempo para que confíe en nosotros", creemos que ella no confía y por ello no nos ha dicho nada. Pensamos que darle tiempo la ayudará a abrirse... pero lo cierto es... que sin importar nuestros esfuerzos, no podemos ayudarla.

Tamao quedó muda. ¿Era definitivo que nada ayudaría a Anna? ¿No era una suposición apresurada?

Yoh estaba serio. Era una seriedad jamás antes vista. – ¿Por qué piensas eso?

– Ella confía en nosotros. Pero tiene miedo... vergüenza de hablar. –El lugar estaba bastante callado. Tenso. –Anna-chan no dirá lo que le sucede así se esté desplomando por dentro. Lo que le ha pasado no es algo fácil de asimilar, sin embargo, su mayor temor...

Todos asintieron, menos Yoh.

El castaño se levantó, dándole la espalda a todos.

– Quiero verla.

– Yoh... –Ése era Horohoro. El peli azul negó con la cabeza. Ninguno era idiota como para no darse a la idea del problema de Anna. No obstante, nadie quería creerlo, especialmente Yoh. –Es mejor que no insistas. Sólo la herirás más. ¿Has olvidado ese día?

– Yoh-dono, es difícil de asimilar, pero debemos entenderlo. Anna-dono... no se recuperará si le presionamos.

– ¡¿Y qué pasará si no intentamos ayudarla?! ¡Anna necesita ayuda! ¡No sé qué esté pensando de mí, pero yo jamás la dejaría así! ¡La quiero ayudar, necesito hacerlo!

– ¡Yoh-kun...!

– ¡Anna me necesita, y no pienso negarle mi ayuda aunque intenten detenerme! –Gritó, callando a un intimidado Manta.

No obstante, antes de que el castaño se fuera con ese semblante tan extraño en él, Mikihisa fue el que se levantó e intervino, Yoh le miró desafiante por unos instantes.

– Si tanto insistes en ayudarla, anda. Ve y hazlo. Pero dime Yoh, ¿quieres perderla? ¿Quieres que ella nunca vuelva a verte a los ojos? Estás intentando sacrificar su orgullo por la necedad que tienes de querer ayudarla sabiendo que es imposible en estos momentos. Ya escuchaste a Jun. Ella jamás será la misma, más no significa que no pueda superar este problema. Dale tiempo. Hazlo si no la quieres perder para siempre de tu vida. –El castaño por primera vez se sintió totalmente intimidado por su padre... –Escuchaste lo que ella había dicho respecto a cancelar el compromiso. Tamao me lo contó antes de irse a dormir con Anna. Si insistes en ayudarla sólo la arrinconarás a que rompa el acuerdo con Tamao y rompa su compromiso, perdiéndote por la desesperación que le harás sentir si no paras de una vez. Piensa en ella, Yoh. No por ti, como lo has hecho toda esta terrible semana.

El castaño bajó la cabeza, retirándose a su habitación en completo silencio.

Por primera vez Mikihisa actuaba como un verdadero padre para Yoh. Y, sorpresivamente, por primera vez el chico optaba por hacerle caso sin negarse siquiera un poco.

* * *

– Ha pasado una semana, ¿por qué pierdes el tiempo?

El muchacho de cabello negro suspiró, sacando una billetera llena de dinero. – ¿Si te doy dinero te callarás y dejarás de seguirme?

– No hasta que me digas tu plan. Actúas tan relajado, te haces el desinteresado con esa chica, ¡incluso te haces pasar por un turista adinerado que gasta su dinero a lo tonto!

– Es que~... ¿no has escuchado que el tiempo sana las heridas? –El otro tipo se mostró confuso. –Si la herida de Anna-san se cura un poco de aquí a un mes, se me facilitará más acercarme a ella. Ahora... ¿qué tal si vamos a...Izumo?

El par de tipos continuaron caminando y charlando. Se veían bastante normales, y hasta el momento no planeaban seguir hiriendo a esa ya destrozada rubia. Pero, sin embargo, era más que claro que sólo era una fachada, sólo esperaba, el muchacho claramente ya que el otro no tenía nada más qué hacer, el momento más oportuno y, ¡bang! Su deseo se volvería realidad.

O eso esperaba.

¿Quién hubiera dicho que estaban siendo espiados?

– Fufufu... vaya problema en el que han metido a los Asakura... –Susurró una voz, mirando desde lo alto de una azotea. – ¿Debería entrometerme yo también, o ser un simple espectador?

* * *

Anocheció.

Todos se preparaban para dormir. Excepto Tamao e inclusive Manta también.

Ahora Horohoro, Ren y Chocolove dormían en la misma habitación, aunque no parecían molestos pues, cuando eran equipo, habían pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Jun, Pilika y Jeanne dormían en otra habitación. Los hermanitos Munzer en otra más, Mikihisa y Ryu se hacían cargo de Conchi y Ponchi. Cada espíritu, omitiendo los dos anteriores, se encontraban donde mismo que sus amos.

¿Por qué las cosas no podían ser como en la Shaman Fight?, que, a pesar de los problemas, todo logró resolverse, e incluso el asunto de Hao se resolvió sin que hubieran tantos problemas como antes. El enano no lo entendía. Dejó escapar un gran suspiro mientras miraba el estrellado cielo con tristeza.

– Anna-san...

Unos pasos sonaron a espaldas del enano. Éste se volteó para saludar con una sonrisa a Tamao, la que no venía sola, pues también Yoh se encontraba a su lado.

Los tres no podían dormir, mientras el resto ya roncaba o soñaba con total tranquilidad.

– ¿Creen que lo que dijo Jun-san sea cierto? –Murmuró la pelirrosa con el ánimo por el suelo.

Manta e Yoh se encogieron de hombros. –No lo sabemos...

– Anna-san es alguien muy... _diferente_. Jamás podremos leer su mente con claridad. Ni siquiera Hao lo logró, ¿recuerdan? Aún cuando no entiendo por completo esa situación...

– Tal vez es porque nadie es digno de saber lo qué hay en su interior. –Yoh sonaba triste. Cerró los ojos, recostándose en el suelo de madera con sus brazos detrás de su nuca. –Hasta ahora... nunca he podido comprenderla por completo. Parece que jamás lo haré. Hao, que tenía más posibilidades, no lo logró.

– Hace tiempo que no sabemos de su hermano, Yoh-sama.

– ¿Se estará divirtiendo? –Manta miró el cielo. Las estrellas eran lo que más caracterizaba a ese tipo, después de todo. –Uhm... Hao... ¿quién diría que sería el Shaman King?

– No me lo recuerdes... –La voz de Yoh temblaba. ¡Aún recordaba la poderosa mano izquierda que casi lo mata de un sólo golpe cuando intentó abandonar el título de Shaman King por Ren!, y, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, igual no logró ganar el título para darle a Anna esa vida que tanto deseaba.

Se sintió tan impotente. Qué patético se sentía por no poder cumplir con la promesa que anhelaba cumplir con toda su alma, sólo porque de su prometida se trataba...

– ¿Anna hubiera estado mejor con Hao...?

– Fufu... 'Hao-sama' para ustedes, si osan decirme por mi nombre.

–...

Yoh, Tamao y Manta abrieron los ojos como plato.

– ¡¿H-HA-HAAOOOO~?!

– Hao-sama para ustedes. –Volvió a decir con el mismo tono de voz sereno y relajado.

* * *

Las luces de toda la pensión se encendieron.

Todos se reunieron en la sala, nuevamente. Tras tremendo grito, ¿quién lograría volver a conciliar el sueño? ¡Ren incluso saltó asustado y terminó aferrándose a Horohoro! Y el peli azul, en esos momentos, tenía una enorme marca roja en toda su mejilla por haberse burlado del pelinegro y haberlo tachado de _rarito_, claro, después de tirarlo de trasero al suelo. Chocolove también estaba herido, _MÁS_ que antes, como el chico Usui. ¡Así nunca sanarían sus heridas, joder!

Mikihisa se quedó mudo de la sorpresa al ver a Hao con un par de gatitos a su alrededor, sentado comiendo galletas (oh, eran parecido a ver a Anna o Seyram pero versión 'hombre' con cabello largo y oscuro). Los maullidos de los gatos eran lo único que se escuchaba, además del crujir de las galletas que eran partidas con la boca del recién llegado.

Luego, como si no hubiera visto a su adoradísimo (sí claro) hijo, el de la mascara se le lanzó a Hao con lágrimas saliendo a chorros por debajo del objeto extraño.

– ¡Hijo mío~!

– 'Hao-sama'. ¿Acaso debo gritarlo para que lo entiendan?

Mikihisa estaba fuera de la casa con un gato rabioso atacándolo desenfrenadamente entre maullidos salvajes y arañazos mortales (?).

A todos les resbaló una gota por la cabeza, alejándose un poco de Hao.

– Y... ¿q-qué haces aquí...nii-san?

¡Otro gato rabioso atacó a Yoh!

El castaño gritó y corrió como loco con las manos extendidas pidiendo ayuda.

– _**HAO-SAMA**_ PARA USTEDES, incluyéndote a ti, _nii-chan_. –Comentó el Shaman con una sonrisa forzada. Parecía estriñido...

Otros pasos distanciados del invitado. Más gatos lo rodearon, como si fueran las armas de Hao que usaría para atacar a cualquiera que le faltase el respeto de alguna u otra forma.

– **H-Hao...s-sama... **–Tamao temblaba, viendo al padre y hermano de Hao revolcarse en el suelo con gatos salvajes queriéndolos asesinar (N/A: me lo estoy imaginando x'D) – ¿A-a qué se debe su visita...?

El recién nombrado acarició a uno de los mininos. –Uhm... sólo quería saludar.

– ¡Aventarles gatos asesinos a tu familia no es _venir a saludar_, aho! –Gritó Horohoro a todo pulmón apuntando a los masacrados tipos en manos de esos gatos (¡dios, ¿es que esos gatos estaban programados para arruinarles las caras a esos dos? Aunque la de Mikihisa ya estaba quemada...)

–...

¡Y otros dos gatos (ya no uno) se le lanzaron a Horohoro!

– ¡AAAHH~!

Pilika y Kororo miraron horrorizadas al peli azul manoteando mientras los gatos maullaban y atacaban con salvajismo. Hao rió, volviendo a recalcar su: – _**HAO-SAMA **_para ustedes.

– ¡AYÚDAME KORORO! ¡ME MUERO!

El pobre kurupokuru se estremeció del miedo.

– ¿Cuándo dejarás de lanzarles esos gatos interminables a la gente? –Preguntó Ren sudando frío.

Al menos no lo había llamado por su nombre... Ren se salvó de ser masacrado...

– ¡Hao, deja de aventarle cosas salvajes que se hacen pasar por gatos a la gente! – ¿Esa era...? ¡¿JEANNE?! – ¡Es de mala educación! ¡Además, ¿sólo veniste para atacarnos sin razón alguna?! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!

–... – D:

Todos temblaban del miedo. Hao se había puesto serio. (Y los gatos... bien gracias siguiendo masacrando a Yoh, Mikihisa y Horohoro...)

– Traje un presente. –El _rey_ sacó una caja de chocolates. –Vine hasta aquí para saludarlos. Los gatos que ven aquí me estiman mucho y no aceptan que me falten el respeto. – ¡Mentira! ¡Hao mentiroso, no le mientas al público! –Ellos tienen su propia voluntad, yo sólo les comenté que me llamasen con respeto. Y bueno, me creo y soy el Shaman King, deben respetarme. Todavía de que me tomara la molestia de venir con chocolates, y ustedes me tratan mal. – ¡No te hagas la víctima! –Los que demuestran su mala educación son ustedes.

–...

Silencio. Hao parecía haberlos convencido...

Entonces Manta habló. – E-etto... ¿y podrías pedir que dejarán de lastimar a Yoh-kun, a su padre, y a Horohoro...?

– Con una condición.

¡Ahora además de ser un lanza-gatos-maníacos era también un descarado oportunista!

Ren frunció el ceño, sacando su lanza. Pero...

¡Gato volador al ataque!

– Lo que quiero es un alojamiento por tiempo indefinido.

Yoh separó el gato de su rostro, emitiendo un incrédulo: – ¿Eh?

Hao sonrió, asintiendo. Los gatos se acercaron nuevamente a él, ronroneando, mientras los heridos sufrían un terrible trauma. Nadie pudo oponerse a esa petición... no si esos desgraciados felinos estaban presentes...

Y así fue como Hao, el Shaman King, se alojó en la pensión, y nadie tuvo el valor y tampoco quería sacrificar su rostro, al tratar de oponerse a ese tipo con gatos yanderes como armas. Tal vez Anna hubiera podido enfrentársele sin titubear, tal vez ella hubiera logrado correr a Hao sin salir herida, pero cuando más se necesitaba, más indispuesta se encontraba.

Oh, y hablando de ella...

– ¿Dónde está mi ex **_futura esposa_**?

Yoh frunció el ceño. – ¿Quién? ¬¬

– Anna. –Hao sonrió.

Un aura roja apareció alrededor de Yoh. –Pero si Annita es _**MI PROMETIDA**_.

– Y era mi futura esposa.

Los presentes sólo dirigían su vista a Hao y luego a Yoh repetidas veces. Escuchando lo que estos decían con sonrisas forzadas y un aura de total peligro. Los gemelos peleando por la misma chica, y ésta sin prestarles atención por su problema...

– No recuerdo algo como eso.

– Yo sí.

– ¿Y eso vale para que ella fuera tu 'futura esposa'?

– Me abofeteó con su mano izquierda. Debió ser un sí.

– Lo dudo.

– ¿Celoso, _nii-chan_?

– No, _nii-san_. –Yoh sonrió.

Se veían perversos él y Hao... –Es **_HAO-SAMA_**, para ustedes.

¡Un nuevo invitado! ¡Un Yoh celoso, y gatos yanderes amenazando en atacar en cualquier instante! ¡¿Acaso Hao había llegado sólo para molestar?! ¡¿Qué será de los chicos ahora?!

* * *

**_¡Chan chan chaaan~! ¡El tan esperado (para mí) y sexy Hao ha aparecido! Aunque era más que obvio por el título, ¡pero apareció con gatos yanderes! x'D. Oh, vaya risa me llevé al estar escribiendo lo de los gatos aldjak (?). No se me ocurre mucho qué decir, estoy sonriendo como idiota todavía xD_**

**_Espero les gustara, y la cosa ya se pone más interesante (y peligrosa x'D), sin mencionar cómica._**


	10. Yo y sólo Yo

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIEZ: **_**YO Y SÓLO YO.**_

– Diije que _HAO-SAMA_ para ustedes.

– Oh, lo siento mucho. ¬¬

– ¿En serio?

La mayoría, exceptuando a Seyram, tragaron saliva, rezando para que nada malo fuera a suceder. Hao e Yoh se miraban con un brillo perverso en sus ojos. Luego, tras largos momentos en los que parecía que se asesinarían, comenzaron a reír divertidos dejando a la gran mayoría con la boca hasta el suelo. ¡¿Qué diablos había en la cabeza de esos dos que les sacaban tremendos sustos para luego reírse cuan idiotas?!

Seyram se acercó a Hao, mirándolo fijamente. El peli largo le miró con la misma seriedad por unos instantes.

La pequeña enrojeció, desviando la mirada con vergüenza. Redseb cayó al suelo con su fantasmita saliendo por su boca. ¡¿Su hermana avergonzada?!

– Eres una lindura. –Sonrió Hao. –Me recuerdas a Opacho. De alguna manera.

–... –La rubia se escondió detrás de su hermano, completamente sonrojada. –Se ve mejor que Yoh nii-san...

Esto fue un duro golpe para Yoh... el chico sintió un flechazo en su autoestima, yéndose a un rinconcito con un aura oscura sobre él. Hao rió burlonamente.

– Uhm... etto...

Manta alzó la mano, algo temeroso de ser atacado por gatos yanderes. Las miradas se dirigieron a él.

– No pude traer a Opacho conmigo. La dejé con mi madre para que se hicieran cargo de todo durante mi ausencia. –Contestó Hao con un tono berrinchudo. –Sí, mi madre me trata como un niño todavía. Y me castigó quitándome a Opacho cuando descubrió que quería venir aquí.

– ¿Aún puedes leer l...?

– Sí.

– Oh, vaya... –Comentó Manta con un escalofrío recorriendo su espalda. ¡Sería muy incómodo que sus pensamientos siempre fuesen leídos por aquel tipo!

– Uhm... necesitaré a una Opacho temporal... – ¿Eh? Todos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado. ¡¿Es que Hao planeaba reemplazar a la niñita aquella durante su visita a la pensión?! –... aunque podría molestarse y mi madre me castigaría si la hago llorar...

– ¡No trates a la gente como si fueran objetos! –Gritó Horohoro con una venita resaltada. – ¡Aho, tú no tienes sentimientos!

El peli azul se estremeció. Los gatos se levantaron encrespados, decididos a atacar.

No obstante, Hao detuvo a los felinos y dirigió su vista a la nada. –No me importa lo que pienses. Yoh. –El castaño deprimido alzó la mirada con cascadas en sus ojos. –Ven conmigo. Tengo que hablar seriamente contigo,_ a solas_.

Seyram pateó a Horohoro mientras los demás respiraban más calmados, aliviados de que nadie más hubiese sufrido daños sin incluir a los que ya habían sido atacados por esos gatos raros.

Los Asakura salieron de la pensión, retirándose a un lugar más _privado. _Hao se veía bastante serio, daba miedo. Yoh no paraba de pensar nervioso lo qué sucedía con su hermano, causándole sólo un dolor de cabeza a su hermano. Pronto un puño se estrelló en la cara del menor, sacándole un quejido mientras sobaba su nariz con lagrimitas en sus ojos.

Una vez que los dos Asakura se encontraron en un lugar bastante apartado, el mayor se decidió a hablar sin rodeos, ni tentándose el corazón.

– Debes estar consciente de lo que le hicieron a Anna. –El menor asintió, algo nervioso. –Yoh, esto no es nada fácil de decir. Pero... esto apenas está comenzando.

– ¿Qué?

– Como lo escuchaste. Si crees que esto es difícil, aún falta mucho para que acabe. Apenas está empezando esta pesadilla para ti y para Anna.

Yoh sintió desesperación. Trató de hablar calmado, pero ni siquiera sabía por donde empezar.

Hao depositó su mano en su hombro, sonriéndole. –_Todo saldrá bien_. Sólo debes tener paciencia... y decidir desde ahora, ¿quieres continuar caminando hasta el final, junto con Anna? –La pregunta desconcertó al hermano menor. –Deja de revolverte entre pensamientos. Me darás migraña.

– Perdón... pero...

– Si hay alguien que puede ayudar a Anna, eres tú. Claro que yo también puedo, pero ese no es el caso. Ella es tu prometida, necesitara de tu apoyo aunque aparente que no es así. Ahora contéstame, Yoh. ¿Quieres continuar hasta el final para ayudar a Anna, o prefieres retirarte y dejarla?

Yoh sonrió. – ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? ¿No es obvio?

– Yoh. –Hao estaba nuevamente serio. –Aunque parezca fácil seguir caminando, en realidad es muy complicado. Sobre todo si Anna está involucrada. Tal vez para ti será _fácil_ seguir caminando hasta el final, pero deberás ayudarla a ella a hacer lo mismo, soportando un gran peso en tu pecho, y un dolor capaz de borrar esa sonrisa que tienes en cuestión de segundos.

–...

– Porque Anna fue violada. Y si fue difícil tratar con onis sacrificando a tu amigo para lograr que ella abriera su corazón, será aún más difícil intentar no sacrificar nada y ayudarla a superar ese problema cuando todavía están los responsables preparándose para dar el golpe final y quedarse con tu prometida.

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron de golpe mostrando absoluta sorpresa. Pronto sintió como las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, intentando convencerse de que era una broma de Hao. El hermano mayor, en cambio, se limitó a desviar la mirada siendo capaz de leer cada pensamiento que cruzaba por la cabeza de su hermano. Del devastado Yoh Asakura que, aunque estaba asimilando la situación poco a poco, no pudo soportar escuchar todo eso de golpe, sin tacto, de parte de su hermano mayor. Porque Hao nunca mentía, porque él era el Shaman King y sabía todo... veía todo, y no bromeaba con algo tan serio como eso.

El rostro abatido de Anna aquel día golpeó su mente. No pudo evitarlo, se tiró de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza baja, sintiendo las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

¿Anna violada? era duro asimilarlo de golpe... era duro intentar ser fuerte cuando esa mirada lo martirizaba. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta por completo con ese gesto?

¿Por qué...había aceptado que Anna se fuera ese día...por qué no la alcanzó cuando lo dejó en la pensión? Si no hubiera sido un idiota perezoso que lloraba alegremente porque su prometida mostraba un gesto lindo con él, nada de eso estaría pasando. Había sido su culpa y sólo su culpa por no decirle a Anna que se abrigara, por no mandar a Amidamaru con ella, por no acompañarla, por dejarla ir... por no ayudarla...

Hao lo miró en silencio. En sus ojos había un par de lágrimas asomándose. Yoh estaba hecho un lío, no dejaba de pensar que todo era su culpa, de maldecir, de llorar, sufrir... de sentirse impotente. Y Hao era testigo de todo eso directamente...

– Es por eso que te dije... que no sería fácil...

– ¿Quién fue?

El mayor desvió la mirada. –No puedo ayudarte con eso.

– ¡¿Quién fue Hao?! ¡Tú debes saberlo, así que dímelo!

Yoh tomó a Hao del cuello de sus ropas, viéndolo con lágrimas amontonadas en sus llorosos ojos. El peli largo se limitó a asentir, soltándose del agarre. –Sé quién es el responsable. Pero no puedo decírtelo, Yoh. Porque es tu deber arreglar este asunto. Por eso te lo dije, por eso te pregunté si estabas seguro de continuar hasta el final.

–... Mi Anna... mi Annita fue...

– Ella sola no podrá. Tal vez ni siquiera con ayuda lo logre superar por completo. Pero vale la pena intentarlo, ¿no lo crees? –Sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de su hermanito, quién se limitó a bajar la vista. –Es un camino bastante difícil, doloroso, pero con una gran recompensa.

– Lo haré.

Hao parpadeó sorprendido.

Yoh levantó la mirada, viéndolo con determinación. –Porque le prometí a Anna que la curaría. Seguiré caminando por ese camino... la ayudaré... prometo que Anna será la de antes sin importar qué.

– Lo supuse. –Hao sonrió. –Pero ya te lo dije. Este es un asunto que deberás arreglar por tu cuenta. No te puedo ayudar a encontrar al culpable, no te animaré si decides rendirte, pero... no dejaré que Anna sufra. Si tú te rindes, si tú te retiras y la abandonas, yo estaré allí para ayudarla.

– Sueñas. –Yoh sonrió. –Ella es _mi _prometida, _mi_ amiga, y _mi_ responsabilidad. No dejaré que te entrometas para nada. Sólo se un espectador, no me animes, no me reprendas si me equivoco, ni me aplaudas si estoy en lo correcto. ¡Yo, y sólo yo, haré que mi Annita vuelva a sonreír!

* * *

Anna se encontraba con la vista en el techo. Jun había bajado para ver qué demonios estaba pasando, aunque era más que obvio. Se limitó a acurrucarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos, esperando no ser atacada por esas pesadillas. Esperando que el miedo, el dolor y la vergüenza le aceptarán una tregua y la dejaran en paz, al menos una noche, al menos... un momento.

Un par de lágrimas salieron sin permiso.

La rubia se aferró a las sabanas, sollozando lo más silenciosamente posible. No quería que nadie la escuchara, que nadie la viera... que nadie la entendiera. Era más la vergüenza que tenía de que supieran lo que pasó con ella, que el deseo de ser ayudada. Prefería sufrir en silencio, a perder a Yoh...

Qué error el suyo al pensar así de su prometido...

* * *

Amaneció. Anna despertó con Jun acurrucada a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente. Miró el techo unos instantes, perdida en sus pensamientos. Otra noche sin poder dormir tranquila...

– Suerte tengo de no poder leer tu mente.

–...

– Buenos días. –Hao estaba en la puerta, recostado en el marco. Sonrió, alzando la mano. – ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Anna no respondió. Se dio la vuelta, cubriéndose completamente. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, su cuerpo comenzando a temblar, las lágrimas amontonándose por el miedo.

Simplemente no podía darle la cara a los hombres sin recordar esa terrible noche...

– Yoh está preparando el desayuno. Me escapé de su vista para venir a visitarte.

–... –Nada de parte de ella.

El peli largo suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros. –Supongo que nada de lo que diga te hará verme. No me sorprende, después de todo... te dañó mucho ese tipo.

Un ruido escapó de ella. Era... un llanto ahogado...

– Sé que debe ser duro. Pero no estás sola. Yoh te ayudara. Aunque digas que no deseas ayuda, aunque tengas miedo y vergüenza... Yoh no se detendrá. No importa qué medidas deba tomar, él te _curará_. Yo que tú... dejo de mortificarme y aceptar la ayuda que te brindan. Seguro que si lo ves a la cara y te desahogas te será menos difícil esto.

–... ¿en serio?

Hao asintió. –Le puedes dar la cara a Tamao y Jun. Supongo que podrás hacer lo mismo con tu prometido. Incluso si... ya no... uhm. –El peli largo se sintió incómodo (¡omg!). –Como sea... venía a saludarte únicamente.

– ¿Qué habrá de desayunar?

Tal pregunta hizo reír a Hao. El chico dio media vuelta, cerrando la puerta. –Es sorpresa, Annita.

La rubia frunció el ceño. Se destapó, cubriendo con la sabana a Jun, volteando a la puerta.

Hao ya no estaba. Se dirigía a la cocina.

– No me llames Annita... sólo Yoh puede hacerlo... –Murmuró con una sensación... de tranquilidad.

* * *

Después del desayuno, Yoh pasó por la habitación de Anna, pasando una carta por debajo de ésta mientras se iba silbando pacíficamente. Ni Jun ni Tamao estaban presentes con la rubia. Ella estaba sola por petición propia.

Mikihisa se levantó, comiendo chocolates (¡los de Hao!). Miró a su hijo y suspiró. El chico recién había llegado de su paseo a la habitación de Anna.

– Parece que has decidido ignorarme y hacer lo que quieres.

Yoh asintió. –Me di cuenta que a veces debemos ignorar las opiniones de los demás por el bien de alguien. Y yo he decidido hacer hasta lo imposible para ayudar a Anna, así deba ir en contra de todos, y de ella misma.

– Me siento orgulloso. –Comentó Hao. Los demás le vieron confundidos. –Por fin mi estúpido hermano ha madurado y ha entendido una gran lección de vida. Una que nadie quiere aprender.

– ¡No soy estúpido!

– Lo eres~

– ¡Que no! – ToT

El padre de los Asakura se limitó a reír. Luego miró a Tamao, que reía junto con los demás, después miró a Redseb y Seyram, y por último a sus hijos. Todos maduraban a su manera, y se había dado cuenta que allí ya no hacía falta estar, porque no había nada sospechoso ocurriendo, y porque no era asunto suyo el problema de Anna, sino de su hijo. De Yoh, y sólo de Yoh. Nadie más podía interferir, mucho menos él.

– Supongo que ya he estado aquí mucho tiempo. –Comentó el hombre algo distraído. –Volveré a Izumo. Presiento que me necesitarán allá, más que aquí.

– Aquí sólo comes y flojeas. –Comentó Chocolove. –Se te pegan los malos hábitos.

Una patada directo en la cara. ¡Cortesía de Redseb!

Mikihisa rió.

En verdad era mejor que se fuera. Por alguna razón, realmente sentía que lo necesitarían en Izumo. Y Hao sabía perfectamente que así era. Estaba en lo correcto al pensar eso.

¡A pesar de la dura verdad, Yoh no planea romper su promesa! Algunos personajes empezaran a ser sacados, la trama comienza a centrarse nuevamente en la pareja principal. Pero, ¿cómo irán yendo las cosas ahora que Yoh sabe lo de Anna? ¿Y qué decía esa carta? ¿Acaso Anna aceptará de buena gana, o Yoh deberá tomar medidas drásticas? ¿Y cuáles son esas_ medidas drásticas_? ¡No crean que por una sonrisa, Yoh está bien!

* * *

**_Hao no es tan mal hermano después de todo xD. Pobre Yoh, realmente no pude poner más para describir como se sentía o lloraría como nena. Pero claro que no crean que así porque sí está bien. Igual que Anna está sufriendo, aunque intenta fingir que no. Ya saben cómo son algunas personas (me incluyo). Les vengo comentando que ahora sí comenzarán a haber tomas un poco elevadas de tono, momentos para mariconear (?), fantasear y demás. _**

**_Creo, más no aseguro, que por ahí del capítulo 15 cambiaré el rango de 'T' a 'M' por si acaso._**

**_Sigan comentando ;3 estaré dando todo de mí como siempre._**


	11. Un poco de Takoyaki

**Shaman King no me pertenece~**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO ONCE: **_**UN POCO DE TAKOYAKI.**_

– Entonces me voy ya. –Habló Mikihisa mirando a Tamao con los ojos llorosos y a Redseb abrazando a Seyram. –No se preocupen por mí. Quiten esa cara, no estaremos separados por mucho tiempo.

– Es que... Mikihisa-sama... sin usted... –Tamao lloriqueaba ahora... ¡daba tanta ternura! – ¿Con quién lloraré cuando esté triste? Así sea por unos días... lo extrañaré...

Redseb asintió. –Eres como nuestro papá. ¡Es triste verte partir sin saber cuándo nos veremos! ¡Así sea por poco tiempo!

Yoh y Hao sólo estaban de adorno. Ni siquiera ellos, los verdaderos hijos, parecían tan abatidos como Tamao y los hermanitos, aunque Seyram no lo mostrara. Después de todo, eran esos tres los que más tiempo habían pasado con Mikihisa, los que más apoyo tuvieron, y, también, los que más cariño recibieron. Pero a los Asakura no les molestaba esto, pues igual, Mikihisa no era la gran cosa para ellos dos. Nunca fue un verdadero padre, más no significaba que no lo admitieran como tal.

El hombre de la mascara abrazó a los tres chicos que le lloriqueaban, consolándolos.

– Pronto estaremos juntos. Yoh los necesita, y Anna. En estos momentos no puedo llevarlos conmigo. Tengo algo importante que hacer al igual que ustedes.

Después se despidió de sus hijos con la mano, así como del resto, y dio media vuelta para marcharse.

Ryu corrió a su lado, dejando confundidos a la mayoría.

– ¿A dónde vas Ryu? –Preguntó Yoh con la cabeza ladeada. – ¿Acompañarás a Mikihisa a Izumo?

El muchacho asintió. –Quiero mandar saludos al señor Yohmei. Espero no le moleste.

Tamao moqueó. – ¿Por qué?

– Uhm... etto... –Ryu parecía nervioso. Luego sonrió. –Hace tiempo que no lo veo. ¡Me gustaría volver a verlo y mandarle saludos de parte de todos!

–...

Ninguno estaba convencido. Pero dejaron que Ryu se fuera con Mikihisa y evitarle alguna incomodidad.

Seyram y Redseb se abrazaron de Tamao. Era verdaderamente sorprendente lo apegados que estaban como para ponerse así sólo porque el de la mascara se fuera a ir de regreso a Izumo sin ellos. Sin embargo, esa preocupación, esa tristeza, tenía sus propias razones que sólo Tamao, Seyram y Redseb conocían. Es decir, ¿con quién se desahogarían (o desquitarían) cuando no estaban bien? Tamao no se animaba a hablar de sus problemas con los demás por miedo a ser expuesta como alguien sensible y débil, Redseb no confiaba en los demás después de lo sucedido con los baños, y Seyram no hablaba mucho con casi nadie más que con Mikihisa...

Después de la despedida de Mikihisa, todo parecía seguir su habitual curso, exceptuando que ahora estaba Hao presente y parecía seguir los mismos pasos de Anna, ordenar, holgazanear en la sala y comer lo que se le diera la gana. ¡Pero con gatos yanderes sirviendo como amenaza si alguien se oponía!

* * *

_"Querida Annita, me he esforzado mucho para cocinar mejor. Espero que no te moleste lo que cocine, ya que estoy tomando clases con las chicas para ser el mejor cocinero que puedas tener, porque soy tu prometido y quiero que siempre estés feliz y cómoda en todo aspecto. Si deseas algo en particular, me puedes dejar el recado y daré todo de mí para que la comida, o cualquier pedido que tengas, siempre sea lo más perfecto posible y jamás te vuelvas a molestar por mi culpa. No debes preocuparte tampoco por ningún detalle de la pensión, ya que yo estoy a cargo de todo y me están ayudando._

_Por favor, espero puedas verme pronto y reprenderme si algo he estado haciendo mal. No quiero incomodarte de ninguna manera. Te extraño mucho._

_Yoh."_

La rubia sonrió a medias, mirando su plato vacío a su costado. Era verdad. Yoh cocinaba mucho mejor que lo que se pudo imaginar, y en tan poco tiempo. Las chicas (menos Seyram), debían ser muy buenas cocineras y muy buenas a la hora de explicar como para que el retardado de su prometido se hicieran tan buen cocinero en poco tiempo.

... de pronto abrió los ojos de golpe. ¿Acababa de pensar en Yoh como _su_ prometido? No pudo evitar sentirse incomodada por este pensamiento. Después de todo, todavía seguía pensando que el castaño se merecía a alguien mejor para casarse, ya que ella no era virgen, ya que ella... no era merecedora de él.

¡Pero no! ¡Debía pensar positivo o sólo se hundiría más en la depresión! Yoh la seguía viendo como su prometida, es más, hasta se había vuelto tan tierno y servicial que no se la creía. ¿Por qué nunca antes se le había ocurrido la idea de _enojarse_ sin razón alguna para que Yoh la _consintiera_ y no hiciera absolutamente nada?, más que holgazanear...

Otro suspiro. La situación en la que se encontraba era bastante fuerte como para intentar aprovecharse del chico. ¡Después de todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pensar así era de lo más bajo!

– ¿Anna-chan? –Jun entró en la habitación. La rubia le miró con un toque más tranquilo, alegre. –Venía para ver si acabaste la comida. ¿Deseas que me lleve el plato?

– Espera un momento.

La peli verde se mostró confundida. Anna sacó papel y lápiz, y comenzó a escribir apoyándose en el suelo.

Tras un par de minutos escribiendo, la rubia doblo y luego le entregó la hoja a Jun, con una media sonrisa. El corazón de la peli verde se removía de la emoción con esa visión. ¡Sin duda que algo había hecho o dicho Yoh que estaba cambiando a Anna para bien!

– Es un recado para Yoh. Asegúrate de entregárselo sin leerlo.

Dicho esto, la chica dio media vuelta y perdió la vista en el cielo.

Jun asintió y corrió de regreso a la sala. Estaba que o cabía de la emoción, tropezando y casi cayendo de cara al suelo de no ser porque Yoh, quién paseaba por allí, la detuvo, viéndola algo sorprendido.

¿Por qué Jun se veía tan feliz?

Quiso preguntar, pero la muchacha le entregó la carta, sonrió, y se marchó dando saltitos, dejando nuevamente solo al castaño para que pudiera leer la cara con la privacidad merecida.

_"Me he dado cuenta que no eres un idiota distraído y has aprendido rápido._

_Esperaré para la próxima un poco de takoyaki."_

Los ojos de Yoh se iluminaron. Abrazó la carta, y de forma inconsciente comenzó a gritar y saltar todo emocionado mientras el resto lo escuchaba, sonriendo.

– ¡LO ESTOY LOGRANDO! ¡AMIDAMARU, CHICOS, LO ESTOY LOGRANDO~! ¡HAO, MIRA, MIRA!

El peli largo gruñó. – ¡Idiota, no me restriegues la carta en la cara, no puedo leer nada!

Anna rodó los ojos, escuchando esos gritos de emoción que le hacían latir el corazón con fuerza. Se sentía tan feliz de que Yoh... estuviera feliz, y no pareciera dar señales de odiarla en lo absoluto.

– Estúpido... sólo fue una petición. No te emociones tanto...

Así, en la noche, Yoh se encontraba realmente emocionado mientras preparaba la cena él solo. No quería ayuda, no quería que nadie le animara ni le ayudara en nada, porque esa petición se le había dirigido exclusivamente a él, ¡además de que Anna le había dicho que no era un idiota y que aprendía rápido (no era un halago para los demás, pero sí para él)!

Tamao miraba al castaño con una enorme sonrisa.

Ren simplemente bufaba comentando que él era mejor cocinero y que no había razón para que los demás se emocionaran viendo a aquel idiota cocinando. ¿Celos porque Jeanne y Jun también estaban felices? ¡Pff, para nada (ajá...)!

Chocolove y Horohoro se reían de Ren. Pilika y Kororo protegían al peli azul de los golpes salvajes y agresivos del pelinegro. Hao y Seyram comían galletas, la pequeña sin hacer contacto con el peli largo por vergüenza de verlo a los ojos otra vez. Redseb jugaba con Conchi y Ponchi. Pyron, Amidamaru y Bason platicaban y hacían sus apuestas con... con nada, para ver quién de los que se revolcaban por el piso ganaba, y el resto de las chicas y espíritus veían a Yoh cocinar.

Cocinar, _un poco de takoyaki_.

* * *

En la tarde del día siguiente, las chicas volvieron a tomar control del baño, exceptuando a Seyram. Redseb había prohibido que ella se bañara con las demás, ya que parecía que las otras chicas tenían la mala suerte de ser tan lindas y fáciles de espiar. ¡Su hermanita no pasaría por eso nuevamente! ¡No, no y no!

Así que allí estaban todos los chicos, y la niña, sentados en la sala viendo televisión mientras eran vigilados por Pyron, Kororo y el resto de los espíritus.

Pilika, Tamao, Jeanne y Jun se desvestían mientras platicaban.

Todo estaba tan tranquilo.

– Así que Yoh-kun ha decidido tomar sus propias medidas para ayudar a Anna-chan... –Murmuró la peli verde soltando su cabello. –Me sorprende que tome una decisión tan madura con más contra que pro. Si sus acciones no son suaves, podría perder a su prometida para siempre. Por el momento cocinarle es suficiente, pero no creo que con eso baste.

Tamao asintió, ayudando a Jeanne a desamarrar su cabello. –Pero estoy segura que Yoh-sama conseguirá resolver este problema. Se trata de Anna-sama, después de todo. Si sacrificó a un amigo por ella, puede ser capaz de todo por ella, otra vez. Incluso ha estado tomando la responsabilidad de toda la pensión por su propia cuenta.

Pilika sonrió. – El takoyaki estaba delicioso. Me preguntó si a Anna le gustó...

– Diría que sí. –Murmuró Jeanne.

– Ojalá mi onii-chan fuera así de considerado... pero no le importa lo que pase conmigo ya que se ocupa más en llorar por una novia...

– Creo que estamos cambiando de tema. –Rieron las chicas.

– Uhm... me gustaría que Anna-sama se bañara conmigo...

Tal confesión hizo que las chicas rieran. Tamao enrojeció, manoteando mientras trataba de explicarse antes de que ella misma pensara otra cosa... ¡Anna era de Yoh! ¡Dios, no debía malpensar cosas que la hicieran lucir lesbiana! Porque, a final de cuentas, Tamao seguía queriendo a Yoh... más pasar tanto tiempo con Anna la hizo darse cuenta de lo linda y sensible que pdía ser la chica.

Pero Yoh era muy apuesto y lo conocía desde niño... aunque Anna era hermosa y era un gran ejemplo a seguir... pero Yoh... luego Anna...

La pelirrosa sintió su cerebro explotar. ¡Estaba revuela de tantos pensamientos extraños!

– Oh vaya... –Susurró con decepción. –Yoh-sama se enojaría conmigo si me viera en estos momentos...

– Creo que primero se avergonzaría, y no sé, tal vez se desmaye de la vista que tiene.

– ¡...!

– Hola. –Hao sonrió, saludando con la mano a las chicas... ¡DESNUDAS!

– ¡KYAA~! ¡¿QU-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ~~~?!

Se escucharon varios gritos y cosas volando por todas partes del baño, mientras las chicas corrían hasta entrar al agua y cubrirse lo que podían con sus manos.

Hao sólo rió con aires de victoria al lograr evadir todos los ataques y de no quedarse sordo con tremendos gritos.

– A diferencia de los demás chicos, yo no siento morbo al ver a chicas desnudas. –Volvió a sonreír. –No sé si lo han notado, pero tengo un cuerpo parecido al de las chicas, sin ciertas cosas, y con _algo_ más adiciona...

– ¡NO QUEREMOS DETALLES! –Gritó Jun tapando los oídos de Pilika, mientras Jeanne tapaba los de Tamao. – ¡SÓLO OMITE DETALLES Y DI QUÉ RAYOS HACES AQUÍ!

– Vine a darme un baño. Pero estaban ustedes. –Se encogió de hombros. –Igual, no le veo el problema a bañarme con ustedes.

– ¡NI DE BROMA! –Gritaron todas al unísono.

– ¿Por qué no? –El peli largo se veía bastante inocente. –Opacho se bañaba conmigo y no se comportaba así. Hasta me lavaba la espalda cuando le daba permiso.

– ¡N-no es lo mismo una niñita de seis años a chicas en plena adolescencia! –Pilika apuntó a Jun. – ¡Y a una joven de cuerpo irresistible!

–... ¿gracias?

– ¡Yoh-sama y los demás se enojaran con usted por esto! ¡Es mejor que se vaya antes de que le vaya mal!

Hao apuntó a sus espaldas. –No se preocupen por ellos. – n.n

Todas tragaron saliva, asustadas. – ¡¿Qué les hiciste?! D:

¡¿Qué ha hecho Hao con los chicos (y Seyram)?! ¡¿Tamao se está volviendo lesbiana?! ¡¿Qué sucedió la noche del día anterior después de la cena?! ¡Esto y más en el próximo capítulo (me hacía falta poner esto xD)!

* * *

**_¡Otra escena en el baño! Pero ésta tendrá una sorpresa incluida (y no, no es precisamente Hao desnudo xD). Un poco más corto el capítulo, pero dejaré lo mejor para los dos siguientes. Así que esperen por los siguientes dos capítulos, pues he decidido que esa idea tenga de casi todo y lo partí en dos para que alcance ;3 habrá mucha comedia y algo de... bueh, escenas en el baño, ¿qué más será?_**

**_¡Gracias por los reviews minna-san, espero que sigan habiendo porque me emocionan mucho! Y sin más qué escribir, nos leemos en la próxima actualización ^^ _**


	12. ¡Estúpido Hao pervertido!

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOCE: **_**¡ESTÚPIDO HAO PERVERTIDO!**_

La puerta sonó, mientras la alegre y emocionada voz de Yoh comenzaba a escucharse por detrás de la puerta de la habitación de Anna.

– Te traje la cena, Anna.

No hubo contestación alguna. El castaño sólo rió mientras se marchaba casi irradiando un aura rosa de pura felicidad (?).

Lentamente la puerta se abrió, deteniendo al chico con el sonido que se producía. Se giró lentamente con algo de nervios, viendo a la rubia dirigirle una penetrante mirada que no reconocía. No era miedo, odio ni enojo. Aunque tampoco era tristeza o felicidad. ¿Cómo se supone que debería actuar ante esa mirada?

Sintió que su cuerpo se estremecía. Ella se levantó con el plato en sus manos, bajando la mirada.

–... gracias... Yoh.

– D-de... de nada...

La chica dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar.

El castaño sintió que todo el aire se le iba y se dejó caer al suelo con todo su cuerpo tembloroso, nervioso todavía. No obstante, apenas cayó al suelo mientras seguía repitiendo la misma toma de su prometida mirándole, la puerta volvió a abrirse y el chico se levantó de golpe tomando posición de soldado con sus mejillas rojas, endereciéndose lo más que pudo con la mirada en el techo, algo avergonzado de comportarse de ese modo con su prometida cuando nunca antes se había puesto así.

Anna pareció titubear los primeros instantes. Después tomó valor y habló con el tono más natural posible.

–... dame unos días... por favor.

– ¿Uh?

–... para poder... verte de nuevo a los ojos... y decirte lo qué pasó...

Los ojos de Yoh se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y felicidad. Tratando de ahogar su emoción, simplemente asintió mientras se controlaba con tal de no salir corriendo, abrazar a Anna con todas sus fuerzas y comenzar a gritar peor que loco. Si se ponía a pensar, hacer eso asustaría a la rubia y seguro que jamás volvería a ser la misma, ya no por el trauma de su problema, sino de que su prometido se le ablanzara y tratara de triturarla con un abrazo de oso mostrando cara de pervertido, pero con un toque de inocencia y felicidad.

La puerta se volvió a cerrar, Anna dio un gran suspiro, recargándose en la puerta.

Ya no había marcha atrás. Si había dicho tal cosa es porque confiaba en que Yoh la aceptaría. No quería martirisarse al pensar que la odiaría, quería estar segura, y era preferible que lo que pasara tuviera que pasar para poder sacarse sus dudas, que seguir de ese modo.

Yoh por su parte olvidó borrar su sonrisa, le era imposible en ese momento.

No obstante, su sonrisa se marchitó al recordar que lo que Anna sufría era parte de su culpa, y sería bastante difícil escuchar lo que dijo Hao ahora en boca de la rubia. Sintió su pecho doler, su felicidad se esfumó tan rápido. Más no era de sorprenderse, ya que detrás de esa sonrisa y esa relajada actitud, Yoh seguía sufriendo al enterarse de la violación de Anna puesto que había sido incapaz de hacer algo para detenerla. Sentía tanto coraje, pero sabía que mostrarlo lastimaría a la rubia, la incomodaría, la asustaría.

Tras un gran suspiro, el castaño volvió a sonreír camino a su habitación. Aunque un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo ya que a cierta personita le había dado la regalada gana de dormir donde mismo que él, y era bastante duro dormir con el miedo de que sus pensamientos fueran escuchados, y que sus sueños se le revelaran a quién menos quería.

¡Hao era un maldito bastardo! Sólo esperaba el momento de traumar a su hermanito y burlarse de él por lo que pensaba el chico.

Aunque... esos pensamientos no eran del todo santos... no después de lo que supo de Anna, y de pensar las mil maneras de hacerla feliz, _en todos los aspectos_. ¡Y eso que sólo había pasado una jodida noche (pero que con esa se hacían dos) desde la visita de Hao!

Bah... ¿a quién podía engañar Yoh? Hao lo sabía. Su hermano estaba madurando incluso en su forma de pensar, ya no era un niño puro e inocente. Sin darse cuenta de cuándo, el castaño comenzó a sentir todo tipo de atracción hacia Anna y aunque lo sabía disimular, tratándose del Shaman King y hermano mayor del Asakura, ocultarle la verdad sería imposible. Porque Yoh ya no era santo. Y Hao parecía un maldito oportunista que buscaba divertirse con los traumas que le ocasionaba a los demás (como con Seyram, por ejemplo...)

* * *

_Cuando las chicas fueron a bañarse, Hao se retiró a la habitación de Yoh y regresó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con su toalla preparada y vistiendo solamente unos pantalones. ¡Y los de su hermano! Yoh sintió otro flechazo a su autoestima al ver que incluso su ropa le quedaba de maravilla a su hermano mayor, y que Seyram tenía toda la razón. Ahora la pobre chica estaba escondida detrás de su hermano aventando vapor por sus oídos por lo enrojecida que estaba de ver al peli largo tan sexy vistiendo un pantalón, pero ninguna camisa que cubriera su cuerpo._

_Chocolove intentó hacer alguna broma sobre el cuerpo de Hao, pero apenas mencionó cuerpo de mujer, el pobre moreno ya había volado por el techo con gatos proyectiles (?) llevándolo lejos para una masacre._

_–..._

_El resto de los presentes tragó saliva, viendo a Hao con una sonrisa fingida._

_– Deberían aprender a respetar al rey. Decirle mujer es una ofensa. Sólo hay espacio para una reina Shaman, y no se trata de mí._

_– Ni se te ocurra nombrar a **mi **Anna. ¬¬_

_–... a todo esto, ¿qué haces semidesnudo en la sala? –Horohoro frunció el ceño. –Estás incomodando a la niña. –Apuntó a Seyram._

_– ¿No es obvio? Iré a darme un baño. –Hao se calló unos momentos, viendo los enrojecidos rostros de los chicos. Incluyendo al enano de Manta. –Sí, sí, ya sé. Pero, a diferencia de ustedes, yo no siento morbo si veo a una chica desnuda. En dado caso sólo sucedería con..._

_Yoh frunció el ceño. –Estúpido Hao pervertido ¬¬_

_– Tus celos te cambian, nii-chan. –Comentó el peli largo con el ceño fruncido._

_– ¡Olvidé que lees mentes! –El pobre Asakura tembló. ¿Qué demonios sería de él si su hermano revelaba los sueños que tenía? ¡Sería su fin!_

_El otro sólo rió. –Descuida. A diferencia de ti, yo nunca podré verla desnuda~. Así que es mejor que te controles si no quieres q..._

_Yoh enrojeció, desmayándose con el simple pensamiento de su linda Annita... desnuda..._

_Hao levantó una ceja. – ¿Yoh?_

_Ren y Horohoro se miraron mutuamente. –No sabíamos que Yoh tenía su lado pervertido. ¿O será su lado muy inocente? Se desmayó con sólo imaginarse a su prometida desnud..._

_Silencio incómodo._

_Seyram estaba prensada a Redseb mientras los otros dos enrojecían. ¡Ya habían entendido esa indirecta de Hao! ¡Estúpido Hao pervertido, estaba depravando a los chicos! Manta se levantó, comentando que debía irse ya porque se le hacía tarde, cuando en realidad lo que quería era alejarse un poco de ese lugar con tantos chicos a los que parecía que se le alborotaban las hormonas..._

_Y mientras aquellos fantaseaban, Hao aprovechó para ir con las chicas._

* * *

– Ya veo... –Comentó Jun entendiendo la historia de Hao. – ¡Pero ¿qué hay de Redseb-kun y Seyram-chan?!

– Seyram parece que no quiere verme. Y su hermano la protege de no sé qué.

Tamao se puso a pensar. Las miradas se dirigieron a ella, ya sin que nadie se preocupara por el hecho de que un hombre las estuviera viendo. ¡A final de cuentas que sí parecía una chica y no debían preocuparse!, él ya lo había dejado claro, no sentía morbo y se veía de confianza. Todo lo contrario a los demás, que santos se veían y parecían estar peor que Hao...

– ¿Qué pasó con Pyron y los demás espíritus? –Terminó preguntando la pelirrosa.

El peli largo sólo rió divertido.

Amidamaru estaba tratando de despertar a un desmayado Yoh, Pyron detenía a Conchi y Ponchi, que, alborotados por ir a espiar, estaban peor que nunca. Kororo y Bason reprendían a sus respectivos amos y Avaf y Mic se encontraban lejos buscando el rastro de Chocolove.

Sin darse cuenta, el Shaman ya estaba en los baños junto con las chicas, disfrutando el rato de _tranquilidad_, y para más raro, ellas no se habían negado a la idea y ahora disfrutaban los cinco de un relajante baño, aunque claro, las chicas algo alejadas de Hao. ¡¿Por qué diablos dejaban que se bañara con ellas si era un hombre?! Oh bueno, tal vez por el hecho de que estaba cubierto por una toalla y se le veía tan relajado e inocente.

A la primera que hiciera alguna vagancia o tratara de salirse con la suya, una terrible paliza sería lo que se ganaría... o eso se esperaba... ¡pero no debían preocuparse porque Hao parecía no planear nada malo!

Oh, pero era demasiado bueno para ser real. Era verdad que Hao no planeaba nada más que relajarse con un buen baño, pero otras personitas no tenían las mismas intenciones...

– ¡Que bueno que despertó Yoh-dono! –Amidamaru se abrazó a Yoh, ¿era posible eso? Parecía que sí... –Estaba preocupado. ¡Se desmayó de la nada!

Yoh sólo rió, avergonzando.

Horohoro y Ren, DE NUEVO, parecían planear algo a espaldas de los demás, sentándose en un rinconcito mientras cuchicheaban cosas. ¡Sin duda era demasiado bueno para ser verdad! ¡Las chicas de nuevo no tendrían un baño del todo agradable!

– ¿Qué hacen? –Preguntó el castaño acercándose al rinconcito.

Horohoro y Ren lo vieron con los ojos como platos. – ¡Idiota, no nos asustes de ese modo!

– Perdón –

– Como sea... –Redseb y Seyram veían la televisión, ignorando a los demás. ¡Ya no querían involucrarse en nada raro o peligroso otra vez, mucho menos si se trataba de baños, chicas, y mirones! –Estamos viendo la forma de ir por Hao sin que las chicas nos golpeen.

– ¿Otra vez queriéndolas espiar? ¡Es malo, nos apalearon la otra vez! –Lloriqueó Yoh intentando ayudar a sus amigos. –Hao no parece tener malas intenciones. Sólo quiere bañarse, ¿por qué no lo dejamo...?

– ¡NO! –El otro par estaba peor que furioso. – ¡Se burló de nosotros yéndose a bañar frente a nuestras narices mientras combatíamos con nuestras estúpidas hormonas de adolescentes! ¡Debe pagarlo!

– Pero... Pyron no los dejara...

– Bason y Kororo nos ayudaran. –Ren miró a los espíritus. Estos temblaron de miedo. –Si no lo hacen, ¡lo pagaran caro!

– ¿No es muy cruel hacer eso?

– ¡Es por el bien de Pilika y las demás!

– ¡¿Es que acaso no te preocupa Tamao?!

Yoh negó con la cabeza. –Ya descubrimos que se pueden cuidar solas. ¡No quiero más heridas! ¡Aún me duele de recordar la paliza de ese día! Las heridas no se han curado del todo...

– ¡¿Y si Hao tratara de hacerles algo malo?!

– Lo dudo...

Horohoro apoyó a Ren, tratando de convencer a Yoh. – ¡Es un hombre, es demasiado peligroso! ¡¿Acaso no te has puesto a pensar en eso?! ¡No te perdonarían si les pasara algo!

El recuerdo de Anna atacó a Yoh. El chico bajó la mirada, serio.

El otro par se miró con preocupación. ¡De seguro que metieron la pata con ese comentario!

–... dudo que Hao sea _así_...

– Pero Yoh...

– No los detendré. –El castaño sonrió –Si quieren _salvar_ a las chicas, ¡los ayudaré con eso!

Y así, dicho esto, Ren y Horohoro casi alaban a Yoh mientras preparaban todo para sacar a Hao del baño. Es decir, llevaban una red, cloroformo y una mordaza guardados en una mochila. El castaño les miró confundidos. ¿Para que querían todo eso? ¡¿Y qué onda con las posturas de nijnas y una pistola?! ¡¿En qué diablos se había metido Yoh al aceptar ayudar a sus amigos?!

Ojalá Manta hubiera estado para evitar que se atara la soga al cuello...

– Ch-chicos... ¿por qué tantas cosas...raras...?

– ¡Debemos ser sigilosos a la hora de pescar a Hao y sacarlo del baño!

– ¿Pero cloroformo y la mordaza para qué?

El peli azul se encogió de hombros. –Es por si se resiste y hace mucho ruido.

– ¡Será un secuestro!

Redseb gruñó. – ¡Si van a hacer sus estupideces, háganlas donde no los escuchemos!

– ¿Por qué acepté ayudar~? –Lloriqueó Yoh siendo arrastrado por el intento de ninjas con mochilas sacadas de la nada (?)

* * *

– ¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos?

– ¡Ajá!

El peli largo rodó los ojos haciendo un puchero. –Tardaron demasiado en lavarse.

– No te quejes. Nos pusiste nerviosas con tu presencia. –Comentó Jun. –En fin... ¿qué tal si Tamao te lava la espalda?

La mencionada hirvió de la pena. – ¡NO PUEDO HACER ESO!

– ¡Nah! No quería, de todos modos. –Este comentario deprimió a la chica... –Hazlo tú, Jun. Te concedo el honor.

La peli verde quedó atónita. – ¡E-era una broma!

– ¡ALTO AHÍ, PERVERTIDO!

Las chicas bajaron la mirada con pena, mientras Jun chocaba su frente, al ver a Ren, Horohoro e Yoh vestidos como ninja con una red en sus manos. Hao les miró extrañado, luego se echó a reír enfureciendo a los dos primeros. El pobre del castañito menor suplicó que alguien parara la locura antes de que acabaran heridos... ¡además, ¿no se supone que iban a ser sigilosos?!

– ¡JYAA~!

Varios gritos se escucharon mientras el agua chapoteaba por todas partes. Pyron se puso pálido al imaginarse que, mientras Bason y Kororo lo distraían, ¡lo que temía estaba pasando ¡De nuevo los chicos alborotados espiaban a las chicas, pero ahora además habían entrado al baño!

– ¡PERVERTIDOS~!

Las chicas cubrieron sus ojos con el rostro completamente enrojecidos.

Ren, Horohoro e Yoh bajaron la mirada, sintiendo una brisa fría por su cuerpo.

Hao rió, jugando con las ropas de los chicos mientras estos enrojecían al verse... ¡DESNUDOS! ¡Ese estúpido Hao pervertido los había desnudado durante el intento de atraparlo en la red y ahora les habían dado una vista épica a las chicas!

– ¡Estúpido Hao pervertido! ¡TE MATAREMOS!

Yoh se hizo bolita. – ¡Estoy desnudo! ¡Todos menos Anna me han visto desnudo! D:

– ¡Déjate de idioteces Yoh! ¡No nos iremos sin vengarnos!

Hao se levantó, mirándolos desafiante. – ¿En serio?

* * *

_**¡Se viene una pelea de desnudos sin censura y con (tal vez) algunas descripciones explícitas! Y no diré nada más porque arruino la sorpresa (?) xD**_


	13. ¡Maldito Hao!

**Shaman King no me pertenece**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRECE: **_**¡MALDITO HAO!**_

Hao se levantó, mirando desafiante al trío de desnudos. – ¿En serio?

La toalla del peli largo se cayó, mostrando su trasero. Tamao y Jeanne se desmayaron con un chorrito de sangre resbalando por su nariz con esta escena. Pilika cubrió sus ojos, mientras Jun intentaba despertar a las desmayadas. ¡Debían irse de allí antes de que la pelea diera inicio! ¡Era una pelea de desnudos! ¡Sería traumatizante ver a esos cuatro pelear desnudos...mostrando sus miserias (o tal vez sus _no tan miserias_...)!

* * *

Anna se desvistió para luego ponerse su yukata, temerosa, pero sin intenciones de retractaerse, y armándose de valor, salió de su habitación.

Tal vez ya era momento de ser un poco más _la de antes_. Si no intentaba superar su problema jamás lo haría. Y aunque temiera encontrarse con Hao o cualquier chico, incluyendo a Yoh, debía ser fuerte y hacer todo lo posible por salvar su futuro y la dignidad que le quedaba. ¡Anna Kyoyoma no era una chica miedosa! Era fuerte y capaz de superar todos sus problemas si se lo proponía.

– ¡KYAAAA!

El gritó de Pilika hizo que Anna se frenara de golpe. Se estremeció del miedo, retrocediendo. ¡No quería bañarse tras escuchar ese grito de parte del baño!

Pero... su curiosidad era muy fuerte. ¿Qué diablos pasaba como para hacer gritar así a Jun?

– ¡SPAARTAAA~ (?)! – ¿Ese era Horohoro?

– ¡MALDITO DEPRAVADO, TE CASTRARÉ~! –Ren...

– ¡ESTOY ENCUERADO~! – ¡¿Yoh?!

La rubia respiró profundamente...

– ¡WUAJAJAJA! –Ahora era Hao riendo...

– ¡WAA!

¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

* * *

Lo que pasó en el baño durante la escena con Anna:

Horohoro y Ren se lanzaron a Hao sin sus espíritus, quienes en ese momento estaban siendo acosados por las preguntas de un histérico Pyron que temía ir al baño al imaginarse, y estar en lo correcto, de que Jun estaría desnuda o semidesnuda mientras aquellos cuatro enfermos gritaban y se querían arrancar su hombría... (aunque Yoh no quería nada de eso)-

El peli largo sonrió, aventando la ropa lejos mientras se preparaba para detener los puños de sus adversarios.

Jun enrojeció, Pilika soltó tremendo grito mientras los tres chicos daban un mejor ángulo de sus cuerpos desnudos...

– ¡SPARTAA~!

– ¡TE CASTRARÉ~!

Yoh gritó tratando de recoger la ropa que su hermano había aventado. La pobre peli verde estaba tan avergonzada y asustada que ni siquiera se podía mover. Mientras la peli azul salía desnuda buscando una toalla con la cual cubrirse. ¡Y Tamao y Jeanne seguían desmayadas!

Ren y Horohoro retrocedieron hasta chocar contra Yoh, quedando encima de él con sus traseros aplastando la espalda y cabeza del castaño. Hao rió como maníaco mientras el par caía de espaldas con sus piernas ligeramente levantadas una vez que Yoh salió de la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba. ¡No era agradable tener a sus dos amigos desnudos sobre él! Agradecía que se sentaron en él cuando estaba de espaldas... no se hubira querido imaginar perder su virgnidad durante una batalla de desnudos con Horohoro o Ren (o ambos (?))...

Sin rendirse con esto, el peli azul, furioso por esa sonrisa victoriosa que tenía Hao, miró a Ren y asintió con una mirada tan sombría que era más que obvio que tenían algo planeado... y que nada bueno resultaría si los espectadores se quedaban allí.

– ¡Es hora de usar nuestro último recurso! ¡Los espíritus elementales!

Yoh abrió los ojos como platos. – ¡NO PUEDES HACER ESO! ¡DESTRUIRÁN LA PENSIÓN!

– ¡JYAAA!

Pero nadie escuchó al alarmado Yoh, sino que se limitaron a ignorarlo y abalanzarse a Hao con sus espíritus en mano, preparados a entablar otra épica pelea como la que tuvo lugar en el final del manga.

Hao frunció el ceño, corriendo hacia ellos también. Yoh sudó frío, hincándose y rezando junto con Jun y Pilika para que no se mataran ese trío y no destruyeran la pensión completa...

Un gritó escapó de la boca de Ren mientras caía al agua, sacando la cabeza con un tono más que rojo tiñendo sus mejillas. Hao rió con un toque de malicia, mientras hacía movimientos con su mano como si apretase algo. Horohoro e Yoh abrieron los ojos como plato con un rubor invadiendo sus mejillas al comprender esa seña...

– ¡MALDITO ENFERMO!

– Justo como pensé. Eneno _en todos los aspectos_. –Se burló el peli largo viendo como el pelinegro hervía del coraje y la vergüenza. –Creo que aquel otro chico tiene _más_ que tú.

– ¡Ja! ¡Ya lo sabía! –Gritó Horohoro con las manos en la cadera dando a mostrar toooodo el panorama...

Jun y Pilika bajaron la cabeza, sumergiéndose en el agua.

Sentían tanta pena ajena... y realmente envidiaban a Anna y Seyram, Tamao y Jeanne, por no ver nada de lo que allí estaba pasando.

Saliendo del agua de un salto, Ren ignoró por completo el hecho que recientemente había sucedido, manteniendo en su mente el único ideal de acabar con Hao a cualquier costo, incluso si eso implicara que debería ser manoseado más de una vez (aunque la autora no engaña a nadie si niega que ella desearía estar en lugar de Ren, como muchas chicas más).

Sacando su lanza de quién sabe dónde, el unicornio (?) se abalanzó a Hao, gruñendo, mientras el otro reía divertidamente.

Parte del suelo se partió en una explosión, Jun y Pilika salieron del baño (desnudas) cargando a Tamao y Jeanne entre gritos y quejidos por los pedazos que salían volando.

El pobre de Yoh quedó noqueado flotando boca abajo sobre el agua con un chichón en la cabeza mientras burbujitas se formaban en ésta.

Ren estaba en el suelo, hecho bolita y lloriqueando por tremendo golpe recibido durante el impacto en su zona sensible (¡ouch!) , mientras Hao sonreía victorioso sin ningún rasguño. No por nada era el Shaman King, ¡hasta desnudo y sin necesidad de armas podía ganarle a cualquiera!

Sólo quedaba Horohoro. El ainu gritó con los puños cerrados dando un grito de guerra, pero tropezó con un jabón, se resbaló, golpeó su cabeza y cayó al agua con los ojos en forma de "x" mientras el agua hacía un poco borrosa cierta zona expuesta sin pena alguna.

– ¡WUAJAJAJAJA!

Hao se soltó a reír al ver a sus tres adversarios derrotados sin tanto esfuerzo. ¡Es más, Yoh ni siquiera se enfrentó a él y ya estaba noqueado! Oh no... ¡pero si se estaba ahogando!

– ¡Yoh!

El hermano mayor se lanzó al agua para salvar a su hermanito. Rápidamente lo arrastró hasta fuera del agua, suspirando de alivio al ver que no se había ahogado, pero estuvo cerca.

Ren se levantó con un esfuerzo sobrehumano sacando una banderita blanca pidiendo tregua. Horohoro despertó todo mareado sin saber qué había pasado, e Yoh pronto comenzó a manotear y patalear pidiendo auxilio al creer que seguía ahogándose.

Cuando de pronto...

– ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ~~~!

Un chorro de agua mandó a volar a los cuatro chicos mientras daban vueltas (¡y seguían mostrándose justo como los habían traído al mundo!) hasta desaparecer de la vista muy al estilo 'el equipo Rocket' (no hay mejor ejemplo que ese, al menos para mí xD)

Jun y Pilika se sentaron en el suelo, con ropa interior únicamente, suspirando de alivio.

* * *

Un rato después, la peli verde reprendía a Pyron por haberse distraído con facilidad dejándose engañar por Bason y Kororo, luego reprendió a estos por haber sido cómplices de aquel desastre, y al final abrazó a Seyram y Redseb porque nada malo les pasó.

La puerta se abrió y los cuatro pervertidos exhibicionistas aparecieron con cara de pocos amigos destilando agua por todas partes. Seyram tuvo un tic, cayendo al suelo desmayada por la vista frente a ella. Redseb cerró los ojos y trató de olvidar lo que había visto.

Tamao y Jeanne seguían desmayadas. Recostadas en la habitación de las invitadas para que descansaran un poco. A ellas se les terminó uniendo la pobre y traumada Seyram y el traumatizado Redseb.

– ¡Esto no acaba!

Gritó Ren preparándose para otro round.

Jun le aventó uno de sus zapatos y Pilika atrapó a su hermano con una red. – ¡BASTA YA!

– Ya todos me vieron desnudo menos Anna~. –Lloriqueó Yoh yéndose a una esquinita. Amidamaru trató de consolarlo.

Aprovechando que aquellos tres estaban ocupados, y desnudos todavía, Hao se dirigió al baño para volver a bañarse y quitarse todo lo que se le había pegado de regreso a la pensión. No esperaba encontrarse con Anna en su yukata a punto de entrar al baño.

Lentamente el chico recorrió con su mirada cada parte de la itako. Ésta se ruborizó, bajando la mirada, dándole la espalda mientras trataba de no desmoronarse nuevamente. A final de cuentas, y sin querer hacerlo, Hao le había recordado a aquel desgraciado, invadiendo el corazón de la chica de un tremendo odio y repulsión hacia todo, especialmente hacia ella.

–...

El peli largo desvió la mirada, reprimiéndose internamente por ese acto. –Lo siento...

–...

Anna no contestó. Comenzó a alejarse, olvidándose de la idea de darse un baño.

No obstante, el Shaman la detuvo, abrazándola por detrás. De nuevo esos recuerdos invadieron a Anna, quién se estremeció y sin poder evitarlo sintió un par de lágrimas resbalando de su mejilla.

Hao rodeó con una de sus manos el cuello de la chica, acercándola más a él. Su otra mano se encontraba sobre el vientre de la chica, subiendo hasta rozar uno de sus pechos.

– Es mejor que vayas comportándote distinto. Si te comportas así todo el tiempo, Yoh se rendirá y si yo decido tomar cartas en el asunto, créeme... no te gustará mis métodos.

– ¡HAOOO!

El muchacho se alejó de Anna, sonriendo dulcemente. Ésta tragó saliva, alejándose un poco de él sin decir nada.

Yoh estaba buscando a su gemelo y en su tono se notaba con claridad su enojo. Pronto ya no sólo era Yoh, sino Ren y Horohoro (qué sabrá dios cómo pasaron por alto a sus hermanas) los que buscaban a Hao por toda la casa gritando su nombre entre maldiciones y promesas de venganza.

– Es mejor que me aleje de ti, o Yoh se celara. Se cabrearía si te viera junto a mí.

– ¿Eh?

– ¿Qué no lo entiendes aún? –Hao comenzó a alejarse.

Anna enrojeció. –H-Hao...

– ¡MALDITO HAO! ¡ALÉJATE DE ANNA! ¡ADEMÁS, ESTÁS DESNUDO, ¿QUÉ NO TIENES VERGÜENZA?!

E Yoh encontró a su hermano...

Hao rió, sacándole la lengua a su hermano, quién aún no se vestía (¡carajo, eran unos depravados!), para irse corriendo igual que un niño pequeño gritando que jamás lo alcanzarían.

Yoh corrió detrás de su hermano jurando detenerlo al tiempo que llamaba a sus dos amigos, cuando Anna, más roja aún por ver a su prometido, y haberle visto TODO, extendía la mano para que el ainu, el que en ese momento pasaba por allí, recogiera una toalla pidiendo que se la diera a Yoh. A la rubia le importaba un comino los demás, aunque también hubiera deseado no ver a nadie desnudo, pero sobre todo, le importaba tanto su Yoh que si por ella hubiese sido, a toda costa hubiera evitado ver a su prometido desnudo hasta que no fuera su noche de bodas.

La pobre y traumatizada Anna se cacheteó levemente un par de veces sacando toda idea rara de su mente, bastante apenada por ver no sólo a los gemelos, sino a los invitados desnudos corriendo frente a ella.

– ¡DETENGAN A HAO! ¡QUE NO SE ACERQUE A LAS CHICAS! –Era Yoh más que histérico...

– ¡NI A KORORO, ELLA ES UNA CRIATURITA INOCENTE Y NO PUEDO DEJAR QUE VEA A NADIE DESNUDO A MENOS QUE NO SEA YO! – ¿...en serio?

– ¡REDSEB, CUIDA DE MI HERMANA Y LAS DEMÁS! –Oh, ahora era Ren...

– ¡AAAAHHH! ¡GATOS YANDERES! –Los dos chicos huyendo con Redseb en sus manos.

– ¡YOH, HUYE! ¡LOS GATOS TE MATARAN!

Ese era Ren. Y sonaba asustado mirando a Yoh haciéndole frente a los gatos... luego fue atacado por decenas de esos felinos que no lo dejaban ni gritar...

– ¡AAAHH, REN, ME ACABAS DE GOLPEAR _ALLÍ_! –Ahora era Horohoro después de ser golpeado por Ren cuando éste le hacía señas a Yoh para que huyera.

– ¡IAGH, ¿TENÍAS QUE GRITARLO?!

– ¡CUIDARÉ A MIS ONEE-SAN'S! – Y Redseb corrió a la habitación donde se encontraban Jeanne, Tamao y Seyram decidido a protegerlas, pues ya estaba dentro de un desastre que incluía chicos desnudos y gatos yanderes dispuestos a proteger a su Hao-sama...

Pilika y Jun se abrazaron a Pyron viendo a los cuatro chicos y al niño corriendo por todas partes con gatos volando y maullando peor que locos. Una gotita resbaló de la cabeza de los espíritus y los espectadores...

Durante toda la noche se escucharon gritos, risas maníacas, choques, chillidos, muchos 'kyaa" y 'nyaa' y algunos '¡Maldito Hao!' resonando por toda la pensión, mientras Anna escuchaba música desde los audífonos de Yoh, tomados sin permiso, pensando seriamente en lo que había dicho Hao y tratando de ignorar todo lo que pasaba afuera de su habitación.

Pasada de la medianoche Jun y Pilika estaban cubriendo la puerta donde estaban las otras chicas (menos Anna) con una tapa de un bote de basura y un palo, espantando a los gatos que volaban por allí cuando eran aventados por Hao para que detuvieran a Yoh y los demás. ¡Vaya que se estaba divirtiendo el desgraciado!

Amidamaru, Bason, Kororo y los demás protegían el interior de la habitación, dejando a su suerte a sus amos.

¿Y Anna? ella ya estaba soñando, por desgracia, con lo que se escuchaba afuera. La pobre estaba roja incluso cuando dormía, pues incluso en sus sueños no había censura...

* * *

_**Uff, por fin lo terminé. Me tomó bastante tiempo ya que, cuando apenas escribía, la inspiración se ponía de nena y huía de mí. Casi tuve que perseguirla con una red para alcanzarla muy como lo hace Pilika con Horohoro (?) **__**Como sea, espero les gustara el capítulo, y si se preguntan, '¿no que era un YohxAnna? ¿Por qué pones HaoxAnna?', bueno, es para darle un toque algo más... uhm, 'interesante' (?). Pero espero se den cuenta de un detallito que dejé claro con el comentario de Hao. **_

_**Bueno, al final los depravados estuvieron desnudos todo el día, exceptuando por Yoh que ya tenía una toalla xD, la verdad que omití algunas partes que no cuadraban pero posiblemente las añada cuando tenga la oportunidad, **_

_**¿Reviews? ¿Tomatazos, críticas, sugerencias? ¡Son bien recibidas! :3**_


	14. Todo estará bien

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CATORCE: **_**TODO ESTARÁ BIEN.**_

Yoh se levantó con tremendo dolor de cabeza, peor que si se hubiera emborrachado y no como lo hacía su padre que se emborrachaba con chocolates (como la autora (?) xD). Aún recordaba perfectamente el lío que se extendió hasta la madrugada mientras sobaba su estómago vacío. Debido a la conmoción y todo el desastre, nadie había cenado pues Tamao estaba inconsciente y Jun y Pilika temían que en una de las persecuciones y ataques gatunos los chicos destruyeran la cocina igual que había pasado con cierta parte del baño.

Eran aproximadamente las 6:45, muy temprano todavía para que todos estuvieran despiertos, pero de seguro que el hambre los haría despertar apenas les llegara el olor a comida. Después de ir al baño Yoh se pondría a cocinar.

Así, mientras regresaba del baño, pudo escuchar el agua cayendo desde las termas, sintiendo cierta curiosidad por ello. Eso, añadiendo que también estaba curioso por la repentina desaparición de sus audífonos.

Caminando hacia el baño, Yoh casi suelta un grito al ver a Hao pasar por donde mismo que él, pero el hermano mayor le cubrió la boca mientras lo reprendía con la mirada. Los dos hermanos, curiosos por saber quién diablos se estaba bañando a esas horas de la madrugada si recordaban que todos se habían desvelado y de seguro seguían durmiendo. De modo que sigilosamente se acercaron a la puerta, abriéndola un poco.

Sus miradas mostraron absoluta sorpresa al momento en que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo viendo la pálida piel de Anna con gotas de aguas que parecían perlas, hermosas y brillantes, por todo su desnudo cuerpo. Desde su cabello hasta sus pies. Se veía tan hermosa, tan pura e inocente dándose un baño a tan temprana hora sin miedo a ser vista o ser visitada como el resto. Pero en su mirada seguía existiendo ese deje de tristeza y dolor que llevaba cargando desde hace días, los más tormentosos debían añadirse, después de lo sucedido.

Los gemelos no supieron cuánto tiempo permanecieron viendo a Anna. Pero pronto sus miradas fueron sentidas por la rubia, quién se giró bruscamente cubriendo sus pechos. Yoh se levantó de golpe tratando de huir antes de ser asesinado por esa acción, pero sólo terminó pisando el cabello de Hao, enredándoselo en su pie, y cayendo de cara al suelo, llevándose también al peli largo.

– ¡Ay! ¡Idiota, mi cabello!

– ¡Wuaa! ¡Gritaste! ¡Anna nos descubrirá!

– ¡No te pongas histérico! ¡Bien que disfrutabas de la vista!

– ¡¿Y qué hay de ti!? ¡Pervertido, enfermo, depravado, deja a mi Annita en paz! ¡Ella es mía, no te la comparto! ¡Y aunque me mate por verla desnuda déjame decirte que sólo yo debería tener ese derecho y no tú! –Yoh estaba tan asustado que ya ni pensaba bien... y si es que algún día pensó bien. No paraba de gritar y tratar de desatar su pie, pero sólo lo enredaba más con el cabello de Hao.

– ¡Imbécil, baja la voz! ¡Y deja de tirar de mi cabello! ¡Me duele!

Al reconocer esas voces, Anna cubrió su cuerpo con una toalla, asomándose para encontrarse con una escena bastante rara. Yoh dando vueltas en el suelo mientras Hao lloriqueaba jalando su cabello en un intento de desatorarlo del pie de su gemelo. ¡En verdad dolía que jalaran su cabello!, pero para nada que planeaba maltratarlo (más de lo que ya lo hacía) ni cortarlo para liberarse de su tortura causada por el Asakura menor.

–...

El par de castaños levantaron la mirada, ambos ya hecho bolas con el cabello de Hao. Vaya vista se llevaron al ver las largas piernas de Anna y a ésta apenas cubierta con una pequeña toalla.

De la nada, la nariz de Yoh comenzó a sangrar y al pobre chico casi le da un infarto con eso que acababa de ver. Anna enrojeció de la vergüenza, no de la ira, y simplemente cerró bien la puerta abrazándose con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. ¡Al parecer los Grandes Espíritus la querían torturar un poco más!

– ¡Yoh idiota! ¡¿En serio?!

La rubia sólo pudo escuchar como Hao e Yoh se marchaban a toda prisa.

Luego escuchó...

– ¡WAAA! ¡HA-HAO , _SE_ LEVANTÓ! ¡AAAHH! ¡ESTÁ POSEÍDO!

– ¡IMBÉCIL! ¡¿APENAS TE DISTE CUENTA?!

– HAO AYÚDAME! ¡AMIDAMARU, REN, HOROHORO, QUIEN SEAAA!

– ¡YOH-DONO, ¿QUÉ LE ACABA DE...?! – ¡¿Amidamaru?! ¡Vaya espíritu, aparecía apenas lo llamaba su amo!

– ¡Yoh, relájate y deja de pensar en ella! ¡Me estás incomodando! ¡¿Cómo es posible que se levantará sólo por verla en toalla?! –Vaya momento de incomodidad para el Asakura mayor... y para el menor también...

– ¡Yoh-dono resista a la tentación!

– ¡AYUDAAA! ¡SE LEVANTÓ Y NO SE BAJA! ¡ESTÁ LOCO!

– ¡YOH CÁLLATE YA! ¡ES INCÓMODO ESTAR CERCA TUYO Y DE **_ESO_** QUE SE LEVANTÓ!

– Yoh-dono... crece tan rápido...

La ya más traumatizada Anna, que entendía a la perfección lo que estaba escuchando, estaba muriéndose de la vergüenza, aunque al mismo tiempo sentía una gran felicidad en su interior. Es decir, ¡Yoh realmente se sentía atraído a ella! pero... lo peor era que era en _todos los aspectos_... y ella realmente no estaba preparada para nada, ya que, inclusive, su propio compromiso le resultaba bastante difícil en ese momento.

Dio un gran suspiro, sintiéndose mucho más confundida que nunca. Abochornada, frustrada, entristecida, feliz... revuelta.

Y mientras tanto, con Yoh...

– Parece que ya se solucionó... –Murmuró Amidamaru mirando fijamente la entrepierna de Yoh. Éste estaba rojo a más no poder. –Yoh-dono, me ha dado un gran susto. Creí que le pasaba algo malo.

– ¡Eso era _malo_! ¡Muy, muy malo!

Hao cepillaba su cabello, intentando controlarse antes de lanzarse a asesinar a su hermano. ¡Casi le arranca su hermosa cabellera de rey (?)!

Qué suerte que nadie se despertara con tremendos gritos...

* * *

Pasadas de las 7:00 el desayuno estaba listo, y todos los hambrientos en la pensión, menos Anna, se encontraban desayunando en completa armonía. Seyram y Redseb ya parecían estar mejor que el día anterior, aunque aún no podían ver a los ojos a nadie, incluyendo a Yoh. El peli largo miraba de reojo a su hermano con ojos asesinos, gruñendo al escuchar los pensamientos asustados de Yoh cuando veía a su hermano mayor. Y el colmo era que escuchaba los pensamientos de todos, unos que lo maldecían todavía, otros que lo hacían sentir como un villano, nuevamente, otros más que hacían que le dieran ganas de pararse en la mesa y gritar para responder todas sus dudas. Pero era imposible si no quería que Yoh lo detuviera y, conociendo lo idiota que era, le enredara el cabello en su pie otra vez...

– ¡Estamos de regre...!...so...

Un trío de sonrisas se esfumaron inmediatamente apenas vieron a Hao, sentado comiendo de mala gana sin parar de ver rencoroso a su hermano.

Kanna, Marion y Matilde rieron nerviosas, cerrando la puerta dando a mostrar decenas de bolsas y un bronceado muy bien lucido en ellas.

Horohoro dejó de comer, seguido del resto. ¡Eran las Hanagumi!

–... –La peli azul dejó las bolsas en el suelo. –... hola... tiempo sin vernos...

– ¡Hola! –Yoh se levantó, aprovechando la situación para dejar de ser acosado por su hermano. – ¡Las echaba de menos! –Se abrazó a Kanna, lloriqueando. –Ayúdenme~ Hao me quiere matar~

Las tres chicas rieron, mirando a Hao. Tenían malos recuerdos de ese tipo...

– E-eh... Yoh... ¿p-podemos hablar en privado?

Y así como preguntaron, ni siquiera esperaron una respuesta. Sacaron a Yoh de la casa, no sin antes comentar con miedo, sintiendo la mirada del rey. –Q-qué grata sorpresa... Hao-sama...

– Hmph. Al menos _estas _sí me respetan. –Comentó indiferente.

Flechazo para las Hanagumi...

– ¡¿En qué diablos pensabas trayendo a tu hermano aquí?!

Matilde pisoteó a Yoh. – ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas cómo nos trató?!

Marion temblaba, viendo al castaño con una mirada de psicópata. –Y no le avisaste a Mari... ¡Mari te matará!

– ¡Esperen! –Gritó el castaño con golpes y chichones por todas partes. – ¡Hao no es malo, ya lo sabemos! ¡A parte, se fueron hace unas semanas y me olvidé incluso que existían!

Esa no fue una buena excusa...

Ahora las tres apaleaban al chico...

– ¡Esperen un poco! – ¡De nuevo pidiendo piedad! –No quise decir eso... es que... últimamente han habido algunos problemas y Hao vino a a ayudarm... vino de visita, pero de algún modo me está ayudando.

– ¿Por qué te veía con odio? –Preguntó Kanna con los brazos cruzados.

Yoh bajó la cabeza, apenado. –Es que acaba de pasar un incident... ¡¿y por qué diablos se aparecieron a estas horas?! ¡¿No pudieron regresar más tarde?! ¡¿U otro día?!

Marion y Matilde amenazaron en apalear de nuevo al castaño.

Éste sacó una banderita blanca, escondiéndose detrás de Kanna.

– Como sea. –La peli naranja posó sus manos en las caderas. – ¿De qué problemas hablas? ¿Acaso quieren derrocar a Hao-sama y vino aquí a esconderse un rato?

– ¿Por qué le sigues diciendo así...?

– Contesta. ¬¬

–... Anna...

Yoh puso una cara bastante desanimada. Las Hanagumi, aún cin lograr entender lo qué sucedía, y es que, ¿cómo hacerlo? si Yoh apenas y dijo el nombre de la rubia antes de mostrar esa cara poco común en él, se limitaron a guardar silencio y pensar en algo con tal de desviarse del tema y hacer que el chico quitara esa cara.

– Bueno... suponemos que sucedió algo malo, pero no hay nada que no pueda superarse. ¿No? –Matilde sonrió. –Después de todo, tu lema es _todo estará bien_. ¡Sólo debes quitar esa cara triste y confiar en que todo estará bien!

– ¡Pero vi a mi Annita desnuda!

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –Los ojos de las chicas casi se salían de sus ojos. ¡¿Qué Yoh había hecho qué?!

– ¡WAAA! ¡Lo grité muy fuerte! D:

–... pervertido.

– Depravado.

– ¡MUERE!

Y de nuevo otra paliza al pobre de Yoh, ahora por parte de Kanna, Matilde y Marion...

¡PLASSSH! *intento fallido de imitar el ruido del agua cayendo (?)*.

Un chorro de agua helada empapó a los cuatro. Los pobres, congelados como paletas, dirigieron su mirada a sus espaldas para encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que Anna.

Yoh enrojeció y bajó la mirada, dándose la vuelta rezando para que _no se levantara_ en ese momento como la vez anterior. Las Hanagumi parpadearon un par de veces antes de ponerse peor que pálidas y comenzar a pedir disculpas por haber osado en golpear al prometido de la jefa, ¡porque sólo ella tenía el derecho de hacerlo!

– ¡GOMENASAI ANNA-SAN! ¡NO QUERÍAMOS...!

– Yoh. –La rubia pasó por alto a las otras tres. Sin embargo, les miró de reojo con una sonrisa. Luego regresó la mirada a su prometido. –El desayuno. Estoy hambrienta.

– Eh... ah... y-yo..s-sí Anna!

– Chicas. –Las Hanagumi se enderezaron, asintiendo en silencio. – ¿Por qué no se toman otro descanso? en estos momentos estamos pasando por unos problemas de pareja, les agradecería que no se entrometan.

– ¿De...pareja...? –Matilde estaba confundida.

– ¿Problemas? –Ni se dijera Marion...

Kanna sonrió. Entendía a la perfección, la mirada de Anna lo revelaba. En esos momentos no deseaba su presencia, pero eso no significaba que no las apareciera. –Sí, traeremos un recuerdo. Uhm... ¿está bien si nos vamos por un mes?

– Estaría perfecto.

Yoh ya se había ido a la cocina, tropezando y sin carburar bien sus pensamientos. ¡Pero qué feliz estaba porque Anna le había dirigido otra vez la palabra y no se había molestado por lo de hace rato!

Las Hanagumi guardaron todas sus bolsas en su habitación.

Anna había regresado a la suya, esperando su desayuno. Aprovechando que Yoh le iba a llevar el desayuno, Kanna noqueó al chico con una patada en la nuca, les pidió a sus compañeras que se adelantaran, y luego fue con la rubia teniendo el desayuno en sus manos.

Abrió la puerta y dejó el plato en la cama. –Todo saldrá bien, Anna-san. –Comentó con dulzura, enderezándose. –Sólo dele la oportunidad a Yoh, y estoy seguía que todo mal que tenga se irá.

– Gracias. –Sonrió a medias, tomando el plato entre sus manos.

Kanna sonrió como pocas veces lo hacía. Se dio media vuelta, y cerró la puerta para marcharse.

– Descubriré qué está pasando... y asesinaré al responsable de la infelicidad de Anna... –Murmuró Kanna con un semblante perverso. Anna la había salvado junto a las otras dos, no era de sorprenderse que se enfureciera si algo malo le sucedía a la rubia.

– Es mejor que no intentes entrometerte.

La peli azul dirigió su vista a Hao. Éste estaba tan relajado, pero al mismo tiempo con una mirada de seriedad.

– ¿Por qué me pide eso? Le debo la vida a Anna, no puedo dejarla así.

– Yo también le debo algo. Pero este asunto sólo le concierne a Yoh, desgraciadamente.

– ¿Le debe algo?

El peli largo pasó por alto esta última pregunta. –Es mejor que regreses con tus amigas. Disfruta el tiempo libre que tienes. –Comenzó a alejarse. –Porque cuando todo regrese a la normalidad, estoy seguro que lo que se viene será pesado. Se trata de Anna, después de todo.

– Pero...

– Si la situación lo requiere, entonces deberé interferir yo. A final de cuentas soy un Asakura. –Lo dijo con un tono de molestia. Pero a la vez resignación. –Como hermano mayor de Yoh, de alguna forma debo ayudarlo. Como Shaman King, me gustaría ver feliz a mi ex reina, como el hombre que soy, quiero devolverle el favor a Anna.

– Pero si ella jamás fue su rein...

¡Gato yandere al ataque!

¡¿De dónde carajos salían?!

Kanna se reservó lo que quería decir, aceptando de mala gana regresar con Marion y Matilde alejándose a su vez de aquel maldito gato que apareció de la nada.

Hao regresó silbando mientras ignoraba las miradas curiosas de los demás. ¿Había ido a hablar con Kanna, o a atacarla con gatos?

* * *

_**No creo que sea necesario decir cuál era el problema de Yoh xD. Dios, me da vergüenza escribir cosas algo elevadas de tono, pero quiero expandir mis horizontes, y es que sep, soy demasiado tímida y cerrada a estos temas, pero no me voy a retractar.**_

_**Habrá de todo en el fanfic, pero a su debido tiempo n.n, sólo esperen si quieren lemmon xD y ojalá que no les aburra mi trabajo u.u**_


	15. ¡China!

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO QUINCE: **_**¡CHINA!**_

Una azafata pasó por el pasillo del avión trayendo consigo un carrito con comida, asegurándose de la comodidad de los pasajeros mientras se preparaba el transporte para despegar. (Azafata: los auxiliares en los aviones. por el contexto se entiende este concepto)

Pasó un vaso con té y un plato con un pequeño pastel de vainilla, haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse.

– No sabía que para ir a Izumo se tomaba avión. –Murmuró el muchacho antes de darle una mordida al pastel. –Pero admito que se viaja muy bien. Es bastante cómodo.

– Uhm... –El otro hombre le dio un sorbo a su té. –No estoy seguro de que se tomen aviones para ir a Izumo.

– ¿En serio?

– Bueno, nunca he viajado en avión ni he ido a Izumo. No sé sobre ello. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

El pelinegro dejó su plato, llamando con la mano a la misma muchacha.

Ésta se acercó esbozando una sonrisa.

– ¿Desea algo más, Souta-san?

– Tengo una duda. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

– El avión despegará en unos minutos cuyo destino es China, Souta-san.

Tanto el muchacho como el hombre abrieron los ojos como platos.

– ¡¿CHINA?!

La muchacha asintió. – ¿Algo va mal? ¿Por qué esa reacción?

– ¡Se supone que nos dirigiríamos a Izumo! ¡¿Cómo es que acabamos en un avión con destino a China?!

El señor se encogió de hombros. –A mí no me mires. Tú estabas a cargo de todo, Souta.

– ¡Exijo que me bajen!

– _Queridos tripulantes, el avión despegara en tres minutos. Favor de acomodarse en sus puestos._

– Me debo retirar.

Y así la azafata se marchó, mientras el muchacho (llamado Souta en más de una ocasión), intentó levantarse pero fue retenido por el hombre, así como se le llamó la atención y se le obligó a mantenerse calmado mientras el avión despegaba con destino a China.

¡Ya no había forma de bajarse hasta no llegar a su destino!

Pero al menos aún había suficiente tiempo para volver a Japón y cumplir su propósito de ir a Izumo antes de que se cumpliera el mes desde lo sucedido con Anna, librarse de Yoh y apropiarse de la itako.

– ¿Sabes? No es tan malo ir a China.

– ¡¿Quién diablos te entiende, Souta?!

– ¡Vamos Kotaro! –El muchacho rió. –Podría comprarle un bello vestido a Anna-san y regalárselo para que lo use cuando vivamos juntos.

–... tienes demasiado tiempo libre como para pensar en cosas como esas...

El muchacho se perdió en sus fantasías... mientras el hombre fingía no conocerlo, acomodándose mejor en el asiento decidido a escuchar un poco de música e ignorar al que tenía al lado.

Después de todo, el viaje lo pagaba su acompañante.

* * *

– Es una carta.

– Ya sé eso, Yoh –El peli azul frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso lo creían idiota? ¡Por supuesto que era una carta eso que tenían frente a ellos! – ¿Pero, quién nos la envió? ¿Y por qué?

Horohoro e Yoh miraban cierta carta llegada hace poco con gran curiosidad. El resto se encontraba ocupado haciendo otras cosas irrelevantes.

Chocolove no había vuelto desde la noche pasada y eso que ya habían transcurrido casi 24 horas desde aquel suceso en el cual Hao, en un ligero ataque de ira, lo sacó de la pensión de muy mala gana, ¡el pobre moreno había volado como nunca antes!

Sin más preámbulos, decidieron abrir la carta para leerla.

_"Yoh y compañía, me encuentro bastante lejos de Japón en estos momentos. Cuando aterricé estaba cerca de la muralla China, (cortesía de tu hermano, Yoh), y me será imposible regresar antes del anochecer a la pensión. Lo más probable es que me regresé a mi hogar a pagar algunas cuentas pendientes._

_Parece ser la despedida. Ojalá los vea pronto._

_Su amigo Chocolove, al que Hao lo mandó lejos por un simple comentario. Al menos aprendí a guardarme ciertos comentarios por mi bien."_

– Hao tenía que ser ¬¬.

– El colmo es que Chocolove estaba en lo correcto y lo pagó muy caro.

– ¿Qué tan resistente es Chocolove?

– Soportó nuestros maltratos durante la pelea. –El ainu y el castaño no parecían haberse tomado taaaan mal la despedida de Chocolove. Al fin y al cabo, el chico seguía vivi... –Seguro es más resistente que nosotros.

– Me siento mal por él. Lo mandaron a la China.

– Quizá se divierta siendo turista.

– ¿Y si no tiene dinero?

– ¿De qué tanto hablan?

El par de muchachos miraron a Ren, luego continuaron platicando, ignorando al recién llegado.

– ¡No me ignoren!

– Mira, Chocolove está cerca de tu país.

– ¿Huh? –El chico tomó la carta entre sus manos, leyéndola. ¡Era verdad! – ¿Qué hace allá?

– ¿Recuerdas lo de ayer? –El otro asintió a la pregunta del ainu. –Pues hasta allá mandó Hao a Chocolove.

– Qué resistencia la suya...

Yoh y Horohoro asintieron.

– Eso me recuerda... –Jun apareció de la nada, leyendo la carta. –Tal vez debería ir de compras con las chicas. ¡Me gustaría comprar ropa japonesa! Y tal vez prestarle mi ropa a Anna-chan para ver cómo se le ve~.

– Grande. Sin duda. –Comentaron los tres chicos sin pensarlo dos veces.

Jun frunció el ceño.

– Podría regalarle un vestido después de almoldarlo a su complexión.

– ¿Anna con vestido chino...?

Y ya no sólo aquel chico fantaseaba con Anna como una chica china...

– ¡Yoh-sama!

¡Plaf!

¡Cachetada de parte de Tamao!

– ¡¿Tamao?!

– ¡No muestre esa cara tan lujuriosa cuando se trata de Anna-sama! ¡Téngale respeto, es su prometida!

– Sólo la imaginaba vestida como Jun... –Lloriqueó el castaño.

– Luciría hermosa.

¿Cuándo diablos habían aparecido los demás? ¿No se supone que hacían otras cosas?

Hao sonrió viendo la mirada celosa de su hermanito. Obviamente leyendo sus pensamientos, y, aunque se sentía un poco ofendido, pasó por alto todo esto. ¡Ver a Yoh celoso era tan divertido!

Esperen un momento...

Estaba Jun, Hao, Ren, Horohoro e Yoh. ¿Pero dónde estaban los demás? claro, tomando en cuenta que Chocolove estaba divagando de seguro en China o por las afueras de ese país, y que las Hanagumi estaban lejos viendo a dónde irse ahora por un mes o tal vez más.

Y la respuesta a su pregunta llegó inmediatamente.

En la sala, viendo la televisión, estaban Redseb, Seyram, Jeanne, todos los espíritus y algunos gatitos. ¡Tan callados viendo un programa...oh, esperen, pero si era una novela!

Los demás se sentaron para ver de qué trataba.

Yoh y Tamao, sin embargo, fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena.

¿De qué trataba el programa? Pues sólo era una novela juvenil. No era la gran cosa. Pero vaya que tenía tranquilitos a todos, ¡incluso a Hao, que desde su aparición no había hecho otra cosa más que causar problemas!

– Yoh-sama, ¿realmente le gustaría ver a Anna-sama vestida con un ropa de chinos?

El muchacho enrojeció.

– Uh... yo... bu-bueno... era simple curiosida...

La pelirrosa sonrió. – ¿Y si yo convenciera a Anna-sama de comprar ropa de China y modelarla? En secreto le tomaría fotos para que la viera.

¡Tamao estaba seduciendo a Yoh!

– ¿E-en verdad lo harías...?

¡No Yoh! ¡No caigas en la tentación!

– Sólo con una condición.

– ¡Huye Yoh, te pedirá tres hijos y una casa en la colina (?)!

– ¿C-cuál? –Un sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Oh Yoh... eres demasiado débil...

– Q-que... –La pelirrosa comenzó a jugar con sus manos, bajando la cabeza. Estaba tan roja que Yoh no se le comparaba para nada. –B-bueno... pues...

¡Habla ya mujer!

Tamao reunió todo el valor que tenía y habló con los ojos cerrados y un gran rubor tiñendo de rojo sus mejillas.

– ¡...!

– ¡¿Ya está la cena?!

¡Maldito Horohoro, estropeando el momento de valentía de Tamao!

– ¡Ya voy! –Gritó Yoh apresurándose con la cena. –Después me lo dices, ¿sí? –Sonrió. Tamao asintió con pena. –Por ahora debemos enfocarnos en la cena. ¡No más distracciones!

– _Estuve tan cerca~..._ ToT

* * *

Y Anna, aprovechando que nadie la veía, regresó los audífonos de Yoh a la habitación de éste.

Se detuvo de golpe cuando su mirada llegó hasta una fotografía. La contempló por unos instantes, sonriendo con dulzura.

En la foto estaba él en una de sus _fotos vergonzosas_ pidiéndole disculpas de rodillas a Anna tras haberle tomado sin permiso su rosario, así como le suplicaba que lo ayudara a quitarse el bendito collar. Rió divertida al recordar cómo se veía el chico con esas perlitas azules enredadas en su cuello y cara por haber intentado quitárselas de prisa antes de que ella lo descubriera, pero que sólo causó que se le atoraran y estuviera todo el día con ellas porque Anna se había negado a quitárselas, burlándose de su prometido cada que lo veía hasta que por fin el chico se las quitó, temeroso de no romperlas para evitarse una terrible paliza.

Agradeció a Manta por haber tomado esa foto y haberla enmarcado. Se había vuelto un regalo de cumpleaños bastante divertido por la cara que el chico había puesto. Era una mezcla de pena, sorpresa y alegría. ¡Annita salía en una foto junto con él (aunque no como quisiera)!

– No puedes seguir esperándome... –Murmuró con tristeza. –Has hecho mucho, y no te he podido regresar nada. –Salió de la habitación, mostrando por primera vez en esas dos semanas transcurridas una mirada decidida, una mirada muy de Anna Kyoyoma. –Te lo diré mañana. Eres mi prometido... mereces saber la verdad dicha por mí.

* * *

Después de la cena Tamao citó a las chicas en la habitación donde dormía, cuando no estaba con Anna, claramente. Tomando en cuenta que de seguro los chicos estarían de entrometidos porque parecía que se habían vuelto muy buenos en eso, se aseguró de que Conchi y Ponchi los hartarán y evitarán a toda costa que escucharan la conversación. En dado caso de que Hao las escuchase no habría problema, pues él no tenía la intención de ayudar ni estorbar a ningún bando, tanto el femenino como el masculino.

No obstante, era intrigante saber sus razones para ser cómo era y el por qué le gustaba causar polémica en la pensión. ¿Es que era una nueva clase de diversión? ¿O le gustaba molestar solamente? Fuera cual fuera el caso, estaban casi seguras todas las chicas de que podían confiar en él de no decir nada si fueran descubiertas.

– B-bueno... las llamé porque quiero decirles algo muy importante a todas...

Empezó a hablar la pelirrosa sin dejar de juguetear con sus manos.

Jun, Jeanne, Pilika y hasta Seyram le miraban con curiosidad. ¿Qué tenía en mente la chica? Desde la cena se había estado comportando muy nerviosa y sospechosa.

– No pude decírselo a Yoh-sama porque me acobardé...

– ¡¿No me digas que le quieres pedir una cita?!

– ¡¿Eh?! –La chica enrojeció, viendo con sorpresa a Pilika.

Ésta rió divertida. – ¡Tamao, eres tan fácil de avergonzar! Pero ya, cuenta, ¿qué te estás proponiendo?

– Pues... pues... –Tragó saliva, mirando a todas partes. ¡Estaba muriéndose de los nervios!

Ah, pero tenían que aparecerse los metiches... ¡es que simplemente o entendían, ¿o qué?!

Así, pues, Ren, Horohoro, Yoh y Redseb (¡no! ¡El niño había pasado tiempo con esos tipos y ahora había sido influenciado!) estaban acercándose a la puerta con total sigilo, encargándoles a sus espíritus que detuvieran y no dejaran escapar ni hablar al zorro y el mapache, sujetados con fuerza por el samurai y el guerrero chino.

Kororo se movía nerviosa de un lado a otro viendo con nervios como los otros dos espíritus rezaban para que no les pasara nada a ellos (¡como si pudiera suceder!) ni a sus amos. ¿Pero y Pyron? Oh, claro, el zombie estaba también con las chicas porque lo necesita... ¡¿qué?! ¡Cuando más se necesitaba para vigilar era cuando menos dispuesto estaba a hacerlo!

Hao sólo suspiró, viendo a aquellos cuatro gatear, ya muy, pero muy cerca de la puerta.

Cuando de pronto...

¡CRACK! (?)

El rostro de Yoh estaba estrellado en el piso, producto de un fuerte pisotón en la cabeza. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de quejarse. ¡Ya estaba inconsciente!

Redseb se levantó todo pálido, Horohoro trató de huir y Ren se dispuso a pelear.

¡PLAF! ¡PROOM! ¡BRAM! (?) *malos intentos de sonidos de golpes*

El ainu cayó enredado con un rosario y sangre cayendo por su nariz con la cara casi desfigurada. Redseb sujetaba sus mejillas con lagrimitas en los ojos y un chichón en la cabeza. Ren se hizo bolita en una esquina con su lanza rota y marcas en su cuerpo... y Hao rió divertido viendo a la rubia pasar frente a él con el ceño fruncido.

Se paró a unos metros a su derecha, le dirigió la mirada y luego giró la cabeza, sin verlo directo a los ojos.

– Si vuelven a espiar a las chicas, haré que Zenki y Kouki no tengan compasión con ustedes. Agradezcan que sólo los usé para desarmarlos. Si ellos los hubieran atacado en mi lugar, posiblemente deberían ir al hospital en una ambulancia, directo a urgencias. –Luego habló en dirección a Hao. –Estás en mi pensión. Eres el Shaman King, pon orden y ahórrame el esfuerzo de venir y hacerlo yo. Sirve de algo.

¡Y esa era la Anna que todos conocían! Aunque agobiada todavía.

¡¿Qué es eso que Tamao le quiere decir a las chicas y Pyron?! ¡Anna ha decidido hablar, la chica está volviendo a ser la de antes! Pero Yoh y compañía parecen ir de mal en peor respecto a la privacidad...

* * *

**_Debe ser duro el tema de la violación, ¿pero quién no lo superaría si tiene a sus amigos apoyándolo para sacarle adelante?, la verdad es que cuando se quiere, se puede superar los problemas por más difíciles que sean. Siempre he pensado así. Y Anna es tan fuerte que no podría ponerla taaaan decaída así toda tristona sin pensar que es alguien más ._._**

**_Ya saben los nombres de los desconocidos, ¡y que se fueron a la China! xD y pobre Chocolove, a él también lo mandaron para allá xD. Bueno, ya casi regreso a la prepa o_o y tendré menos tiempo... pero trataré de aprovecharlo y actualizar cada que pueda en un horario de entre las 6:00 y las 11:00 Hora México._****_  
_**

**_Gracias a todos/as quiénes siguen la historia TwT me siento tan feliz de que les guste y saber sus opiniones._**


	16. De compras

**CAPÍTULO DIECISÉIS: **_**DE COMPRAS.**_

– Lo que les quiero decir...

Un par de ruidos extraños y lloriqueos atrajeron la atención de las chicas y Pyron. Se escuchaban afuera de la habitación, haciendo creer, y estando también en lo correcto, que los chicos trataron de espiarlas pero algo había salido mal.

Al asomar la cabeza, Tamao, Jun, Jeanne, Pyron, Seyram y Pilika observaron a los chicos malheridos y hasta inconscientes, pero sin rastro del responsable. Al principio supusieron que había sido Hao, pero por las marcas en la cara y las expresiones de los chicos, o al menos la de Horohoro y Redseb, pudieron hacerse la idea de que no había sido el peli largo, ya que el rey no tomaba en serio golpear con ganas a nadie. Sólo quedaba la opción más descabellada en ese momento.

Y es que, ¿cómo era posible que Anna pudiera hacerles eso si ni siquiera podía ver a un chico sin sufrir por sus terribles recuerdos? Aunque tenía algo de sentido, tal vez se desquitó con ellos, sobre todo con Yoh y Horohoro...

– ¿Yoh-sama?

El castaño no respondía. Tamao se hincó a su lado, sacudiéndolo ligeramente.

Estaba preocupada.

– ¿Yoh-sama, está despierto?

Nada. ¡Estaba inconsciente por un simple pisotón en la cabeza!, no obstante, tratándose de Anna, no era de sorprenderse. Era bastante fuerte...

Jun se acercó a su hermanito. Pilika al suyo. – ¿Qué pasó aquí?

– Esa mujer es peligrosa... no importa si está mal o no... ¡es un demonio! –Gritó el ainu haciéndose bolita en el suelo.

El pelinegro parecía sufrir una crisis. –Esos monstruos rompieron mi lanza... ella me venció... ¡es el mismísimo diablo esa chica!

– Sí fue Anna... –Murmuró Jeanne asombrada.

Seyram miró a su hermano antes de soltarle una cachetada. –Hiciste enojar a Anna onee-sama. Tonto.

Ay, pero qué linda hermana... ¡no, claro que no!

¿Por qué en vez de consolar a sus hermanos, las chicas habían regresado de nuevo a la habitación, poniendo ahora a Pyron a vigilar? ¡Eso era cruel (pero se lo merecían por entrometidos)!

– Como les decía. –Reanudó la plática la pelirrosa, ya más decidida. –Me gustaría ir de compras y llevar a Anna-sama. La verdad es que... quise hacer un trato con Yoh-sama... y darle fotos de Anna-sama vestida con ropa china... a cambio de... una foto suya para tenerla de recuerdo...

Las demás rieron pillinas, menos Seyram. –Con que eso era~

– ¡Gomen! –Tamao agachó la mirada, enrojecida. – ¡Es una idea tonta, lo sé...sólo quería pasar un tiempo con todas ustedes y con Anna-sama como chicas normales! y... y tener un recuerdo de Yoh-sama... porque algún día deberé separarme de él...

– ¡Me agrada la idea!

La pelirrosa miró incrédula a Pilika. Ésta sonrió.

Jeanne también parecía maravillada con la idea. –Sería muy divertido. Siempre he querido salir con mis amigas. –Sonrió, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

– Yo quiero ir también... –Susurró Seyram un poco apenada.

– ¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Iremos de compras con Anna-chan! –Jun estaba más que encantada. ¡Le habían leído la mente! –Yo pagaré toda la ropa que se compre.

– Me gustaría ir también.

– ¡Waa! D:

Y Hao se encontraba sentado en la cama con las peirnas cruzadas, sonriendo. ¡¿Cuándo había entrado a la habitación?!

Seyram corrió lejos, saliendo disparada del lugar. Las demás se quedaron estupefactas.

– Ya la dejó bien traumada...

Las chicas asintieron al comentario de Jun.

– ¿Y bueno? –El peli largo sonrió dulcemente. – ¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando se va de compras?

– _Comprar_. –Esa era Jeanne. Hao le miró de mala gana. – ¿No es obvio? Ver diferentes cosas, escoger las mejores, modelar la ropa, divertirnos.

– Entonces está decidido. Quiero ir.

La pelirrosa se negó al principio, tan avergonzada de que el gemelo de Yoh la acompañara de compras. ¡Era casi como ir de compras con Yoh! No obstante, no se pudo negar al ver esa carita tan ilusionada que tenía el Shaman, y terminó aceptando un poco insegura al principio.

Durante la noche las chicas le contaron a Hao cómo era ir de compras con amigos, llevándose algunos sermones y amenazas del Shaman por sus pensamientos ya que no era usual que el rey quisiera salir con casi puras chicas. Sin embargo, esto volvió muy divertida la noche y muy entretenida, incluso para el peli largo, que se sentía acompañado, querido, contento. Pero sin admitirlo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Yoh se encontraba preparando el desayuno con ayuda de Horohoro y Ren.

Las chicas no habían dado señales de vida desde poco después de saber qué había pasado con los chicos. Tal vez seguían dormidas, pues más de uno escuchó sus voces pasada de la medianoche.

– ¿Se habrán desvelado?

– Redseb escuchó a Seyram entrando a su habitación cerca de las 11:00. –Comentó Ren picando las verduras.

El ainu estaba pensativo, cuidando del agua para avisarle al pelinegro en cuanto comenzara a hervir. –Pilika no duerme tarde. Duerme antes que yo.

– Ayer no recuerdo casi nada... sólo sé que me sigue doliendo la cabeza. ToT

– Yoh, tienes un chichón. –Esos eran los dos muchachos. El castaño se puso pálido. –Anna no cambia sus manías ni siquiera cuando tiene problemas. Se desquitó con nosotros.

– Jiji, pero mientras esté feliz, ¡no importa!

– ¡Eso dirás tú!

– Pues sí. Lo acabo de decir.

Horohoro soltó un respingo. –Idiota.

– ¿Y Hao?

– ¿Qué vamos a saber, Yoh? –Ren frunció el ceño. –Mejor enfócate en la comida.

– Está bien. –Dijo sonriendo como siempre solía hacerlo.

Unos pies descalzos se dirigían a la cocina. Caminaba sigilosamente, escuchando las pláticas de los chicos mientras se armaba de valor.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, respiró hondo y decidió hablar.

– Yoh...

Una sombra apareció arrastrando a la rubia lejos.

Yoh se giró, quedándose con la duda. Por un momento creyó haber escuchado a Anna...

–...

– ¡Yoh, idiota, no hagas es...waa!

– ¿?

Y los tres chicos comenzaron a correr en círculos y gritar con las manos hacia arriba alrededor de un mandil incendiado por descuido del castaño mientras el agua hervía y burbujeaba. Horohoro trató de rodear el mandil para tomarlo por la parte donde no estuviera quemado para sacarlo, pero resbaló y se estampó de cara a la tabla donde Ren había picado la verdura mandándola a volar. Yoh se resbaló con la verdura y chocó contra Ren, el pelinegro se tambaleó y cayó al suelo, su cabello se le incendió y comenzó a gritar pidiendo ayuda.

Yoh y Horohoro huyeron de la cocina dejando a Ren con su cabello quemado corriendo en círculos con toda la cocina hecha un desastre...

* * *

– Lo siento por eso Anna-sama~... –Lloró Tamao con una marca roja en toda su mejilla derecha. –Necesitaba traerla antes de que Yoh-sama la viera, porque necesito decirle algo.

La rubia arqueó una ceja. Luego miró a su alrededor.

Todas las chicas, Pyron y Hao estaban vestidos con sus mejores ropas (bueno, en realidad el peli largo le quitó la mejor ropa a su gemelo), incluyendo a la cacheteada Tamao que sobaba su mejilla con lagrimitas en los ojos.

– ¿Qué quieres?

– Iremos de compras. ¡Vaya con nosotros!

–...

Jun y el resto, menos Seyram y los varones, le suplicaban con la mirada a la itako. Ésta suspiró, rodando los ojos.

– Acaban de interrumpirme cuando planeaba hablar con Yoh. ¿Creen que valdrá la pena haberlo hecho sólo para ir de compras?

– Nunca has tenido la oprotunidad de comprar ropa con amigas. –El comentario de Hao hizo que Anna lo viera con total desprecio. –Creo que Yoh puede esperar.

– No hables. Estamos en las mismas.

– Sí~, lo sé.

¿Era idea de Anna, o Hao se veía más idiota, muy como Yoh?

–... –Respingó, cruzándose de brazos. –Creo que no me vendría mal salir un poco.

Hao saltó de la alegría igual que un niño pequeño, se abrazó a Anna y comenzó a frotar su mejilla con la de ella.

¡Ese no era el Shaman más fuerte de todos que casi destruía a la humanidad! Tal vez haber pasado tiempo con las chicas lo dejó afeminado de por vida...

Anna enrojeció, soltándole tremenda cachetada que resonó por toda la pensión.

Después de un rato, Yoh, Horohoro y Ren, chamusqueados y golpeados los dos primeros por el último, vieron escondidos como las chicas, Hao y Pyron se iban sin avisarles, entre risas y burlas. Ni siquiera habían desayunado, y al parecer, no lo harían si la comida no estaba preparada y la cocina era un desastre...

Y Hao estaba muy cerca de Anna, mientras ésta lo empujaba.

Yoh frunció el ceño, inflando una mejilla.

– ¿A dónde irán todos ellos?

No fue necesario decirlo. Los tres chicos salieron con la finalidad de descubrir a dónde iban las chicas y aquellos dos, dejando a Redseb con Conchi y Ponchi leyendo una revista que se había encontrado.

* * *

– No es buena idea Yoh-kun... –Ese era Manta. ¡¿Ah, pero cuándo había llegado?!

El castaño ignoró al enano, distanciado del otro grupito para cerciorarse de que aún no supieran de su presencia. Ren y Horohoro se encontraban a su lado, viendo el momento exacto para reanudar la marcha. El pobre enano sólo respingó, yendo detrás de sus amigos en cuanto éstos comenzaron a moverse.

– Estoy seguro que nada bueno saldrá de esto...

* * *

Al llegar al centro comercial, las chicas de inmediato comenzaron a ir de un lado a otro arrastrando Seyram y a Anna a todas partes, y ésta a su vez jalaba a Hao, tomándolo de la mano para no permitir que se separara del grupo.

Yoh, en cambio, hervía del coraje igual que el ainu y el unicornio (y dale con esto xD). ¡Ese maldito de Hao estaba rodeado de las chicas! ¡De _sus_ chicas! Jeanne era la novia de Ren, Anna la prometida de Yoh y Pilika la hermana de Horohoro. Todos sentían sus celos aunque no con la misma intensidad. ¿Y Manta? el pobre chico sólo veía impactado como Anna tomaba la mano de Hao y no la soltaba, ¡ella no era así!

Más sin embargo, se sintió feliz por ver el rostro de la rubia más vivo que nunca, aunque fuera especialmente para mostrar un poco de timidez y sorpresa por el lugar en el que se encontraba.

Si Redseb hubiera estado allí, y Conchi y Ponchi, seguro que todos estarían con sus planes mentales de cómo hacer sufrir a Hao por la suerte del rey...

**_Primera parada de las chicas:_**

Un centro comercial para comprar ropa. Principalmente habían ido para eso, después de todo.

Durante el trayecto las chicas se entretenían viendo cuanta cosa se interpusiera en su camino. De modo que terminaron llegando hasta una tienda de electrónicos.

Yoh, Horo y Ren asomaron la cabeza, escondidos detrás de una repisa.

– ¡¿Por qué todos piensan que soy mujer?! –Gritó frustrado Hao haciendo que la gente se alejara de él, asustados porque el chico supiera lo que pensaban incluso sin murmurarlo. – ¡SOY HOMBRE! ¡VARÓN, ¿QUIEREN VER?!

Anna frunció el ceño, jalando de la mano al peli largo. –No hagas un escándalo por eso. Contrólate, 'su majestad'.

–... odio escuchar los pensamientos ajenos. Me dan migraña.

– Puedo solucionar eso.

La rubia llamó con la mano a Seyram. Ésta se acercó viendo con rareza como Hao daba vueltas con sus manos en los oídos en un intento por parar de escuchar todo a su alrededor. ¡Era enfadoso!

De una bolsita (preparada con anticipación para momentos como esos), Anna sacó un reproductor de música y unos audífonos, pero no cualquiera, sino los de Yoh.

El chico puso las manos en la cabeza. ¡¿Cuándo los había olvidado?! ¡Y el colmo era que Anna los tenía! y no es que no se los quisiera prestar, pero eran suyos, y ella no se los había pedido.

– ¿No son los de Hao?

Ella asintió, luego se acercó a Hao hasta casi rozar sus narices. El peli largo tragó saliva, algo nervioso. Anna pasó por alto esto y acomodó los audífonos en sus orejas, reproduciendo una canción. Luego le entregó el reproductor y sonrió a medias, luciendo encantadora.

– Así podrás enfocarte en la música y no en lo que piensan los demás de ti.

– G-gracias... –Murmuró algo ruborizado. ¡¿El gran Shaman King apenado gracias a una chica?! Pero no cualquiera...

Seyram le miró embobada. Sonrió a medias, como Anna, y regresó con las demás chicas, perdidas viendo varios cd's mientras Pyron evadía las miradas de los demás. Era un zombie, y además, ¡era el gran Lee Pyron (o Bai Long)!, muchos lo recordaban y no creían lo que veían...

– Eso fue un gesto muy tierno por parte de Anna... –Murmuró Horohoro incrédulo.

Yoh se levantó, a punto de lanzarse a su hermano. Pero Ren, Manta y el ainu lo detuvieron, tapándole la boca para que no gritase y haciendo muchos movimientos bruscos.

Pronto la repisa en donde se escondían les cayó encima a los cuatro chicos...

Los encargados se miraron confusos igual que muchos de los presentes, entre ellos el grupito de Anna. Pero lo pasaron por alto en cuanto los primeros fueron a levantar la repisa y acomodar todo, desechar lo roto y solucionar pronto el problema.

Qué sorpresa ver a cuatro muchachos inconscientes debajo de la repisa y el montón de discos...

¡¿Yoh celoso de Hao?! ¡¿Sus celos acabaran trayéndole desastres a él y sus compañeros?! ¡¿Cómo acabara el viaje de compras de las chicas?! ¡Desastres y locuras en el próximo capítulo!

* * *

_**Bueno... pensaba hacer dos capítulos, uno con el punto de vista de las chicas y otro con el de los chicos, pero sería muy largo así que lo mezclaré xD. Lol, Anna ni sospecha que Yoh la espía, ¡ni siquiera Hao!**_

_**El próximo capítulo vendrá más largo de lo habitual. Una disculpa por la demora, estuve ocupada y fui al centro de vaga con mi hermana, de donde saqué el resto de las ideas que se plasman en el siguiente capítulo (casi todo lo que viene lo he hecho en persona xD) y probé el famoso TAKOYAKI *o*, dios, casi muero de la felicidad al verlo, aunque tuve problemas con los estúpidos palill... ¡en fin! nada de detalles, sólo que ya probé esa comida (y todo el rato pensando en la cita de Yoh y Anna xDDD). Esperaré poder actualizar pronto y no hacerlos esperar tanto :3**_


	17. Los celos no son buenos

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECISIETE: **_**LOS CELOS NO SON BUENOS.**_

–...

Los encargados se vieron con confusión. Dirigieron su mirada a los chicos y luego de vuelta a ellos. Se encogieron de hombros, y acomodaron la repisa mientras los desmayados regresaban en sí.

A los pocos minutos, Yoh se levantó de golpe saltando emocionado al encontrar un nuevo disco de Bob...

Pero los encargados, asustados por tremendo susto recién llevado, le reprocharon con la mirada y comenzaron una interrogación...

_**Segunda parada:**_

– ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Jun y Tamao se encontraban con un aura oscura sobre ellas. La pregunta de Hao no ayudaba...

– Nos perdimos...

– ¿Eh?

– ¡Estamos perdidas en el centro comercial!

Pilika suspiró. –Les dije que las tiendas de ropa estaban por la derecha yendo recto luego a la izquierda, no a la izquierda, luego derecho, girando a la izquierda y después a la derecha...

Jeanne tenía los ojitos girando.

Seyram y Anna se miraron con expresión neutral.

– Naranjas...

Hao miró a su alrededor. Había naranjas, muchas en pilitas, ordenadas y sin sufrir disturbios. Si Yoh estuviera allí seguro que se moriría de la felicidad.

– Llegamos a una verdulería... y frutería... –Anna también miraba las naranjas. –Son muchas...

– Yoh estaría feliz... sería como su paraíso...

La pelirrosa recobró los ánimos. – ¡Ya sé! Aprovechemos y compremos todo para la comida. Al menos debemos sacarle provecho a haber llegado aquí.

Y mientras las chicas compraban las cosas, y Hao, Anna y Seyram los seguían, nuestros cuatro chicos espías aparecieron detrás de las naranjas, vigilando muy bien a Hao pero asegurándose de que éste no se percatara de él.

Ja, se creía la gran cosa con lso audífonos de su hermano tomando la mano de la prometida de su hermano con esa cara de idiota ignorando a las personas por escuchar música. ¡Era tan enfermizo! Eso, según Ren, Horohoro e Yoh. No por nada _los celos no son buenos_. Siempre cambiando a la gente y su visión de la realidad...

Jun, Tamao, Pilika y Jeanne elegían algunas verduras y frutas, riendo y pidiendo el apoyo de Anna, Seyram y Hao. Éstos les daban por su lado sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, pareciera que era la primera vez que salían de compras... y al menos para Hao y la niña lo era.

–...

Yoh comenzó a olfatear. Los otros le vieron raro.

– ¿Yoh-kun?

– ¡Naranjas!

El muchacho se levantó, buscando sus adorados tesoros. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver tantas naranjas en un mismo lugar, que le fue imposible detenerse y se lanzó a la pilita mientras Ren se ponía pálido y Horohoro corría a detenerlo. Manta buscó con la mirada a un encargado, y al verlo corrió a él.

– ¿Necesita algo, pequeño?

–... –Manta pasó por alto este comentario. – ¿En cuánto el kilo de naranjas?

– En...

– ¡YOH, DETENTE! ¡PIENSA EN LOS GASTOS QUE SE AÑADIRÁN A LA CUENTA!

– ¡FUNGA FUFUUU~!

– ¡IDIOTA! ¡OLVÍDATE DE TUS NARANJAS Y ESCONDÁMONOS ANTES DE QUE VEAN EL DESASTRE QU...!

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Manta al ver las naranjas volar por todas partes con un obsesionado Yoh diciendo a cada rato Funga Fufu hasta que fue sacado a patadas del centro comercial por desastroso... claro, añadiendo más dinero a la cuenta por los destrozos de los cd's y delas naranjitas...

Hao miró a sus espaldas con duda.

Pero luego ignoró el presentimiento que tenía y continuó al lado de Anna, esta vez sin tomarle la mano. Sino que ahora tomando la mano de Seyram para no extraviarla.

_**Tercera parada:**_

Una lanza casi se le entierra en la cara. El chico chilló asustado, pidiendo disculpas. La gente que pasaba por la entrada del centro comercial vieron horrorizados la escena.

– ¡Te dije que te controlaras, imbécil! ¡Los gastos no correrán no sólo por tu cuenta!

– Fufu...

Horohoro cacheteó a Yoh. – ¡Cállate ya, naranjiceno traumadilofilo!

–...

– ¿?

– Ni yo supe qué dije. –Se encogió de hombros. –Se me pega lo idiota.

– No se te pega lo que ya eres...

– ¡¿Dijiste algo, Ren?!

– ¡Miren, allá van las chicas! ¡Por la fuente! –El grito de Manta atrajo la atención de los chicos.

Hao, Anna y los demás se dirigían ahora a la misma tienda de electrónicos por haber olvidado a Pyron allí...

Así que los chicos se acercaron sigilosamente escondiéndose (de nuevo) detrás de una repisa, pero ahora era de reproductores y no de cd's.

Anna comenzaba a sentirse incómoda por tantos murmullos donde ella y Hao estaban involucrados. El peli largo lo notó, sonriendo para luego quitarse los audífonos.

Se los puso a la rubia, acercándose nuevamente a ella, y volvió a sonreír con algo de diversión. La chica se quedó congelada, ruborizándose un poco, sorprendida, confundida.

– Es tu turno de escuchar música. Para que dejen de molestarte.

– Pero...

– Lo puedo tolerar. Quise venir aquí, a fin de cuentas.

Yoh se levantó con un aura roja. Corrió hasta con Hao con el ceño fruncido, pero Ren y Horo lo alcanzaron, tacleándolo igual que un jugador de fútbol hasta chocar contra uno de los encargados.

Huyeron, dejando a Hao confundido mientras las demás caminaban a su próximo destino.

¿Yoh estaba en e centro comercial?

Sonrió. Vaya que se divertiría...

_**Cuarta parada:**_

El grupito pasaba por un pasillo donde vendían juguetes. Seyram veía emocionada esos objetos coloridos de diversos tamaños, enterneciendo a la mayoría.

Hao, un poco atrás, sonrió perverso al ver un costal con muchas pelotas.

Yoh y el resto se detuvieron de golpe al encontrar el pasillo correcto donde estaban las chicas. Manta llegó al último, viendo a los otros tres esconderse para no ser vistos. Luego fue jalado por el asakura menor y rezó internamente para que todo acabara.

Pero apenas empezaba...

Tamao tomaba fotos con una cámara recién comprada, maravillada de la dulce mirada de Seyram. Si tan sólo hubiera comprado la cámara desde un principio seguro que hubiera tenido tomas mucho más hermosas de todos.

Anna se hincó junto a la niña, tomando una muñeca que la segunda no paraba de observar. Miró el precio, y le sonrió a la chica. – ¿Lo quieres?

Yoh casi babeaba al ver tan maternal escena.

Hao aprovechó para hacer de las suyas.

Le aventó una pelota a Yoh en la cara, pero sin que éste supiera que su gemelo lo había hecho. Ren y Horohoro rieron pero se callaron para no ser descubiertos. Manta se puso pálido al ver que la atención del castaño se centró ya no en Anna, ¡sino en Hao que se le acercaba a la rubia!

– Anna, ¿me ayudas a escoger un juguete para Opacho?

Ella arqueó una ceja. – ¿Es broma?

– No. –Sonrió, tomando su mano. –Quiero comprarle algo. Es una niña todavía, supongo que me puedes ayudar.

Seyram siguió al par más que maravillada por su muñequita.

–... –Yoh frunció el ceño.

Tamao y Pilika estaban perdidas viendo unas cuantas cosas mientras Jun era ahora la que tomaba fotos y Pyron sólo la seguía a todas partes por el pasillo tan enorme de los juguetes.

– Esto.

Hao sonrió. –Justo como lo imaginaba. –El juguete era una muñeca más compleja. –De seguro quisiste una de éstas cuando eras niña.

– No. –Anna se dio la vuelta. –Ahora sigamos...

Pero el peli largo la detuvo, abrazándola.

Yoh se encrespó y estuvo a punto de volver a lanzarse a su gemelo, pero una muñeca se estrelló en su cara con tanta fuerza que quedó noqueado.

Anna gritó furiosa, enrojecida, mientras Hao huía por su vida a esconderse con Jun. – ¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO, IMBÉCIL!

– ¡Lo haré si quiero! –Le contestó él corriendo todavía. Sonrió, pues sabía a donde se acercaba.

Antes de que Yoh fuera descubierto,Horohoro quiso arrastrar el cuerpo del chico, pero otro juguete se estrelló en su cara y ambos cayeron noqueados. Hao los saltó y le hizo una ceña graciosa a Ren, quién quedó petrificado al saber que fue descubierto...

Pero ahora sí, para prevenir que Anna viera a ese par, Ren y Manta los arrastraron a toda prisa hasta esconderse en otro pasillo muy lejos de las chicas.

– Por eso dije que los celos no son buenos... ¡nos hemos metido en muchos problemas! ¡Si nos descubren las chicas seguro que nos irá mal!

– Hao nos descubrió... –Ren temblaba... –No quiero que mi nee-san me ataque con Pyron de nuevo por volver a espiarla...

– ¿Nos vamos?

– No.

–...

Y lo reiteraba el enano. LOS CELOS NO SON BUENOS. Incluso podían derrotar al mayor miedo en las personas... pero traía infinidad de problemas. Prueba de eso era Yoh. Cada vez le iba peor, y los arrastraba a ellos en sus líos.

_**Quinta parada:**_

Mientras las chicas veían algunos libros y mangas, Anna observaba con cierto interés como Hao parecía buscar algo. No obstante, cuando el peli largo notó la mirada de la itako, se giró para verla, la saludo y sonrió.

–...

Ésta dio la vuelta, bufando. Tomó cualquier cosa a su alcance y empezó a leerlo, olvidándose de los demás, perdida entre las letras y la música.

– Me duele~... –Horohoro e Yoh seguían quejándose.

Manta y Ren temblaban esperando que Hao no los viera, ¡pero bien que seguían tercos en quedarse!

El rey sonrió, escondiéndose detrás de un estante mientras ojeaba algunas revistas y, tras encontrar lo que buscaba, de un rápido movimiento aventó lo que llevaba en sus manos y lo estampó en la cara de su gemelo. Corrió con Anna, y se escondió detrás de ella fingiendo estar buscando otras cosas cercas de la rubia.

Seyram notó la sonrisa traviesa. Intentó decirles a las demás chicas, pero éstas estaban embobabas con cada libro y manga que veían mientras Pyron tomaba fotos y luego se distraía leyendo.

La niña frunció el ceño. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Ayudar o ignorar?

Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba entre un estante buscando algo interesante... cuando de pronto...

– ¡¿QU-QUÉ ES ESTO?!

– ¡Yoh, baja la voz! ¡Además, ya sabes qué es! ¡Incluso ojeaste una que yo tenía!

– ¡E-era curiosidad...!

– ¡Idiotas, cállens...!

La encargada de la librería miró a los ruidosos con cara de pocos amigos.

El ainu sonrió, arrebatándole la revista pornográfica a Yoh y sacó un poco de dinero. –Me la llevo.

¡Para afuera a los cuatro chicos! La mujer gruñó mientras éstos se levantaban del suelo tras ser sacados a patadas.

El pobre de Horohoro lloró porque no le vendieron la revista sólo porque era menor de edad y estaba junto a los revoltosos, ¡aunque Manta ni había hecho nada malo!

Hao rió divertido confundiendo a Anna. Luego apuntó a su revista como diciendo que le había dado risa algo de allí, y así se evitó decir la verdad. Tamao y el resto llegaron para tomar fotos a lo salvaje y también fueron sacadas, pero con más suavidad, y permitiéndoles llevarse lo que querían comprar.

_**Sexta parada:**_

Por fin llegaron a la tienda de ropa.

Primero que nada se fueron a la parte de la ropa interior.

Ren y Horohoro, estaban rojos de la pena tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse sin ver pantaletas y sostenes de todos los tamaños... Manta se desmayó al ver una tanga cerca de él. (xD)

Hao buscaba con la mirada a los chicos. ¿En dónde se habían metido? Hace unos momentos vio a Manta caer al suelo, pero luego... nada. No le dio importancia. Pilika atrajo su atención mientras le mostraba un conjunto.

Horohoro, trepado en el techo (amén cómo lo logró), quedó blanco al ver que _**su**_ hermana le pedía ayuda a otro hombre que no fuera él... ¡y sobre ropa interior! Era un golpe bajo para él, su querida (pero enfadosa) hermana estaba creciendo e iba y exhibía su cuerpo a otro idiota que no era él...

– Me quiero morir.

Y se dejó caer, cayendo en un cajero...

– ¿Y qué tal este?

Hao miraba los conjuntos de las chicas sin morbo alguno. Incluso cuando se trataba de Jun, la más acuerpada. Daba su opinión y éstas les sonreían, dándole las gracias menos Seyram y Anna. ¡Y es que era tan fácil y cómodo pedirle ayuda a un chico que parecía chica y era confiable por no sentir morbo al verlas semidesnudas! Eso sin añadir que se estaba portando muy tierno y carismático, lo contrario a ese loco de la Shaman Fight.

Quizá sí se le había pegado lo femenino por culpa de la noche anterior, o quizá la calidez de la amistad mostraba al chico que jamás pudo ser por las durezas de la vida.

Pyron, en cambio, no soportó ver a Jun en su primer conjunto y mejor salió de la tienda...

Llegó el turno de Seyram, quién de mala gana se probó un conjunto infantil rosa con puntitos morados. Salió del vestidor con la cabeza baja, mientras Hao, sentado con la ropa que se iba a comprar, en su regazo, le miró en silencio y con expresión neutral.

Luego sonrió. –Se ve adorable.

–...

¡PLAF!

La chica lo cacheteó y corrió a cambiarse de ropa.

Luego llegó el turno de Anna.

Con ésta fue más difícil, pues Tamao terminó cacheteada, Pilika arañada, Jeanne despeinada y hasta mordida, y sólo Jun logró sacar a la rubia con un conjunto aunque terminó llena de pellizcos, marcas y un hilito de sangre resbalando por su nariz.

El traje consistía en un sostén negro y una pantaleta blanca con detalles en negro. Contrastaba muy bien con la pálida piel de la chica, y ese rubor en su cara producto de la pena y la ira la hacía lucir aún más linda.

–... Hao se desangró, cayendo inconsciente de espaldas.

Ren tapó sus ojos. Manta seguía desmayado y Horohoro miraba a todas partes ya sin tanta pena. Pero al mirar a Anna casi se desmaya también, por lo que prefirió desviar la mirada.

Se sorprendió al ver que estaba Yoh en el caje... ¡¿cuándo diablos había ido para allá?!

– Me llevo este.

– ¡Yoh!

– ¿Qué? Pagué por él. –Se encogió de hombros, mostrando otro conjunto similar al anterior. –Anna usa de estos. Le gustan mucho.

Pero al ver a la chica a unos metros de él... ¡pum! cayó al suelo desangrándose...

* * *

Después de probarse ropa interior, siguieron blusas, pantalones, faldas y vestidos.

Hao tenía un pañuelo en su nariz para prevenir otra hemorragia. Yoh y el resto veía maravillado a las chicas mientras Seyram les tomaba fotos con cada ropa que se probaba, incluyendo la ropa interior, logrando convencer y sin salir herida a Anna de dejarse fotografiar. ¡Lo mejor era que sí había ropa china entre tanta ropa!

Yoh colapsó de nuevo, Anna vestida como chinita era adorable. Simplemente no pudo más.

Ren, Horo y Manta lo alejaron de ellos, fingiendo no conocerlo.

El castaño, por su parte, ahora hasta alucinaba... y Hao trataba de no dejarse llevar por los encantos de la itako. ¡Pero diablos, se veía tan bella!

Más lo bello de aquel modelaje se fue al carajo. Una encargada llegó con las chicas y Hao. Miró al peli largo sentado, y no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿Y la joven no se probara nada?

Una venita se resaltó en la frente de Hao. – ¡SOY HOMBRE, JODER! ¬¬"

_**Séptima y última parada:**_

Después de salir del centro comercial, a las chicas les dio hambre. Pero no tenían planeado regresar al mismo lugar, especialmente por esos extraños presentimientos de que alguien las espiaba.

– Muy bien, aquí no sospecharán nada. –Horo levantó un poco la tapa de una alcantarilla a sólo unos metros delante de las chicas. – ¿Huh? ¿Dónde están ellas?

Ren e Yoh hicieron lo mismo, asomando sólo los ojitos. – ¿Se habrán ido ya? –Preguntó el pelinegro.

– Las perdimos de vista. Tal vez sí...

El ainu bufó. –Diablos, todo nos ha salido mal. De pura suerte salimos del centro comercial sin que nos reconocieran y obligasen a pagar...

Manta, desde abajo, sólo pedía que todo acabara.

– ¡Allí!

La voz de Tamao sonó detrás de los chicos. La pelirrosa pasó corriendo por la alcantarilla, machucando los dedos de los chicos.

– ¡...!

No gritaron. Lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos.

– ¡Date prisa Pyron!

Cuando el zombie pasó por la alcantarilla, ésta chocó contra el suelo, confundiendo a Pyron. Luego escuchó gritos ahogados y majaderías, quedándose confundido. Pero lo ignoró y continuó, mientras Hao, pasando al final por la alcantarilla, simplemente habló con tal de ser escuchado.

– Los celos no son buenos, chicos.

– ¡MIS DEDOS! TToTT

– Hao tiene razón...

– ¡Cállate Manta!

* * *

– Esta mesa está bien.

El mesero asintió y se retiró cuando el grupito tomó asiento en una mesa en el rincón del restaurante. ¡Vaya que se estaban gastando dinero a lo idiota!

Tamao se acercó a Anna y dulcemente la convenció de tomarse una foto juntas. Luego con el resto. Hao se enterneció, olvidándose por el momento que tal vez su gemelo estaría revolcándose del dolor en una alcantarilla por casi perder los dedos y todo por estar espiando. Era un idiota celoso.

Oh, y hablando del idiota...

Yoh, Horohoro y Ren iban con sus manos vendadas pasando por el restaurante con la intención de regresar a casa a descansar. Se sentían realmente cansados y adoloridos, además de que misteriosamente estaban más solos de lo usual. Por lo general, sus espíritus los consolaban si algo salía mal, pero no había señales de ellos...

Al ver el cabello de Anna y Tamao, los chicos rápidamente se agacharon para no ser vistos por nadie, ignorando el hecho de que Hao estaba presente y ya sabía de sus intenciones, o algo así. Asomaron su cabeza un poco, viendo con ojos celosos como el grupito comía y reía entre foto y foto incomodando a Anna, quién no decía nada para no estropear el bello momento que vivía.

Era como si nada malo le hubiese pasado y hubiera llamado a Tamao y Jun para divertirse. Sumándose los demás.

Yoh se sintió más furioso, celoso, incluso entristecido. Anna nunca se había dejado tomar fotos abrazada o muy cercana a Yoh, ¿por qué con las chicas, Hao y hasta Pyron, sí? Se sintió frustrado. Quiso entrar, pero no se animó a romper el momento. Tan sólo oprimió con fuerza la bolsa con el conjunto que compró, ignorando el dolor de sus dedos heridos, sin apartar la vista de su prometida, su gemelo y los demás.

¡Los celos han causado sus desastres y han hecho pagar las consecuencias a los espías! ¡¿Cómo acabara esta extraña y cómica situación en la que nadie del grupo, más que Hao, está enterado?! ¿Yoh enojado con Anna, o simplemente resentido? ¿Las manos de los chicos volverán a ser las de antes? ¿Y qué pasó con los espíritus? ¿Para qué tanta foto? ¡Sin olvidarse que Redseb está solo en la pensión con Conchi y Ponchi!

* * *

**_No le puse tantos detalles porque igual creo que se entiende, o se le deja a la imaginación xDD, y como dije, este capítulo se viene largo, el más largo que posiblemente tenga el fanfic. De aquí en adelante el resto será un poco más extenso que los del 15 para abajo, ojalá les guste n.n_**

**_Y casi todo lo que he puesto lo he hecho, excepto lo de la alcantarilla y los desastres xD (me asustan las alcantarillas). Bien, perdonen por tardar en actualizar, hacía tamales con la familia y me tenían de un lado a otro... cosas así. Espero les guste y sólo por si acaso les dejo claro: yo no me drogo, mi locura es natural, a lo mucho me motivo un poco con azúcar y/o tita china/solventes (?) xD_**


	18. Idiota

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECIOCHO: **_**IDIOTA.**_

Yoh se sentía celoso. ¡Era inevitable!, y no era el único, pero Ren y Horohoro se resignaron al ver a sus hermanas y novia, del primero, el oto estaba solo como perro callejero (?), felices y cómodas. Nada era más importante que la felicidad de ellas,era un sacrificio pequeño el soportar los celos con tal de verlas felices. ¡Aunque en primer lugar, no estarían celosos si no las hubiesen espiado!

Hao se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Las chicas no le dieron importancia y siguieron comiendo, aunque teniendo la sensación de que las veían.

Cuando el peli largo se perdió de vista, llamó a un encargado que pasaba por allí, siendo atendido de inmediato.

– Esos tipos de la ventana nos están acosando. ¿Podría deshacerse de ellos? –Dijo sin pensar dos veces qué decir. –Han causado problemas en el centro comercial a unas cuadras y nadie los ha podido parar. El castaño aquel quiere algo con mi novia. – ¡¿Qué diablos dices, Hao?! –Me incomoda. Mi hermano es un enfermo.

El hombre asintió. Pero... ¡¿qué diablos hacía el encargado aquel de la verdulería y frutería en ese restaurante?!

¡Vaya suerte la de los chicos!

– Conozco a esos tipos. Me haré cargo de ellos, _**señorita**_.

–... ¿qué? ¬¬

– Que me haré cargo de ellos, señorita.

El rey puso cara perversa, acercando al hombre a su rostro. –Soy hombre, un _puto hombre_, ¿entiendes? –Le había salido lo perverso... después de todo, soportó mucho. –Y si vuelves a llamarme _señorita _haré que tu existencia se acabe en este instante tan lenta y dolorosamente que desearas jamás haber hablado.

–... s-sí... j-joven...

Hao lo soltó. –El rey no debe ser tratado de esta forma. Soy bello, pero no para tanto.

–...

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del tipo.

– Lo siento...

– Date prisa y saca a esos idiotas de mi vista.

– _Que temperamento el suyo... _–Pensó el encargado.

– Mi temperamento es así por culpa de gente idiota como tú.

–... –El tipo se puso pálido. ¡Le había leído la mente! ¡Era satanás en persona (?)!

* * *

Una sombra se proyectó sobre ellos, el reflejo del hombre se mostró en el cristal.

–...

Yoh, Horohoro, Ren y Manta se giraron con la cara pálida...

– Ho-hola señor...

El encargado frunció el ceño. –Los encontré. No me esperaba verlos en mi medio turno como mesero, pero vaya suerte. Supongo que se marcharon sin pagar sus destrozos, ¿no es así?

Manta tragó saliva. –V-verá...

– ¡RETIRADA!

Y, justo como lo gritó el peli azul, los chicos salieron huyendo.

Anna se giró bruscamente, buscando con la mirada a Yoh. –... –Bajó la cabeza algo confundida.

Una mano se apoyó en su hombro. –Tranquila Anna-sama, todo está bien. –Oh Tamao... si supieras la verdad. –No se sienta incómoda. Estamos entre amigos, ¿no? –Sonrió.

– ¿A-amigos...?

– ¡Claro! Somos amigos. –La pelirrosa y el resto sonrió. –Y... gracias... por salir con nosotros...

– Tú lo dijiste. –La rubia sonrió. –Somos amigas, no agradezcas nada. Los amigos salen a pasear. Es algo natural.

* * *

Y en otro lugar lejos del restaurante...

– ¡YO SÍ PAGUÉ POR ESA ROPA INTERIOR! ¡SOY INOCENTE DE TODO CARGO! ¡LAS NARANJAS ME TENTARON, ELLAS SON LAS CULPABLES ¿ME OYERON?! ¡ELLAS FUEROOON!

– ¡YOH, IMBÉCIL, CIERRA LA BOCA!

– ¡HOTOTO FUE EL QUE SE TIRÓ AL CAJERO!

Ren frunció el ceño. – ¡DIJE QUE TE CALLARÁS!

– ¡Y A PARTE, NO ME DIERON EL CD DE BOB! ¡Y SÍ IBA A PAGARLO! ¡Y ESA VETRINA NOS CAYÓ ENCIMA! ¡LOS DEMANDARÉ POR CASI MATARNOS Y NO IMPORTARLES EL BIENESTAR DE LOS COMPRADORES!

Horohoro y Manta suspiraron. – ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Ren gruñó. –Por culpa de Yoh.

– ¡HARÉ UNA HUELGA EN CONTRA DEL CENTRO COMERCIAL POR CASI MATARNOS Y TODAVÍA ENCARCELARNOS POR DELITOS QUE NO COMETIMOS!

Y así como leyeron. Los chicos... estaban encarcelados.

Más no fue por idea de Hao, pues el peli largo sólo quería que se fueran, ¡no que los arrestarán!

* * *

Pasó un rato, Anna, Hao y los demás regresaron.

Estaba anocheciendo, debían apresurarse para hacerle la cena a los chicos, suponiendo que deberían tener hambre y estaban preocupados esperándolos. No era de sorprenderse, pues se habían tardado más de lo normal.

Redseb les sonrió, dándoles la bienvenida. No estaba nadie más que él y todos los espíritus, aunque para ojos _normales_ era como si el niño estuviese solito comiendo galletas viendo la televisión. ¡Eso explicaba por qué Amidamaru, Bason y Kororo no estaban con aquellos chicos ahora encarcelados!

Las chicas estaban confundidas.

Pyron regresó después de dejar todo lo que se compró, e inclusive se extrañó al no ver a los inquietos muchachos de siempre. – ¿Estás solo? –Preguntó el zombie.

– Sí. Yoh nii-san y los demás se fueron. Parece que los buscaban. No leyeron la nota que dejaron.

–...

Ahora todo tenía sentido para Anna.

– ¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo este tiempo?

– Ver una maratón de películas de terror.

– ¡NO ABRAS LA PUERTA! D: –Ese era Amidamaru abrazado a Bason. ¡¿Era normal que un espíritu se traumara con una película de terror?! ¡¿Era en serio?! – ¡NOOO!

– ¡ERA TAN JOVEN!

– ¡KURURU!

Kororo, Conchi y Ponchi temblaban con los ojos tapados. Una gotita de sudor resbaló por la cabeza de los recién llegados.

Pyron y Seyram pronto se les unieron a ver la película, y en general, el resto de la maratón. Redseb ni siquiera parecía asustado, lo contrario a los espíritus miedosos...

Un rato después, cuando las chicas descansaron, se dirigieron a la cocina (Jun, Jeanne, Tamao y Pilika) para preparar la cena. Aunque no tuvieran hambre comerían un poco para no dejar solo a Redseb.

... vaya sorpresa ver el lugar quemado y hecho un caos.

– _Le dije que se deshiciera de ellos para que regresaran a la pensión, no que los hiciera desaparecer. _–Gruñó Hao buscando a los chicos por todas partes. –_Ese idiota malinterpretó... o puede que no... quizá no debí decir que nos acosaba ni mencionar el centro comercial..._

– Yoh en verdad nos espió, ¿no es así?

Hao asintió a la pregunta de Anna, sin prestar mucha atención. –Hmm... deberé ir por ellos... tal vez están en algún lugar reparando sus destrozos...

– Acaban de hablar a la pensión. Fueron arrestados por diversas razones, de las cuales predomina el acoso.

–... oh...

– Sí, "oh...".

Frunció el ceño. Retirándose a su habitación.

* * *

Yoh golpeaba los barrotes con una taza y Horohoro tocaba una armónica. ¿De dónde sacaron los dos objetos?, ni idea. Pero los tenían. Manta y Ren, en cambio, trataban de dormir. Pasaban de las 10:00, de seguro ya nadie los sacaría hasta el siguiente día, además de que todavía debían pagar los destrozos causados durante la tarde...

Grandes suspiros se escuchaban en la celda.

Manta observó a Yoh. Estaba decaído, tal vez haber gritado tanto lo cansó más de lo que estaba, o tal vez eran esos celos los que lo ponían tan diferente a cómo era. Fuera lo que fuera, debía admitir que era triste verlo de ese modo, cuando se suponía que habían llamado a todos para animarlo. No se esperaban que Hao apareciera y pusiera todo patas arriba, pero eso, de alguna manera, estaba ayudando a Anna a recobrar su vieja actitud, a ser la de antes.

Desgraciadamente era Yoh ahora el que estaba cambiando.

– No importa qué sea de mí... mientras Anna sea feliz, yo lo seré. –Murmuró el castaño para el enano al notar que lo veía por mucho tiempo. Se giró para verlo, sonriendo. –Aunque me gustaría ser yo el que la ayude a superar su problema, no Hao.

– Yoh-kun...

Horohoro dejó la armónica, lanzándosela a Ren. – ¡Tengo una idea!

El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

– Escapemos durante la madrugada. Sólo necesitamos una cuchara y...

– Horohoro ¬¬, no hay cucharas. Idiota.

–...

A Yoh y Manta les resbaló una gota...

El ainu sonrió perverso. Ren le miró preocupado. –Te usaremos para picar el suelo y hacer un túnel. Tu cabello debe servirnos de algo.

– Me sorprende que aún cuando se le quemó se sigue viendo igual...

Yoh asintió. –Debe ser una rareza sobrenatural.

Manta asintió.

Ren frunció el ceño, y en su ataque de ira comenzó a picotear la cabeza y cuerpo de los chicos... y por cuerpo, es _todo_ lo que había a su alcance... (violación nivel: Ren Tao (?))

* * *

La celda se abrió haciendo el ruido necesario capaz de despertar a los chicos. Ren y Horohoro dormían cercas, el pelinegro con una pierna en la espalda del ainu y éste con baba saliendo de su boca. Manta en un rincón e Yoh tirado en el suelo con los brazos extendidos, roncando.

– Arriba ustedes cuatro.

–... ¿Annita?

– ¿De dónde la viste? –Frunció el ceño, hincándose a la altura de su gemelo. –Soy Hao, idiota.

– ...

Yoh se levantó de golpe, Hao retrocedió antes de golpearse contra su hermano.

El policía sacó a los otros tres casi arrastrándolos, ¡no se despertaban ni a jaloneos!, mientras los gemelos salían por su propia cuenta sin decirse ni una palabra.

– ¿Anna sabe de esto?

Preguntó el castaño ya afuera de la estación de policía. Horohoro y Ren parecían borrachos, caminando de mala gana con los ojos medio cerrados y uan expresión somnolienta todavía. Manta se había retirado a su casa apenas salió del lugar para explicarle a sus padres lo sucedido, así estuviera consciente de que sería castigado.

El peli largo asintió. –Sí, se lo conté.

–...

– Lo siento. –Ante el comentario del Shaman, Yoh alzó la mirada con sorpresa. Éste le miró con seriedad, sonriendo luego a medias. –He estado escuchando todo lo que piensas. Me has hecho sentir mal.

– Perdón...

– Los celos no son normales en ti, Yoh.

–... –El castaño frunció el ceño. – ¿Qué esperas? Presumías tu cercanía con Anna sabiendo que yo no me puedo acercar a ella sin asustarla.

– ¿Sabes por qué?

– No.

Hao dirigió la mirada al frente. –Porque teme que la rechaces cuando descubras la verdad. Por el momento ella no sabe que te he contado todo. Supongo que en su corazón sigue el temor y la duda de lo qué sucederá cuando te diga lo que pasó y cómo reaccionarás.

– ¿Por qué dudaría de mí?

– ¿Por qué? –Sonrió fingidamente. –No sé lo que ella piensa. Lo sabes, ella es difícil de entender por su forma de ser. Pero creo que piensa así porque eres su prometido. No es fácil asimilar una noticia así, aún me sigo sintiendo extraño cuando recuerdo tu expresión de ese día.

Yoh aceleró el paso. Hao le miró con intriga.

– Debo hablar con ella.

– Yoh... –La voz de Ren sonaba seria, ya tenía su habitual tono, dejando de lado el sueño. –Quita esa cara. Si Anna te ve seguro que se incomodará. Te ves molesto.

–...

El ainu asintió. –Si ella ya sabe que la espíaste, está consciente que sabe lo que pasó ayer y lo que viste. Con esa cara tuya sólo demuestras que te molestaste con ella. Yo no hablaría con alguien que está enojado conmigo.

– ¡Pero no estoy enojado!

– "_Estoy harto de que Anna prefiera a Hao que a mí. Quiero que todo sea como antes, quiero a mi Anna de vuelta. ¿Por qué debo soportar a Hao en vez de ayudarla?_".

– ¡Deja de escuchar lo que pienso!

El peli largo se encogió de hombros. –No lo hago porque quiera.

Frustrado, celoso, Yoh volvió a acelerar el paso y se perdió de vista de los otros chicos, vociferando y gruñendo. Ese no era el Yoh de siempre. Los celos cambiaban, pero sobre todo, estar frente al _responsable_ de los celos era ya demasiado como para soportar.

Y desgraciadamente Yoh Asakura estaba sufriendo de un severo caso de celos en el momento más inconveniente, pues aún tenía en mente el problema de Anna y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ya no sabía, ya no podía. ¿Cómo diablos iba a ayudar a su Annita si no podía verla a los ojos sin sentirse cambiado por su gemelo?

El colmo era que el castaño ni siquiera quería escuchar razones. Estaba tan metido en sus propios problemas que incluso olvidaba a los demás, ignoraba sus sentimientos buscando la respuesta a su malestar, su dolor.

– Eres un idiota, Yoh...

Hao suspiró.

Horohoro y Ren le vieron preocupados.

– El asunto se está saliendo de nuestro alcance...

El ainu alcanzó al gemelo. –Pero eso ni signifique que no podamos ayudar.

– No se puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado. –Comentó Ren alcanzando a los chicos. –Será mejor dejar a Yoh solo, que despeje su mente, y luego actuar.

El Shaman volvió a suspirar. –Y yo pensando que era un extraño caso de la naturaleza que padecía del sentido de la seriedad y preocupación. Ahora el idiota se enceló y encaprichó peor que yo hace unos meses.

–...

No más comentarios. Por el bien de los chicos.

Aunque los pensamientos bien que podían ser escuchados por un irritado Hao...

* * *

Cuando el castaño llegó a la pensión, Tamao le dio la bienvenida con una cálida sonrisa. Pero éste la pasó por alto y siguió mostrando esa cara seria que no era nada usual en él. La pelirrosa le miró preocupada y hasta asustada, bajando la mirada con gran pena.

El viaje de ayer había traído problemas. Sin duda alguna. Hao les había contado la verdad a todos, aunque Seyram ya sabía un poco. Pero nadie creyó que esa situación traería una actitud distinta en Yoh que sólo causaría incomodidades para la pareja, especialmente.

El chico se detuvo afuera de la habitación de Anna. Una mirada triste se apoderó de su rostro, bajando la cabeza mientras luchaba consigo mismo para entrar o no.

– ¿Yoh?

La confundida voz de Anna hizo que el castaño la viera por unos segundos. Pero en sus ojos no se demostraba la misma mirada que siempre tenía ese chico, esa mirada alegre y juguetona, tan despreocupada que contrastaba con su rostro libre de cualquier sentimiento negativo. Esa mirada era totalmente diferente, rara, inusual, a la de siempre.

La rubia bajó la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual con el castaño. Éste frunció el ceño, apretando sus puños.

– Yo... necesito hablar contigo...

– Estoy ocupado.

La cortante voz de Yoh hizo que Anna sintiera una punzada en el pecho. Ese tono en su voz demostraba su enojo, el enojo causado por sus _irracionales_ y a la vez _racionales_ celos.

–... ya veo...

–...

Ningún comentario más.

Ambos siguieron con su camino. Yoh se detuvo unos pasos después, viendo a la rubia entrar a su habitación con una mirada entristecida.

Sintió su pecho doler, caminando con más apresuro mientras apretaba los dientes.

– Idiota... soy un idiota...

Intentó regresar y pedir disculpas, pero continuó caminando sin mirar atrás.

Era verdad. Era un idiota.

* * *

Llegó la hora de la comida.

Yoh estaba más callado de lo normal, pero nadie se sorprendió de esto cuando se enteraron por boca del ainu y el pelinegro la razón del nuevo comportamiento del Asakura menor. Es decir, para alguien que siempre se sintió seguro de que su ser querido nunca lo dejaría ni cambiaría por otro, y que de pronto sufriera de un ataque de celos causados por la inseguridad sin saber cómo responder o evitarlo era complicado. Yoh nunca había sufrido esta clase de _mal _porque siempre creyó y se sintió el único en el corazón de Anna.

El problema era que sí lo era pero no lo veía. ¡Esos malditos celos le habían llegado muy fuertes!

Ese día fue largo y pesado especialmente para el castaño. Pero por fin cayó la noche y el maldito día llegó a su final.

Se acostó en su futón, cerró los ojos y quiso dormir.

Unos pasos lo hicieron fruncir levemente el ceño, suponiendo que sólo su gemelo, ausente por razones misteriosas, sería el único en entrar a la habitación. Y estaba en lo correcto. El peli largo entró con su pijama roja con una estrella en el pecho y el cabello suelto cayendo por su espalda, viéndolo con seriedad.

– Necesitamos hablar.

– No quiero.

– No me importa.

Se sentó a su lado, haciendo que el castaño gruñera y le diera la espalda. No estaba de humor para ver a su gemelo, al maldito producto de sus estúpidos celos.

– Vete, quiero dormir.

– _Lárgate y deja de molestarme, idiota. _

– ¡Deja de leer mi mente! ¡Vete, quiero estar solo!

Las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos. ¿Por qué se sentía tan raro? ¿Tan débil, dolido, triste?

Otros pasos se acercaron a él, hincándose a espaldas del castaño. Éste frunció el ceño, queriendo y estando a punto de gritar que quería que lo dejasen solos, pero un nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar.

Un llanto se escuchó detrás de él. Yoh abrió los ojos de golpe.

–...

¡¿De quién es ese llanto?! ¡¿Por qué Yoh ha cambiado tanto?! ¡Si se pensaba que era sólo resentimiento, esto parece abarcar otra zona más; el lado _negativo_ de Yoh, el miedo a perder a Anna y no saber cómo tratar con ello, como evitarlo, solucionarlo!

* * *

**_Chan chan chaaaaan, ya había sido mucha risa, ahora algo de drama. _**

**_Como notarán, los capítulos se alargan un poco más, pero al mismo tiempo tomarán entre dos o tres días para subirse. Ya con eso de que regresé a la prepa, pues sabrán que el tiempo se acorta mucho más. Pueden pasarse a leer mi nuevo horario en mi perfil para que estén al tanto de cuándo actualizaré._**

**_Y algo más: hoy se cumple un mes desde que escribí el fanfic (y mañana un mes desde que lo publiqué) *-*, estoy bastante sorprendida ya que nunca me había tomado este tiempo, a lo mucho un par de semanas. Gracias por su apoyo, y espero este proyecto no los defraude. _**


	19. Lo siento

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DIECINUEVE: **_**LO SIENTO.**_

– ¿Tamao?

– ¡Lo siento, Yoh-sama! –La pelirrosa se soltó a llorar con desesperación, cubriendo su rostro. –Yo... yo quería que Anna-sama saliera... se divirtiera... no quería causarle problemas... ¡y creí que llevar a su hermano sería divertido y le sería agradable a usted para no lidiar con él! ¡Porque...porque...! Yoh-sama... –Trató de parar el llanto, limpiando sus lágrimas. –Usted quería una foto de Anna-sama con ropa china, ¿no?, quería... quería aprovechar ese viaje para darle esa sorpresa... Hao-sama quizo acompañarnos y... y no le vi el problema... no pensé que se pondría celoso y se enojaría con Anna-sama... me siento tan mal... porque yo le causé estos problemas gracias a mis ideas...

– Tamao...

– Anna-sama estaba cómoda al lado de su hermano porque se parece a usted...

Hao asintió. –Tamao estuvo pensando eso durante todo el viaje. Así entendí por qué Anna estaba tan tranquila a mi lado y no parecía tan incómoda. Además de que... aunque odie admitirlo... parezco una mujer, al menos un poco. –Sonrió con incomodidad. –Todos pensaban eso, tal vez Anna no se sintió incómoda porque no había _hombres _presentes. Pyron no cuenta, si te das cuenta. Él nunca se le acercó.

Yoh se giró, mirando a los dos chicos con los ojos llorosos.

El peli largo se acercó a su gemelo, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza. –Idiota. Debes escuchar todas las explicaciones antes de dejar que tus celos te cambien.

–...

Yoh suspiró, limpiando cualquier rastro de alguna lágrima traviesa que intentara salir sin permiso.

Luego alzó la mirada, viendo a su gemelo y Tamao con esa habitual sonrisa que parecía de idiota, siempre tan despreocupada y alegre. Siempre tan de _Yoh_.

– Es hora de dormir. –Hao miró a Tamao. –Además, tú tienes algo pendiente, ¿no?

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos como plato, recordando algo. – ¡Es verdad!

Y de un rápido movimiento se puso de pie, despidiéndose de los gemelos para salir disparada. Tropezó, cayó de rostro, lloriqueó pero se levantó y volvió a correr esta vez con más cuidado. Al parecer, lo que estaba haciendo era muy importante.

Yoh sonrió.

– Buenas noches, nii-san.

Un pie se estrelló en su cara.

El peli largo suspiró con una venita en la frente. –Sigo siendo el Shaman King, no vuelvas a decirme así. Tenme respeto.

–... lo siento. –Comentó sobando su mejilla.

Las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, dejando estupefacto a Hao. ¡¿Acaso tan fuerte le había golpeado?! ¡Además, él soportaba cosas peores por parte de Anna, ¿por qué diablos lloraba?!

Entonces lo comprendió.

Él había imitado un golpe de Anna. Sí, esa patada que Yoh recibió cuando vio la película de Lee Pyron con Anna, Manta y Amidamaru. Esa patada en el rostro para que dejase de hacer tanto ruido, producido por una irritada voz de esa chica que tanto quería.

Sin entender cómo, por qué o cuándo, Hao abrazó a su hermano y lo oprimió a su pecho con fuerza, consolándolo.

Susurrando una pequeña frase que jamás creyó escuchar, mucho menos con ese tono empleado... –Lo siento.

* * *

Cuando los rayos de luz despertaron al par de castaños, estos dieron tremendo grito y se apartaron el uno del otro mientras sentían sus rostros hirviendo. Era la primera vez que dormían tan cercas (y sin ninguna insinuación incestuosa ni nada por el estilo), era la primera maldita vez que compartían un momento de hermanos que nunca pudieron tener. No sabían si sonreír y disfrutar de ese momento, recordando el consuelo de un hermano mayor a su hermano menor, o de fingir ignorancia y olvidar ese recuerdo que ante sus mentes parecía perturbador, pero era tierno.

Los hermanos (esos hermanos que **sí** tenían una infancia juntos y no se conocían a los 14/15 años para matarse en un torneo de cada 500 años) de vez en cuando compartían cama, era como ese momento en el que el niño tiene una pesadilla y pide la calidez materna que lo consuele.

Jun tocó la puerta, haciéndolos estremecerse del susto. – ¿Se encuentran bien?

– ¡S-sí! –Gritó Yoh mientras se levantaba para abrirle a la peli verde.

Abrió la puerta una vez estuvo calmado, relajado. La muchacha le miró confundida, pero luego sonrió, algo desconcertada por el hecho de que Hao estuviera cercas del rincón visible de la habitación balancéandose, o quizá golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared...

– Etto... el desayuno está casi listo. –Comentó, pasando por alto al peli largo. –No tarden en bajar a desayunar.

Ambos hermanos asintieron.

La puerta se cerró y Jun regresó a la cocina con el rostro entre divertido y confundido. Hao últimamente estaba siendo diferente a como se le había conocido, debía admitir que le alegraba tal cosa, puesto que ya no era ese maníaco de antes. Y se divertía igual que ellos.

* * *

El desayuno estuvo bastante entretenido. Yoh, ya con su habitual cara de idiota despreocupado, volvía menos tensa la situación, alegrando no sólo a Tamao, sino al resto. Jeanne, quién por petición propia quiso llevarle el desayuno a Anna, había regresado hacia unos cuantos minutos con una sonrisa un poco fingida, algo entristecida por no saber qué era de la rubia, por no saber reconocer cuando ésta fingía o no.

Y es que cuando Anna abrió la puerta para recibir el desayuno, simplemente sonrió, agradeciéndole a Jeanne su amabilidad, y cerró la puerta de inmediato. La chica de cabello plateado no supo si tomarse eso como un verdadero gesto de gratitud, o una actuación para no hacerla sentir mal. Suspiró, un par de días atrás todo había sido divertido, pero al parecer la itako aún seguí igual, o tal vez peor, que cuando llegaron para ayudar a Yoh.

Se cruzó de brazos, pensativa. Podría ser que la culpa no fuera de ellos, el hecho de que el responsable siguiera por allí era escalofriante, tal vez esa era la razón por la cual Anna no podía superar su problema, debía arrancarlo de raíz, o, en otras palabras, debía estar segura de que el responsable jamás volvería a herirla, jamás regresaría, jamás se sabría nada de él nunca más. Entonces sonrió orgullosa. ¡Tenía un plan! Yoh sabría solucionar sus problemas con su prometida, los causados por los celos, pero ella, en cambio, se haría cargo de algo más y claramente su querido Ren la iba a ayudar, quisiera, o no.

– ¡Ja, si pensaba que Ren era bipolar, Yoh, tú has ganado ahora ese puesto!

El comentario de Horohoro dejó en duda al castaño. – ¿A qué te refieres?

Ren frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes. ¿Le acababan de decir _bipolar_?

– Ayer estabas todo distinto, Ahora eres igual que antes, ¿y recuerdas antier? ¡Estabas celoso a morir!, creo que estar con Ren te pasa lo bipolar, no pasa que mañana estés de llorón todo el rato.

Hao rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. Yoh se puso pálido. Los demás vieron este gesto con confusión.

– Si supieran... –Murmuró el Shaman al momento de levantarse. –Iré a perder el tiempo. No me sigan.

– Eh... que te vaya bien... –Murmuraron con una gotita resbalando por la cabeza de todos.

Hao salió, entonces, de la pensión.

Después de todo, estuvo escuchando lo que Jeanne pensaba y el plan que ella había estado ideando ahora lo sabía a la perfección el castaño. Y si, esto sólo podía significar una sola cosa. Hao Asakura, el Shaman King, le iba a robar el plan a Jeanne, pues _los asuntos de los Asakura, sólo le concierne a los Asakura_, y aunque ella y los demás fueran amigos muy cercanos de Yoh, esto no quitaba el hecho de que no les concernía el problema de la prometida de Yoh. ¡Porque Anna pronto sería una Asakura también y problemas de familia se mantenían dentro de la familia!

Una vez el peli largo se retiró, el ainu sonrió pícaro. – ¿A qué se refería Hao con eso, Yoh?

El castaño sudó frío. –Etto... n-no sé Horohoro...

Una mirada sospechosa apareció en el rostro de la gran mayoría. – ¿Hmm? ¿En serio?

Tamao sonrió, viendo lo nervioso que estaba Yoh. Aunque no sabía exactamente qué pasó después de que ella se fuera, podía recordar como el castaño sentía las lágrimas amontonadas. Se enterneció ante el hecho de ver al Asakura menor llorando, pero a la vez sintió su corazón romperse. Ella estaba allí para ayudar a Anna, y también había decidido ayudar a Yoh, no quería ver llorar a esos dos nunca más.

– ¡Es verdad, me acabo de acordar de algo!

El grito de Tamao hizo que ahora las miradas se dirigieran a ella. Se ruborizó, pidiendo disculpas.

Luego se levantó y caminó a su habitación con Seyram a su lado, dejando con la duda a los varones. Las chicas sonrieron orgullosas de que la pequeña pelirrosa fuera a dar ese gran paso y que la pequeña a su lado la ayudara a que no intentara retroceder con su decisión.

Horo, Ren, Redseb e Yoh se miraron confundidos, encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Qué iba a hacer Tamao...?

Jeanne, Jun y Pilika rieron divertidas. ¡Debían conseguir la cámara rápido, era momento de capturar la escena que pronto sucedería y plasmarla en un hermoso recuerdo para Tamao Tamamura e Yoh Asakura!

Tras unos minutos de larga espera, Tamao y Seyram volvieron a la sala con una caja en manos de la primera. Un gran rubor invadía todas sus mejillas, tiñéndolas de un rojo fuerte. Tragó saliva, acercándose a Yoh.

El castaño ladeó la cabeza. Recordaba que el día anterior Hao le había hecho mención a Tamao de algo, y ésta se había ido corriendo como si su vida pendiera de un hilo y debiera llegar a salvo a _un lugar_ para evitar morirse. Bueno, tampoco tan así, pero sí se le veía muy apresurada.

–... e-esto es para usted... lo... lo puede llenar con más fotos... J-Jun-san tiene la cámara... se la dejará cuando regrese a China... s-sólo debe esperar un rato... ¡y...y como la cámara también es suya...p-puede tomarla cuando guste y tomar fotos...! po-porque...

– Tamao, no te entiendo...

La chica le entregó la caja a Yoh, manteniendo la cabeza baja. Su cuerpo temblaba por los nervios, los flashes comenzaron a aparecer. La pobre chica estaba que se moría de la pena, e Yoh no cambiaba su expresión de confusión.

Tomó la caja entre sus manos, la depositó en la mesa y tomó asiento en el suelo, con los pies cruzados. Igual que un niño chiquito, Yoh fue destapando la caja sin saber el por qué del regalo, pero a la vez entusiasmado por este gesto. Sus ojos se iluminaron y el flash de la cámara lo cegó momentáneamente mientras parecía estupefacto, sorprendido, incrédulo.

Lentamente sacó el objeto dentro de la caja mostrando un álbum de fotos de color naranja con adornos de naranjitas y otros detallitos en la tapa. Estaba cubierta con un papel transparente y adhesivo para proteger la parte delantera y trasera del álbum. Los flashes seguían disparándose uno tras otro, seguidos de regaños y gruñidos de Ren para que detuvieran tanto brillo antes de quedarse ciego. Horohoro rió, tapándole la boca, para seguir viendo la dulce escena.

– Sacamos muchas fotos de onee-sama para ti, Yoh nii-san. –Comentó Seyram mientras Yoh miraba embelesado el obsequio. –Tal vez todas las reconozcan porque nos espiaste, o puede que encuentres algunas nuevas.

–... esto...

Jun sonrió, pasando la cámara a manos de Pilika. –Queríamos sorprenderte, ya que Tamao nos contó tu reciente atracción y curiosidad de ver a Anna-chan con vestidos de China. Pronto nos nació la idea, con ayuda de Hao, de crear este álbum para cuando estén casados. Serían grandes historias que contarles a sus hijos, cuando tengan, y que éstos vean lo bella que es su madre. No dudo que ella les cuente de tus celos todo el tiempo para echártelo en cara. –Rió.

Yoh enrojeció de la pena, sonriendo. –Gracias... chicas...

Ren rodó los ojos. –Pff, qué cursi.

Jeanne le miró sonriente. – ¿Celoso?

–...

El ainu se echó a reír. Un puño lo golpeó en la cara.

– Yoh-dono, después de todo ha sido recompensado. –Comentó Amidamaru apareciendo al lado de su amo. –Incluso cuando espió a su prometida por desconfianza.

– No fue desconfianza... fue miedo a que me cambiara... –Confesó con un poco de tristeza. Pero luego sonrió. –Pero no pasará eso. Estoy seguro... ella no me cambiaría, ni yo a ella.

* * *

Un rato después, por allí del mediodía, el nenao mejor amigo de Yoh llegó.

No había rastro de Hao. Jeanne, Jun y Pilika aparecieron con más fotos para agregarlas al álbum, los espíritus perdían el tiempo a su manera, Horohoro y Ren peleaban, y los hermanos Munzer veían televisión.

Yoh, sin embargo, estaba más que emocionado y no paraba de mirar cada una de las fotos tomadas con un brillo de absoluta felicidad en sus ojos mientras Manta le hacía compañía. Tamao pronto se sentó junto al par de amigos, viendo algo apenada las fotos y los detalles con los que había hecho el álbum, dando, sin ya esperar algo a cambio, todo su amor en ese obsequio. Se había divertido mucho haciéndolo con ayuda de los demás, y aunque aquel viaje había traído unas consecuencias un poco negativas, ya todo estaba bien.

O eso se esperaba.

Manta se echó a reír. – ¡Mira Yoh-kun, sales en esta foto! ¡Jajajaja!

Yoh rió divertido. – ¿quién tomó la foto? jijiji, seguro no se dieron cuenta.

– ¡Es verdad! –La pelirrosa rió también. –Yoh-sama, tiene cara de pervertido jajaja.

Entre las risas divertidas, el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose atrajo la atención de los chicos.

Redseb y Seyram también lo escucharon, mirando la cocina con sorpresa y duda. Los demás estaban distraídos, por lo que no supieron hasta mucho después lo que estaba pasando.

Sin pensarlo dos veces Yoh se levantó y corrió a la cocina. Tamao fue detrás de él y luego Manta.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron con absoluto miedo y preocupación al ver a la rubia que tanto amaba con la cabeza baja y sangre en el suelo. Corrió para ayudarla, notando que se había cortado con un vaso al tratar de recogerlo cuando se le había caído. La chica le miró de reojo cuando lo vio acercarse, bajando la mirada para romper el contacto visual.

– ¿A-Anna...?

– Me distraje. No te preocupes. Estoy bien. –Comentó fríamente, viendo su mano herida.

El castaño tomó la mano herida unos centímetros arriba, cerca de la muñeca, inspeccionando la profundidad. Habían unos pequeños trozos de cristal incrustados en la piel de la rubia, se veía doloroso, pero Anna no mostraba lo que se esperaba. Estaba sorprendida, y a la vez avergonzada.

Rápidamente jaló su mano para cubrirla con la otra, ignorando el hecho de la sangre y el cristal en la piel. Se levantó como pudo, sintiendo sus piernas temblar, y trató de marcharse ignorando las miradas de Manta y Tamao. Pero Yoh la detuvo, esta vez sujetando con fuerza desmedida su brazo para oblgiarla a frenar.

– Espera Anna...

– Te dije que estoy bien.

Con su habitual fuerza volvió a zafarse del agarre, saliendo de la cocina. Yoh la miró entristecido, arrepentido a su vez del comportamiento del día anterior. Y, también, arrepentido de que por su culpa su Annita se lastimara, porque era ingenuo pero no tonto; sus risas habían distraído a la rubia llevándola a resbalar por error su vaso y cortarse al tratar de recoger los pedazos.

Tamao se acercó a su lado, sonriéndole. –Anna-sama no quiere preocuparlo Yoh-sama, no se ponga triste si ella niega su ayuda.

– Anna-san, después de todo, es Anna-san. Pase lo que le pase, ella siempre será la misma.

Yoh asintió. –Sí... y yo sigo siendo tan tonto que trato de hacer milagros con ella, jijiji.

– ¡Yoh-sama!

Manta e Yoh siguieron riendo. Tamao pronto se les unió.

La rubia se detuvo, escuchando esas risas de su prometido y los otros dos. Sintió un calor en su pecho, un sentimiento extraño pero reconocido. Frunció el ceño, caminando de vuelta a su habitación, deteniéndose en el baño, cerrando la puerta con fuerza mientras se arrancaba los pedazos de cristal sin tacto alguno. Sintió una punzada en toda su mano, pero la ignoró. Lavó la sangre con un poco de agua y luego tomó un pedazo de tela a su alcance, enrolló su herida y salió del lugar, regresando, ahora sí, de vuelta a su habitación. Se encerró, se recostó en su cama con los ojos abiertos, mirando la puerta. Las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos, pero esta vez no quiso hacerse la fuerte y lloró, cerrando sus ojos y cubriendo su rostro.

¿Por qué Yoh se había comportado tan distante con ella el día anterior, pero esa mañana era igual que siempre, y luego se burlaba de ella con Tamao y Manta?

Su llanto no era precisamente de tristeza. Sino de rabia. ¡Le importaba un carajo lo que pensarán los demás! Después de todo, Tamao, en quién más confiaba como su _amiga_, se había _**burlado**_ de ella también junto a Yoh y Manta, y siempre supo desde un principio que todas esas fotos serían el regalo para Yoh. ¿Es que acaso la peli rosa todavía quería algo con _**SU**_ prometido?

Ja, claro que sí. Tamao seguía enamorada, no era de sorprenderse que aprovechara esa situación para acercarse más al castaño y _ayudarlo_ a superar las tristezas por las que pasaba, pues con Anna era más complicado. Sí, de seguro que Tamao pronto la abandonaría cuando se diera por vencida, porque para ese entonces ya tendría a Yoh en la palma de sus manos. Aunque, después de todo, ¿quién querría seguir al lado de una chica violada que desde antes era problemática?

Tamao era dulce, tierna y amable. Anna... no era así. Y eso le dolía. Porque jamás sería como Tamao.

* * *

**_No sé qué decir. Supongamos que les cuento algo interesante y luego digo: ¡hasta la próxima actualización!_**


	20. Estaré ayudándote a superarlo, Annita

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTE: **_**ESTARÉ AYUDÁNDOTE A SUPERARLO, ANNITA.**_

Tamao era dulce, tierna y amable. Anna... no era así. Y eso le dolía. Porque jamás sería como Tamao. Porque siempre estuvo sola desde que nació, odiada y odiando.

Pero él había llegado. Y tal vez él... se iría...

–... Yoh...

No. No debía pensar de esa forma, no conseguiría nada haciéndolo.

Yoh era su prometido y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por verla feliz, por ayudarla, ¿no había dicho él eso? ¿No le había demostrado que la ayudaría siempre? Él mismo sacrificó a Matamune para salvarla aquel día, él había sacrificado un gran amigo y nunca se lo echó en cara, siempre le sonrió y además, ¡por todos los cielos! Los celos que sintió eran la clara evidencia de su amor, porque Yoh tenía miedo de perderla y por lo tanto no quería ni iba a renunciar a ella, no quería jamás separarse de su lado, iban a casarse, tendrían hijos, y aunque el asunto de la violación de Anna era algo difícil, ella y él lo iban a superar y serían felices.

Anna sonrió. Nunca antes se había puesto a pensar tan a fondo que realmente deseaba casarse con Yoh, pues, aunque para eso fue escogida como su prometida, así como para dejar descendencia, pensar en tales cosas la hacía sentir estúpida, cursi, algo que no cabía en ella.

Hao regresó casi al atardecer con sus malditos gatos yanderes. Yoh y los demás se abrazaron con miedo, mientras el rey veía la televisión con decenas de gato a su alrededor, compartiéndoles las galletas que cada día se debían comprar para que después el peli largo no se molestase ni les ordenara salir a tardes horas de la noche porque quería sus malditas galletas. ¡Diablos, ¿es qué quería imitar a Anna o qué?!

La cena se empezó a preparar, sin que nadie, más que las chicas, entrara a la cocina después del incidente de unos días atrás. Hao seguía viendo la televisión con sus gatos, y los demás estaban a metros de distancia sin decir ni una maldita palabra, pues se sabía a la perfección que lo que pensaban era escuchado.

Cuando la cena estuvo lista, Tamao fue la primera en tomar un plato con comida para llevárselo a Anna, más Yoh le pidió que no lo hiciera, pues él deseaba hacerlo. Así, pues, la pelirrosa asintió apenada y tomó asiento en la mesa, esperando junto con los demás, que el castaño llegara para comenzar a comer.

– Annita, aquí está tu comida. –Bajó el plato, dejándolo cercano a la puerta. Bajó un poco la vista, jugando con sus dedos. –Etto... e-espero no te hayas lastimado la mano con gravedad... o podría dificultarte el que comas... si necesitas ayuda... sabes que aquí estoy yo.

Sonrió, sabiendo que la rubia lo escuchaba y debía imaginarse su sonrisa en esos momentos. Nunca pasó por su mente el hecho de que la rubia pudiera sentirse resentida por la burla, pues Yoh no lo había tomado como tal. No obstante, Anna no habló ni dio señales de vida, y ni siquiera su estómago hizo su habitual ruido cuando la chica tenía hambre.

Yoh pasó por alto esto, suponiendo que tal vez su prometida esperaba que se fuera para comer tranquilamente. Entonces así lo hizo. Dio media vuelta y regresó con los demás para cenar.

–... idiota... –Susurró la rubia, dejando escapar un gran suspiro con su cabeza recargada en la cama, sentada ella en el suelo, descalza, con su vestidito negro. –Yoh... si Yoh no tiene remordimiento por su burla... debería simplemente pasar por alto eso... estoy segura que él no se burlaría de mí a mis espaldas... con nadie...

Pero este comentario no dejó completamente segura a Anna. Yoh era ingenuo e inocente, incluso estúpido. Pero por más que pensará que no debía sentirse resentida, simplemente le era inevitable no estarlo. Siempre fue alguien de carácter fuerte, mandona y enojona. Ahora que estaba sensible era más peligroso decir o hacer cualquier cosa sin que ella se lo tomara a mal, ¡e Yoh de imbécil no pensaba ni en lo más mínimo que su comportamiento tanto relajado como serio e impulsivo estropeaba y estropearía todo el tiempo la situación con Anna!

Si antes era complicado entender a su prometida, ahora lo sería aún más. Tal vez lo que más necesitaba la itako en esos momentos era una explicación, una disculpa aunque no supiera el de qué (pero que Anna tomaría como una disculpa a la _burla_), y asunto resuelto. ¿O no?

Oh diablos... Anna ni se quería imaginar cómo podría ponerse si se embarazaba...

–...

De pronto su rostro se volvió más pálido de lo que algún día pudo ser... porque...

Sacudió su cabeza frenéticamente, tratando de controlarse. ¿Por qué nunca lo había pensado? Y más importante aún, ¿por qué justo _ahora_ pensaba en algo como eso? Sería horrible saber la verdad, pero más horrible sería no saberla. Suponiendo que... que...

La rubia frunció el ceño, reteniendo las lágrimas. ¿Es que su subconsciente no dejaría de torturarla ni un sólo día?

* * *

Cuando la cena acabó, Hao llamó a Jeanne, y por supuesto que Ren los acompañó. Yoh, mientras tanto, se quedó platicando con Tamao y Horohoro, Jun, Pilika y los hermanos Munzer veían la televisión, y los espíritus hacían cualquier estupidez que el lector se pueda imaginar (?).

– ¿Qué le quieres decir a Jeanne?

La chica sonrió, una gotita resbaló por su sien. ¡Su novio era demasiado entrometido y posesivo, especialmente con Hao por la _tierna_ amistad que tenía con él!

No obstante, el peli largo no pareció ofendido, intimidado, o molesto ante el tono de voz de Ren.

– ¿Para qué me llamaste? –Preguntó Jeanne con cierta curiosidad.

Hao abrió la boca, hablando con un tono sereno, tranquilo. –Es sobre tu plan. Lo he perfeccionado, y considero pasable que, ya que lo he adaptado a mi manera, te dé el crédito por crearlo.

– ¡¿Ah?! ¡No puedes andar leyendo la mente de los demás para robarles sus planes! –Se quejó la peli plata, levemente molesta. –Quiero ayudar a Anna e Yoh, no es justo que...

– Escúchame. –Le interrumpió el rey. –No te estoy robando el plan. Debes saber a la perfección que este asunto sólo le concierne a los Asakura, no a ti o a tus amigos. Sin embargo, aprecio tu esfuerzo y no dejaré que éste sea en vano. Te daré un papel dentro del plan, dándote los créditos merecedores, al menos si tenemos éxito.

– Déjate de rodeos. Le robaste el plan a Jeanne, entendemos, tienes tus razones. –Ren parecía ansioso. – ¿Qué buscas de nosotros?

– Puesto que provienes de China, conoces mejor aquellos rumbos. Necesito que vayan para allá y me informen si el responsable sigue de turista en China, o ha decidido regresar.

– ¡¿EL RESPONSABLE DE...?!

– Silencio. –El peli largo cerró los ojos. –No quiero que alarmes a nadie, doncella. Debemos ser discretos.

– Entiendo. –La chica asintió seriamente. –Pero... ¿por qué yo?

– Tú fuiste la del plan. ¿Recuerdas?. Pero yo he modificado bastantes cosas. No esperaremos a que el responsable venga, estaremos tras de él. Lo vigilaremos.

– ¿Y después?

Hao sonrió. –Eso ya no es de su incumbencia. Ustedes haran suficiente con asegurar que siga allá o que esté de regreso. Si no lo encuentran, de seguro estará de regreso.

– ¿Nos usas como espías? –Ren frunció el ceño.

– Es más que eso. Localizarlo es bastante importante, puesto que así podremos seguirlo de cerca, conocer sus intenciones mediante observación, predecir sus movimientos para evitar que siga causando desastres. –Se detuvo, dudando en hablar o no. Pero ya había dicho gran cantidad de información, era mejoraclarar toda duda. –Como el Shaman King lo sé todo, sé qué tiene planeado hacer. Pero como Shaman King, no puedo intervenir. Por lo tanto, me he prometido no interferir directamente, le prometí a Yoh no ayudarlo, y eso haré. Por ello mismo...

– Estás ayudándolo de forma indirecta, discreta, usándonos a nosotros para lograrlo, ya que, en caso de que el plan que modificaste funcione, los créditos se le darían a Jeanne y no a ti, de modo que no rompes la promesa con Yoh visto de una forma literal. Si Yoh no está consciente de que lo ayudaste, es como si no lo hubieras hecho según el criterio en el que te estás basando. –Concluyó Ren de forma correcta

Jeanne entendió todo perfectamente. Sonrió satisfecha. –Está bien. Me parece bien lo que haces. Y admito que tienes razón, ya que no es asunto nuestro, sólo vinimos a animar a Yoh, no a resolver su problema, pero si podemos hacer algo para lograrlo, con gusto ayudaré.

Ren rodó los ojos. –Opino igual.

– Va. Entonces deberán irse mañana en la mañana.

– ¡¿MAÑANA, DICES?! ¡P-pero...!

– ¿Alguna objeción?

–... no... u.u

* * *

Dentro de la posada.

Después de una entretenida plática, Yoh y los demás se fueron a acostar para un merecido descanso. Pudo notar el castaño cierto toque de sorpresa en Ren y Jeanne, pero no quiso hacer preguntas, ya bastante adormilado como para mantenerse despierto por más tiempo. Mejor decidió preguntar al día siguiente, si es que esa sorpresa en aquel par de rostros no se borraba todavía.

Pesadamente se dirigió a su habitación, bostezando con los ojos entrecerrados por el sueño. Más no se lamentaba de haberse quedado despierto hasta tarde, porque se había divertido al lado de Horohoro y Tamao, y luego con los demás viendo una película de terror (parecía ser temporada de esas películas xD).

Mientras iba caminando, tal vez por cosa del sueño o por distracción, el castaño abrió la puerta de la habitación de Anna, que anteriormente había sido la de ambas. Su mirada seguía adormilada, más al divisar esa silueta en el futón durmiendo _plácidamente_, un pequeño rubor invadió su rostro y los nervios se apoderaron de él. Por error había entrado a _la zona __prohibida_, ¡no debería de estar allí por el bien de su Annita!

Pero... era inevitable... se sentía hipnotizado por ella. Verla allí, dormida, tan serena, sin gritar ni maltratar a nadie. Era una visión tan hermosa que Yoh fue incapaz de salirse. Miró a Anna en silencio por mucho tiempo, olvidándose del supuesto sueño que tenía, de esa pesadez en sus ojos. Cerró la puerta, agradeciendo que la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por las ventanas le dieran una vista divina de su prometida. Admitía que los años le habían favorecido mucho a Anna. Ya no era esa niñita de 10 años, esa niña que odiaba y que casi lo mata por culpa de los malditos onis; Anna se había vuelto una hermosa joven de un cuerpo envidiable, no tanto como el de Jun, pero a Yoh no le interesaba nadie más. Para él su Annita era perfecta, angelical, divina. ¡No podía pedir nada más en su vida!

Oh tal vez sí. Sonrió, acercándose a la rubia.

Él sólo podía pedir una sola cosa más. Se detuvo de golpe, cacheteándose internamente. ¡No debía dejarse manipular por los encantos de su novia, y mucho menos en semejante situación!

Respiró hondo tratando de controlarse. Haber pasado unas semanas lejos de ella le hacía sentirse solo, queriendo estar sólo con ella, juntos, para siempre. Sin que nadie los separara, sin que los problemas los agobiaran. Él la quería mucho, le sería imposible dejarla sin importar qué tan dura fuera la situación.

– ¿Sabes Annita...? –Susurró casi para él mismo. –No me importa lo que te haya pasado, siempre estaré contigo. Debes creer en mí, dame una oportunidad. Tú querías hablar conmigo, ¿por qué no lo has hecho?. Te estoy esperando, pero no puedo soportar estar más tiempo alejado de ti... te necesito...

Se hincó a su lado, mirándola fijamente.

Esos ojos cerrados, ese rostro sereno, al menos por el momento. Su boquita entreabierta, su pecho subiendo y bajando, respirando tan tranquilamente... era como ver un ángel durmiendo. Uno que días atrás parecía demonio en la actitud, pero eso la volvía aún mejor. No sabía desde cuándo, pero Yoh ya no sufría en manos de los entrenamientos ni malos tratos de Anna, ya estaba acostumbrado, y veía esas acciones como gestos cariñosos hacia su persona. ¡Después de todo, se tratana de Anna!

Pronto, esa visión adormeció a Yoh. No dejaba de mirarla, con delicadeza quitó un mechón de cabello de su frente, acariciando esa suave piel con las yemas de sus dedos. Volvió a sonreír al ver como Anna parecía estar aún más tranquila con esta caricia, como si se sintiera protegida.

Yoh bostezó, abriéndose paso en el futón de Anna para acomodarse a su lado.

– Nunca he sido capaz de decírtelo a la cara... pero eres la única que me has hecho sentir muchas cosas, Anna.

El castaño recostó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica. Ésta, entre sueños, se acomodó un poco, pasando inconscientemente sus brazos por la espalda de Yoh en un semi abrazo.

Tal gesto sólo hizo que éste se sintiera aún más enternecido, posando sus manos a la altura del vientre de la chica quedando en una posición semi fetal justo como ella, pero a su vez, como si la fuese a abrazar.

– Eres importante para mí... recuerda que yo siempre **_estaré_** **_ayudándote a superarlo, Annita_**. Y... cuando me digas lo que sucedió, te prometo fingir que no sabía, te abrazaré y consolaré. Porque... yo no sé que haría sin ti en mi vida. Sé que debes sentir que te odiaré, o que te tendré lástima por lo que te hicieron, pero no es así. Tú eres... eres y serás siempre la única mujer... que yo...

Se levantó un poco, llegando al rostro de la rubia. Cerró los ojos, acercándose a sus labios. Sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con los de Anna, sonriendo,alejándose un poco. Estuvo a punto de reír en voz alta al ver un sonrojo en su prometida, pero decidió no hacerlo para no despertarla. Entonces, más tranquilo que antes, volvió a adoptar su antigua posición, recostando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, mientras poco a poco iba quedándose profundamente dormido junto a su prometida, recordando el primer beso que se dieron en el torneo de Shamanes.

Le había dado otro beso. ¡Seguro Anna lo mataba si se enteraba!. Rió para sus adentros. Moriría feliz, en ese caso.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se infiltraron por la ventana.

Frunció el ceño, ahogando un quejido. Como pudo se levantó, apoyando su mano en una zona suave al contacto. Esto lo dejó un poco confundido, pero como se sentía tan suave ese lugar, sin querer terminó apretando su mano, mientras que la otra tentaba el lugar para reconocer donde estaba.

Vaya... no recordaba que el futón realmente fuese tan suave. Es más, no recordaba que tuviera una forma esférica y se moviera sólo en la zona donde se encontraba su mano...

El castaño bostezó, parpadeando un par de veces. Sintió que algo se removía bajo su mano, abriendo los ojos de par en par con un sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Con su otra mano tentó el futón, con la primera apretó esa zona. Tragó saliva al diferenciar las texturas y suavidades proporcionadas al contacto con esas dos zonas distintas.

Y entonces lo entendió.

– A-Annita...

La rubia parpadeó con sorpresa, un gran sonrojo invadía su rostro, conmocionado, pero aterrado. Yoh estaba al lado suyo con su mano tocando uno de sus senos. ¡¿Por qué Yoh estaba en su habitación?! ¡¿Y por qué su mano tocaba su seno?!

El castaño se apartó bruscamente, enrojecido a más no poder. ¡Nunca antes había tocado a Anna por temor a ser asesinado, y por andar de estúpido y adormilado lo terminó haciendo justo cuando ella parecía despertar! ¡Anna había descubierto a Yoh con las manos en la masa (o en este caso, en el seno de la chica); iba a morir de seguro!

Pero lo que sucedió fue algo totalmente distinto. Anna comenzó a llorar, abrazándose mientras se alejaba lo más que pudo de Yoh. Esas amargas lágrimas eran producto del miedo que sentía ella de que su prometido, más que haberla tocado, le hubiese querido hacer algo. Aunque no fuera así. Le era imposible no recordar esa terrible escena, y entonces el castaño se sintió morir justo allí. Ver llorar a su amada prometida era doloroso, más aún ser él el responsable de su llanto.

– Por favor... vete...

Yoh tragó saliva. –E-espera Anna... no te equivoques...

Anna comenzaba a impacientarse. – ¡Salte, Yoh!

– ¡No quise hacerlo! –Terminó confesando el castaño con un enorme sonrojo. Anna le miró petrificada del susto. – ¡Mátame si quieres, pero no pude resistirme a besarte!

– ¡¿Qué?!

Ahora era ella la sonrojada. Yoh casi se infarta al haber declarado tal cosa...

– A-Anna... n-no me mates... –Lloriqueó el castaño, hincándose sin parar de suplicar. –Era broma... no... no te b-b-b-besé...

– ¡YOH ASAKURA, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

* * *

_**Un poco de romance tiernito nwn, aunque Yoh lo va a pagar caro xD. No vayan a creer que seré tan mala de regresarme al inicio del problema cuando andaba yendo bien la cosa. Después de todo, el amor supera las cosas, ¿no?.**__** Gracias por su tiempo en leerlo y comentarlo, y espero no se enfaden de él porque me pongo triste T^T, y las ideas fluyen menos, éste capítulo me tomó mucho tiempo acabarlo.**_

_**Por cierto, no subiré nuevo capítulo el 14, sino que subiré unas cuantas sorpresas a partir de mañana. Las subiré en la noche, tres seguidas, una por cada día como festejo de San Valentín, aunque no sea muy festiva que digamos xD**_


	21. Anna siempre será Anna

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIUNO: **_**ANNA SIEMPRE SERÁ ANNA**_

– Siento que mi hijo está metiendo la pata... –Murmuró Mikihisa, perdido en sus pensamientos. –Aunque puede que sea eso lo que ayude a Anna... ¿qué piensas, Ryu?

– Uhm... tengo un mal presentimiento.

– Seguro para ti lo es, pero para él no.

–... a veces pienso que don Yoh será un espíritu muy pronto...

– Oh, y a todo esto, ¿no planeas regresar?

Ryu negó con la cabeza. –No quiero estorbarle a don Yoh y a doña Anna. Es mejor quedarme aquí, pues no puedo escapar, de todos modos.

– ¡MIKIHISA~, RYU~!

Un escalofrío recorrió a los recién nombrados...

Keiko corrió hasta llegar a ellos, mirándolos con una sonrisa. Habían unas gotas de sudor en su frente, producto del esfuerzo por llegar hasta con ellos lo más pronto posible, pero su mirada estaba radiante de la alegría, que incluso causaba temor...

– Por fin los encuentro. ¡No se escondan en el bosque! –Los reprendió, cambiando a una expresión un poco molesta. –Aún queda mucho por hacer. Veremos los manteles, los recuerdos, no olvidemos las mesas, también debemos hacer la lista de invitados...

– Keiko... –Mikihisa intervino, viendo lo emocionada que estaba ahora su esposa... –Aún falta meses para...

– ¡Pero debemos tener todo listo! ¡Tiene que ser perfecto!

A Ryu le resbaló una gota. – ¿Y n-no cree que deberían saber antes...?

– ¡Luego lo sabrán! ¡Primero lo importante!

– Creo que es más importante...

– ¡Andando!

Mikihisa y Ryu suspiraron. Keiko parecía niña pequeña, emocionada a más no poder con los preparativos, que ni le interesaba lo demás. Ni siquiera el bien de esos dos...

– ¿Cuándo le va a decir lo de doña Anna...?

El de la mascara dudó en responder, quedándose callado unos instantes. Keiko estaba bastante adelante como para escucharlos, aunque igual no les hubiera puesto atención pro estar fantaseando...

– Cuando sea necesario decirlo. No quiero quitarle la emoción que le ocasiona los preparativos. Además... confío que Yoh logrará que Anna vuelva a ser la de siempre y deje de dudar sobre su compromiso, para antes de que los Asakura decidamos avisarles de la sorpresa.

– Tiene tres meses...

– Lo logrará. Lo sé. –Respondió Mikihisa con una voz serena, tranquila. Porque sabía que su hijo lo lograría, y tenía más que el tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Anna antes de que aquel asunto se saliera de sus manos y lo separarán de su prometida...

* * *

– ¿Por qué haces tus maletas? –Preguntaron Jun, Tamao y Pilika a Jeanne.

Esta misma pregunta se le dirigió a Ren, de parte de Horohoro en la habitación de los chicos.

– Es queee... tengo algo que hacer. –Comentaron los novios al mismo tiempo, pero en diferentes habitaciones.

– Hmmm...

– ¡YOH ASAKURA, ERES HOMBRE MUERTO!

– ¡GYAAAA~!

Ante tremendos gritos y ruidos de lo que parecía ser cosas rompiéndose y algo azotando a otra cosa más, lo que bien era más que obvio de que se trataba de Anna masacrando a Yoh, los chicos corrieron horrorizados a la habitación de la rubia suponiendo lo peor, y lo más apegado a la realidad.

El pobre del castaño debía de estar sufriendo una terrible paliza peor que cualquier otra, pues sus gritos iban más cargados de dolor que en otras ocasiones. Y sin embargo, a pesar de esto, los chicos se sentían felices porque presentían que Anna estaba mejorando en su situación, y la prueba más obvia de esto era el maltrato dirigido al castaño de audífonos naranjas.

Hao casi sufre de un infarto al escuchar aquel desgarrador grito cuando pasaba cercas de la habitación buscando señales de su gemelo. No dudó ni un segundo en dirigirse a la habitación de la tortura como todos los demás lo estaban haciendo. La visión que tuvieron al abrir la puerta fue algo que jamás olvidarían, y que al peli largo le causó mucha, pero mucha gracia, al punto de soltarse a carcajear como loco con lagrimitas en sus ojos, apretándose el estómago, mientras los otros casi se infartan.

Anna tenía su mazo con púas en su mano mientras, xon ayuda de Zenki y Koki, apaleaba duramente a Yoh, pisoteándolo entre los dos guardianes de la itako, una vez que ésta le había apaleado hasta casi triturar sus huesos con ese objeto de tortura. Al ver la intromisión a su habitación, la rubia paró de maltratar a Yoh, aventando lejos su mazo para cruzarse de brazos y alejarse, cubriendo muy bien sus pechos, sobre todo el que fue manoseado.

El castaño, en el suelo, casi se desangraba con un chichón en la cabeza, sangre en su nariz y un ojo hinchado y morado, así como un diente en el suelo y la expresión de estar en el limbo. Osease, ni vivo, ni muerto (?).

– ¡YOH-SAMA! D':

Tamao corrió para ayudar a Yoh, hincándose a su lado mientras lo ayudaba a alzar un poco la cabeza, abrazándolo a medias sin parar de repetir su nombre, tratando de despertarlo. Hao paró de reír, inhalando el aire que le faltaban a sus pulmones. Los demás tragaron saliva, prefiriendo no interferir. Seguro que Anna tenía sus razones para casi matar a Yoh esa mañana...

– ¡Anna-sama, usted es cruel! ¡Casi lo mata! – Gritó histérica la pelirrosa. – ¡Yoh-sama, no vaya a la luz! ¡Ah, Anna-sama, ¿por qué casi mata a su prometido?! ¡Está bien que pueda traer a los muertos desde el más allá, pero no creo que quiera estar viuda antes de casarse! – ¿Eso era posible?

– ¡La culpa fue de él! – Gritó Anna algo histérica por culpa de Tamao. ¡No le gustaba que le alzaran la voz! – ¡Primero infórmate antes de gritarme a mí! ¡Yoh es un maldito enfermo, merecía eso y más!

– ¡Pero casi lo mata!

– ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACIÓN!

Y todos salieron a patadas.

Vaya mañana... Anna estaba muy rara, demasiado. Aunque se notaba más como la vieja Anna, agresiva, peligrosa, pero positiva... o algo así.

* * *

Después de un rato, Yoh despertó, mareado y adolorido. Se levantó, quedando sentado en la cama. Ren y Jeanne suspiraron aliviados.

– ¿Ren, Jeanne? ¿Qué hacen en la habitación de Anna?

Al parecer, no recordaba esa masacre torturadora que casi lo mataba...

– Yoh, estás en tu habitación. Los demás están abajo, preparando todo para nuestro viaje. No querían que nos fuéramos sin antes despedirnos de ti. – Respondió Jeanne. – Estuviste inconsciente medio día. Nos hemos retrasado debido a ti. – Esto ni siquiera era un reproche, por más que Jeanne intentó hacerlo parecer tal cosa.

El castaño no entendía nada. Sólo se levantó con ayuda de los novios, tratando de recordar.

– Etto... ¿entonces qué hora es?

– Pasan de las 8:00, Yoh. – Respondió Ren, cruzándose de brazos. – Creímos que estarías en coma por la paliza que te dio Anna.

– ¿Paliza?

Ah... sí, ya lo record...

Yoh se puso pálido. Ren y Jeanne lo vieron preocupados.

– ¡ANNA ME MATARÁ TARDE O TEMPRANO! ¡DEBO HUIR...NO! ¡SI HUYO PARECERÉ UN COBARDE! ¡¿QUÉ HARÉ?! ¡ME CASTRARÁ! ¡NO! ¡SI ME CASTRA...!

¡PLAF!

Una bofetada por parte de Ren hizo reaccionar a Yoh.

– A ver idiota, ¿qué diablos pasa contigo? ¿Es que enloqueciste por los golpes?

– Ren... es que yo... le toqué un pecho a Anna.

– ...

– ¡¿QUÉÉÉÉÉ~?!

Hao bufó. Por culpa de su hermano sus planes se pausaron por tiempo indefinido mientras éste despertaba. Pero, tras escuchar el grito de Jeanne y Ren, supuso que Yoh ya debería estar despierto. Sonrió más relajado, sólo fue un día de retraso, esperaba que no fuera nada problemático en un futuro.

Yoh bajó corriendo, escondiéndose detrás de Tamao, la cual preparaba la mesa para cenar. La pelirrosa se estremeció, enrojeciendo al sentir las manos de Yoh sobre su cintura, asegurando el castaño de usar a Tamao como escudo antes de que ahora fuera Ren el que lo apaleara.

Jun, Pilika y Horohoro trataron de tranquilizar al unicornio (?), logrando hacerlo sentar para escuchar sus motivos del por qué gritó y quería golpear al castaño.

– Yoh manoseó a Anna y por eso ella lo golpeó. Y el muy descarado durmió con ella para poder divertirse y tocarle todo lo que pudiera durante la noche.

Yoh enrojeció, aventando a Tamao contra la mesa (pobre xD). – ¡Yo no hice eso!... ¡Bueno, sí dormí a su lado, pero no para manosearla! ¡Eso fue un error!

– Duele... – Se quejó la pelirrosa sobando su frente recién golpeada contra la madera.

Ren e Yoh la ignoraron. Igual que el resto. – ¡Pero la manoseaste! ¡Eres un vil hombre con deseos tan bajos como tu propio orgullo!

– ¡No soy vil! ¡Fue un ERROR!

– ¡Error fue que te parieran!

– ¡Hey, eso ofende!

¿Por qué Ren estaba tan furioso?

Oh, sí, porque por culpa de Yoh se había tenido que quedar otro día con el miedo de que en cualquier instante Anna decidiera atacar a todos para desahogar su ira, y porque cuando, a fuerzas, se quedó esperando a que Yoh despertara, Hao lo miró de muy mala gana, logrando intimidarlo. ¡Ese idiota del Asakura sólo sabía meterse él y meter a los demás en jodidos problemas!

Hao intervino, subiéndose a la mesa. –Basta, no es culpa de este _**error**_ que pasara lo que pasó. –Eso no dejó alegre a Yoh, en lo absoluto. Sólo estaba metiendo mas leña al fuego su querido _nii-san_. –Así que paren de pelear o usaré mi arma G.

Gatos... ¡qué horror!, mejor hacerle caso a oponerse a las órdenes de _su alteza_.

Ah, pero no podía estar todo tranquilo. La peligrosa y enfurecida (todavía) rubia, quien ocultaba su vergüenza y miedo con su habitual actitud demoníaca (?) bajó a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Miró con total desprecio a Yoh, pero en esta mirada había también temor, asustando al chico y a los demás, mientras Hao le guiñaba un ojo _para _alivianar la situación.

Este gesto sólo enceló a Yoh, que pateó a su hermano en un ataque de esos terribles celos, haciéndolo caer de sentón al suelo, para que después el Asakura menor corriera y abrazara a Anna, sujetándola por la cadera.

Todos se pusieron pálidos.

Anna tenía un aura roja alrededor de ella. Y para peor suerte del Asakura menor, Hao se levantó con los ojos llameando de la ira.

Ren y Jeanne se despidieron, saliendo corriendo con sus maletas mientras gritaban. – ¡ADIÓS Y SUERTE A TODOS! –Antes de perderse en la penumbra de la noche.

Jun, Pilika, Tamao, Redseb, Horohoro y Seyram (a la que abrazaron), tragaron saliva antes de ser testigos de una cruel masacre. Anna y Hao se acercaron peligrosamente a Yoh y...

ESCENA CENSURADA POR ALTO CONTENIDO DE VIOLENCIA INTRAFAMILIAR, ASÍ COMO ATAQUES FELINOS HACIA MÁS DE UN CHICO (?)

* * *

– Pobre de mi nee-san... –Murmuró Ren escuchando gritos de dolor, ¡a cuadras de distancia!

– No... pobre de Yoh. Debe estarse muriendo de nuevo.

– Se lo merecía.

– Rezaré por él.

– No, no lo harás. –Dijo el pelinegro celoso. –Él se lo buscó.

–... da igual... ¿crees que hayan aviones a esta hora para ir a China?

– Si no hay, lo habrá. Sólo necesito hablar con el aeropuerto, y listo.

– Me sigue preocupando Yoh...

– ¿De quién eres novia? ¬¬

– Qué celoso jeje. –Rió divertida, tomando la mano de Ren. Éste bufó, dándole un ligero apretón, acercándola hasta él para abrazarla.

* * *

En la pensión:

Jun, Tamao y Pilika curaban a Yoh y Horohoro lo más alejadas posible de Hao. El peli largo comía galletas de muy mal genio, sentado en un cojín para que el dolor de su trasero se disipara. No podía creer que su hermano le hiciera semejante cosa, ¡a él, el rey! ¡Por todos los cielos, eso era vil! Su hermano SÍ era un error, todo él y sus acciones.

Y... ¿por qué Horohoro también estaba golpeado? Pues porque terminó siendo involucrado en la paliza, y no porque él quisiera. Ahora tenía un brazo roto y una contusión... ¿e Yoh? ¿Qué era de él?

Pues... el pobre castaño casi queda en coma. A ese paso, deberían ir al hospital antes de que el Asakura menor se les muriera...

– Eso fue muy cruel. –Le reprochó Tamao a Hao. –Debería sentirse mal por lo que hizo.

– En lo absoluto. –Masticó ruidosamente una galleta. –Yoh merecía su castigo por su osadía. Al rey se le trata con respeto.

– ¿Era necesario que los gatos casi lo castraran a rasguños?

Hao asintió. –Jun, no importa que se trate de mi hermano. Castigo es castigo. Además, la que le hizo más daño a él y al Hotohoto...

– Horohoro. –Corrigió Pilika.

–... fue Anna. –Terminó su frase con una media sonrisa. Pensar que Anna estaba recuperándose lo alegraba más de lo que cualquiera pudiera imaginar.

– ¡Pero casi muere! ¡Y dos veces!

– Es medianoche. Vayan a dormir, yo me encargaré de esos dos errores.

– Hao ¬¬

Las tres chicas fruncieron el ceño. Amidamaru le lloriqueaba a su amo mientras Bason... espera, ¿¡qué hacía Bason allí!? Oh sí... Ren lo dejó cuando huyó de la casa. No tardaría para que el espíritu regresara con su amo. Ah, seguía diciendo... mientras Bason trataba de consolar al samurai dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

Kororo daba vueltas alrededor de Horohoro, tratando de animarlo, pero el pobre ainu estaba tan confundido que ni sabía quién era.

* * *

Se despertó alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Recordó qué había sucedido, no pudiendo evitar sonreír con diversión, y a la vez con nervios. Logró divisar en la oscuridad a su compañero caído durante el maltrato, sintiendo lástima por él. No había hecho nada, y lo pagaba cruelmente. También se sintió un poco molesto por la huida de Ren, pero en primer lugar, fue culpa de Yoh que huyera así, ya que él debía irse pronto y el castaño no se lo permitió hasta ese momento antes de la cena.

Se preguntó si todo estaba bien, qué era de Tamao y las demás chicas que vieron horrorizadas la masacre, ¿y qué era de Hao?, lo buscó hasta encontrarlo arrullado en la mesa con una cobija sobre su cuerpo y otro cojín, además del que tenía antes en su trasero, para acomodar su cabeza. Vaya, se veía tan inocente su hermano. Qué lástima que no era así.

Tragó duro, levantándose todo adolorido al borde del llanto por semejante paliza recibida que le calaba hasta el alma y más allá. Decidió regresar a su habitación, quejándose en silencio con lagrimitas en los ojos.

Cuando oyó algo que lo entristeció, y a su vez lo intrigó.

Parecía un llanto, y no cualquiera. A pesar de ser casi silencioso, reconocía que se trataba de Anna. Yoh sintió un gran pesar, acercándose lentamente a la habitación para abrir la puerta. Al parecer, la rubia no se percató de su presencia, pues seguía sentada abrazando sus piernas, sollozando con la cabeza oculta.

– ¿Anna?

–... –La chica dejó de llorar, alzando la mirada. Se mostraba sorprendida, viendo la silueta de Yoh, un rastro de lágrimas apenas se notaba por la oscuridad, mientras el brillo de la luna allá afuera iluminaba un poco la habitación.

El castaño no esperó respuestas, entró y se acercó a Anna, notando cómo está se tensaba y trataba de alejarse de él, cambiando de estar sorprendida a estar asustada. Yoh ignoró esto, hincándose a su lado para acercarse a su rostro, limpiando las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Sonrió, mirando a Anna con una mirada tierna y entristecida.

Ella desvió la mirada, tratando de alejarse. Estaba abochornada, asustada. Pero su prometido no la dejaba, se acercó aún más, abrazándola por las fuerzas, ignorando el forcejeo de Anna que, después de un momento, paró para aferrarse a él y volver a llorar.

– Anna siempre será Anna, no importa lo que le pase. –Comentó, devolviéndole el abrazo. –Pero no puede serlo ella sola. Necesita ayuda, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no me dices cuál es tu problema, por qué no te desahogas conmigo, para sentirte mejor, Annita?

–... no puedo... me odiarás...

Él rió, pegándola más a su pecho. –Jamás odiaría a mi prometida. Anda, cuéntame.

–... –La rubia permaneció callada.

– Dijiste que me lo dirías. ¿Por qué no ahora, que estamos solos?

– No es algo fácil de decir, idiota. –Le reprendió, ocultando su mirada. Sus manos dejaron de aferrarse a Yoh, alejándose un poco de él. Tenía la mirada baja, sin poder mirarlo a los ojos. –... duele recordarlo...

– Me duele saber que no me lo cuentas por temor a mi reacción. –Yoh estaba serio, muy raro en él. –Que no confías en mí.

– Lo hago.

– No lo parece.

– ¡¿Crees que es fácil decirte que me violaron?! ¡Tengo miedo de saber que él volverá, que llegará el día en que me dejes...porque...porque ya no te merezco! ¡Yoh, Kino-sama no te dejará seguir a mi lado, ya no soy digna de eso!

Él la besó para callarla. Anna abrió los ojos con sorpresa, derramando unas lágrimas mientras lo empujaba para separarlo de ella. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, se sentía morir de la tristeza, ¡¿es qué no podía comprenderla?! ¡Lo que hacía sólo la hería más!

Yoh se alejó, separando sus labios. Anna le miró con los ojos llorosos, desviando al poco rato la mirada. Ese chico sólo estaba complicando todo aún más.

– Anna siempre será Anna. –Volvió a repetir la frase. –Y ella no dejará que nos separen, porque sin importar lo que pase, yo siempre la cuidaré. No me importa lo que deba sacrificar para verte sonreír, para verte feliz.

– Te importan más tus amigos. No mientas.

– Es verdad, pero tú eres también mi amiga.

– No necesito tu lástima. Sé que no me ves como eso.

– Cierto. –Ella gruñó. ¡¿Por qué seguía necio?! ¡Ya sabía la verdad, debería sentirse molesto con ella! ¡Debería odiarla! –Pero no siento lástima, jamás sentiría eso por mi Annita.

– No mientas. Mejor vete con Tamao.

– ¿Tamao? –Anna le miró sorprendida, no de él, sino de ella. ¿A qué venía esa pelirrosa al tema? Yoh rió divertido. – ¿Estás celosa? Además, ¿a qué viene ese comentario?

– ¿No se supone que yo soy una amargada? ¿Una chica agresiva y orgullosa? ¡Vete con ella y no me molestes más Yoh! ¡No quiero...no...! –Las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Ni ella misma se entendía.

– Anna. –Yoh la soltó, levantándose. –No te obligaré a nada. Pero por favor, me gustaría que confiarás en mí. Que no te cerrarás conmigo. ¿Acaso no soy tu prometido? y no lo digo porque mi abuela lo dijera, sino porque yo lo acepté. Deberías confiar más en los demás.

– Anna siempre será Anna, ¿no? –Comentó ella con amargura. –La Anna que conoces es esa chica que sólo sabe maltratar y cerrarse a todos. Esa es la Anna Kyoyama que conoces.

– No. La Annita que conozco tiene su corazoncito y es una linda chica que me ama y lo demuestra a golpes. –Yoh sonrió. –La Annita que conozco es la chica a la que amo. Y la que me da mucho más miedo después de la golpiza que me dio esta tarde.

Y dicho esto, se fue dejando a Anna estupefacta, no por vergüenza (aunque en parte era por eso), sino por temor a que ésta lo volviese a herir por semejante comentario. ¡Prácticamente se le confesó y ya no a base de que ella leyera sus pensamientos! Era mejor huir y darle la cara cuando estuviera calmada...

* * *

_**Un poco más largo el capítulo como disculpa por la demora en actualizar. No pude subirlo el viernes por la última "sorpresa", y estoy tratando de seguir mi horario. No esperaba que fueran a casi exigirme (?) que subiera otro capítulo xD, por lo tanto me adelanté y lo subí un día antes porque los hamo (?), nah xD jaja, fue porque no quería que luego se me pusieran bravitos/as D:**_

_**Ahora sí seguiré mi horario sha, lo juro (a Ade le gusta escribir así, pero no es para ofender a los de Argentina), sin poner pretextos. Gracias por sus comentarios (y Guest, si esa carita de "TT_TT" fue porque no actualizaba, te pido perdón D:), y espero les guste cómo va yendo esto, así que si me quieren matar, al menos dejen que acabe mis fics pendientes xD**_

_**¡Hasta el viernes chicos/as!**_


	22. ¡Estúpido!

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIDÓS: ¡**_**ESTÚPIDO!**_

Amaneció.

Anna abrió los ojos, viendo la ventana sin mostrar alguna emoción. Pronto una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, que rápidamente quiso ocultar mientras un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

– Maldito Yoh... ¡estúpido! ¡Es un estúpido!

Se levantó, dando vueltas por la habitación. Era la primera vez que se sentía tan impaciente, tan extraña. Pero, ¿por qué se ponía de esa manera si sólo había sido una declaración?, ni que no supiera que Yoh la amaba, ¡le había leído la mente años atrás!, oh, pero claro, ¡era totalmente diferente escucharlo que leerlo sin quererlo!

Respiró profundamente, tratando de controlarse. Se sentía nerviosa, era la primera vez que desearía no ver a la cara a Yoh, de evadirlo a cualquier costo. El día anterior, o mejor dicho, esa madrugada, fue muy rara. Había llorado, confesó todo... y aún así ese estúpido de Yoh le sonreía y le decía que la amaba... ¡por dios! ¡Era un estúpido, estúpido, estúpido y más estúpido!

Frunció el ceño. Se sentía tsundere. Vaya cosa...

– Annita, el desayuno está listo. Aquí te lo dejo.

La rubia se tensó, enrojeciendo. ¡Había convocado al estúpido...digo, a Yoh (que era lo mismo)!, maldición, ¿por qué se ponía tan nerviosa por culpa de él?, nunca lo había estado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, su voz se ahogaba, su cuerpo temblaba. ¡Esa no era la Anna Kyoyama de siempre!

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de la rubia, Yoh tocó. Ésta no respondió, el castaño se arriesgó y abrió la puerta, con el desayuno en manos.

– ¿Anna?

– ... –La rubia desvió la mirada, cruzándose de brazos. –D-deja la comida. Comeré cuando tenga hambre.

Yoh asintió, confundido. ¿Qué le pasaba a Anna?

– Etto... si necesitas algo, sólo me hablas, ¿va? –Sonrió. Anna volvió a tensarse, frunciendo el ceño mientras asentía de mala gana. –... –Yoh rió divertido. –Por cierto Annita, deberías acomodar mejor tu vestido. Puedo ver tu sostén.

– ¡YOH! –Anna miró peor que roja a Yoh, abrazándose mientras el otro se carcajeaba. – ¡ESTÚPIDO, SALTE DE MI HABITACIÓN!

Un zapato voló, estrellándose en la cara del castaño con fuerza, tanta, que lo hizo caer de espaldas con la marca en toda la cara mientras la rubia gruñía echando humo por las orejas (?). El pobre del Asakura menor lloriqueó, gateando para escapar antes de que Anna lo descuartizara por su comentario.

Ni idea del por qué, pero ella estaba muy rara esa mañana, muy vergonzosa, pero... pero muy linda. Tierna...

Un sonrojo tiñó las mejillas de Yoh. ¿Su confesión tuvo algo que ver en el nuevo comportamiento de Anna? ¡Quién lo diría!, se sentía feliz, pero a la vez culpable. La Anna que conocía no era así, no le molestaba en lo absoluto que fuera tierna de vez en cuando, ¿pero tan _Tamao_? ¡Qué horror (sin insultar a la pelirosa!, él no quería que su prometida se volviese tan blanda y tímida! Él quería a la agresiva y hermosa chica que con orgullo y felicidad le decía _prometida_.

– ¿Qué le pasará a Anna...? Aún golpea muy fuerte... pero se ha puesto muy extraña...

– Se ve adorable. _Sexy_.

– ¬¬, no le digas así a Anna. –Gruñó Yoh, mirando a Hao con celos.

– Por cierto. –Hao sonrió con picardía. – ¿De qué color era?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– ¿Qué más, estúpido?

–... –Yoh lo pensó un rato. Luego se encogió de hombros. –No sé, ¿de qué me hablas?

– ¡Mejor voy a verlo por mí mismo!, eres tan idiota. Me irritas. –El mayor de los Asakura frunció el ceño. Yoh seguía con cara de idiota por no entender la pregunta. –Tch, ¡me refería al sostén de Anna!

– ¡Ah! Era azu... ¡hey!

Hao sonrió orgulloso. –Ese color le queda perfecto. Ejemplo de ello es su rosario.

– ¡Depravado, no te imagines a Anna en sostén!

– Por dios Yoh, ya la hemos visto desnuda.

– ¿Con qué desnuda, jeh?

Hao e Yoh asintieron, recordando ese momento. Casi babeaban de no ser porque...

– ¡A-ANNA?!

– ¡KOUKI, ZENKI!

Hao sonrió con aires de victoria. –Jeh, no me harán daño, eran mis shikigamis, después de tod...

Anna le miró con una mirada perversa. – ¿En serio?

El par de gemelos tragaron saliva abrazándose mutuamente. Estaban aterrados, ¿qué diablos sucedía con esa rubia? ¡Estaba loca!

* * *

– Yoh-sama se está tardando... –Murmuró Tamao en la mesa. Ya había terminado de desayunar. – ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Seyram apuntó al segundo piso. –Debe estar con mi onee-sama.

Jun, Tamao y Redseb se miraron los unos a los otros. Horohoro y Pilika peleaban por una estupidez que ni valía la pena contar. Seyram no parecía interesada en saber sobre Yoh, sobretodo si Hao estaba cercas. (¡Pobrecita, quedó traumada de por vida!)

– ¡WAAAAA~! D:

El par de Asakura salieron disparados fuera de la pensión. Los que estaban en la mesa quedaron con el ojo cuadrado.

Luego aparecieron Zenki y Kouki persiguendo a los chicos con una Anna montada en los shikigamis con su barrote en manos y una mirada de psicópata.

Lo que pasó después involucra gritos, al rey Shaman siendo masacrado junto con su hermano menor, Tamao intentando salvar a los Asakura pero logrando únicamente terminar en la copa de un árbol con un terrible trauma que jamás olvidaría, Jun protegiendo a los hermanitos Munzer, Horohoro aplastado por Koki y Zenki, Pilika detrás de Pyron, y Anna tomando una taza de té mientras veía aquel espectáculo, descansando de la paliza que les había dado a Yoh y Hao cuando los alcanzó, dejándoles el resto del trabajo a sus Shikigamis. Claramente con Amidamaru siendo rehén por su rosario, Kororo lloriqueando, y Conchi y Ponchi huyendo lejos dejando a Tamao a su suerte (?).

* * *

– ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Te perdiste otra vez?

– ¡Claro que no!, quiero mandar un paquete a Japón.

– Ah, ya veo. ¿Y para qué?

– ¿Te podrías callar?, por tus preguntas me desvié y caminamos más de lo debido. Espera a que terminemos de llegar para decírtelo.

– ¿Por qué no contrataste un guía o algo por el estilo para no andarte perdiendo a cada rato?

– No me perdería si te callarás y me dejarás pensar.

El hombre rodó los ojos. –Eso dices. Quisiste ir a Izumo y terminamos en China, y eso que no te hice preguntas mientras lo hacías.

– ¡Las hiciste!

– Fue después.

Souta gruñó. –Va, pues, lo admito. ¡Pero tú tuviste la culpa, ¿por qué insistes en seguirme?!

– Es un país libre, puedo hacer lo que quiera.

– ¿Y dirás esa excusa todas las veces que te pregunte lo mismo?

– Sí.

– ¿Por qué?

– ¿No que debería dejar las preguntas para cuando llegáramos a nuestro destino?

–... esta vez ganaste. Pero no creas que tendrás tanta suerte. ¡Ahora muévete, debemos mandar este paquete a Japón cuánto antes!, quiero que Anna-san reciba mi regalo lo más pronto posible. ¡Me muero por verla usando tremendo vestido que le compré!

– Dudo que lo use si sabe quién se lo envió.

– Arruinas mi felicidad. ¿Me escuchaste? ¡Pesimista!

Y así esa plática/discusión duró el resto del caminó hasta llegar a su destino. Souta llevaba un paquete con un hermoso vestido dentro, regalo para Anna con la intención de presionarla, de asustarla, porque esa sería una señal que pondría alerta a Yoh, ¿o no? Después de todo, Souta tenía un plan; para tener a la rubia debería deshacerse de todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, si lograba hacerlo, tendría su premio, un premio que ansiaba tener como no se tenía idea. ¿Pero por qué Anna? ¿Por qué sólo ella? Y además, ¿qué era ese plan que tenía Souta para conseguir a la itako?

* * *

Anna se había encerrado en su habitación nuevamente, un poco más tranquila. Pero todavía tan rara para los demás como ver a Hao actuando como mujer (un ejemplo nada más xD). Yoh y su gemelo se encontraban en una esquinita, todos traumados y aterrados con golpes y rasguños que su ropa medio destruida enseñaba.

Tamao lloriqueaba y pedía una cita para un psicólogo (?), igual que Horohoro y Pilika. Jun, mientras tanto, se aseguraba que nada malo sucediera con los hermanos después de lo que habían visto, pero al parecer, eran a los que mejor les había ido tanto física como mentalmente. Además, ver a Hao tan aterrado era épico, ¡épico señores! Ojalá alguien pudiera fotografearlos para el recuerdo.

¿Y Manta? ¿Qué era de él?, bueno, el enano estaba en clases. Se le iba a ver muy poco a partir de estos momentos porque la autora no lo quiere más en su historia (vale pues... es que no es de mi total agrado, a veces me enfada...)

* * *

En los Grandes Espíritus...

– ¿Quién diría que mi hijo le tuviera miedo a esa chica?

– Asanoha-san, no es agradable que se burle de su propio hijo... –Ese era Ochachiyo. –Es cru...

La rubia, esa hermosa mujer que había sido la primera en abofetear al rey, miró al demonio con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. Tenía en su regazo a la pequeña y morenita, pero muy tierna, Opacho, quién no se separaba de Asanoha desde que Hao se había marchado a hacer sus vagancias y divertirse con su hermano y los demás. Si alguien la viera, sin duda pensarían que se tratase de Anna, más adulta y más _serena_...

– ¿Alguna razón por la cual no debería hacerlo?

Su voz sonaba dulce. Pero aterradora...

– Opacho piensa que Hao-sama se lo tenía merecido por lo que hizo.

– ¿No se supone que eres la más fiel seguidora de Mappa...? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso...?

– Opacho dice la verdad.

Asanoha sonrió. –Ni mi hijo puede evitar el castigo cuando se lo merece. Ahora bien... sigamos observando. Si este asunto se resuelve pronto, estaría encantada de visitar a esa itako, la única que ha logrado golpear a mi hijo como nadie lo ha hecho.

– Hao-sama se volvió muy raro...

– Querrás decir pervertido...

– Hombre tenía que ser.

Una gota resbaló por Ochachiyo...

* * *

Llegó la noche.

El trauma de la tarde se olvidó, o trató de que así fuera. La paz reinaba nuevamente, o eso parecía. Hao e Yoh veían la tele, o eso trataban. Tamao y Jun cocinaban, o eso se esperaba, Seyram, Redseb y Pilika comían galletas, Horohoro rodaba en el suelo en un momento de aburrimiento. ¿Es que acaso ese día no dejaría de ser raro?

Anna apenada, luego como una yandere atacando a los gemelos, éstos asustados, ¡sobre todo Hao!, y con un terrible trauma, el ainu como loco girando en el suelo, la pensión con un aire de rareza... ¿qué faltaba?

No era falta preguntar... realmente no debió preguntarse...

– ¡Yoh-dono, escóndase!

– ¿Por qué? T-T, me duele el cuerpo... no puedo moverme.

– ¡Viene Anna-dono!

– ¡HUIDAAAA!

Hao e Yoh huyeron a quién sabe donde... porque Anna venía. Esa itako realmente los había traumado con una sola paliza, además, ¿no que Yoh podía soportar eso? ¡Y Hao, por todos los cielos, ¿Hao huyendo?!

La chica bajó, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Sacó un jugo de naranja, lo sorbió, y salió para volver a su habitación. Pero el simple olor de naranjas (maldito jugo...) atrajo al castaño de audífonos naranjas, que, loco gritando "Funga Fufu", se lanzó a la rubia para arrebatarle el juego.

Se escuchó un estruendo. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para ver, con cara de espanto, blanca ante lo que veían, a Anna tirada con el vestido mojado por el jugo de naranjas e Yoh sentado en su estómago sorbiendo lo que quedaba del paquetito, ignorando, o tal vez pasando por alto, el hecho de que estaba sobre su prometida, aplastándola, después de empaparla y darle tremendo susto por la tacleada de jugador de fútbol que le había dado momentos atrás.

Al parecer, a Yoh le gustaba ser masoquista.

– Contaré hasta tres...

– Funga fufu, funga fufu... ¿eh? ¿Anna? –El castaño parpadeó, poniéndose blanco. ¡Estaba sobre Anna, viendo la parte de arriba del vestido mojado, especialmente en la zona de los pechos! –Anna, el jugo se toma, no se usa para bañarse, jijiji.

– ¿Ah sí, imbécil? ¬¬ ¿qué tal si te lo meto por el trasero? Verás que puede ser usado de diferentes formas.

– Uhm... prefiero tomarlo.

– Bájate de mí.

– ¿Eh?

– ¡ESTÚPIDO, BÁJATE DE MÍ! ¡Y NO ME MIRES LOS PECHOS!

– P-pero están tapados...

De algo se había perdido Yoh. ¿Es que las naranjas realmente lo apendejaban más de lo que ya estaba?

Parece que sí...

Hao asomó su cabeza por debajo de la mesa (¿cómo llegó allí?). –Yoh, fue un gusto... eh, no. Da igual, te veo en los Grandes Espíritus.

– ¿Eh?

E Yoh no entendía nada...

Tamao, Jun, Hao y el resto huyeron a toda prisa. Anna e Yoh quedaron solos.

La matanza comenzaría... oh sí... ¿U "oh no"?

Las lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de la itako. Yoh estaba petrificado. ¡¿Había hecho llorar a Anna por un estúpido jugo de naranja (aunque aún no entendía bien qué diablos pasó, es como si hubiera entrado en trance...)?!

– A-Anna...

– ¡SÓLO QUÍTATE Y DÉJAME SOLA!

– Pero no te entiendo... ¿qué te pasa? Estás muy rara Annita...

La rubia desvió la mirada. –Si supiera la razón ya le habría puesto un alto. Yoh, por favor, déjame sola.

– No. No hasta que me digas qué te pasa.

El castaño se levantó, dándole la mano a Anna para ayudarla a levantarse, pero ésta no la aceptó. Seguía en el suelo, acostada con el jugo en su vestido. Era una visión muy interesante, por no decir otra palabra, no obstante, no era momento de pensar en semejantes cosas. Aún en contra de la rubia, Yoh se hincó y cómo pudo logró sujetarla firmemente, levantándola con sus manos en la espalda, simulando un abrazo, mientras se alzaba trayendo consigo a su prometida.

Lentamente se separó de ella, sonriéndole. Anna le miró sorprendida, ruborizándose al instante. ¡¿Por qué diablos se ponía así por culpa de Yoh?!, ya sabía la verdad, ya sabía que Yoh la amaba y él lo amaba igual, ¿por qué diablos actuaba de esa forma?

– Te ves muy bonita con esa expresión. –Rió. –Pero quiero a la vieja Annita, ésa me gusta mucho más.

–...

– Prometo ayudarte, te lo juro. No importa lo que deba hacer para lograrlo, no dejaré que nadie te separe de mí ni te dañe otra vez.

–... –La rubia parpadeó con sorpresa. – ¿Incluso cuando yo...?

Yoh sonrió. Esa sonrisa tonta que tanta paz le traía a los demás. – ¡Claro Annita!, ¿por qué crees que eso va a interponerse?, eres mi prometida jijiji, ¡nada de lo que hagas o digas me hará cambiar de opinión! Porque me quiero casar contigo y eso haré, ya verás. Tendremos una hermosa familia y seremos muy felices viviendo una vida tranquila y llena de comodidades.

Anna sonrió. –... gracias Yoh.

– ahora ve a bañarte. Te quedará pegajoso el vestido a este paso. –Tomó la mano de Anna, dándole un abrazo. –Además de que hueles a naranja jijiji, me vas a enloquecer.

– ¡Estúpido!

¡PLAF!, bofetada para Yoh...

El castaño rió divertido viendo a su prometida correr al baño sin darle la cara.

– Ya verás... haré que olvides ese momento... haré que vuelvas a ser la de siempre, mi Annita de siempre... –Su rostro se volvió serio. –... sin importar que deba tomar medidas drásticas para lograrlo.

Viendo el suelo un poco sucio por el jugo, Yoh se tomó la molestia (aunque no lo era porque era su culpa) de limpiar el suelo, mientras el resto aparecía de quién sabe qué lugar a reanudar sus actividades que fueron interrumpidas con la llegada de Anna.

Hao miró por unos momentos a su gemelo. Su rostro estaba serio igual que el de Yoh. ¿De verdad planeaba tomar medidas drásticas con tal de lograr su cometido?, si ese era el caso, no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo, sólo esperaba que Yoh no fuera a perder la paciencia tan rápido y cometer algo que podría separar definitivamente a los prometidos...

* * *

**_Vale... esto estuvo medio raro. Pero al menos tenía que salir Opacho así fuera un poquitito, 'y no nos olvidemos de Asanoha!, esa mujer es un gran ejemplo a seguir como lo es Anna. _****_Uhm... resulta que no tuve internet por unos días y fue horrible, me sentía perdida y mi inspiración me falló musho. Así como diré la típica excusa: la escuela me tiene ocupada. Siento que este capítulo fue el más raro y el que menos me gustó, pero bueno... ojalá sea pasable. _**

**_Perdonen la demora, yo creo que mañana subiré el de Fairy Tail porque en estos momentos aún no he comenzado el capítulo y está muy caprichosa mi imaginación. ¡Se puso de nena (frase típica de mí a casi todo)!. Etto... ya más de 50,000 palabras *-*, qué emoción. Y tranquilas/os, no dejaré esto comenzado, ni ningún otro fanfic que esté publicado. Lento, pero los iré terminando. _**

**_Vi un comentario que decía sobre historias incompletas... si supieras cuántas originales tengo que están así hasta me darías bofetadas (?), okno xD, pero como les vengo diciendo, así sea lento, las voy terminando. Ah... esto se salió del tema, como sea, espero me puedan comprender. Tratar de escribir como en 15 historias (de las cuales 3 son fanfics) es una guerra difícil xD. Pero no me rendiré._**

**_Hasta luego~, y lamento si no es de su total agrado este capítulo... fue todo lo que pude hacer._**


	23. Paquete

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTITRÉS: PAQUETE.**

Escuchó que alguien cerraba la puerta cuidadosamente. Se sintió intrigado. Si no mal recordaba, era muy temprano como para que alguien saliera, ¿no? así como estaba totalmente seguro de que su hermano no se iba a tomar la molestia de salir tan temprano sin desayunar. Se dirigió a la entrada, pensando en quién saldría y como por qué, o quién estaría llegando sin tocar. Estaba bien eso de que a los amigos se le decía _siéntete como en casa_, ¿pero no debería decirlo antes de que lo hicieran? Se encogió de hombros, hasta que llegó.

Se sorprendió al ver al antes mencionado con algo en manos, serio, leyendo una notita pegada al paquete. Al parecer, Hao no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

– ¿Qué es eso?

El peli largo se sobresaltó, ocultando el paquete con una evidente mirada sorprendida, asustada, y nerviosa. No era normal en él, ¿por qué actuaba así?

– ¡N-no asustes al rey cuando está ocupado!

Yoh sonrió mientras se disculpaba. Pero no apartaba la mirada del paquete detrás de su gemelo. –Lo siento. Pero dime, ¿qué es eso?

– Nada.

– La nada es algo. Así que sí tienes algo. ¿Qué es?

–... –Hao miró de mala gana al Asakura menor. –No salgas con semejantes tonterías. Dije que no tengo nada.

– Se ve como un paquete...

– ¡Yoh!

– ¡Dime! –El castaño hizo ojitos de perrito castigado. –Soy tu hermanito, no me mientas _nii-san_.

A Hao le apareció una venita en la sien. ¿Yoh estaba tratando de convencerlo? ¡¿Quién se creía que era?!... bueno, era su hermano, ¡pero eso no significaba que pudiera decirle _nii-san_ y tratar de poner carita linda para hacerlo hablar!, sin duda, el peli largo se sintió ofendido. Yoh le ignoró, intensificando esa mirada mientras se acercaba, casi arrodillándosele para que le dijera qué era eso que escondía. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan bueno chantajeando?

El rey se sintió bastante incomodado con esto. Suspiró, rodando los ojos. Desviando la mirada de su gemelo.

– Aléjate de mí. Te diré qué es, pero apártate.

– ¡Yay! –Yoh retrocedió, mirando al mayor con curiosidad. – ¿Y bien, qué es?

– Un paquete. – ¿Oh, en serio (sarcasmo)? –Me lo mandó Opacho. –Mintió, pues era claro que si decía la verdad la situación empeoraría.

– ¿Desde China?

Hao escondió nuevamente el paquete, más nervioso que antes. ¡Yoh no le estaba creyendo! –S-sí, ¿por qué te sorprende eso?

– Creí que estaba en los Grandes Espíritus. ¿a qué fue a China, y por qué no vino a darte el paquete en vez de enviarlo desde allá?

– No te incumbe lo que Opacho y yo hagamos. Además, tú eres idiota y nadie te está preguntando por qué lo eres.

–... –El menor se confundió. ¿A qué iba eso? –Eh... ¡aún así!, creí que Opacho estaba en los Grandes Espíritus. ¿Por qué la dejaste ir sola a China?

Y dale con ese maldito tema...

Hao bufó. –Deja que la gente viva su vida a su manera.

– Pero es que es raro que se fuera a China en vez de venir a Japón a...

– ¡¿Y qué si se quiere ir a China a enviarme un paquete desde allá?! ¡La gente es libre, joder! ¡Basta de preguntas!

– Pero...

– ¡Oh, llegó mi paquete!

Ésa era Jun, corriendo hasta con Hao mientras sonreía maravillada. Los gemelos la vieron con desconcierto. Especialmente el Asakura menor. ¿Qué no el paquete era de Hao?

La muchacha sonrió, tomando el paquete en sus manos sin dejar de ver a Hao. Éste pareció un poco sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su semblante relajado, entregándole por completo el paquete mientras asentía. Yoh, en cambio, seguía sin entender nada...

– ¿Ese paquete no era por parte de Opacho?

– Era para mí. –Comentó Jun. Hao asintió. –Opacho me lo mandó a mí, le pedí algo de China y ella amablemente aceptó.

– Pero...

– Yo le dije que me lo entregará a mí, y yo se lo entregaría a Jun.

¿Ah? Yoh ladeó la cabeza. –No entiendo nada...

– ¿Cuándo lo haces?

– ¿Eh?

– Haz el desayuno. –Ordenó el peli largo.

El menor, confundido y sintiéndose estúpido, asintió y se marchó, dejando a Jun y Hao en la entrada.

El rey miró a la peli verde con agradecimiento. Lo había sacado de un gran apuro, aunque confundiendo aún más al pobre del naranjo-adicto (?). Daba igual; ese paquete no debía llegar a manos de su verdadero destino. Apenas tuvieron la oportunidad, los dos salieron de casa sin avisar, mientras Yoh cocinaba ayudado por una recién despertada Tamao.

Tras una caminata no muy larga, llegaron a una zona solitaria. Dejaron el paquete allí, lo abrieron, asegurándose de que nadie los viera. Jun se sintió mal, pues ese vestido sin duda era más caro que cualquiera que ella le compró a Anna aquel día de compras. Fue un golpe bajo para ella. Hao se burló internamente, ¡vaya expresión tenia la taoista en ese momento!

– Esto no avecina nada bueno. Parece que pronto regresará. –Terminó diciendo Hao para que Jun dejara de sentirse mal consigo misma.

– Anna-chan corre peligro todavía. ¿Qué haremos?

– Como comenté... no puedo ayudarla. Ni tú, esto es un asunto que sólo les concierne a los Asakura, o, en este caso, a Yoh y Anna. –Hao parecía inconforme hasta de su propia decisión. –Pero... es muy temprano para que sepan que el responsable está planeando un nuevo movimiento. No contamos con mucho tiempo, además. Esto se está poniendo grave.

– ¿Por qué no se lo decimos a Yoh de una vez?

– No es buena idea. Podría meter la pata y estropear el plan que tengo.

– ¿Plan?

El peli largo asintió. –Temía que este momento llegara más pronto de lo esperado. Pero no transtorna por completo mi plan, después de todo. Para evitar que esto empeore y mi plan se vuelva inútil, creo poder hacer algo antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo.

– ¿Asesinar al responsable?

– No lo dirás en serio ¬¬.

–... –Jun rió nerviosa. –E-era un decir... después de todo, esto le concierne a ellos dos. Sólo ellos dos sabrán qué hacer con el responsable en su debido momento.

– No. –Cortó secamente el rey. –No hay _ellos dos _en mi plan. Esto es una decisión que sólo uno debe tomar.

– ¿Hmm...?

Hao miró a Jun con seriedad. –Esta decisión no la tomará ni Yoh ni Anna.

* * *

En la pensión En todos desayunaban sin siquiera esperar a los desaparecidos. Después de todo, ellos se habían ido sin avisar, ¡era su culpa si ellos no desayunaban!. A parte de que Yoh todavía seguía muy pensativo, ¿por qué demonios Opacho se iría sola a China a enviarle un regalo a Jun? ¿Por qué Hao tenía que ver con eso? ¿Por qué no mejor fue directo a Japón? El pobre chico no entendía nada y no podía superar ese raro momento vivido un rato atrás...

La puerta se abrió y los desaparecidos regresaron. No dijeron nada ni dieron explicaciones. Se veían más serios de lo normal, levantando sospechas. Ver a la peli verde tan callada era raro, ella ya no era así. Pyron fue el primero en notar que algo andaba mal con respecto a ella, como si en aquel viaje matutino algo no le hubiera gustado, algo le hubiera arruinado y/o entristecido el día.

– ¿Pasó algo durante su viaje? –Preguntó Pyron aprovechando la distracción de los demás.

Jun se tensó, fingiendo sonreír. –Eh... n-no... no realmente.

– Jun.

–... –La chica bajó la vista. –Prometí no decir nada. Lo siento.

– ¿Decir qué de no qué? ¿Ah? –E Yoh se hizo bolas él solo...

¡Oh dialbos! ¡Otra vez ese entrometido de audífonos naranjas!

– ¡Hey Yoh, mora! ¡Una naranja!

– ¡FUNGA FUFU~!

El chico corrió lejos, igual que un perro detrás de un hueso. Hao sonrió victorioso al ver su gemelo alejándose fuera de la pensión en busca de la condenada naranja...

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes, incluida Jun...

* * *

Eran alrededor de las 4:00 de la tarde cuando Anna bajó a darse un baño. En su trayecto se encontró con Seyram, quién se veía más seria de lo normal, pensativa, distraída.

La rubia pasó a su lado, trayéndola en sí. La niña alcanzó a su _onee-sama_, tomando su mano para atraer su atención. –Anna onee-sama, ¿no te llegó un paquete?

– ¿Paquete? –Seyram asintió. Anna negó. –No me ha llegado nada. ¿Por qué preguntas?

– Una persona dejó un paquete muy temprano. –Oh no... ¡Seyram sabía sobre el paquete que Hao y Jun escondieron! –Decía tu nombre. No te lo entregué porque dormías. Me fui a dormir otra vez, y cuando desperté, ya no estaba.

–... –Anna frunció el ceño. Sólo había alguien que se despertaba temprano, y ese era... – ¡Yoh!

– Onee-sama, ¿no te ibas a baña...?

La rubia dejó a la castaña con la palabra en la boca. La niña sintió que había metido la pata, pero terminó por encogerse de hombros y seguir a Anna, esperando que nada malo fuera a pasar... o no tan malo...

El nombre de Yoh se escuchó a gritos hasta que el nombrado apareció frente a Anna, tragando sus malditas naranjas. Al ver la expresión molesta de su prometida, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Le iba a ir mal, de seguro que le iría mal, ¡y ni sabía por qué!

Lo primero que hizo para excusarse fue huir, mientras la chica le perseguía gritándole para que se detuviera. Éste se excusó diciendo que tenía miedo, y que cualquier cosa que ella creyera que era culpa de él, en realidad era culpa de Tamao (oh vaya... tanto miedo tenía que culpaba a la pelirrosa de algo que ni sabía qué era).

– ¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO, YOH ASAKURA! ¡O USARÉ A ZENKI Y KOUKI!

– ¡PERO NO HICE NADA! D:

– ¡ENTONCES NO HUYAS!

– ¡TENGO MIEDO! ¡ME VAS A MATAR DE ALGO QUE NI SÉ QUE HICE, Y SEGURO QUE NI HICE!

– ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME DIJISTE QUE LLEGÓ UN PAQUETE PARA MÍ?!

Yoh se detuvo de golpe. Anna chocó contra él, cayendo ella sobre él, ambos adoloridos por el choque.

Hao y Jun palidecieron al escuchar aquella pregunta a gritos. ¡Carajo, ¿cómo supo Anna que ese paquete, el cual ya no estaba en la pensión, había sido enviada para ella?!

– ¿Qué paquete era para ti?

– No te hagas el idiota. Me refiero al que Seyram vio en la mañana. ¿Por qué no me lo entregaste?

Yoh pareció recordar – ¡Ah!, ¿te refieres al que Opacho le mandó a Hao para que éste se lo diera a Jun desde China?

–... ¿eh?

– Sí, ese paquete se lo envió Opacho a Hao porque Jun le pidió a Hao que él le dijera a Opacho que ella le enviara un paquete a Hao desde China para que ese paquete Hao se lo diera a Jun.

Okey... ¡eso confundía!

– No Yoh. Seyram dijo que era MI paquete.

– Pero Hao me dijo que era de él y de Jun.

– Era mío ¬¬

– Pero...

– ¡MÍO!

– ¡De Hao!

– ¡Yoh!

El castaño sonrió divertido. Anna se veía linda cuando se enojaba pero no lo golpeaba. –Eso dijo Hao. Pregúntale a él, me dijo idiota y luego huyó con el paquete.

– ¡No huí! –Intervino el rey. Jun golpeó su frente. ¡Idiota! –Además, esa niña mintió. Era para mí ese paquete.

– ¿Y qué era?

–... eh... ropa...

– ¿Para ti? ¿Por qué?

– Porque sí.

Anna no estaba convencida. Miró a Hao con cara de pocos amigos. –Era mío. Me lo robaste.

– ¿Por qué tan segura?

– Seyram no miente.

– Yo no miento.

– Lo haces.

– No.

– Sí ¬¬.

Yoh y Jun se alejaron. Hao y Anna se veían con un aura roja. ¡Estaban discutiendo ese par! ¡Catástrofe, destrucción, caos, a huir por sus vidas (?)!

Anna suspiró. –Da igual. Para la próxima no me quites mis paquetes. Mi ropa no lucirá bien en ti.

– ¡Ah...!

– Y además, nadie le puede decir idiota a Yoh más que yo.

Y así esa discusión acabó. El castaño y la peli verde suspiraron de alivio. Al parecer, Anna había gastado sus energías persiguiendo y gritando a Yoh, y además, Hao no era quién para pelear con la patrona de la casa, ¡hasta él le temía aunque dijera que no!

* * *

El agua cayó sobre su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, completamente relajada, con la castaña a su lado. Había optado por dejar el asunto del paquete a un lado. Total, le daba igual, ¿quién le enviaría algo a ella? ¡Nadie!, tal vez los Asakura, pero sólo ellos. Todos le temían, y agradecía eso, porque tampoco estaba en plan de ponerse como boba a agradecer por regalos cualquieras de gente que le daba igual. Y bueno... no es que le diera igual sus amigos, ¡pero eran molestos y no quería que la vieran sentimentalista por un maldito regalo!. No obstante, de sólo recordar que Hao se llevó su paquete le hacía hervir la sangre de la rabia. ¿Por qué precisamente ese idiota? ¡Su ropa no le quedaría bien a él, por más que pareciera mujer!

La puerta se abrió. Yoh apareció completamente pálido con su mirada clavada en Anna. La chica abrió los ojos como plato, cubriendo a Seyram antes que nada.

¡Joder, ¿por qué Yoh había entrado de ese modo?!

– ¡IMBÉCIL, LÁRGATE AHORA MISMO!

– ¡ES QUE ANNA...!

– ¡YOH!

El chico observó con pena a su prometida completamente desnuda. Tragó saliva, y se acercó un poco. –A-A-Anna... antes de que me mates... n-n-n-necesito que veas algo...

– ¡¿NO PUDISTE AVISAR ANTES?! ¡Y DEJA DE VERME, CARAJO!

– ¡ANNA, ES QUE LLEGÓ UNA CARTA DE MI MADRE!

–... ¿y qué con eso?

Seyram estaba detrás de Anna. Enrojecida. ¡Maldito Yoh pervertido, ¿por una maldita carta por parte de Keiko entraba sin vergüenza alguna?!

– ¡Anna, es que en la carta dice...!

– ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!

La vocecita avergonzada de Seyram prendió un sexto sentido de Redseb (?), quién, apenas escuchó tremendo grito, corrió al baño tacleando a Yoh.

El pobre chico, junto con el niño, cayeron al agua mientras Anna y Seyram quedaban estáticas. Rápidamente se cubrieron con una toalla, viendo, con sorpresa, como el castañito ahorcaba y maldecía al Asakura menor (bueno, el intermedio. Redseb era el Asakura menor, adoptado, pero lo era) por su falta de vergüenza. El otro trataba de hablar, pero sólo sufría en manos de un niño de casi 9 años...

Anna y Seyram sonrieron divertidas. Pero avergonzadas. ¡Vaya que a Yoh le había tomado por sorpresa aquella carta como para entrar al baño sabiendo que Anna y Seyram se bañaban!

– ¡SABÍA QUE DEBÍA CUIDAR DE MI HERMANA! ¡EL PERVERTIDO ERES TÚ, NO AQUEL UNICORNIO O ESE PUERCO-ESPÍN! ¡YOH NII-SAN, ERES UN MALDITO ENFERMO!

– ¡N-no es lo que crees...sólo le decía a Anna sobre una car-carta...!

– ¡LAS ESCUSAS NO TE SERVIRÁN!

– ¡PERO ES QUE MI MAMÁ...!

– ¡NO METAS A KEIKO OKASAN EN ESTO!

Y los gritos no pararon... ni cuando las chicas salieron del baño en toalla, ignorando el hecho de que Redseb estaba matando a Yoh, sin contar que lo estaba dejando sordo..

Pero... ¿qué decía esa carta que tan alterado tenía a Yoh?

Anna miró a Hao. Éste también parecía nervioso, pero sabía disimular mucho mejor. Frunció el ceño, bajando la mirada. Se enfureció al comprender la reacción del rey. ¿Hao nervioso por una carta de Keiko? ¡Pff, para nada!, estaba "nervioso" porque Anna estaba frente a él usando una simple toalla para cubrir su cuerpo. ¡Ese par de gemelos Asakura se habían vuelto unos verdaderos pervertidos!

– Deja de babear. Si tanto quieres verme, toma una foto, eso dura más.

El peli largo se tensó, desviando la mirada. ¡Mierda, lo descubrieron en la babosa! –... igual no dejarás que te tome esa foto.

– Hmm.

– Deberías leer la carta que mandó Keiko.

– "Mi madre". –Hao arqueó una ceja. –Dile a tu madre como se debe. Irrespetuoso.

–... hmm... ¡nah! –El rey mordió una galleta. Anna le miró con desprecio. –Soy el rey. A mí deben tenerme respeto, decirme como se debe. Esa mujer es mi madre en esta vida, pero mi verdadera madre siempre será Asanoha Douji. A ella sólo le diré debidamente.

Anna sonrió con sorna. – ¿Miedo?

– ¡C-claro que no!

Seyram se le unió a la rubia. –El Shaman King le teme a su madre...

– ¡QUE NO!

Ambas chicas rieron. Hao enrojeció de la pena, dándole la espalda a ambas para seguir comiendo galletas. Anna y Seyram sonrieron victoriosas. Oh... cada día se hacían más parecidas. Y además, ¡molestar a Hao era muy divertido!, y desestresante.

Yoh apareció todo golpeado. Redseb lo perseguía. Antes de que la batalla entre castaños continuara, Anna les puso un alto con una simple mirada, ordenando a su vez que le leyeran la carta responsable de un incómodo momento para ella y para Seyram. Hao sonrió para sus adentros, fingiendo no prestar atención.

_Yoh y Anna, Mikihisa me ha contado sobre un problema de pareja que tienen, y parece ser muy complicado. Es obligatorio que lo arreglen a la voz de ya, de lo contrario, me obligarán a ir y resolverlo por mí misma. Tienen una semana para informarme sobre sus avances. Si no han resuelto nada, lo mejor será romper el compromiso._

_Keiko Asakura._

¡Un poco de presión _maternal_ para que el problema se resuelva! ¡¿Lo lograrán en una semana?! ¡¿Y qué pasara con Souta?! ¿Qué significa esa sonrisa de Hao? ¿Por qué insisto en maltratar a Yoh? xD ¡esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! (aww, extrañaba hacerle de locutora (?)

* * *

**_Gracias por sus comentarios, dos de ellos me hicieron reír y otros me sacaron sonrisitas :3, ¡los/las hamo (?)! y sirve que aviso... creo que las cosas comenzarán a subir de tono. ¡Pero no aseguro nada! (oh vamos, ¡tardas demasiado con el lemmon, joder xD!)_**


	24. Estoy presionado, Annita

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICUATRO: ESTOY PRESIONADO, ANNITA.**

La rubia palideció al escuchar aquella carta. Yoh no paraba de temblar mientras la había estado leyendo tratando de calmarse. Keiko jamás había intervenido en ningún asunto sobre su hijo o su nuera ésos era más que nada Kino y/o Yohmei. ¿Por qué demonios quería intervenir la madre? ¡¿Por qué en un momento como ese?!

Hao decidió levantarse, alejándose de las malas vibras que los prometidos desprendían por semejante recado. ¿Acaso eso significaba que Keiko sabía lo de Anna? ¿Le estaba dando una oportunidad de superar el problema y seguir adelante? ¿Kino y Yohmei ya lo sabían? ¿Qué pasaría si Keiko llegaba y no notaba que las cosas iban bien entre Anna e Yoh? ¡Joder, ambos se morían de los nervios, ahora sí eran los dos y no sólo el castaño!

Seyram sin embargo, veía a aquellos dos sin entender el por qué de su comportamiento. ¿Era tan malo que Keiko quisiera ayudar?, aunque bueno... ella no sabía exactamente lo que le había pasado a Anna, no lo entendería del todo de igual modo.

– Seyram, acompáñame afuera.

La niña negó con la cabeza, aferrándose a la pierna de Anna. –No quiero. Vete solo.

Hao sonrió con una venita en la sien. –No desobedezcas las órdenes del rey. Vayámonos afuera. –Seyram negó con la cabeza. –No te haré nada... –Siguió negándose. Hao tenía un tic en el ojo... ¡por dios, una niña le estaba diciendo que no a él, AL REY! – ¡Ven conmigo y...y te compraré algo!

¿La estaba chantajeando? ¿Hao chantajeando a una niña?

– No. –Volvió a decir.

Yoh se aferró a Anna, espantando. Su gemelo tenía un aura negra a su alrededor... era realmente aterrador...

Redseb llegó para salvar el día (?). – ¡Seyram, aprovecha! ¡Hao nii-san nos comprará lo que queramos!

– ¿N-nii-san...?

El niño asintió, encogiéndose de hombros. –Somos parte de la familia Asakura. Tú e Yoh nii-san son como nuestros hermanos mayores.

– No quiero a un hermano raro que parece niña.

– ¬¬ más respeto por favor.

– ¡Seyram!

La niña frunció el ceño, asintiendo de mala gana. –Está bien. Vayámonos.

– Yoh nii-san luego me agradeces. –Susurró Redseb guiñándole un ojo a un desconcertado Yoh. –Disfruta tu momento a solas. Tal vez puedas ir mejorando la situación desde ahorita~.

–...

Anna e Yoh quedaron solos en la sala. El silencio era incómodo...

El castaño suspiró, la rubia hizo lo mismo.

Otro momento incómodo.

Otro suspiro.

Silencio...

Minutos...

– ¡Oh, por favor! ¡¿Por qué demonios no se hablan, por qué no sacan plática?!

– ¡Jun-san, no arruine el momento!

– ¡No hice nada! ¡Ya estaba arruinado!

–...

Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de Yoh y Anna al ver a Tamao llevándose a rastras a Jun. La peli verde no paraba de patalear y gritarle al castaño _que dejara de perder el tiempo e hiciera algo para evitar que Keiko llegara a imponer su mandato como mujer._ Y es que ciertamente la noticia de aquella carta tenía sorprendidos a todos. La madre por fin entraba en acción, pero en el momento menos indicado... y Jun simplemente trataba de ayudar, pero parecía más afectada que nadie. ¿Por qué? ¡Ni idea!, sólo quería que el asunto se arreglara lo más pronto posible, que nada malo siguiera pasando, y que, si fuera posible, deshacerse del responsable de todo el problema para que los prometidos vivieran tranquilos y sin preocupaciones.

Después de todo, ella sabía lo que estaba por venir, y quería evitarlo a toda costa. Mientras que Hao buscaba la manera para que pasara. ¿Quería ayudar o no joder? ¡No se le entendía al chico!

– ¿Q-quieres comer algo?

Fue lo único que se le ocurrió preguntar al cabo de un rato.

La rubia asintió. – ¿Qué hay preparado?

– Podría hacerte takoyaki. –Una comida que Yoh amaba. Traía recuerdos, que aunque eran tristes por recordarle a Matamune, también lo ponían feliz porque ese día, hace ya seis años... había tendio su primera cita, ¡y con su Annita!

– ¿No tardarás mucho?

– Supongo que no tienes nada qué hacer y puedes esperar. ¿O por qué no me ayudas? –Rió tiernamente. ¡Siempre quiso cocinar con su novia!

Anna rodó los ojos. –Supongo que puedo hacerlo.

Jun, Tamao, Pilika y Horohoro aparecieron de quién sabe dónde, observando a los novios dirigirse a la cocina. Se miraron mutuamente, asintieron, y fueron a espiarlos.

Allí estaban los dos, ignorando el hecho de ser espiados. Se veían de reojo, Yoh sonreía, y Anna le miraba en silencio. Pareciera que sólo con él ella se desenvolvía mejor, ella se abría más, mostraba sus sentimientos sin importarle verse frágil. Sólo con él actuaba sin fingir ser fuerte, estar siempre bien. No le daba temor que él viera una faceta que ocultaba por temor a que los demás la creyeran débil y sensible.

– Dime Annita... –La rubia le miró interesada. Yoh se sonrojó, desviando la mirada. –S-si yo tratara de ayudarte... uhm... etto... y-ya sabes en qué sentido... ¿me dejarías...? A-así mi mamá no nos separaría... y... y seguro que el asunto lo superarías...

Ella arqueó una ceja. No entendía del todo. –Explícate mejor. No tartamudees como idiota, no te entiendo.

– M-me refiero que...a que si yo tratara de _ayudarte_ con tu problema... y-yendo al grado de... de... _intimar_...

Anna enrojeció por completo, dando media vuelta rápidamente para que su prometido no la viera de ese modo. ¡Joder, ya entendía todo!, sin duda que Yoh se había vuelto un verdadero pervertido...

–N-no digas estupideces, Yoh...

– No es una estupidez. Si fuiste herida, la única forma de curarte es haciendo que olvides ese momento.

El castaño se acercó demasiado a Anna, sujetando su cadera. La chica podía sentir la respiración de éste sobre su cuello. Comenzó a sentirse incómoda, ansiosa, con la necesidad de alejarse y no dejarlo acercarse por un buen rato. Tamao y Pilika enrojecieron tanto que se cubrieron el rostro mientras Jun le tapaba los ojos a Horohoro, disfrutando ella de ese momento. ¡Vaya atrevida, que los dejará de espiar!

Yoh acercó sus labios al oído de Anna. Ésta se estremeció, paralizándose. No podía moverse, sentía que en cualquier momento sus pies le fallarían y caería. De modo que se quedó allí, parada, sintiendo la respiración de su prometido, sintiendo las manos de éste rodeando su cadera firmemente, como no queriéndola dejar ir.

– Dime Annita... ¿no te gustaría olvidarte de él?

–... –La chica respiró profundo, asintiendo torpemente.

Yoh sonrió, pegando a la chica más a su cuerpo. Su voz tenía un toque distinto... más _sensual_... –Entonces... ¿eso significa que me estás dando permiso?, sólo tenemos una semana para _resolver_ el problema antes de que mi madre interfiera. ¿Por qué no empezar ahora mismo?

Jun estaba más que picada viendo la escena. Horohoro aprovechó para apartar las manos de su rostro y ver lo qué sucedía. ¡Vaya que se ponía interesante!

Yoh depositó un beso en el cuello de la chica. Era un beso tentador, se notaba claramente cuáles eran las intenciones del chico al hacer eso. Anna sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago, producto de los nervios por la cercanía de su prometido. Su cuello aún lo sentía ligeramente húmedo por aquel beso. Respirar se le dificultaba, se sentía sofocada.

Importándole muy poco en dónde estaba, el chico comenzó a explorar con sus manos el cuerpo de su prometida. Ésta parecía estar hipnotizada, seducida por Yoh. Jun y Horohoro sentían la emoción del momento (?) mientras las otras dos chicas separaron unos dedos para ver, entre los agujeros que quedaban entre sus manos, la situación que aumentaba de tono. Enrojecieron nuevamente, pero no apartaron la vista. Allí estaban esos cuatro de mirones, e Yoh tan perdido que ni recordaba que estaba en la cocina con la intención de preparar takoyaki...

Cuando una de sus manos se dirigió al seno de Anna, ésta ahogó un grito sorprendido, enrojeciendo por completo con los ojos bien abiertos. Yoh sonrió divertido, triunfante. ¡Estaba yendo tan lejos con su novia sin recibir ninguna paliza todavía! Decidió tentar a su suerte, y de un rápido movimiento tomó presó el seno izquierdo de Anna, mientras que su otra mano libre se detenía en la curva de la cintura de la chica. Vaya que los años le habían beneficiado a la chica, su cuerpo estaba adoptando cada vez más la forma de una mujer, una hermosa mujer que sólo era y sería para él _siempre_. No le importaba lo que pasó con Anna aquel día, no le importaba que ella fuera violada, porque él iba a _curarla_ de ese trauma, haría que sólo lo recordara a él, ahogaría sus miedos...

La haría la mujer más feliz del mundo...

... pero ese no sería el día.

– ¡Yoh!

¡PLAF!

El castaño cayó al suelo casi noqueado por una tremenda cahcetada con la legendaria izquierda. En la mirada de Anna se veía temor, lágrimas a punto de mostrarse ante él. El castaño alzó la mirada, sintiendo una punzada en el pecho al ver a su prometida con el rostro afligido. Trató de decir o hacer algo, pero sólo podía verla. _De nuevo_ la estaba hiriendo, la estaba haciendo sufrir... de nuevo _la había hecho llorar_.

– Annita...

La chica se alejó. Yoh no la detuvo. Bajó la cabeza, sin más qué decir.

Horo, Jun y las otras dos fingieron estar pasando por la cocina para evitarse las molestias de decir que los espiaban.

* * *

Al rato Hao y los hermanos Munzer llegaron a la pensión. Redseb muy sonriente, Seryam seria, y Hao con expresión casada, que lo primero que hizo fue tirarse en el suelo y maldecir con un aura sobre él. ¡Jamás se imaginó que pasear con esos dos fuera tan terrible!

Tamao y Pilika terminaron haciéndose cargo de la comida. Yoh estaba deprimido, pegado todo el rato a un rincón abrazando a un peluchito. Cosa que todos pasaron por alto, porque ya todos sabían por qué estaba así y no querían empeorar la cosa _preguntando qué pasó_ cuando ya lo sabían. ¡Hasta Hao se hizo a la idea!, y bien que quiso golpear a su gemelo en un ligero ataque de celos, pero no era nadie para ponerse así. Anna era su cuñada nada más, para desgracia del Shaman King.

Amidamaru permaneció al lado de su amo por un buen rato, sin decir nada, pero permitiéndole a Yoh el saber que él estaba para apoyarlo.

Comieron. Platicaron. Hao huyó de los Munzer (?), Tamao trató de contentar a Yoh pero fue molestada por Conchi y Ponchi, Jun y Pyron parecían idos con una novela, Horo discutía con Pilika, los hermanos comían galletas, Yoh seguía deprimido, Amidamaru terminó por volverse el peluche abrazable de su amo...

Una noche casi normal. (¿Normal? ¿En serio?)

* * *

– ¿Señorita, podría decirme qué destino tiene este vuelo?

– Japón, Souta-san.

El muchacho suspiró aliviado. ¡No se había equivocado! –Muchas gracias.

La azafata hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Souta y Kotaro se acomodaron en sus asientos. No hablaron. Sólo cerraron los ojos y descansaron, esperando con ansias, sobre todo el pelinegro, para que el vuelo acabara y llegaran a su destino.

Faltaba poco... ¿cómo estaría Anna en esos momentos?, dudaba que le gustara el vestido no porque no le pareciera lindo, sino por los recuerdos de esa noche, pero en ese paquete iba una carta, el vestido, y parte de su plan. Estaba tan ilusionado para que el tan anhelado día llegara...

* * *

Hao se levantó de golpe. Permaneció sentado un rato, pasando por alto el hecho de dormir en la misma habitación que su gemelo y que, movimientos bruscos, posiblemente podrían despertarlo.

Su mirada era seria. Un poco preocupada. –... así que ya está regresando... planea ir a Izumo... esto no es agradable. Está estropeando mi plan...

– ¿Hao?

– Rey para ti ¬¬

El castaño menor frotó uno de sus ojos, bostezando. – ¿No puedes dormir? ¿Tienes pesadillas?

– Tuve una cuando me contaron lo que hiciste. –Gruñó, celoso. ¡Hao estaba celoso, qué horror!

Yoh rió. –Para mí fue como un sueño hecho realidad.

– Te golpeó. La hiciste llorar.

–... –Asintió en silencio. –... me prometí que la ayudaría sin importar las consecuencias.

– ¿La vas a violar? –Preguntó ingenuamente el rey.

Yoh enrojeció. – ¡N-NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ PIENSAS QUE HARÍA ESO?

–... simple... uhm... deducción...

– ¡Pero no lo haré!

– ¡Yoh, dios, no pienses en eso!

– ¿En qu..? ¡Hao, no leas lo que pienso!

– ¡Eres un depravado, no entiendo cómo te veían como alguien inocente!

– ¡Tú sacas lo peor de mí!

– ¡No culpes a tu hermano mayor!

– Creí que eras el rey.

–... también lo soy. ¡Ah, diablos! ¡Yoh, ya, basta! ¡Date un baño con agua helada!

– ¡Pero...! ¡Pero estará helada! D:

– Oh, ¿en serio? -_-

Y allí estaba Yoh, a las dos de la mañana, siendo arrastrado por Hao para que se duchara y sel e bajara lo calienturento (?). Aventó al castaño al bañó, y luego Hao volvió a la habitación para dormir. Se acostó en su futón, cerró los ojos y trató de dormir. No podía. Las imágenes que Yoh le hizo imaginarse no se salían de su mente. Se sintió asfixiado. Se destapó, caminó por toda la habitación, se dio unas cachetadas para despejar su mente, y trató de nuevo de dormir.

Al menos ya estaba más relajado. Pero más tenso por cierta incomodidad...

* * *

– ¿Bañarme a las dos de la mañana? ¡Pff, está demente!, no lo haré. Pero... tampoco quiero volver pronto... querrá sacarme de nuevo... ¡pero fue su culpa!, yo sólo me imaginé algo... fue culpa de él por hacer que me lo imaginara. –El chico caminaba en el baño, sin siquiera querer bañarse. ¡No estaba loco! –Quizá regrese... ¡ah, tengo una mejor idea!

Salió del baño con una sonrisa. Pero a medio camino se detuvo, serio.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta. No esperó respuesta y entró. Anna le miró con desprecio. Él le sonrió y se sentó a su lado, en la cama, mirándola a los ojos. Ya se esperaba que ella no fuera a dormir, seguro no podía por culpa de él. Y aunque se sentía culpable, agradecía poder estar con ella a solas sin que nadie los viera, los interrumpiera o los molestara.

Estaban sólo ellos dos mirándose mutuamente en la penumbra de esa noche. Ella todavía resentida por lo de la tarde, bastante nerviosa como para dormir. Él con una sonrisa que trataba de tranquilizarla, de decirle que no iba a molestar,a que sólo quería pasar un rato con ella, tranquilo, relajado, y aprovechar para disculparse.

– No quise hacer lo que hice. –Terminó confesando. Su voz sonó más triste de lo que se imaginó que fuera a sonar. Trató de sonreír, pero no pudo. –Estoy presionado, Annita. No quiero que me separen de ti. No sé qué hacer.

– Darme tiempo es una opción que preferiste no tomar. –Le reprochó, manteniendo cierta distancia.

Yoh rió tontamente. Pero parecía fingida la risa. –Perdón.

– ¿Por qué insistes en esto, Yoh?, sólo te estoy causando problemas.

– No es verdad. Y si así fuera, ¿cuál es el problema?

Anna bajó la mirada. –No quiero molestarte.

– Yo te he molestado mucho más. Además, ¿para qué crees que estoy yo? –Le sonrió, acortando la distancia. –Soy tu amigo, tu novio y tu futuro esposo. Verás que todo estará bien.

– La presión no ayuda. –Le empujó, nerviosa nuevamente. –Y que te me quieras lanzar en cualquier instante me asusta. Aún no estoy preparada. –Confesó con pena, desviando la mirada.

Yoh volvió a reír. –Yo tampoco, pero me tienes tan tonto que hago las cosas sin pensar. Jijiji.

– No te rías. No es gracioso.

– Toma la vida con humor, Annita. Diviértete, disfruta. Sino jamás serás feliz de verdad.

– ¡¿Cómo voy a disfrutar la vida después de lo que me hicieron?!

Nuevamente se amontonaban las lágrimas...

Yoh acarició su mejilla con dulzura. –Me tienes a mí. ¿Es que no soy lo suficientemente capaz de hacerte feliz?, no me importa lo que pasó ese día, ni que creas que no eres diga de mí. Yo sólo quiero tenerte a mi lado, sólo te quiero a ti como mi mujer seas o no "digna" de ser mi esposa. –Anna le miró sorprendida. –Dame una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, para hacerte ver que la vida sigue y que puedes ser feliz a pesar de las tristezas. Quiero ayudarte, y no me importa qué tan lejos deba llegar para hacer que te olvides de él, así deba hacer las cosas por la fuerza, lo haré.

El comentario sonó brusco. La rubia quiso apartarse de él, pero éste no se lo permitió. La abrazó con fuerza. Anna forcejeó por un rato, rindiéndose. Ocultó su cabeza en el pecho de Yoh y lloró.

Éste acarició su cabeza, susurrándole con tono serio, pero al mismo tiempo dulce. –Sé que lo que te digo puede sonar como amenaza. Pero lo confieso Anna. Soy capaz de todo para que te olvides de aquel que te lastimó. Soy capaz de sacrificar mi propia felicidad para que vuelvas a ser la de antes. Pero no dejaré que te apartes de mí, incluso si lo que hago te lastima, incluso si nuestra relación jamás vuelve a ser la de antes. Soy capaz de herirte y mantenerte a mi lado, porque no quiero perderte. Y sé que con tiempo y algunos golpes, puedes regresar a ser la de antes y yo cumplir mi cometido.

– ¿Qué significa eso?

El silencio se prolongó unos minutos.

Yoh abrió la boca, dejando salir palabras frías y decididas, que asustaron a Anna. –Que si es necesario intercambiar papeles con el que te lastimó, lo haré. No recordarás a ese tipo nunca más. Sólo a mí, ya sea para bien, o para mal.

Una frase fría, una decisión tomada, ¿Yoh realmente es capaz de ser el único en el corazón de Anna, incluso si no es para bien? ¿Qué hará Anna al respecto? ¿Por qué Hao tiene la pésima suerte de ser pervertido por los pensamientos nada decentes de Yoh? xD

* * *

**_No sé ustedes, pero el comentario final de Yoh se me hizo como que muy así aldjakf (?), interesante. Serio, hasta me dije "ash Ade, haces parecer a Yoh como alguien peor que Hao"_****_. ¡Bueno!, ya les di algo un poquito distinto a lo habitual. Me puse roja al escribirlo, no se me da eso, ¡sigo siendo muy penosa!. Creo que con lo último ya se dan a la idea ¿no?, Yoh es capaz de todo, incluso de ser igual o peor que Souta para que Anna se olvidé de ese chico. ¡Oooohh, se pone picante (?)!_**

**_Yo sé que me haman (?), y sep, soy tan mala que suelo acabar el capítulo en las "mejores" partes (estoy siendo influenciada por la trollalidad (?) de Tite Kubo que corta la inspiración acabando el capítulo súbitamente cuando se pone wueno xD). Gracias por sus comentarios. ¡Y váyanse haciendo la idea de que lo que se viene será más "elevadito"! (sí, tú también Ade, ¡no seas nena y dale el lemmon que el público desea)!._**

**_Hasta la próxima actualización :3_**


	25. Mi turno de ayudar

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTICINCO: MI TURNO DE AYUDAR.**

El resto de la noche quedó se pensando en esas palabras. Él ya se había ido a dormir, estaba sola en la habitación, sin poder concilair el sueño. ¿Acaso esa frase le estaba dejando en claro que a Yoh no le iba a importar lastimarla _con tal de ayudarla_? ¡Debía estar demente!

Suspiró, acostada con la vista en el techo.

_Ser igual o peor que ese desgraciado_... _ayudarla a olvidarlo_... _sacrificar su felicidad_... ¿por qué Yoh se enfrascaba tanto en ayudarla? ¿Realmente sería capaz de hacer lo que decía?, estaba consciente que los enamorados solían hacer estupideces, ¿pero llegar a un tal extremo como ser capaz de violar a Anna para sustitur a Souta? ¿Es que quería perderla de verdad?

Toda la noche las mismas preguntas rondaron su cabeza una y otra vez.

Yoh había sacrificado a Matamune. No dudaría en sacrificar algo más. Pero ella... si ella estuviera en una situación semejante con el castaño (oh vamos... hasta a los hombres se les puede violar y traumarlos), ¿ella sería capaz de actuar igual que su prometido?

Gruñó. No. Tal vez no. No sería capaz de sacrificar su felicidad y la de su chico para ayudarlo. Buscaría otra forma de lograrlo, pero jamás intentaría lastimarlo. Seguro que Yoh estaba loco por la falta de sueño y sacó todas esas frases raras. O quizá era un estúpido de naturaleza dudosa (?) que de verdad quería _intimar_ con ella y lo haría de cualquier modo, metiendo pretextos o no...

* * *

– Aquí estamos.

Kotaro asintió. – ¿Desayunamos?

– Sí. No tengo prisas. Mientras estemos en el lugar correcto, no hay temor en despilfarrar un poco el tiempo y el dinero. Sin embargo, en cuanto terminemos de desayunar tomaremos un tren para dirigirnos a Izumo. Quiero estar allí antes del atardecer. Me gustaría ver cómo es, quizá pasar el resto del día allí.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué...?

– Ya te lo he comentado. –Interrumpió el pelinegro con el rostro sereno. –No me hagas repetirlo tantas veces, ¿es que no crees lo que digo?

– Me parece una historia un poco absurda. No le veo el por qué de obsesionarte tanto con ella.

La mirada de Souta se ensombreció. Kotaro tragó saliva, ¡había metido la pata!

–... no sabes nada con certeza. Sólo lo que te he dicho. Tal vez para ti sea absurda mi razón para encapricharme con ella. Pero yo estoy consciente de que no es así. Es algo distinto a lo que crees.

– ¿S-Souta...?

– Ella es... –El muchacho bajó aún más la mirada. –... especial para mí. Lo supe desde... desde que escuché de ella. Desde la primera vez que supe sobre ella.

– ¿La conocías desde hace tiempo?

Él asintió. –Sólo entre rumores. Hace unos meses, cuando el torneo acabó.

– Es poco tiempo para enamorarte.

– No lo es. Seis meses no es poco tiempo.

– Para un amor como el tuyo, sí lo es.

– Eso crees tú. –El pelinegro alzó la mirada. –Pero hasta que no estés en mis zapatos, no entenderás nada.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en silencio. El hombre le siguió, callado, dudoso. ¿Qué significaba todo eso?, Souta no conocía a Anna desde hace mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo la conoció por rumores, ¿y enamorarse por eso mismo no era raro?, no la conocía en persona, no había tratado con ella, y aún así afirmaba sentir fuertes sentimientos hacia ella al grado de quererla sólo para él...

Al grado de hacer todo eso sólo por ella, para alejarla de Yoh y quedarse a su lado siempre, por las fuerzas, o por voluntad propia de la rubia.

* * *

– ¡SEEEEYRAAAAAAM~~~!

– ¡Oh por dios! ¡¿Podrías dejar de gritar tan alto?!

El castaño negó con la cabeza, haciendo puchero. –Hao nii-san, no me grites. ¡Sólo haces que me enoje más!

– ¡No me llames _nii-san_, carajo!

– ¡Hago lo que quiero!

– ¡Respeta al rey!

– ¡Rey mi culo, hiciste trampa!

– ¡¿Tu culo!? –El Shaman se sintió muy ofendido. Tamao lloriqueaba en una esquina, rezando, para que nada malo sucediera. Seyram, en cambio, no aparecía de donde sea que estuviera... – ¡Maldita cría malparida, ¿quién te crees para hablarme así?! ¡Soy el rey, gracias a mí sigues vivo, me debes la jodida vida!

– ¡No te debo nada, ya que de no ser por ti no habría muerto!

– ¡Joder, deja de renegarme!

– ¡Eres un malcríado! ¡Mira que pelearte con un niño es el colmo! ¡¿Dónde está _tu aire de grandeza_, rey de pacotilla?! ¡Los reyes no se rebajan al nivel de un plebeyo, ¿qué no?!

– ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

– ¡VAMOS, INTÉNTALO!

Y gatos aparecieron de la nada... lanzándose a Redseb mientras el niño huía con las manos alzadas gritando y pidiendo ayuda. Detrás de él fue Tamao. Hao sonrió con orgullo, viendo la escena con los brazos cruzados y una mriada llameante. Hace tiempo que no tenía discusiones con nadie, ¡se sentía tan vivo!, aunque le molestaba un poco que se hicieran semejante cosa...

– ¡ESO ES HACER TRAMPA, ESTÚPIDO! ¡SÓLO ASÍ GANAS!

– ¡KYAAA! –Ésa era Tamao...

– ¡WAA! ¡YA NOS ENCONTRARON!

– ¡A POR LA ESCOBA!

– ¡SEEEEEYRRAAAAAAAM! ¡AYÚDAMEEEEEE!

– ¡CORRE! ¡LOS GATOS ROMPIERON LA ESCOBA!

– ¡COSAS DEL DEMONIO!

– ¡UWAAA! D':

Hao gruñó, levántandose de golpe. Los gatos dejaron de perseguir a Tamao y Redseb, mirando con confusión lo serio que se había puesto el rey.

Jun, Pyron y Horohoro habían salido de compras. Pilika parecía estar con Seyram, perdidas en alguna parte de la pensión. Anna encerrada en su habitación e Yoh durmiendo todavía. ¡Y eso que estaba cerca de ser mediodía! Los espíritus, exceptuando al zombie, estaban en quién sabe donde haciendo quién sabe qué. Sí, incluyendo a Kororo.

La puerta se abrió. Los gatos huyeron, dejando dudosos a Jun, Horohoro y Pyron. Cuando éstos entraron, Seyram apareció para darles la bienvenida, con los audífonos de Yoh escuchando música a todo volumen con tal de no escuchar a nadie. Pilika salió de quién sabe donde, saludándolos con una marca roja en la frente. ¿Cómo se la hizo?, ni idea, pero era obvio que no había estado con la castañita como se pensaba, y que algo le había pasado durante su desaparición. Tal vez un gato la golpeó... o algo...

El rey llamó la atención de todos, subiéndose a la mesa, viéndolos con seriedad.

– El desgraciado ha llegado a Japón. Ren y Jeanne no pudieron retenerlo, no creo que tuvieran tiempo de toparse con él. Si desean ayudarle a Anna, necesitaré que alguien se sacrifique para desviar al responsable y hacer un poco de tiempo antes de que él llegue a Izumo, y complique todo.

– ¿Complicar todo?

Hao asintió a la pregunta del ainu. –No hay tiempo para explicaciones. ¿Desean ayudar o no?

Horohoro, Jun y el resto asintió.

– Bien. –El peli largo bajó de la mesa, mirando a los que estaban a su alrededor. – ¿Quién se sacrifica?

La palabra sonaba que algo peligroso les sucedería... pero en realidad serían una simple distracción. De inmediato los Usui levantaron la mano al mismo tiempo, sin dejar que nadie más lo hiciera. Sin embargo, pronto Redseb y Seyram hicieron lo mismo, pues ellos también querían ayudar a su adorada _onee-sama_, y no habían hecho mucho desde su llegada, sólo molestar al rey y traumarse con lo que vivían (no eran los únicos, pero ellos tendrían que quedarse con esos traumas por más años que los demás xD)

Tamao quiso alzar la mano, pero Jun la detuvo. –Sólo necesitara de dos o tres. Nosotras estamos aquí para cuidar de Anna-chan, no podemos despegarnos de ella, ¿va?, es nuestra misión.

– Pero...

– Seyram, tú también debes quedarte aquí. –La castaña miró con el ceño fruncido a su hermano. Éste sonrió, pasando sus manos detrás de su nuca. –No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Además, yo no he hecho nada, ¡quiero ayudar!

La niñita parecía triste. –No quiero que te alejes... no sabes cuánto tardarás... yo quiero ir también.

– No, debes quedarte y cuidar de Anna onee-sama. ¡Entre mujeres ella estará mejor!

– Pero...

– Tú ya la ayudaste, cuando fueron de compras, seguro ella se sentía bien de tenerlas a su lado. No hubiera sido lo mismo si yo estuviese en tu lugar. Déjame ser ahora yo el que ayude. Es_ mi turno de ayudar_.

Horohoro y Pilika asintieron. –Lo mismo va para nosotros.

– Yo estuve más distraída de compras que ni con Anna. –Confesó la peli azul con pena. –... así que creo que esto puede redimir mi acto y pagar la hospitalidad que nos han brindado.

Hao sonrió. Ya sabía que ellos lo harían. –Entonces, su misión es simple. Deben distraerlo, evitar que llegue a Izumo. No importa cuánto tarden. Yoh debe estar preparado para ese momento, igual que toda la familia Asakura. –Hizo una pausa, como pensando. –... pero no tarden tanto. Cinco días, como máximo, es lo que tienen.

– ¿Se refiere a que quiere que se hagan cargo del culpable hasta que Keiko-sama sea avisada de si el problema de Yoh-sama y Anna-sama se ha resuelto?... porque si ella se enterara de esto... seguro que vendría por Yoh-sama y se lo llevaría... ¿o sería más suave y trataría de ayudarle a Anna-sama?

– Quién sabe. _No soy ella_.

Jun miró de reojo al peli largo, sonriendo. –Así es. No sabemos lo que _planea esa mujer_.

– ¡Bueno, pues nos vamos ya!, nos despiden de Yoh, díganle que regresaremos en unos días. ¡Es mi turno de ayudar, yo, especialmente, porque luego Anna me tacha de flojo que viene aquí como perro faldero a abusar de su amabilidad! ¡Kororo, vámonos, es hora de poner manos a la obra!

La espíritu apareció, levantando su puñito al aire. – ¡Kururu!

Así, los Uusi y el Munzer salieron de la pensión En, guiados con las indicaciones de Hao para encontrarse con Souta y evitar que éste fuera a Izumo. El pelinegro no estaba muy lejos. Comía en un restaurante a unos diez minutos del lugar, así que encontrarlo no sería tan difícil, y ojalá que distraerlo tampoco lo fuera...

* * *

Pasadas unas horas, allí estaban los chicos, viendo como el pobre pelinegro pedía indicaciones por haber llegado, y ni idea de cómo, a Hokkaido... ¡qué desgracias le iban a suceder, peus estaba en el hogar de los ainu cuya misión era retenerlo por al menos cinco días!

Kotaro suspiró. –Nunca cambias...

– ¡Juro que esta vez no me desvié! ¡Leí bien el mapa y hasta pedí indicaciones de como llegar a Izumo antes, durante y después del vuelo a Japón!

– ¡¿Y entonces por qué estamos aquí, en Hokkaido?!

– ¡Sabotaje!

–Bah, ¡sí, como no! –Era verdad, y no le creían al pobre... – ¡Lo que pasa es que eres un despistado!

– ¡PERO CREÍ QUE ESTA VEZ SÍ DARÍA CON EL LUGAR!

– ¡PUES YA VES QUE NO!

– ¡TE ODIO, AEROPUERTO MENTIROSO!

Horo, Pilika y Redseb rieron, escondidos a unos metros de distancia.

Iba a ser una misión muy divertida para ellos...

* * *

– ¿Se fueron a Hokkaido? ¿Redseb también?

Hao asintió. Tamao se veía nerviosa, Seryam trataba de controlarla, Jun hacía la cena, los espíritus no decían nada de nada. El pobre de Yoh se sentía cada vez más presionado. ¡Estaba quedándose sin compañía, y ciertamente, no era buena idea quedarse solo con Anna!

– ¿P-pero por qué...?

– Algo de un accidente con el cabello de su padre.

– ¿Cabello? –Yoh se imaginó a un hombre con permanente... una gota resbaló por su cabeza... –Debió ser urgente... ¿pero Redseb...?

– Quería viajar. –Mintió Seyram, tanto que parecía verdad. –Le dejé hacerlo. Así ya no moelstaría.

Era como ver a una mini Anna _un poquito más blanda_...

– Ah...

– Y-Yoh-sama... ¿p-por...por qué le preocupa que no estén s-sus amigos?

– Uhm... es que si me dan mucha privacidad con Anna no puedo asegurarles seguir como santito con ella, jijiji,

Rió el castaño con un ligero rubor.

Hao se coloró del rostro. – ¡Joder Yoh, basta de esas fantasías pervertidas! ¡No me dejas en paz ni una sola vez, cada vez es peor! ¡Depravado, pervertido, sucio, enfermo!

– ¡Metiche, deja de leer lo que pienso!

– ¡Ojalá pudiera! T.T

–...

¿Hao lloriqueando con el rostro rojo? ¡Foto de recuerdo, una puta foto de recuerdooo!

¡Y Seyram ha hecho realidad los deseos de lectores (?) y autora!, el flash de la cámara aturdió a los gemelos, que de inmediato se quedaron con la duda cuando la castaña guardó la cámara con el rostro serio, pero que, por dentro, reía maliciosamente. ¡Dios, cada vez se parecía más a Anna hasta en lo perversa!

Eh... volviendo a lo anterior...

Tamao enrojeció del rostro al ser capaz de darse cuenta de que, detrás de esas palabras risueñas del castaño, había un toque algo... distinto en el chico. Es decir, ¿admitir abiertamente sus _deseos_? ¡¿Qué le pasaba al Yoh que todos conocían, ese dulce e inocente castaño?!

– Y-Yoh-sama... ¿u-usted está diciendo que...?

– Jijji. –Volvió a reír el Asakura. –No me hagas repetirlo.

– ¡Yoh! –Hao se levantó de golpe, corriendo lejos (?)

– ¡Ya deja de urgar en mi mente! –E Yoh fue detrás de su hermano...

Jun y Tamao quedaron estupefactas. Seyram sólo las miraba sin decir nada. ¿Por qué se veían tan conmocionadas con lo que había pasado?

– Yoh... las hormonas lo han cambiado...

Amidamaru apareció al lado de la peli verde, lloriqueando. –Estoy tan orgulloso de Yoh-dono. ¡Se ha vuelto todo un hombre!

Las chicas rodaron los ojos con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

– C-claro...

* * *

– ¡AAANNAAAAA!

Tremendo grito hizo saltar a la rubia, dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta de su habitación. Tomó aire, controlándose, escuchando como Hao golpeaba fuertemente la puerta sin parar de gritar. – ¿Qué quieres?

Aunque su voz sonaba baja, el rey pudo escucharla.

– ¡Dile a tu estúpido prometido que deje de tener pensamientos indebidos frente al rey!

– ¿Pensamientos indebidos?

– ¡No me hagas explicarlo, sólo ordénale que pare!

– ¡ANNITAAAAA, NO LE HAGAS CASO A HAO!

Oh genial, allí estaban los gemelos gritando y pateando la puerta. La pobre rubia vaya que tenía una pésima suerte de tener que soportarlos a los dos en el mismo lugar, gritando al mismo tiempo, pateando al mismo tiempo, y peleando por algo que ella ni sabía qué era.

Pero... ¿pensamientos indebidos?... tratando de ignorar a los otros dos, intentó responderse sus dudas. ¿Qué clase de pensamientos indebidos tendría Yoh como para hacer que Hao fuera casi a rogarle a Anna para que lo detuviera? ¿Naranjas con bikini bailándole un privado al de audífonos naranjos?

Una gota resbaló por su cabeza... no... eso sería raro, pero no... taaaan raro como para llegar a ser verdaderamente problemático para Hao... uhm... ¿yaoi con Hao? ¡Iagh! Sacudió su cabeza tratando de borrar esa imagen de su cabeza. ¡Pobre de Yoh si se imaginaba eso, lo castraría al hijo de...!

De pronto la plática de la noche anterior llegó a ella. Se coloró por completo, sintiendo su rostro arder y humo saliendo por sus orejas (?). ¿Y-Yoh se imaginaba...? La respiración se le aceleró, escuchaba los golpes y gritos detrás de la puerta, se sintió mareada. Confundida. Abochornada.

– ¡YOH, HUYE ANTES DE QUE DECIDA CASTRARTE! ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO!

– ¡ANNITA, TE JURO QUE NO ES VERDAD LO QUE DICE HAO!

– ¡CLARO QUE ES VERDAD! ¡¿DESDE CUÁNDO TE VOLVISTE TAN PERVERTIDO, BASTARDO?!

– ¡Oh mira, Hao, es tu madre!

El peli largo huyó rápidamente peor que Yoh cuando Anna estaba furiosa (?). El castaño sonrió victorioso, y, aunque se hacía a la idea de que le iría mal si entraba en territorio enemigo, abrió la puerta para tratar de aclarar las cosas con la rubia.

Hao terminó quién sabe dónde, pero bastante lejos de la pensión, creyendo que le iría mal si Asanoha lo alcanzaba. Aún recordaba que se había ido hace ya bastantes días sin decirle nada, sólo dejándola a cargo, y seguro que su madre no estaba de buen humor tras esto. ¡Era huir o morir (?)!. Jeh, ¿quién diría que el rey sería tan cobarde cuando de su madre se trataba?...

* * *

– Annita, por favor, no te hagas otras ideas. –Comenzó a hablar Yoh. Anna le miraba bastante nerviosa, retrocediendo. –Sé que seguro me tienes desconfianza por lo que dije ayer... pero es _**mi turno de ayudar**_. Ayudarte de verdad...

– No te me acerques. Vete a dar un baño... ¡no sé!, pero aléjate si estás de pervertido.

– No lo estoy. En serio.

Anna no le creyó, volvió a retroceder. Pero resbaló y cayó de espaldas. Yoh rápidamente corrió a socorrerla, ésta levantó el pie en señal de alto, ignorando el hecho de que de esta manera le estaba dando una muy buena vista de sus piernas...

El chico trató de controlarse. Ni idea de cuándo, pero comenzaba a sentirse bastante atraído ya no sólo sentimentalmente con Anna. ¿Sería por culpa del aislamiento de ésta? ¿De su necesidad de ayudarla? ¿De su miedo a perderla si no hacía algo para evitarlo? ¿O del coraje que sentía de saber que no había sido el primero?, fuera lo que fuera, él ya no podía ocultar la verdad. La necesitaba, ya no sólo le bastaba el amor brindado (aunque disminuido) que su prometida le daba. Quería más... sabiendo que ella todavía no podía darse eso que anhelaba. Pero, él mismo lo había dicho, la ayudaría así fuera para bien o para mal. Y tenía una oportunidad de oro para cumplir con su palabra.

¿Por qué no intentarlo en ese momento?, aunque eso le fuera a costar mucho. Ver a Anna justo en un momento como ese, con la habitación a oscuras, ella recostada en el suelo con su pierna alzada, tan linda... tan irresistible... dejarse llevar por sus instintos una sola vez podría arruinar todo, o podría mejorarlo. ¿Qué más daba intentarlo?, no perdería mucho. A la Annita que tanto quería la perdió, pero lucharía por recuperarla. Lucharía en ese instante, jugando con su suerte, esperando que pudiera lograr hacer que ella se olvidara de aquel bastardo.

Porque lo había dicho él. "Mi turno de ayudar". El momento de ayudarla a superar su trauma, de ayudarla a olvidar esa noche, reemplazándola por esa noche que comenzaría...

* * *

**_Ñacañaca (?), ahora sí se puso interesante la cosa. ¡Picante (me traumé con esto_****_)!. Porque me caen bien _****_les adelanté un capítulo, y el martes subiré otro más, ¡yay!, a ser felices (?). _**

**_También aviso que lo más probable es que en unos días más suba el final de "Lo que pasó ese día", pues... digamos que aún no he podido terminarlo. Me gana la vergüenza, ¡pero ya qué!, les voy a dar doble lemmon la semana que ya se nos viene (bueno... algo por el estilo). ¡A ser doblemente felices (?)!. _**

**_Eso es todo, gracias por sus comentarios, y lo sé, sé que me aman (?) xD, como yo a ustedes. ¡Un abrazo psicológico, y nos leemos el próximo capítulo!_**


	26. No tengo nada que perdonarte

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

**ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTIENE ESCENAS "FUERTES", SI ERES DE MENTE SENSIBLE (?) ¡NO LO LEAS!, Y SI ESTUVISTE ESPERANDO POR ESTE MOMENTO, OJALÁ LO DISFRUTES.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISEIS: NO TENGO NADA QUE PERDONARTE.**

Era el momento perfecto para ayudarla a olvidar esa noche, reemplazándola con la que se avecinaba...

– ¿Y-Yoh...? –La voz de la rubia tembló.

El castaño le sonrió dulcemente hincándose a su lado, aprovechando que Anna ya no oponía resistencia para que se le acercara, había aprovechado el momento de distracción para acercarse con ella, tratando de no asustarla más. Podía notar claramente detrás de esos ojos ámbar una oleada de temor a su persona, producto del trauma de aquella noche que él ansiaba borrar. Sonaba tan sencillo; obligarla a hacer algo que no quería, imponer su propia presencia en ella, traumatizarla y hacerla olvidar aquella noche para reemplazarla con esa. Pero, cuando se amaba de verdad, lo que menos se quería era herir a esa persona amada, sólo pensar en su bienestar y en la forma que menos dolor le trajera para volver a verla sonreír como antes, ser la que una vez fue, cuando de temas como estos se trataba.

Al estar cercano a ella, se sentó a su lado, bajando con delicadeza su pierna. Fue un gran esfuerzo no dejarse llevar en ese momento. La pierna de su prometida era tan suave... ¿sería así el resto de su cuerpo?, ¡pues claramente!, él ya estaba seguro de que dos sitios eran tan suaves que le daban ganas de recostarse allí y dormir. Le traía tanta paz y comodidad. Pero primero estaba la comodidad de ella.

– Annita, no te voy a mentir. Realmente siento que será difícil el seguir _de santito_ contigo. –Le confesó sin verla a la cara. Pero se hacía a la idea de la expresión de sorpresa que debía tener la chica. –Pero no quiero herirte. Yo... yo realmente no podría ser como _él_... porque moriría si me entero que te he dañado... no puedo ni sería capaz de hacer algo así... no a ti, ¡y a nadie de los que quiero!, pero... pero sobre todo a ti. Mi prometida.

Estas palabras tranquilizaron el corazón de la chica. Temerosa, se acercó a él, acariciando su mejilla. Yoh le sonrió con tristeza, acercándose mientras pedía permiso con la mirada.

Anna asintió, extendiendo los brazos, y él, como un niño pequeño, asustado, se aferró a ella, abrazándola con fuerza sin querer apartarse de su lado. Cuidadoso, también, de no herirla. La rubia recargó su mentón en los cabellos castaños del chico, derramando unas amargas y silenciosas lágrimas, notando que no sólo ella lo hacía, pues Yoh, por más que trató de evitarlo, no fue capaz de continuar con su fachada, y lloró. Lloró en silencio, abrazado, pegado a su prometida.

– Yo... yo deseaba darte una vida con lujos... una vida cómoda para que siemrpe fueras feliz... –Su voz se cortaba por el llanto. Él también sufría, y mucho. –Pero... pero él llegó y lo arruinó... y no sé qué hacer para traer a mi Annita de nuevo... no quiero lastimarte, ¡pero no quiero seguir así!

Anna sintió su pecho estrujarse con fuerza. Era doloroso escucharlo llorar...

– Esto no se puede arreglar, lo sabes. Lo mejor es... es rendirnos y... y...

– ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero perderte, no quiero que te alejes de mí! ¡No puedes hacerme esto Anna! ¡Por favor, aunque... aunque no podamos ser como antes...! p-permíteme... estar a tu lado...

– Tu madre llegará en unos días... si esto no se resuelve, ella nos separará. Será más doloroso así... – ¿Por qué era tan difícil? La rubia quiso sonar fuerte. Pero simplemente no podía. Le era imposible. –Es mejor aceptarlo desde ahora antes de que duela más...

El castaño negó con la cabeza, haciendo caer de espaldas a la itako. Ésta, por su parte, se sorprendió. No pudo moverse ni hacer nada, puesto que de inmediato Yoh se sentó sobre ella, sujetando sus muñecas, manteniendo la cabeza gacha. Por su fuerza, era evidente que no la iba a dejar ir, no estaba, o eso parecía, estar consciente de lo que hacía, de que lastimaba con su apretón a su prometida.

Alzó la mirada para verla. Las lágrimas se habían detenido. Su mirada era sombría, vacía. –No... no te dejaré ir... ¡no lo haré, Anna!

– Yoh...

No intentó zafarse. Tampoco opuso resistencia a lo que se venía. Verlo tan afligido le dolía, y si había una forma de verlo feliz, de ver nuevamente esa sonrisa cándida y sentir esa dulce sensación de protección, entonces no le importaría lo que le pasara a ella, lo que él le hiciera. Porque lo único que quería era verlo feliz a él, y tratar de ser feliz ella. Sin importar las medidas que se tomaran. ¡Daría todo por olvidarse de ese desgraciado!, aunque supiera que le podría ser difícil, que podía arrepentirse después de una mala decisión. Una que podría cambiarla para siempre, y no sólo a ella.

Yoh posó dulcemente sus labios en los de su prometida, aflojando un poco el agarre. Ésta no le correspondió, pero tampoco se lo negó. Fue suficiente para que él entendiera, o malinterpretara, su permiso para proseguir. Se olvidó de la pena, del miedo a arruinar su relación de forma definitiva. Si iba a hacer algo, lo haría bien, si iba a hacer que ella se olvidará de aquella noche, ¡entonces lo haría!, borraría todo rastro de Souta y lo reemplazaría con su rastro, su esencia.

Sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de notar si ella estaba o no de acuerdo en seguir, pues él mismo había pensado que podía hacerlo, y ella no oponía resistencia, prosiguió con lo suyo. Sus manos fueron remarcando las curvas de la rubia, llegando a donde quería. Lentamente, sin romper el beso, comenzó a desvestirla. Ella seguía sin oponerse, sin corresponder. Sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero no se detuvo. Se separó unos centímetros de ella, bajando a la cintura el vestido negro que llevaba puesto, tal vez si hubiera llevado su yukata hubiera sido más fácil, pero no se iba a quejar por detalles como esos en ese momento. No la miró al rostro, la desvistió sin verla a la cara, temeroso de encontrarse con esa mirada de miedo que estaba evadiendo. Pensar que esa zona ya había sido vista por otro hombre le hizo hervir la sangre de coraje, pero no dejaba de divisar esa pálida y suave piel que tenía ante él, sólo y exclusivamente para el castaño.

No había palabras. Sólo acciones, al menos, por parte de Yoh. Anna le miraba en silencio, su corazón se estrujaba, los recuerdos llegaban a ella, pero no habló, no gritó, suplicó o lloró. Yoh, entonces, dejó de estar sobre ella. Lo hizo para poder, ahora, ir bajando el vestido desde la cintura con delicadeza, como si tocara a una muñeca de porcelana. Lo hacía con tacto, aunque con un toque de ansiedad. Y, nuevamente, sin mirarla a los ojos. Cuando logró quitarle el vestido a la rubia, miró hipnotizado su esplendor, ese cuerpo que era suyo, que se suponía que sólo era para él, para que lo disfrutara...

Armándose de valor, levantó la mirada hasta los ojos ámbar de la chica. Ésta le miraba, seguía mirando cada gesto y acción que hacía, poniendo nervioso al castaño. En su mirar había una especie de temor y duda, esperando saber lo que iba a hacer a continuación. Tragó saliva. Ella desvió la mirada, ruborizada. Él comenzó a desvestirse sin dejar de verla, disfrutando del momento. Estaba en paños menores, qué autocontrol el suyo al tomarse su tiempo en desvestirla, en desvestirse él mismo...

– I-imagina que es nuestra noche de bodas...

Musitó con un deje de vergüenza. Ella asintió, sin mirarlo. No más palabras después de esto.

Quitó su sostén, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aún debía soportar un poco más su erección. Lentamente deslizó sus manos a la entrepierna de la chica, comenzando a despojarla de la última prenda que le quedaba. Al estar completamente desnuda, no pudo evitar sentirse tan acalorado y apretado. Entonces tomó sus piernas, separándolas un poco, para hacerse espacio en ese hueco. Anna se ruborizó por completo, comenzando a sentir una oleada de pánico y nervios. Intentó apartarse, pero Yoh no se lo permitió. La tomó firmemente, luego se acercó él a ella, notando como la itako respiraba con dificultad, cerraba los ojos, retenía el llanto y el temor.

El castaño le sonrió, entrelazando una de sus manos con la de la rubia. Se dejó llevar por el placer, ignorando las reacciones que reflejaban el rostro de Anna, y, sin resistirse más, lo hizo.

Entró cuidadoso al principio. Pudo notar que ella se tensaba y trataba de hablar. Las lágrimas surcaron el pálido rostro de la itako, tal vez por el dolor, por el miedo. Su rostro afligido evidenciaba que no le estaba gustando lo que pasaba. Él sintió una punzada cuando, al entrar un poco más, se notó claramente que ella no era virgen. Sí, esa supuesta _barrera_ no estaba. Sintió nuevamente que hervía del coraje, ¡él quería ser el primero, maldición!, y no pudo serlo porque un bastardo le quitó lo suyo, obligó a su Annita a hacer algo que ella no quería, y que él no le hizo por respeto a su persona.

Olvidándose de Souta, Yoh intentó proseguir. Comenzó con un vaivén lento, cada vez más desesperado al ver que el gesto de dolor e incomodidad de Anna no se borraba. La besó lenta y tiernamente, entregándole todo lo que podía, la acariciaba, intentaba consolarla, ¡incluso se había detenido para que ella fuera quién le dijera que podía continuar!, pero, ni con esto, su expresión cambió. Gruñó, ansioso, molesto. Estaba queriendo ser dulce, cuidarla, mimarla, ¡¿por qué ella no entendía eso?! ¡¿Por qué seguía llorando en silencio?!

– ¡Maldita sea Anna, ¿por qué sigues haciéndome esto?!

El grito asustó a la rubia, que abrió los ojos con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. – ¿Y-Yoh...?

– ¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte, pero sólo lloras! ¡¿Por qué no me ayudas?! ¡¿Por qué no me dices qué hacer ahora para que dejes de sufrir por mi culpa?! ¡¿Es que en verdad deseas que sea igual que él?!

No esperó respuesta. Intentó forzar la unión, intentó realmente _violarla_, notando que la chica, tras movimientos bruscos de parte de Yoh, empezó a temblar y perderse, nuevamente, en tormentosos y crueles recuerdos. Abrió la boca, tratando de hablar, el dolor de ser forzada por segunda vez la hizo gritar adolorida, oponiendo resistencia ahora. Yoh gruñó, sujétandola de las muñecas, deteniéndose un momento.

– ¡YOH! ¡YOH! ¡AYÚDAME YOH... POR...POR FAVOR! ¡DILE QUE PARE! ¡DUELE YOH! ¡AYÚDAME!

Estaba perdida en esa noche. La había obligado a recordarla con lujo de detalles. Gritó, lloró con desesperación, un llanto desgarrado, haciendo que él, el responsable de eso, quedara mudo. ¿Ella le había pedido ayuda esa noche? ¿Cuando...cuando ella fue violada...Anna siempre estuvo pensando en él, pidiéndole ayuda sólo a él?

Deshizo el agarre, se apartó de ella, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. La rubia seguía diciendo su nombre una tras otra tras otra vez, la mirada perdida, el rostro afligido...

Yoh se había dejado llevar por su propio egoísmo, sintiéndose rechazado y obligando a Anna a que lo aceptara. El castaño se acercó, se hincó a su lado. Anna, al verlo, se lanzó a él sin parar de llorar. Momentos atrás había creído estar nuevamente ante Souta. Ahora, al ver a su prometido, se sentía otra vez a salvo, aunque llena de terror.

– Yoh... viniste a salvarme...

–... –Él no pudo más. La abrazó con fuerza, llorando con desesperación. –Perdóname... ¡perdóname por no poderte salvar esa vez! ¡LO SIENTO ANNA! ¡LO SIENTO!

Los dos se abrazaban fuertemente, sin verse, sintiendo el calor del otro. La rubia paró su llanto, se sentía a salvo, ¿qué necesidad tenía de llorar?, su prometido, en cambio, no paraba de musitar una y otra vez una frase. _Perdóname Anna_. ¿Perdonarlo de qué? ¡Él la había rescatado!, siempre la había ayudado y lo seguía haciendo a su manera. Ella no tenía nada que disculpar.

Se apartó un poco de él, dándose cuenta de que éste no quería, que la buscaba para abrazarla otra vez. Con una de sus manos acarició la mejilla del chico, haciendo que poco a poco alzara la mirada. Lo vio tan vulnerable, tan sensible, que no pudo evitar sonreír con cierto toque de ternura combinada con tristeza.

– No tengo nada que perdonarte, Yoh.

– Anna...

– Yo debería pedirte disculpas. Sólo te he estado trayendo problemas desde que nos conocimos.

Él negó con la cabeza, abrazándola otra vez. –No... no es verdad... tú me ayudaste, me volviste fuerte... Anna... no sé qué sería de mí si tú no estás... perdóname Anna, por no saber ayudarte... perdóname por ser un egoísta... pero... no quiero perderte...

– Yo tampoco, Yoh. Pero...

El chico se levantó. Se vistió y rápidamente corrió, diciéndole a Anna que ella también se vistiera, que lo esperara. Pues no tardaría mucho.

La rubia, sin comprender lo qué sucedía, hizo lo que su prometido le pidió y esperó paciente, y vestida, sentada en el futón. Limpió el rastro de lágrimas que había en su rostro, y, por un momento, trató de olvidarse de esa y la otra noche. Curiosamente, lo único que recordaba era a Yoh tratando de _seducirla_ momentos atrás, mimándola, acariciándola... sintió su rostro arder y sacudió la cabeza intentando ignorar lo que su propio subconsciente reproducía en su mente por voluntad propia. ¿Quién diría?, Yoh sí había logrado borrar una parte de la noche más horrible de Anna, y la pobre chica lo único que hacía, su única reacción, era una vergüenza enternecedora.

Tras un rato, llegó Yoh con un libro entre sus manos. Se sentó al lado de Anna, y lo abrió. Ella de inmediato reconoció las fotos. Era un álbum de recuerdos, las primeras páginas eran de su salida con las chicas varios días atrás.

– Jun, Tamao, Seyram, Pilika y Jeanne me dijeron que este álbum podía ser muy especial de ahora en adelante. Sería nuestro recuerdo de cada cosa que estamos viviendo después de la pelea de Shamanes. Mira... etto... –Cambió de página, buscando una foto. Al encontrarla, apuntó cierta parte. – ¿Lo ves? ¡Soy yo!, dijeron que con esta foto te podías divertir mucho haciéndome pasar vergüenza con nuestros hijos. –Rió divertido. Como si el dolor de esa noche se hubiera tomado un descanso.

Anna parpadeó sorprendida. ¡Era cierto! – ¿Por eso estabas celoso la otra vez? ¿Por qué llevamos a Hao?

– Yo no estaba celoso. –Hizo un puchero.

La rubia rodó los ojos. –Ajá.

– ¡En serio!, yo sólo cuidaba lo mío.

– Eso mismo decía yo, y no me creías.

– ¡Pues no!, tú nunca dirías eso. Tú sí estabas celosa.

Esa noche los prometidos rieron. Platicaron toda la noche. Estuvieron juntos otra vez. No fue necesario volver a pedir disculpas, porque, después de todo, ella se lo dijo. _**No tengo nada que perdonarte**_. Anna nuevamente, y a su paso, se abría a todos, pero sobre todo a Yoh. El castaño estaba cumpliendo lo que quería, porque, sin enterarse todavía, ¡ya había hecho olvidar a Anna un poco de su horrible experiencia, había hecho que sólo lo recordara a él!, hasta cierto punto, claramente.

* * *

A la mañana del día siguiente, al castaño se le veía muy contento. Sumergido en sus propios pensamientos con una sonrisa boba, más de lo normal.

Jun y Tamao sintieron curiosidad por esto, de modo que, durante el desayuno, quisieron sacarse de dudas. Seyram, por su parte, se sentía contenta de ver a su _nii-san_ tan sonriente. Aunque tenía duda de dónde podría estar su otro nii-san, pues Hao no había regresado desde la noche...

– ¿Por qué tan contento, Yoh? –Preguntó la peli verde.

El chico amplió su sonrisa de idiota. –Etto... ¡es que me contenté con Anna! –No pudo mentir. La emoción le impidió hacerlo. Tamao y Jun abrieron los ojos como platos. –Ayer me contenté con ella.

Oh diablos... ¿acaso pasó lo que ellas pensaban? ¿Qué significaba exactamente **contentar**?

– ¿E-En serio...?

– ¡Sí!, fue incómodo y muy doloroso al principio para ella y para mí. –Refiriéndose a la plática ¡joder! ¡No se hagan otras ideas, Jun, Tamao! –Pero después ella me dijo que podía seguir. Se le veía muy contenta. –Volvió a sonreír. En realidad... Yoh estaba omitiendo por completo la parte elevada de tono...

– ¡Waa! ¡No más detalles! –Las dos se ruborizaron, tapándole los oídos a Seyram.

– ¡Pero aún no termino! La hice reír. Estuvimos juntos toda la noche, ¡fue tan divertido!, mi Annita parecía otra persona.

– ¡KYAAA! ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO!

– ¡YOH-SAMA, NO DIGA MÁS!

– ¿Eh? Pero... ustedes me preguntar...

– ¿Qué se están imaginando, par de depravadas? ¬¬

Y la rubia de quien se hablaba apareció, con los brazos cruzados y gesto de desaprobación.

– A-Anna-sama...

– Les conté sobre lo de ayer. ¿Verdad que te divertirse platicando conmigo mientras veíamos el álbum que me dio Tamao?

Oh... que metida de pata... y ellas imaginándose otra cosa...

Anna asintió con seriedad. Tomó asiento, por primera vez desde lo sucedido, en la mesa, y se dispuso a desayunar, pasando por alto las miradas nerviosas de Tamao y Jun por haber pensado semejantes cosas entre los prometidos. Que de cierto modo sí pasaron, pero no como se imaginaron. Seyram, más contenta que nunca, tomó asiento al lado de su querida onee-sama y comió, viendo de reojo como Yoh sentía ciertos celos hacia ella. ¡Anna no estaba a su lado, sino al de Tamao y Seyram!, el colmo es que luego estaba Jun y Pyron... y él bien gracias, solito lejos de su Annita...

¿Qué sera de Hao en estos momentos? ¿Por qué Yoh no admite sus celos? ¿Por qué Jun y Tamao pensaron mal? xD ¡esto y más en el siguiente capítulo!

* * *

_**Bueno... les dije "algo así" respecto al lemmon. Es la primera vez que hago esto, no soy buena, casi me da el patatús (?) y luego casi lloro de no ser porque me mandaron a dormir en la parte más sentimental. Espero sea pasable esa partecita, y creo que sí, si los personajes pudieran materializarse, a mí ya me habría asesinado Anna xD. No tengo mucho que decir, todavía estoy avergonzada (¡dios!, casi muero, en serio, fue tan complicado hacer la parte de "lemmon").**_

_**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización. Todo comentario es bien recibido.**_


	27. Asunto

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTISIETE: ASUNTO.**

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Nos sacaste de la pensión En sólo para deshacerte de nosotros?!

El pelinegro sacó su lanza, apuntando al cuello del rey. Jeanne, para tranquilizarlo, tomó dulcemente una de sus manos entre las suyas, mirándolo mientras negaba sutilmente con la cabeza. Ren suspiró, bajando el arma. Hao no parecía ni estaba asustado, para nada. Se le veía relajado, pero serio.

– ¿Podrías decirnos _bien_ qué ha sucedido? –Preguntó la chica.

– El culpable se fue unas horas después de su llegada a China. Pero no tiene de qué preocuparse. Me estoy haciendo cargod e él. –Ren y Jeanne le miraron con duda. –En estos momentos, sus amigos, los de cabello azul, y el enano molesto malparido, se están haciendo cargo de distraerlo.

– ¿Malparido...? ¿Enano...? –Ren se imaginó a Manta... – ¿Qué hace el cabezón con Horohoro y Pilika?

– No me refiero al enano cabezón que idolatra a Yoh. –Ahora sí se refería a Manta... –Me refiero a Redseb.

– ¿Por qué le dices así?

– ¡No es momento de desviarnos del tema! –Jeanne asintió con mirada de perrito castigado (?). –A lo que quiero llegar es que pueden irse sin preocupaciones. ¿Por qué no la presentaas con tu familia y te preocupas por tus asuntos, al menos por un rato, Ren?

El unicornio (dale con eso...) enrojeció. No se sabía si de la ira o la vergüenza. O ambos...

– ¿V-viniste sólo a ordenarme eso?

– No es orden. Es consejo.

– ¡Me parece bien, Ren!, quiero que me presentes con tu familia.

–...

Hao rió por lo bajo. –Anda, ya estás aquí, sólo es cuestión de ir con tu familia. Yo me haré cargo de lo demás.

– Dirás Horohoro y los demás. ¬¬

– Yo soy el que los guía, así que los créditos son para mí. ¬¬

Jeanne rió. Tomó a su novio del brazo, y se despidió con una enorme sonrisa.

– Vale pues, Hao. ¡Confiamos en ti!

– ¡Dirás que tú confías en él!

– ¡Dirás _HAO-SAMA O REY_!

Después de hablar con Ren y Jeanne, Hao se dirigió con el que le quedaba más cerca, suponiendo que era así.

Sí. Con Chocolove, perdido en alguna parte de Asia por no saber cómo volver a New York. No tenía dinero ni sabía donde estaba, ¿cómo regresar de ese modo?

Y en alguna parte de algún lugar de Asia que la escritora no sabe cuál es (?)... se encontraba un morenito con nariz de salchicha haciendo malos chistes. Lo raro era que a varias personas les gustaba sus pésimos chistes, y dejaban monedas en un sombrero, aplaudiendo y riendo.

Hasta que llegó el rey, empujó a todos, se llevó a Chocolove y de paso el dinero.

– ¡Oe tú pue, ¿qué tas haciendo?!

– No hables de ese modo tan molesto, negro con peinado raro. –El morenito chilló. –Si quieres regresar a tu país, yo te ayudaré. Pero te largas ya, que no quiero seguir escuchándote.

– Uy pue, el princesito despertó con el pie izquierdo~

– ¡Rey, para ti, asqueroso negro!

– ¡Oe, oe, oe, te recuerdo que tú tienes a una morenita prietita como yo a tu lado!

– No compares a Opacho con alguien como tú. Lárgate. Te diré cómo llegar, pero no molestarás.

– ¿Qué ha pasado con Yoh y Anna? –Cambió de tema, curioso. Llevaba días sin saber nada de ellos...

Hao rodó los ojos. –Va mejorando. No necesitamos más de tu ayuda. Pero cuando esto se arregle, supongo que él te lo contará. ¡Ahora vete!

Tras las indicaciones, el morenito se fue. Hao quedó solo, suspirando. Aún faltaba otro lado que visitar y le daba... pavor, ciertamente, hacerlo.

Aunque era mejor hacerlo de una vez en lugar de dejar que se complicara más. ¡Se había ausentado por varias semanas!, seguro su madre lo ahorcaba cuando lo veía... pobre de él, ni siquiera siendo el Shaman King se salvaba del abuso familiar de su querídisima pero peligrosa madre.

– ¿Hao-sama?

– ¡Uwaa!

El peli largo giró bruscamente, casi dándole un paro cardíaco. ¡Joder, que no lo molestaran cuando pensaba muy profundamente! ¡Y además, no era un susto, lo tomaron desprevenido!. Hao parpadeó incrédulo al ver a una criaturita de tez morena delante de él, con un poncho parecido al que él solía usar durante el torneo. Melena oscura, ojos grandes, pero estatura pequeña.

Sí, se trataba de la tierna Opacho, esa niñita con afro tan leal a su rey que se había vuelto _su estrella_, para siempre estar con él.

– ¿Opacho? ¿Qué haces aquí?

– La madre de Hao-sama envió a Opacho a cuidar de Hao-sama. ¿Hao-sama, qué hace aquí, si su hermano está en Japón?

–... a-arreglaba ciertos asuntos...

– ¿Opacho deberá irse?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –El peli largo sonrió, acercándose a la pequeña. La tomó entre sus brazos y la alzó hasta depositarla sobre su cuello, cargándola _como caballito_. –Ya que te tomaste la molestia de venir, quédate conmigo otro rato. Estoy cansado de _todos esos_, necesito de mis seguidores para sentirme mejor.

Chapetitos aparecieron en las mejillas de la niñita. –Opacho hace sentir mejor a Hao-sama...

* * *

Cansado de no llegar a su destino en ya más de seis ocasiones, Souta decidió alojarse en una posada junto con Kotaro, notando que algo no andaba bien. Es decir, ¿cómo diablos era posible que todo se le estropeara apenas ideaba un plan con tal de llegar a Izumo?, las direcciones mal indicadas, desviaciones inesperadas, cosas similares. Sin duda algo estaba pasando, y ya sabía más o menos que era. No podía caber duda, ¡era obvio!, alguien estaba detrás de todo eso, o, en otras palabras, lo estaban retrasando. Si no estaba equivocado, lo cual era imposible, seguro los amigos de Anna tenían la culpa. Pero no porque ella dijera, ella jamás pediría ayuda, conocía suficiente de la rubia como para asegurar que no pediría ayuda, que la ayudaban por cuenta propia, no por petición de ésta.

Ese asunto debía resolverse pronto. No dejaría que se interpusieran en su camino.

En cuanto descubriera quiénes eran los responsables, los haría pagar _**caro**_**.**

Redseb, Horo y Pilika se asomaron por la puerta principal de la posada, asegurándose de que no estuviera Souta vagando fuera de su habitación. Tras esto, entraron sigilosamente, preguntaron a la dueña de la posada sobre el paradero del pelinegro, planeando su próxima jugada.

– Última puerta, hasta el fondo, yendo por la derecha. –Les respondió la señora amablemente.

Los chicos le agradecieron la información y corrieron a esa habitación, mirando a sus espaldas y a sus lados cada cierto tiempo. Encerrarían a Souta, seguro así no podría escaparse, o tal vez esconderían sus pertenencias, no importaba lo que fueran a hacer, mientras lo distrajeran y evitaran que llegaran a Izumo. ¡Tercer día, y aún no eran descubiertos!, no sería tan difícil seguir así por otros dos días más. Seguro que en ese tiempo Yoh ya tendría un plan para acabar con este asunto de una buena vez sin causarle más problemas a Anna. Ya fuera que el plan fuera hecho por él, por Hao, o por la misma rubia. Con o sin ayuda. ¡Lo importante era que todo eso acabara de forma positiva!

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, lo primero que hicieron fue asegurarse de que el área estuviera despejada. Una vez así, se acercaron a la puerta, tocando la perilla. Estaba abierto, lo que debían hacer podría ser entrar, llevarse las pertenencias, esconderlas y dejar que la cosa siguiera su curso. Souta no se iría sin dinero, ¿cómo lo haría?, ¡su plan era perfecto!

– Andando.

Pilika y Redseb asintieron.

– ¿Se les perdió algo?

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de los tres chicos. Al darse vuelta, no fueron capaces de reaccionar a tiempo, pues ya estaban dentro de la habitación tras una patada. Horo protegió a Pilika del golpe, recibiendo él el impacto. Redseb sólo sintió el empujón, no el golpe. Al reaccionar, Souta les sonrió, parado justo en la entrada.

Había predecido sus movimientos con ayuda de la dueña de la posada. El dinero, después de todo, podía con cualquier cosa. _O casi cualquier cosa_.

– Fueron muy buenos estos tres días. Pero no caeré otra vez. –Su mirar era sombrío. –Sin importar lo que hagan, yo siempre estaré un paso adelante de ustedes. Anna Kyoyama me pertenece ahora, hagan lo que hagan, yo iré por ella, _tarde o temprano_.

Kotaro apareció detrás del pelinegro. –Tres mocosos, me sorprende. Fueron muy astutos.

– ¡Anna no te pertenece! –El peli azul, atarantado por el golpe, se levantó para hacerle frente a los otros dos. –Yoh es su prometido. No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo.

– ¿Por qué crees que voy a Izumo?, estoy seguro que si los Asakura descubren que Anna-san _engañó_ a Yoh-san, romperán el compromiso y yo podré quedarme con ella, pues ya no será nada de ese chico ni de esa familia.

–... –Redseb miró con odio a Souta. – ¡Anna onee-sama jamás estará con un bastardo como tú! ¡¿Qué te hace creer que se irá contigo, si al _Shaman King_ lo mandó directo al diablo?!

– Que yo _la obligaré _si no acepta por las buenas.

La puerta se cerró, dejando al Munzer y los Usui encerrados en la habitación. El cerrojo hizo un ruido, dejando claro que no podrían salir si no tenían la llave o eran liberados por afuera. Se sentían impotentes, por haberse confiado se encontraban en esos apuros, y seguro que Hao aún no le decía nada a Yoh.

¿Qué pasaría si Souta realmente lograba romper el compromiso de Yoh y Anna, yendo directamente con los Asakura? ¡Pero no! ¡No podían hacer eso!, Yoh era el que debería tomar esa elección, no Kino, Yohmei, Keiko o Mikihisa. Sólo el castaño, el _prometido_, ¡no los demás!

–... –Pilika suspiró. –Nos confiamos mucho... –El ainu se quejó, el golpe había sido fuerte, y bien propinado... – ¿Te duele onii-chan? Lo siento...

– Descuida Pilika. Mientras no te tocaran a ti, todo está bien para mí.

Redseb se sentó, indignado. –Esto no puede quedar así. Debe haber algo que podamos hacer.

– No lo creo. Tal vez ese tipo sobornó a la dueña y ella en estos momentos tenga la llave de la habitación. Sin ella no podremos salir.

– Podemos tumbar la puerta. –Opinó Horohoro.

– Onii-chan ¬¬

– _¡¿Dónde están esos dos?! ¡Hable ya!_

– D: –Los peli azules se pusieron blancos. – ¡No puede ser él!

– ¿Quién?

– ¡Otosan! –Pilika hizo la misma imitación del _susto_. – ¡¿Cómo supo dónde estábamos?!

– ¡Kororito, sácanos de este apuro!... ¿Kororo? –Horohoro buscó con la mirada a la criatura. Pero no la encontró. – ¡Otra vez perdí a Kororo! D':

– ¡¿Es que no te preocupas por ella, onii-chan?!

– _¡ALLÁ ESTÁN! ¡HOROKEU, PILIKA, ÁLEJENSE DE LA PUERTA, LA TUMBARÉ!_ –Se escuchó desde afuera.

Y para antes de que Pilika dijera algo, la puerta ya había sido derribada y su padre, que sabrá dios cómo supo dónde estaban, se llevó a sus hijos cargándolos como costal. Redseb, detrás de los ainu, no entendía nada. Sólo sabía que lo mejor era salir de allí y buscar la manera de avisar que Souta ya iba camino a Izumo por ser incapaces de detenerlo por más tiempo.

– Otosan, ¿a dónde nos llevas?

– A casa. Hay una emergencia familiar. Kororo me dijo donde estaban, ya que ALGUIEN la olvidó cercas de esta posada.

Los hermanos se vieron con duda. – ¿Emergencia familiar?

– ¡Oh no! ¡De verdad olvidé a Kororo! – ¡¿Y apenas te das cuenta?! –Me va a odiar... –El hombre asintió. – ¡Se supone que eres mi padre, DEBES CONSOLARME!

– Pero es verdad. Se veía molesta.

– ¡KORORO!

A Redseb le resbaló una gota por la nuca.

El señor Usui, en cambio, tras cierto dramita desu hijo, no dio más detalles, ni quiso escuchar lo que sus hijos tenían qué decir.

Tras salir de la posada, los ainu se marcharon, Horo y Pilika más a fuerza que por gusto, dejando a Redseb solo, en un lugar desconocido, sin saber qué hacer. Pero pronto llegó su salvación. ¡Hao, el Shaman King, y Opacho!, así pues, no fue necesario decirle algo al peli largo, éste lo supo de inmediato, y emprendieron su viaje de regreso a la pensión En, esperando poder avisar a tiempo sobre lo sucedido y que Yoh, y Anna si era posible, hicieran algo para acabar con todo de una vez.

Sería difícil ya que estarían debajo de más presión, pero todo fuera por su bien...

Ese asunto, debía dejar de atormentar a Anna, de ser superado por los prometidos para continuar con su vida juntos. Si es que... podían hacerlo.

* * *

– ¡Annita~!

La rubia le aventó una naranja a Yoh. Éste corrió tras ella como perro. – ¡Deja de llamarme así, me empalagas con tanta dulzura!

– Pero Anni... Anna... –Tras recoger la naranja, volvió con su prometida, sonriendo. –Así se tratan los enamorados.

– Pues no me gusta, deja de actuar así. –Frunció el ceño, cruzándose de brazos. –Llevas así desde hace un par de días. ¡No dejas de molestar!

– ¡Es que te quiero mucho~! –Yoh comenzó a ronronear, acercándose a su prometida con carita tierna.

– ¡Aléjate!

Pero ella sabía que sólo actuaba así para acercarse e invadir su espacio. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan empalagoso?, ¿desde _ese_ día, o desde antes?, fuera lo que fuera, Yoh siempre estaba pegado a ella. Como que le había nacido una obsesión de estar cerca del pecho de la chica, decía que se sentía tranquilo, aunque ella se sentía incómoda. Lo bueno era que su relación ya no corría peligro, o eso se quería creer. Aunque Anna todavía seguía dolida y traumada por aquel día, Yoh la estaba ayudando de todo corazón, haciéndola sentir segura (acosada), contenta (incómoda) y como si fuera ya su esposa (blanco de acoso sexual) cuando aún no lo era (para su suerte).

Tamao y Jun sonrieron conmovidas viendo a Anna corriendo de Yoh. Éste cada vez parecía más acosador que nunca, pero sabía respetar hasta cierto límite a su chica. Aún no dormía junto a ella otra vez, pero la "obligaba" a salir y convivir más con el exterior sólo para presumirle al mundo cuánto la quería (y acosaba), ahora más que nunca.

* * *

En la noche, mientras se preparaba la cena, la rubia miraba televisión junto a Seyram, alejando a Yoh con naranjas cada ciertos minutos. Entre la rubia y la castaña había un saco de esta fruta, ya cerca de la mitad, mientras el castaño se iba y venía sin parecer cansarse de eso. Incluso se divertía, y podía notar que las chicas también.

Cuando la puerta sonó, obligando a Yoh a ir a ver de quién se trataba.

Al abrir la puerta vio un paquete. Inocentemente lo tomó entre sus manos, leyó el nombre de Anna, y, aún más inocente, lo entregó sin saber de qué se trataba.

– Anna, te llegó un paquete.

– ¿A mí? –Yoh asintió. Ella, sin dudar de nada, lo aceptó. –Veamos qué es.

* * *

Redseb, Hao y Opacho llegaron momentos después del paquete. Fue una horrible sorpresa la que se llevaron al ver a Yoh con el rostro serio, Jun y Tamao a su lado, consolándolo, y ninguna señal de Anna o Seyram. Al ver un paquete abierto, sus ojos mostraron pánico.

Ya había sido tarde... habían llegado tarde para avisar sobre Souta... éste ya había causado revuelo en la pensión... tal vez como quería hacerlo.

– ¿Y-Yoh nii-san...?

–... él... él quiere quitármela...

Hao desvió la mirada. –... perdona... por no decírtelo...

– ¿Lo sabías? –el peli largo asintió. Yoh estaba deprimido. Su mirada era triste, sombría. –...

– ¡P-pero Yoh-sama, no dejaremos que ese tipo se le acerque a Anna-sama otra vez! –La pelirrosa trató de consolarlo. En esos momentos, nada lo lograría... –Sólo... sólo confíe...

– Tamao tiene razón. –Comentó Jun. –Ella es fuerte, tú estás a su lado, y nosotros también. Ya veremos la manera de evitar que siga lastimándola. Cuando aparezca, le haremos frente y no le quedaran ganas de volver a acercarse a este lugar.

– ¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si no se rinde?

Hao bufó. Bajó a Opacho de sus hombros, y se acercó, golpeando a Yoh directo en la cara. Tamao intentó replicar, o siquiera acercarse a Yoh para verificar que estuviera bien, pero la simple mirada de Hao fue suficiente para hacerla quedarse quieta y en completo silencio.

– En vez de perder el tiempo preguntando, busca la forma de liberar a Anna de su temor. Tú pudiste hacerlo y lo seguirás logrando. Deja de hacerte el estúpido y pon manos a la obra. –Yoh le miró sorprendido. –Te lo dije, no creo que quieras que yo lo haga por ti. Si Anna no me pertenece, tampoco le pertenecerá a ese idiota. Porque después de todo, es tu prometida, y mira que negar al rey por un idiota como tú ya es grave. No hagas que se arrepienta de no ser mi reina, porque sacrificó parte de su orgullo para quedarse contigo. ¿Y así piensas seguir "sufriendo" en lugar de ponerle un alto a este asunto de una buena vez?

–... Hao...

Opacho miró al peli largo, luego al gemelo. –Hao-sama tiene razón. Él quería a Anna-sama pero no la tuvo por ti, no hagas enojar a Hao-sama o te irá mal. ¡Opacho te golpeará!

Yoh rió divertido. Sus ánimos volvieron a él.

– Tienen razón. A este asunto le debo poner un alto definitivo. ¡Anna es mi prometida!, no dejaré que sigan lastimándola. Tal vez con esto me deje estar más cerca de ella sin aventarme naranjas, jijiji.

– ¿...?

Ni Redseb, Ni Hao y ni Opacho entendieron esto último...

* * *

**_Esta vez no hubo cosas así "lindas" o "picantes" (?), ya está llegando a lo que, creo, algunos esperaban. El movimiento final de Souta, owo. _**

**_Angel, Mary y Neko Otaku, gracias por sus comentarios, en serio creí que me quedó raro la parte del lemmon pero creo que fue mi imaginación. Y una enorme disculpa porque sigo sin subir el otro lemmon de la supuesta sorpresa del 14 de febrero ._. (...)U, y como ya no tengo nada más qué decir, ¡nos leemos en la próxima actualización!_**


	28. Ayúdame, Anna

**Shaman King no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO VEINTIOCHO: ANNA, AYÚDAME.**

Ella se encontraba acostada, con la mirada perdida en la nada. Miraba el techo, pero en sus ojos no parecía haber vida. De nuevo esos ojos vacíos y fríos, carentes de emociones. Cuando había pensado que todo estaría bien, que podría volver a hacer su vida con la ayuda y amor de su prometido, todo se derrumbaba nuevamente. Dolía, pero ya no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Esbozó una sonrisa fría, burlona, tétrica. ¿Así se sentía perder las esperanzas?, cuando era niña era distinto, luchaba todavía, él la ayudó a seguir adelante. Pero ahora, incluso con él, ya no sentía tener la necesidad de hacerlo más. No, simplemente ya no. Estaba cansada, estaba... aburrida. Que el mundo siguiera girando, que transcurriera su curso, a ella ya no le importaba.

Lo lamentaba por Yoh. Pero ya le importaba un carajo todo. Si podía seguir a su lado, si no podía, total, algún día moriría. ¿Qué importaba vivir con determinada persona si al final su vida acababa y se iría sola?, llegaría a los Grandes Espíritus, claro, todos llegaban allí tarde o temprano, ¿pero quién le aseguraba que en _la otra vida_ podría seguir al lado del hombre que amaba? ¿Y si no era así?, preguntas sin respuesta eran las que se hacía. Si al morir estaría sola, con más razones le iba a importar un comino con quién estuviera. Estaba feliz de haber vivido a su lado momentos gloriosos y bellos que jamás olvidaría, pero ya no quería lastimarlo por lo que sucedía.

Ya no quería lastimar a nadie. Ni preocuparlo, ni obligarlo a nada. Ya no.

Miró a la pequeña castaña que dormía con su cabeza apenas cercana al futón. Se acercó a ella, cargándola hasta depositarla en éste, tapándola. Se levantó, y salió.

Era temprano. Apenas amanecería. Salió de la casa, quedándose sentada con la mirada en el cielo.

– Buenos días Anna.

– Buenos días.

Yoh se sentó a su lado. Sonreía. – ¿Te sientes mejor?

– Sí.

– Etto... –Se quedó pensando un momento. Terminó animándose, dándole un cálido abrazo. – ¿No tienes frío? Deberías entrar y acobijarte. Podrías enfermarte.

No sentía nada. Absolutamente nada. –Estoy bien, gracias. –Se apartó de él, suave, pero fríamente. –Es mejor que tú entres. Te podrías enfermar.

– No te dejaré sola.

– Lo harás. Ve y haz el desayuno. –Le ordenó.

Esa no era la Annita de la noche pasada. Ni la que estaba mejorando, ni aquella que perdió el control de sus emociones al saber de Souta nuevamente. El castaño frunció el ceño, se acercó, tomándola por los hombros. La obligó a verle, sonriéndole desde el fondo de su corazón. Ella desvió la mirada únicamente. Pero no pudo seguir así, pronto, nuevamente, Yoh la abrazó.

Era un abrazo cálido. A pesar del frío de esa mañana.

– No pierdas las esperanzas. Si lo haces, ¿qué será de mí? –Susurró, pegándola más a él. –No te rindas Anna. Ayúdame, ayúdame para alivinarte de ese dolor que te consume.

– Tu madre vendrá mañana. Y nada ha mejorado, no te hagas ilusiones. Ve resignándote de una ve...

– ¡No lo haré Anna! ¡Así venga toda la familia, NO ME VAN A SEPARAR DE TU LADO! –Gritó, cada vez más adolorido. –... no te voy a perder. ¡Pero ayúdame por favor!, te necesito, no puedo hacerlo sin ti.

La rubia sintió un pesar.

Se sintió triste, ¿Por qué a su lado se sentía tan vulnerable?, esa frialdad, esa indiferencia... con Yoh no servía en lo absoluto. Él destruía esa coraza, siempre sabía llegar a su corazón.

¿Ayudarlo?, no, no podía. No sabía. Pero quería.

Cuando volvió en sí, sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago. Abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, sintiendo su rostro arder. Como pudo se separó de él, dándole con la legendaria izquierda. ¡Por dios, la había besado el muy aprovechado!

– ¡Y-YOH!

El pobre quedó noqueado. Pero feliz. ¡Annita sólo intentaba ser fuerte, pero ese beso suyo le demostró que seguía siendo la de antes!, pero qué raro. La primera vez que la besó no se puso así. ¿Por qué ahora sí? ¿La pena, la sorpresa, qué era?

* * *

Izumo.

9:24 a.m.

Keiko barría la entrada. Era una mañana agradable y relajante.

Mikihisa y Ryu cargaban varias cosas de un lado a otro. Yohmei y Kino les ordenaban sin control. Los dos primeros estaban que se morían por tanto abuso (?), ¿para que habían traído tantas cosas? ¿Y por qué precisamente ellos debían de guardarlas después de haber ido personalmente por todas ellas? ¡Era injusto!

Ah... sí, pero como se trataban de los abuelos, no se podía decir nada. Ya más o menos entendían mejor a Yoh... pobre chico.

De pronto...

– Se les cayó algo.

– ¡UWAA! D:

– ¡HIJO!

La mujer corrió con los brazos extendidos, atrapándolo dulcemente mientras restregaba su cara con la de él. El rey sólo se ruborizó, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras intentaba escapar de los amorosos apapachos de su madre. De su mamá en esa vida, aunque no la considerara exactamente como tal.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Hao? –Preguntó Mikihisa recogiendo _eso_ que se había caído.

– _**REY **_para ti. –Gruñó. Opacho se apartó un poco de él mientras Keiko seguía apapachándolo. – ¿Podrías parar?

– Lo siento. Es sólo que tenía tiempo sin verte. –Sonrió la mujer. Al ver a la niñita con afro, se hincó y la tomó entre sus brazos. –Qué linda, ¿quién es?

– ¡No toques a Opacho! ¡Le pegarás lo _melosa_!

– ¡Hao Asakura, más respeto a tu madre!

El peli largo intentó usar sus armas felinas. Pero antes de lograrlo una buena nalgada lo dejó en shock. Keiko, en movimientos a velocidad de la luz (?) lo inclinó y nalgueó. ¡Era la primera nalgada del rey! ¡Oh por dios, le tocaron su trasero D: (?)!

Opacho y los demás quedaron con los ojos tan grandes que casi se le salían de la cara...

– Hmph.

–... –Lagrimitas se asomaron en sus ojos. Pero por su orgullo se aguantó, negándose a exponer una parte tierna e infantil con toda la palabra. –E-ella es Opacho... m-mi fiel seguidora y mi estrellita de compañía...

Keiko sonrió. –Buen chico.

– Oh por dios... ¡Keiko, nalgueaste al rey! ¡Eres una leyenda igual que nuestra nuera!

Gato volador directo a la cara del enmascarado (?). Éste rodó y pidió ayuda, pero ni su esposa le hizo caso. Ryu, blanco del susto, se alejó unos pasos.

– Vaya... se están divirtiendo. Pero faltan más, ¿no?

Hao se giró en dirección a la voz. Su rostro se volvió serio, sombrío. –Por fin llegaste. Esperaba que llegarías más temprano, pero calculé mal.

– ¿...?

Nadie entendía nada.

Souta sonrió. – ¿Me das la bienvenida, su alteza?

– ¿A qué viniste?

– ¿No es obvio?, vine a pedir la mano de Anna Kyoyama.

Mikihisa y Keiko quedaron perplejos. – ¿Qué?

– Anna Kyoyama engañó a Yoh Asakura. Y yo, el chico con quién lo engañó, vengo a pedir su mano. Ustedes se han responsabilizado de ella, considero necesario presentarme y venir como el futuro esposo de ella.

– Anna ya está comprometida con mi hijo.

– ¿No escuchó bien, señora?, lo engañó conmigo.

Keiko frunció el ceño. –Ella jamás haría eso.

– Pero lo hizo. –Comentó Kino. – ¿No es así, Hao?

–... –El peli largo asintió. –Sí.

– ¡Hao!

Ryu y Mikihisa estaban en shock. Keiko se negaba a aceptarlo. Kino y Yohmei lo entendieron. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿No se suponía que Hao había ido para evitar justamente eso?

La anciana asintió tras unos susurros con su esposo. –Entendemos. Pero conociendo a nuestro nieto, él se negará a soltarla.

– Hablaré con él. –Comentó Souta con una sonrisa.

– ¡No! –Intervino la madre. –Lo haré yo. Si... si Anna lo engañó... será menos doloroso para él que yo hable por ti. Que lo convenza de... de romper el compromiso. Es lo único que podemos hacer.

Hao cerró los ojos, bajando la cabeza. Asintiendo.

– ¡Pero Hao, tú sabes que no es así!

– Ryu, calla. –Seria. Seria como nunca antes. –No trates de cubrir a Anna. Mi hijo merece algo mejor. Si ella lo engañó... es porque no es merecedora de él. Me haré cargo de que este compromiso se rompa cuanto antes.

El pelinegro sonrió, marchándose sin nada más que decir.

Una vez lejos de la mansión, sonrió ahogando un grito de felicidad. Pero no todo fue lindo para él, como esperaba. Una voz sonó a sus espaldas. Una voz seria, fría.

– Has cometido un grave error. Te darás cuenta por ti mismo que mentir sólo te ayudará a darte cuenta de lo lejos que estás de tenerla.

– ¿Se-señora Asakura...?

Keiko le miró. –Anna no te pertenecerá nunca. Ya lo verás.

Dicho esto, la mujer regresó con los demás, dejando a Souta una pequeña inseguridad.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño, girándose bruscamente. ¿Quién se creía esa mujer para hablarle asi? ¡Si supiera de lo que él era capaz de hacer, seguro ni le hablaría de ese modo!, se lo demostraría. Ya vería Keiko que estaba equivocada. Anna iba a ser suya por las fuerzas, o de buena manera.

Nadie iba a cambiar su opinión. Hizo tanto, gastó tanto, ¡era el sueño que siempre quiso cumplir!, y nadie ni nada se lo iba a arruinar.

* * *

– ¡Otra vez se desapareció! ¡Y justo cuando íbamos a hacer las compras!

Renegó Redseb. Seyram suspiró. Yoh cargaba todo mientras los hermanitos caminaban detrás de él. ¡Lo tenían como burro de carga!

– ¡Muévete más rápido!

– ¡Eso trato! T-T, no sería tan complicado si no hubieran comprado tantos dulces...

La castañita se detuvo, mirando al castaño con ojos perversos. – ¿Acaso nos culpas?

– N-no...

Redseb tragó saliva. –Eres como onee-sama...

– Anna le enseñó muy bien y en tan poco tiempo... –Lloriqueó el Asakura.

– ¡Yoh-kun~~~!

– ¡Manta!

El enano y el de audífonos naranjos se saludaron. Platicaron y caminaron de regreso a la pensión En con los Munzer delante de ellos, obligándolos a caminar más rápido, interrumpiéndolos cada ciertos minutos. Manta sintió lástima por Yoh. Él tenía ahora una _hermanita _casi idéntica a su novia, ¡debía ser terrible que dos chicas lo trataran como esclavo, una en casa todo el tiempo, y la otra de vez en cuando!, pero, pese a eso, se le veía feliz.

Aunque...

– Yoh-kun, ¿por qué tienes una marca en tu mejilla?

Yoh rió divertido, sonrojándose.

Seyram puso los ojos en blanco. –Le robó un beso a onee-sama. Y ella lo golpeó.

– Y no le ha hablado desde entonces. –Concluyó Redseb.

Manta quedó perplejo. – ¡¿Eh?!

– Jijiji. –Volvió a reír Yoh. –Fue divertido, ¡se veía adorable!

– ¡Te vas a matar si sigues de ese modo! ¡Dale su espacio, he escuchado que la has estado acosando últimamente!

– Hice más que eso, jijiji.

– ¿...?

– ¡Oops! –El castaño cerró la boca. ¡Había metido la pata con ese comentario! –Q-quiero decir... jijiji...

– ¿Vamos a tener sobrinitos pronto? –Preguntó inocentemente Redseb. Yoh se coloró, tomándose como un _sí_.

Seyram pareció curiosa. – ¿Cómo le hiciste para que nuestros sobrinitos vengan en camino?

–... ayúdame Manta...

Manta tragó saliva. Yoh estaba blanco, tieso como piedra...

¿Hijos?, no le molestaba la idea... ¿pero cómo explicarle _eso_ a dos niñitos?

– Etto...

– ¡Waaa, no le digas! –Yoh se llevó lejos a Manta.

Seyram y Redseb quedaron con el ojo cuadrado sin entender ni un carajo de esa escena... ¿Yoh rojo secuestrándose a Manta? ¡Esperen, aún no le decían lo de sus sobrinitos!

– ¿Le preguntamos a onee-sama?

– Sí, ella seguro nos dirá.

– Pues andando.

– ¡Sí! –El castañito tomó la mano de su hermana, jalándola con ella con cuidado.

¿Y las compras?, bien gracias, lejos gracias a Yoh y su ataque de vergüenza...

* * *

– ¡ANNA ONEE-SAMAAA!

Los gritos de Redseb espantaron a Tamao, que, pálida, corrió junto con Jun para ver a los dos castaños sin ninguna bolsa, pegando gritos para que su "onee-sama" diera señales de vida.

– ¿Dónde están las compras...?

– Yoh nii-san huyó lejos con ellas.

Jun arqueó una ceja. – ¿Eh?

– Le hicimos una pregunta, se puso rojo, y huyó.

Tamao asintió, entendiendo a Seyra... – ¡¿Por qué huyó?! ¡Debemos preparar la comida antes de las tres! ¡Faltan 13 minutos!

Anna apareció. Se le veía sombría. Su estómago gruñía, se había salido recientemente de bañar, pero con tremendos gritos que pegó Redseb terminó cayendo contra el suelo (eso nadie lo sabía más que la autora y ella (?) dándose un buen golpe. Y luego con el hambre... peor era su humor.

Seyram y Redseb se acercaron a ella, esperanzados en que contestará su pregunta, ignorando a las otras dos y los espíritus.

– ¿Onee-sama, vas a darnos sobrinitos?

–... –Anna se tensó.

– ¿Cómo le hicieron tú e Yoh nii-san para tener hijos? ¿Y cuándo nos lo presentarán?

– ¿Será niño o niña? ¿Uno o dos? ¿O tres? ¿Cómo se llamara o llamarán?

– ¿No huirás como Yoh nii-san?

Y la rubia cayó inconsciente al suelo, ardiendo de la vergüenza.

– ¡Anna-chan/sama/dono! D:

– ¿A-Anna onee-sama...?

* * *

Pasados varios minutos, llegó Yoh con las compras. Vaya sorpresa la suya al ver cómo Tamao le echaba aire a Anna mientras ésta tenía la cabeza recargada en las piernas de Jun. Seyram y Redseb la veían preocupados, Pyron estaba junto a Amidamaru, ambos esperando que la rubia despertara, igual que el resto.

El castaño corrió asustado, ¡¿qué le pasaba a su Annita?! Manta no estaba, se había ido.

– ¿Annita? ¡¿Anna, qué te pasó?!

El castaño comenzó a impacientarse. Se puso histérico, de no ser porque Tamao lo sujetó para que no lastimara a su inconsciente novia.

– ¡Yoh-sama, se desmayó porque Redseb-kun y Seyram-chan le dijeron que estaba embarazada!

– Corrección, le dijimos que cuándo nos iba a presentar a nuestro o nuestros sobrinitos. –Interrumpió Redseb tan inocentemente que hasta daba ternura, claro, si no fuera un momento de suma preocupación porque Anna... ¡se había desmayado!

– ¡Pe-pe-pero...! ¡Es que ella...no...¿o sí?! D':

Amidamaru y Pyron alzaron los brazos con lágrimas en los ojos. – ¡Estamos tan orgullosos!

El samurái se agarró llorando en el hombro de Pyron. Una gotita resbaló por la cabeza de los presentes...

Tras un rato en lo que se aclaraba el asunto, Anna terminó por despertar, acostumbrándose a las luces y sombras de la sala. Su estómago volvió a gruñir, haciéndola sentirse abochornada al reconocer una risita boba que provenía de... ¡arriba de ella!

Se levantó de golpe, chocando frentes con Yoh. El chico se quejó mientras la rubia sobaba su frente golpeada. Al poco rato, ya pasado el dolor y al estar acostumbrada y consciente de todo, se limitó a apartarse del castaño y tratar de hablar.

Éste le ganó.

– ¿No lo estás, verdad?

– ¿Cómo lo voy a saber? ¬¬

Yoh sonrió. –Tienes razón. No pasó hace mucho, creo que falta para que los síntomas aparezcan.

– ¡No lo hicimos...! –Se ruborizó un poco, bajando la mirada. –Y-ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

–... etto... ¿y por qué no lo intentamos bien? ¡Sin acobardarse!

– ¡IDIOTA!

¡PLAF!, otra cachetada con la legendaria...

El olor a comida inundó toda la pensión. Anna maldijo internamente cuando su estómago volvió a gruñir. Tamao y Jun salieron de la cocina, trayendo a Seyram y Redseb a su lado. La mesa estaba puesta, los platos acomodados, sólo faltaba repartir la comida para ponerse a comer.

Amidamaru seguía llorando ahora de tristeza. ¡Creía que Yoh ya era un hombre!, pero fue una falsa alarma, él tampoco estaba consciente de lo que pasó aquella noche, y de que, efectivamente, Yoh ya no era "un niño" (¡ósea, no era virgen pues!), y Pyron, como fiel amigo (?) lo consolaba, ambos afuera de la pensión para no despertar a Anna ni incomodar a Yoh...

* * *

Hao no regresaba. ¿En dónde se encontraba?

Estaba anocheciendo. Cuando la puerta se abrió y el recién mencionado, y no sólo él, aparecieron.

Yoh quedó mudo de la sorpresa al verla en la puerta. Seria, de brazos cruzados. No se parecía en lo absoluto a la tierna y dulce mujer que era...

– Mamá...

– Lo siento Yoh, pero decidimos romper el compromiso. Tú y Anna dejan de ser prometidos a partir de este momento. –Miró luego a Tamao y los hermanos. –Nos vamos ahora mismo. Despídanse.

Nadie entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Yoh y Anna dejarían de ser prometidos? ¿En qué estaba pensando Keiko? ¿Por qué Hao no decía o hacía algo?

Anna bajó la mirada. No dijo nada. Después de todo, ya se hacía a la idea de que iba a ocurrir. De que... no todo era color de rosa aunque estuviera con Yoh.

– Anna... Anna ayúdame... mamá... mamá nos quiere separar... ¡di algo!

Pero no recibió contestación. Yoh sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. La tensión del lugar aumentó.

La tristeza dentro del corazón de ese chico fue tanta, la desesperación, el coraje, que se limitó a bajar la cabeza y apretar los puños. Anna, su Anna, no quería ayudarlo. O tal vez ya no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que Keiko ha llegado para llevarse a los Asakura (incluyendo a Tamao, que era parte de la familia) lejos de Anna? ¿Qué hará Yoh? ¿Qué hará Hao y los demás?

* * *

**_¡Gomenasai!, no tuve tiempo para escribir, me distraje traduciendo un capítulo de SKZ (el 7, para ser precisos), luego estaba una exposición de la escuela, tarea, "Delta X" (?) y pues... hasta ahorita pude actualizar. La verdad que no sé qué decir, esta semana ha estado canija y se me secan las ideas D:, espero les guste y perdonen mi demora._**


End file.
